


Xeveraph y parejas random

by WhiteAremis32



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Genderbending, HARD, Lemon, Lime, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, Splintercest (TMNT), Turtlecest (TMNT), Uke Raphael (TMNT), Underage Sex, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 52
Words: 123,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteAremis32/pseuds/WhiteAremis32
Summary: Colección de ONE-SHOTS; en su mayoría caminos/finales alternos que me habría gustado que sucedieran en mis historias.Habrá parodias, versiones de 'INUS/NEKOS'.De antemano, la mayoría será sobre un Raphael sumiso/ukeable, fácil, y en ocasiones tsundere.
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Raphael & Splinter (TMNT), Raphael/Xever | Fishface (TMNT), Rhazar/Raphael, multiships - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Quizá no

**Author's Note:**

> SHIP: FISHFACE X RAPHAEL - LEMMON - CAT

Fish Face estaba reposando en su descuidado lecho, no había nadie, técnicamente se trataba de un día libre para los malos, sin embargo había algo que le dejaba intrigado por parte del Clan enemigo, este se levantó y caminó hacia un pequeño mueble, había visto algo extraño en una de las tortugas, como si hubiera sufrido otra mutación, pero un tanto más agradable de lo que acostumbraba.  
Posteriormente sacó un papel y una cámara fotográfica, si era el primero en descifrarlo, tal vez Destructor no lo amenazaría tanto.  
Sin embargo, por una pequeña rendija de su pequeña habitación, la ventana cortina de su ventana comenzó a moverse por el repentino viento ocasionado, de repente la mano de alguien con tres dedos se hizo notar, fuera de aquel edificio este resbaló y al instante metió sus dos manos por aquella rendija al mismo tiempo en que sacaba sus garras y lograba subir nuevamente, alzó la cortina y pudo ver al pez muy entretenido con algunos papeles en mano, refunfuñó con una sonrisa mientras dilataba sus pupilas, posteriormente mostró su lengua en señal de poder saborear la carne de este.  
Sigilosamente comenzó a adentrarse, pero la ventana al ser pequeña le impedía un poco el paso a su enorme plastrón, lentamente y con un poco de fuerza se empujó y logró entrar, sin embargo nuevamente estaba por caer y hacer demasiado ruido pero repentinamente este cayó en sus cuatro extremidades, alzó la vista dirigiendo sus orbes verdes hacia el pez, este no se había percatado de su existencia, no aun, lentamente se metió por debajo de la cama, movió su nariz olfateando el dulce aroma que emanaba del pez, caminó lentamente y luego admiró la aleta de Xever, sonrió con malicia dejando ver sus orbes verdes luminiscentes por debajo de aquella obscuridad, lentamente se fue acercando para poder morderla a aleta de este, sin embargo Xever escuchó un ruido en su habitación, se trataba de la puerta. Xever se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
El pez mutante abrió la puerta y se pudo percatar que se traba del tigre.  
— ¡¿Otra vez tú?! -espetó el mutante pez mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?  
— No soy yo el problema como piensas -dijo el felino un tanto serio- El Maestro Destructor desea verte, dice que has descubierto algo especial en una de las tortugas  
— ¿Quién le comentó sobre eso? -preguntó molesto, sabía que no había comentado nada al respecto con su muy sutil investigación   
— Apuesto que fue Bradford, creo que logró escucharte y yo simplemente vengo a dar las ordenes de Destructor   
— Bien… voy en un segundo -cerró la puerta con fuerza mientras buscaba sus papeles.  
Sabía que si Destructor conocía algo al respecto de aquello que había visto, debía comentárselo a la fuerza, al parecer la sorpresa se arruinaría después de todo. Refunfuñó con molestia y comenzó a tomar sus debidos papeles, sin embargo, su cuarto al ser pequeño y obscuro sabía que algo andaba mal en ese lugar, frunció el ceño, pues logró captar algo que se movía debajo de su cama.  
— ¡Pero qué… -se inclinó un poco para poder ver lo que se ocultaba en ese lugar. Torció sus labios al no poder ver nada, por un momento pensó que se trataba de su imaginación que le estaba jugando una broma, después de eso se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba por abrir nuevamente pero se detuvo en seco, súbitamente giró su cabeza mirando hacia su lecho, rodó sus ojos ante la desconfianza que se le había creado en un segundo, después giró su cabeza nuevamente hacia la puerta, la abrió y se retiró.  
Cuando la habitación del pez estuvo en completo silencio, una cola algo tupida y larga, de tres colores se asomó por debajo de aquel lugar. Lentamente una cabeza con un par de orejas tricolor se hizo notar junto a unos orbes verdes brillantes ante la tenue obscuridad del lugar, sonrió un tanto cínico mientras salía por completo, comenzó a lamer una de sus manos a la vez en que sus garras negras se hicieron notar.  
— Mis hermanos me dijeron que no viniera pero… es imposible no hacerlo, quiero probar un pececito, tengo hambre -abrió levemente su boca dejando ver sus colmillos, estaba hambriento y deseo de poder probar algo como Fish Face, este giró su cabeza para poder entretenerse con algo, subió al lecho del mutante y comenzó a palparlo con sus manos y garras, era suave a pesar de parecer algo descuidado y desordenado con algunos alambres por fuera, era fácil de entretenerse, así que empezó a jugar con estos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

En esos precios momentos, Xever había entrado algunas pruebas de lo que le había sucedido a la tortuga temperamental, Saki los observó en su lúgubre silencio. Después de casi cinco minutos de observar y meditar sobre la situación, Destructor se levantó y se encaminó hacia los tres para parecer más amenazante.  
— Bien hecho, Xever -dijo seriamente Destructor- Por fin has hecho algo que realmente valga la pena -Rahzar rió ante el comentario, amaba cuando Destructor trataba a su compañero como a una basura más o como él pensaba, cuando lo traba como una rata de alcantarilla.  
Sin embargo no fue tan divertido para el pez de las piernas metálicas, este torció los labios de una manera sutil demostrando su desprecio.  
— No como las últimas veces que me prometiste traer a las tortugas -se dirigió al pez nuevamente  
— Sí, admito que falle en esos últimos intentos  
— Bien, y con estas pruebas sabemos que hay una doble mutación en uno de los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi y tú, Xever, como lo descubriste primero quiero que me lo traigas, si ya está mutado por segunda vez, será fácil de manipular su ADN  
— Pero… la verdad es que esperaba el momento justo para… atraparlo  
— No quiero tardanzas, entre más rápido, todo será mejor para todos -dijo fríamente Destructor- Ahora ve a idearte un plan, creo que con esa forma será más fácil para conseguirlo  
Xever bajó la vista, tomó sus cosas y se retiró para poder hacer su debida trampa para aquella tortuga.   
La tortuga de las orejas felinas estaba buscando algo en el mueble del pez que le interesara; cuando de repente escuchó que la puerta se estaba abriendo, alzó las orejas y giró su cabeza, bufó y rápidamente se fue debajo de la cama nuevamente, el pez había llegado, estaba molesto, sabía que no debió haber pensado en voz alta, ahora estaba en problemas, así que pensó en su plan ¿cómo atrapar a una tortuga mutante combinada con un gato? Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba lápiz y papel.  
La tortuga de cina rora estaba muy cerca de tomar la aleta de este, ya no esperaba más, había soportado mucho, este se acercó lo suficiente y sin previo aviso mordió fuertemente la cola de Fish Face; este se contuvo de gritar, se agitó y rápidamente se dio la media vuelta. Se quedó inmutado de lo que veía.  
— Raphael -murmuró y luego le sujetó del caparazón para alejarlo de su cola, pero este se aferró con sus dientes hasta el punto de herirlo y hacerlo sangrar levemente- ¡Suéltame! -espetó y con fuerza lo alejó de su aleta lastimada  
— Hola, pececito -dijo el temperamental mientras limpiaba sus dientes con su áspera lengua, Xever lo dejó en el suelo viendo lo que este hacía, no parecía que fuera a huir, nunca pensó que lo tendría fácil   
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?  
— Eso a ti no te incumbe -se sentó mientras lamía su mano, luego regresó la vista muy sutil hacia Xever, posteriormente se levantó en sus cuatro extremidades mientras daba pasos lentos y cortos hacia el pez de una forma seductora; además de eso parecía que estaba al asecho, Fish Face comenzó a retroceder  
— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? -se detuvo pues su escritorio le estorbaba   
— La última vez te vi… tan… delicioso -pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios sin despegar la vista del mutante pez  
Ahí fue cuando Xever se puso a pensar.   
— Ahora Raphael está actuando como un gato, un segundo… yo ahora… soy un pez y él un gato, yo un pez y él… un… mitad gato  
Sorpresivamente Raphael se abalanzó hacia él quedando sobre su cuerpo y se sentó en las piernas de este.  
— ¡Maldito predador! ¡Aunque seas un gato no me vas a comer! ¡¿Es eso por lo que has venido?! ¡Sabes que estás en el Clan enemigo! -trató de apartarlo pero Raphael le sujetó su mano, la acercó a su nariz y comenzó a olfatearla, posteriormente sacó su lengua y empezó a lamer la mano de este-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?! -riñó el pez, estaba por apartarlo de su mano pero Raph sacó sus garras impidiendo tales actos, este seguía lamiendo y de un momento a otro comenzó a ronronear fuertemente, Xever lo captó y frunció el ceño  
— Tengo hambre  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Sabía que estabas para esto! -Raph ensartó sus colmillos en las manos del pez, lo hirió e hilos de sangre se hicieron notar, Raph los saboreó y lentamente comenzó a introducir los dedos de Xever en su boca, de una forma tan apasionada, como si tratase de trasmitirle un mensaje  
Por un momento Fish Face se quedó lívido de lo que veía y sentía.  
— Eres tan lindo -murmuró la tortuga  
— ¿Qué estás diciendo? -preguntó confundido ignorando el dolor de su extremidad  
Raph dejó de lamer la mano de este, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo del pez, muy lentamente acercó uno de sus dedos hasta el cuello del mutante y poco a poco fue descendiendo, al instante Xever se sintió extraño ¿qué es lo que realmente pretendía la tortuga?  
El dedo de la ruda tortuga descendió hasta las piernas de este, sutilmente lo resbaló hasta una parte sensible del pez.  
— ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! -trató de apartarlo una vez más pero esta vez Raph desactivo las piernas de este, Raph lo hizo caer de su lugar, Xever estaba indefenso sin sus piernas, trató de ir hacia la puerta para pedir ayuda y dar el aviso a Destructor, sin embargo   
— Vamos a jugar -Raph se acercó a su aleta trasera, lo tomó  
— ¡Agh! ¡Oye! -de repente lo comenzó a halar, alejándolo de la puerta, por un segundo Xever sintió temer por su vida  
Después de que Raph lo halara, este le dio la media vuelta y se subió en su estómago(? se acercó hasta el cuello del pez y comenzó a ronronear.  
— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí? ¿Torturarme?   
— Dije que jugaríamos -sonrió maliciosamente mientras inclinaba sus orejas y con delicadeza pasaba su larga cola cerca de la aleta del pez  
Xever sintió su corazón acelerarse, Raphael ejercía más presión en aquella zona de allá abajo.  
— Ah… -trató de reprimirse, cuando de pronto Raph empezó a mover su pelvis en aquella zona, su respiración se agitó mientras leves gemidos se hacían escuchar.  
Después de casi 10 minutos de masaje erótico, el miembro del pez salió, estaba flácido, le faltaba estimulación; Raphael descendió otro poco hasta quedar a la altura del pene de este.  
— ¡No te atrev_ -fue interrumpido, Raph lo tomó tan delicadamente en sus manos, y lentamente lo fue moviendo de arriba y hacia abajo como si tuviera experiencia en lo que hacía; el cuerpo de Xever se agitaba ante las dulces caricias de la tortuga.  
No quería admitir que se sentía bien, después de un segundo, este se corrió manchando todo el rostro de la tortuga. Raphael con lujuria lo lamió de su cara como si se tratase de leche derramada.   
— Me… gustas -dijo Raph con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
— ¡¿Qué?! -se quedó inmutado el pez   
Raph empezó a tocar su entrada con tanta delicadeza para estimularse así mismo, poco a poco su miembro comenzó a notarse, hasta que por último salió.  
Posteriormente Raph, con su par de dedos abrió su entrada y con la otra mano comenzó a introducir el pene del pez en él, primero la punta de este; Raph abrió sus ojos al sentir el tamaño de Xever.  
— N-No… creo que sea necesario hacer esto -dijo Xever  
— Sí lo es… a eso vine… y también quería comerte o algo así  
— ¡Lo sabía! -se quedó callado, pues sintió la entrada tan estrecha de la tortuga, Raph por su parte estaba con la respiración agitada, su cola estaba inquieta, mostraba la lengua ante el calor que se propagaba en su cuerpo.  
— M-Me gusta cómo se siente -comentó el temperamental   
Este comenzó a moverse pues quería sentir más placer, pero eso solo provocaba más al pez, de repente este se levantó un poco tomando el control de la situación. Raph sonrió, por fin Xever se iba a mover su cuenta. Fish Face tomó las muñecas de la tortuga gato y comenzó a embestir, su cuerpo se agitaba y el calor se propagaba más.  
— ¡Ahh! ¡S-Se siente bien! ¡M-Más r-rápido! -mostraba la lengua el mutante combinado- ¡Aah! ¡Ghn! ¡Gh! ¡Ah!   
— Mmph -Xever cierra sus párpados- ¡Ah!   
Raph estaba por llegar a su punto máximo y Xever también, abruptamente el mitad felino apoyó sus manos en el lomo de este y repentinamente sacó sus garras a la vez que daba un ahogado gemido, pues no quería llamar la atención de los demás. Sin embargo, eso solo lastimó al pez.  
Después de eso Raph dejó libre al mutante pez mientras lamía sus garras, tenían sangre de su amante.  
— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! -preguntó Fish Face agotado mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo  
— Porque… tuve un… orgasmo ¿no? ¡Fue divertido! -se levantó y comenzó a lamer su entrada de aquel líquido que salía de su interior, Xever solo hizo una muestra de asco ante eso  
— Y pensar que te iba a besar   
Raph alzó la vista y luego caminó hacia él con su cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso, sonrió y luego se subió nuevamente en él, posteriormente trató de unir sus labios con los de él, pero al tener una mandíbula enorme, solo rozó los suyos.  
— ¡Ew! ¡Qué asco! Acabas de lamer tú -rueda lo ojos- Olvídalo   
Raphael rió al ver lo ‘lindo’ que se veía el pez.


	2. El juego sádico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP: XEVER X RAPH - RAPE

Las tortugas regresaban de hacer su patrullaje nocturno, no había nada raro para mantenerse afuera. Las tortugas estaban en la sede comiendo un último pedazo de pizza para después ir a dormir. Después de haber comido cada quién se fue a su habitación, sin embargo el pecoso se apresuró a ir con su hermano el temperamental antes de que este pudiera entrar a su habitación.  
— ¡Raph! -murmuró- ¿En serio estás bien?   
— ¿Eh? ¿Estás hablando con respecto a… S-Slash? -inquirió un tanto preocupado   
— Sí, hace dos días que no te veo bien -añadió una sonrisa- Y hasta ahora tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo -giró su cabeza y vio que sus otros dos hermanos se habían adentrado a sus debidas habitaciones- Ahora estamos en confianza  
— ¡Puff! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien -se cruzó de brazos y miró detenidamente a su hermano  
— ¿E-En serio que lo estás? Digo… cada vez que pasaba a tu… habitación hablabas con un peluche de… Spike  
— Solo cállate -dio un par de pasos hacia su habitación y después la cerró fuertemente  
— Qué grosero -murmuró el pecoso- Solo espero que… no hagas algo estúpido… sé que es tu amigo y… no sé cómo puedas reaccionar estando sin él, buenas noches, Raph -trató de elevar la voz, sin recibir respuesta se dirigió a su habitación.  
Mientras tanto, Raph estaba en su habitación.  
— ¡Ahh! ¡No puedo creer que Mikey se haya dado cuenta de eso! -tomó su sábana y luego la alzó un poco, había un peluche de una tortuga que semejaba a Spike, lo tomó en sus brazos y luego se recostó mientras abrazaba a su peluche, Raphael suspiró con nostalgia y trató de poder dormir.  
Raph no podía negar que se sentía completamente pésimo si Spike no estaba, ya no había quien escuchara sus quejas sobre bobo-nardo o los reclamos de su sensei rata. Así que Raphael al tener esa preocupación, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, cuando de repente su t-phone sonó, Raphael abrió sus ojos tan sorpresivamente ¿de quién se trataba? Frunció el ceño y dejó que este siguiera sonando, hasta que se hartó y lo tomó, sin darse cuenta del número contestó la llamada.   
— Hola -murmuró Raphael mientras bostezaba, posteriormente se sintió confundido ¿quién llamaba a esas horas de la noche?-… ¿Casey? ¿Eres tú? ¡Si eres tú, deja de hacer estas tontas bromas! ¡Solo me quitas el sueño -habló con enojo, estaba por colgar al no recibir respuesta del otro lado  
— Raphael -¿escuchó bien?-… Raphael -dijo otra vez, era la misma voz de Slash, Raph se quedó tan lívido que no lo podía creer  
— S-Slash  
— Amigo mío… por favor… ven conmigo… te necesito  
— P-Pero… lo que le hiciste a mis hermanos… aun no puedo perdonarte por eso   
— Es verdad… no puedo tener tu perdón… pero… te conozco bien como para saber que en este preciso momento estabas pensando en mí  
— … -Raphael guardó silencio y bajó la vista  
— ¿Tengo razón?  
— B-Bueno… pensé que habías desaparecido y mis hermanos… me prohibieron hablar contigo   
— Ignóralos, esta vez voy a cambiar… te lo aseguro   
Raph mordió su labio inferior.  
— Sé que no me vas a ignorar  
— E-Está bien ¿dónde te puedo ver?   
— En el barrio chino  
.-.-.-.-.  
Mientras tanto, desde el otro lado de la llamada, cierto joven de color sonrió con malicia dejando ver sus blancos dientes y posteriormente colgó la llamada.  
Luego este le entregó un aparato cambia voces a una chica kunoichi.   
— Gracias por prestármelo, jefa -murmuró  
— De nada, Xever -dijo la fémina, ella lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos secretos y después regresó la vista a este mientras fruncía el ceño- ¿Qué se supone que haremos con Raphael? ¿Entregárselo a mi padre y usarlo como rehén?   
— Estaba pensando en otra cosa, primero, déjame jugar con él y cuando termine de usarlo será todo tuyo  
— Suena bien, me agrada mucho tu plan. Siempre odie que Raphael se entrometiera entre Leonardo y yo. Hazlo sufrir por eso  
— Claro que lo haré, linda  
— ¡Y no me llames linda! Estaré en el TCRI, no quiero saber ni lo que le vas a hacer   
— Claro -mostró su navaja 

.-.-.-.-.

Una media transcurrió y Raphael llegó al barrio chino, estaba cerca de un callejón poco iluminado, giró varias veces su cabeza para poder encontrar indicios de su mascota, empezó a cambiar por el desolado lugar, miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, al no poder encontrar algo se dio por vencido y suspiró de irritación.  
— ¡Debí saber que se trataba de una broma! -espetó mientras bajaba la vista, luego frunció el ceño- Eso es imposible ¿cómo pudo ser la misma voz? ¡Ahh! ¡Slash solo me estaba jugando una maldita broma! -llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y volvió a suspirar  
Raphael estaba por regresar a la alcantarilla cuando de pronto alguien le tomó por sorpresa por detrás de él, con velocidad logró colocarle una venda por sobre su boca y después de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una jeringa, inmediatamente la inyecto en el cuello de la tortuga, poco a poco y en menos de 10 segundos Raphael cayó al suelo y a su costado, con el rabillo de su ojo pudo ver un par de tenis.  
— X-Xever -pensó internamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

.-.-.-.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y un leve malestar en su cuello, sacudió su cabeza y luego trató de divisar a su alrededor, sin embargo sintió algo raro en su boca, lamió lo que tenía dentro y que le impedía cerrarlo, se trataba de una pequeña esfera con agujeros, apretó su mandíbula pero no se rompió, luego se percató que esta llevaba una correa que se ataba por detrás de su cabeza, al instante su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a forcejar, cerró sus ojos intentando gritar pero aquella esfera en su boca se lo impedía.  
Poco a poco el lugar en donde se hallaba comenzó a iluminarse, después una risa macabra se hizo resonar por el eco del cuarto, se dio cuenta que estaba en una fábrica y en frente de él se hallaba Xever, Raphael al querer respuestas y escapar comenzó a moverse.  
— Hola tortuga  
— ¡Mpg!  
— No sé lo que estás diciendo, pero eso no es lo importante en estos momentos -añadió una perceptible sonrisa mientras sacaba una de sus navajas, Raphael bufó.  
El moreno comenzó a acercarse, después se colocó de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Raphael, sus piernas estaban atadas al igual que sus manos; Raph trató de hablarle pero solo unas gotas de saliva lograron salir, Raph dirigió sus orbes hacia la pelotilla en su boca y refunfuñó. Xever cortó las sogas que ataban las piernas de la tortuga, Raphael intentó patearlo, pero el moreno tenía un as bajo la manga, tomó una cuerda que aún seguía atada a la pierna de la ruda tortuga, la haló e hizo que su pierna se alzaba casi hasta la altura de su brazo.  
— Vamos a jugar un rato ¿quieres? -murmuró Xever mientras pasaba el filo de su navaja por la mejilla de la tortuga, lo rozó con delicadeza creando un leve corte y un hilillo de sangre se hizo notar.  
— ¡Mmuh! -en la mirada del temperamental se podía ver lo aterrado que estaba  
Xever le dio la media vuelta halando sus manos hacia atrás; Raph gime ante el dolor de repente se quedó inmutado de escuchar un zumbido; trató de girar su cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Xever tenía un vibrador de color negro que movía la punta del pene de una manera inquietante, Raphael se alarmó, sabía las intenciones de este. Xever acercó el vibrador a la entrada de Raph, no hacía falta de lubricante ni nada por el estilo, era mejor hacerlo brutamente.   
Lo rozó con delicadeza en la entrada de la tortuga, Raphael trató de moverse, después sintió la presión, esa cosa dura trataba de introducirse en él; Xever mostró la lengua saboreando el dolor de la ruda tortuga, después de un solo empujón logró meterlo. Raph abrió más sus ojos y estos se humedecieron.  
Xever vio que un par de hilillos de sangre se hicieron notar.  
Raphael cerró sus ojos con fuerza, se forcejó, quería moverse pero sus manos se habían entumecido al igual que sus piernas; Xever comenzó a mover el vibrador de adelante y hacia atrás, los hilos rojos se hicieron más; Raph cerró sus ojos y ríos de lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla.  
— Tranquilo -dijo Xever muy cerca de su oído- el dolor es temporal, después me pedirás que te dé más duro -Raph negó mientras gemía- Así dicen todos al comienzo   
Xever sujetó fuertemente el vibrador y después lo trató de sacar, sin embargo la estrecha entrada de Raphael lo aprisionó un poco al tensar su cuerpo, Xever lo sacó con dificultad, este estaba lleno de una sustancia transparente y algo viscosa.  
— Ya es mi turno -Raphael escuchó un cierre bajar; su pánico aumentó, nunca pensó que él le haría algo como eso. De repente sintió algo tibio en su trasero, se trataba del pene de su enemigo, posteriormente comenzó a meterlo una vez más en él, Raphael no quería volver a sentir algo así, pero le fue imposible escapar.  
Xever lo introdujo con dificultad y otro terrible dolor se apodero del temperamental, las lágrimas y gemidos ahogados se hicieron escuchar tenuemente por aquel lugar. De pronto el moreno llegó a tocar un punto en especial en el interior de la tortuga, eso hizo que el miembro del temperamental saliera de su escondite. Xever embestía cada vez más duro, Raph no podía pedir ni ayuda, solo gemía con dificultad por aquella pelota que le impedía gritar. Raph sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo al sentir como Xever sujetaba con delicadeza su cuerpo sin dejar de embestirle.  
— ¡Mmpg! ¡Ghn! ¡Pfh! -gimió Raph  
— Es… muy agradable tu voz -abruptamente una nalgada cayó en su muslo  
— ¡Mpg! ¡Nnh!   
— Hagamos de cuenta… que son… gemidos tuyos y no quejas de dolor -volvió a sonreír   
Xever dejó en paz el miembro de la tortuga, este se había vuelto erecto, así que el moreno solo se concentró en embestir y nalguear los muslos de este; con su otra mano haló la cuerda haciendo que los brazos de Raph se estiraran más hacia atrás de su caparazón.  
De repente Xever se corrió en el interior de la tortuga, Raphael tensó nuevamente su cuerpo presionando el pene del moreno con sus paredes internas.  
— ¡Ahh! Qué bien se siente tu interior -soltó con satisfacción   
Raph llegó a un orgasmo involuntario y también se corrió, lo que menos quería hacer, Raphael terminó cansado y dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo mientras que el semen del moreno salía de sí y manchaba sus piernas y colita. Xever se colocó sus pantalones nuevamente y caminó hasta llegar a la cabeza de la tortuga, Raphael lo miró con ojos desorbitados y luego refunfuñó con enojo y lágrimas en sus ojos.  
— Karai vendrá por ti en menos de 10 minutos, suerte con lo que pase a partir de ahora -se acercó a su rostro y besó la frente de este, Raphael solo cerró sus párpados, había recibido demasiada humillación por parte del moreno- Fue agradable pasar una noche de lujuria contigo, lástima que sea la última, me hubiera gustado convertirte en mi juguete sexual de todas las noches, pero deseos así no se cumplen -añadió una vil sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla con la cortada de este.


	3. Parque para perros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP: RAHZAR x RAPH - LEMMON - DOG - AU

Mikey miró a sus dos hermanos con una sonrisa, en verdad quería salir a pasear con ellos pero siempre estaban ocupados. Esperaba que ese día fuera diferente.  
— ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo una idea! -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Quieren acompañarme a ir al parque? -preguntó el pecoso con una apacible sonrisa y un brillo especial para atraer la atención de sus hermanos.  
— Ahora no, Mikey -dijo Donnie con su t-phone en mano chateando con April- Hoy tengo una cita con April, la más bella de todo el mundo -dijo con tono de voz enamorado, al instante el de cinta naranja se desanimó, suspiró y bajó la vista, luego pensó en Leo, se acercó al sofá y habló  
— Leo ¿quieres salir conmigo a jugar al parque? -pidió sonriente  
Leonardo rodó los ojos al momento de escuchar a su hermano menor, suspiró con irritación y volteó levemente su cabeza; odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba viendo su programa de Héroes Espaciales.   
— No Mikey ¡¿No ves que estoy muy ocupado?!  
— Pero… -se desanima otra vez- en verdad quería salir con ustedes, este es mi día libre -suspiró   
— ¿Por qué no sacas a nuestro perro? Él te entenderá mejor  
— ¿En serio crees eso?  
— Sí, hace tiempo que no lo sacas a pasear -añade una sonrisa  
— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Seguramente le va encantar salir! ¡Y apuesto que será un mejor hermano que ustedes dos! -dijo mordazmente y luego se cruzó de brazos mientras se daba la media vuelta  
— Al fin -murmuró Leo y luego regresó su vista al televisor 

.-.-.-.

Mikey se dirigió al sótano mientras que en una de sus manos llevaba una correa de color rojo con algunas rocas semejantes a rubíes, lentamente abrió la puerta de aquel lugar y dejó mostrar su rostro.  
— H-Hola -murmuró temeroso mientras abría más la puerta, el lugar estaba obscuro cuando de pronto algo se abalanzó hacia él, se asustó pero el can comenzó a lamer su rostro con alegría mientras movía su cola muy felizmente, Mikey comenzó a reír y después lo apartó tenuemente de él- ¡Oh, hermano! ¡Eres un buen cachorro! -acarició las verdes orejas de este  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó el de orbes verdes- Es raro que alguien como ustedes venga a verme, siempre están tan ocupados, hasta tú   
— Oh, bueno, al parecer tengo de mi propia medicina, esta vez quise invitar a mis hermanos a salir como solíamos hacerlo, pero siempre están ocupados, bien, quiero invitarte a salir  
— ¿Salir? ¡Me encanta la idea! -movió su cola mientras se sentaba- Pero ¿no crees que me miraran… feo? -inclinó sus orejas   
— No lo creo -Mikey se levantó- ¡Todos en esta ciudad somos mutantes! … bueno, la mayoría lo son, hasta papá lo es  
— P-Pero… yo sufrí una… doble mutación…  
— ¡Pff! No importa, nadie lo va a notar, entonces ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo?   
— ¡Seguro!   
.-.-.-.-.  
Miguel Ángel estaba sujetando fuerte la correa de su medio hermano, era demasiado fuerte, hasta lo llevaba a arrastras por lugares que le prohibió.  
— ¡Raph, contrólate! -dijo el pecoso  
— ¡Bien! -murmuró el temperamental desde el suelo, no podía estar demasiado tiempo erguido a causa de la mutación que tuvo hace solo unos meses.  
— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?   
— No lo sé ¿qué lugar tienes en mente?  
— Mmh ¡qué tal un parque para perros! ¡Siempre he querido ir a uno! -dijo con una sonrisa  
— Mikey -dijo Raph mientras alzaba la vista- No eres un perro  
— No, pero tú sí   
— Suena interesante ¡vamos! -mueve su cola otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto, desde la otra calle, un pez y un can lleno de huesos y pelaje grisáceo obscuro paseaban por allí con la intención de ir al parque para canes.  
— ¡Ya te dije que te quedes quieto, perro estúpido! -espetó el de color bordo mientras halaba la cuerda y ahorcaba levemente al mutante que caminaba en sus cuatro extremidades, este gruñó hacia su compañero  
— ¡¿Por qué no me sueltas?!  
— ¡Porque Destructor me pidió que te sacara a pasear! ¡Sabes cuánto odia que hagas tus porquerías en el TCRI! -Rahzar ríe apenado- ¡Ahora camina, debemos ir a ese lugar que mencionó Garra de Tigre!  
— ¡No! -inclina sus orejas y retrocede- ¡Ese lugar es para idiotas como tú! -chilla  
— ¡No seas llorón y camina! ¡Seguramente te… -hala con fuerza pero Rahzar es de mayor tamaño con más fuerza que él- va a… encantar! -por fin logró apartarlo del lugar que aferraba- Perro estúpido  
— ¡Calla, sushi con piernas!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutos más tarde, FishFace llegó con su compañero, el mutante pez estaba por soltar la correa pero Rahzar se emocionó, nunca pensó en ver un lugar exclusivamente para canes, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a correr por todo el lugar llevando a arrastras a Xever.  
— ¡Para, perro sarnoso! -Xever se impactó en el tronco de un árbol y soltó a Rahzar, este rió por la desdicha de su compañero  
En ese instante, Miguel Ángel llegó junto a Raphael, este último mostró la lengua y movió su cola.  
— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó el pecoso con una sonrisa  
— ¡Claro! ¡Parece el paraíso! -exclamó y luego comenzó a aullar  
— Ah, Raph, no hagas eso  
— Ow -baja las orejas- bien  
— Ahora, ve a divertirte -dijo Mikey y luego soltó la correa de este  
— ¿En verdad?  
— Sí   
— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? -alzó las orejas y ladeó su cabeza  
— Seguramente estaré por allí caminando, veré que juegos hay aquí, tal vez te haga uno después -sonrió el de naranja  
— ¡Bien! ¡Te veré más tarde! -dijo el de rojo y luego se fue corriendo. 

.-.-.+-.-.-

FishFace se sobaba la cabeza, miró con enojo al perro pero después se tranquilizó, en verdad necesitaba un descanso, así que caminó hasta una banca y luego se recostó por allí.  
Rahzar por su parte estaba olfateando unos arbustos, estaba por alzar la ‘pata’ pero súbitamente se detuvo de ver a un mutante diferente, se sentó y luego ladeó su cabeza un tanto confundido; sonrió un tanto malicioso y se acercó muy lentamente, como si tratara se asecharlo.  
Raphael por su parte estaba mordiendo algunos huesos, cuando de repente sintió una presencia en su retaguardia, giró su cabeza y se percató de que un mutante olfateaba su retaguardia, bajó la cola y se dio la media vuelta.  
— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, perro tonto? -preguntó con molestia Raphael   
— Quería conocerte, al parecer no has salido en miles de años -dijo Rahzar- así nos conocemos nosotros los perros  
— ¡Ah! -alzó las orejas el de rojo- Lo olvidé… he estado mucho tiempo encerrado ¿qué se supone que se hace en estos lugares?  
— Jugar entre canes -se colocó en posición de un juego   
— Ya veo -añadió una sonrisa y luego retrocedió- Entonces… ¿te gustaría jugar conmigo? -frunció el ceño el temperamental   
— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres tan nuevo como yo en estos lugares!  
— Bien… entonces, juguemos -añadió una sonrisa mientras dejaba de tensar su cuerpo.  
Rahzar se acercó y Raph corrió; un clásico juego de perseguidas.   
La tarde se avecinó y estos habían dejado de juguetear entre sí, los dos estaban cerca de un arbusto; el can de color gris estaba recostado en el suelo mientras mantenía el hocico un poco abierto dejando ver su lengua, y a su lado se encontraba Raphael en la misma posición.  
— Hace tiempo que no me divertía así -murmuró el mayor  
— Ni yo tampoco -añadió el pequeño, Rahzar pensó un poco y luego un pensamiento pervertido llegó a su mente, rápidamente se levantó y acercó a Raph  
— ¿Te gustaría jugar un último juego conmigo?  
— Seguro, ya casi estoy por irme   
— Entonces, ven conmigo   
Los dos caminaron hacia los arbustos, los traspasaron y del otro extremo estaba despejado con un mejor pastizal.  
— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -preguntó Raphael mientras se sentaba  
— Raphael… yo -dijo Rahzar y luego le besó sus labios, Raph se ruborizó intensamente, luego se separaron  
— Y eso ¿p-por qué? -bajó las orejas  
— Porque me caes muy bien -sonrió- ¿P-Podemos hacer?  
— ¿Hacer qué? -alzó una oreja  
— El juego  
— Eh… supongo ¿qué debo hacer?   
— Debes de darte la media vuelta -Raph lo atacó- Después… debes alzar su colita y tu trasero también -Raph no lo dudó y lo hizo  
— ¿Y?  
— Y yo debo comenzar con el juego  
— De acuerdo  
Rahzar se acercó y se levantó, este comenzó a mover su pelvis para estimularse con el trasero de la tortuga; por alguna razón a Raphael comenzó a gustarle, lentamente el calor en sus cuerpos empezó a acumularse; después de un rato un bulto se hizo notorio en la entrepierna de Raph, y el miembro de Rahzar salió.  
Lentamente lo comenzó a rozar en la pequeña entrada de la tortuga; luego colocó sus manos en el caparazón de este.  
— ¿Puedo… seguir? -mostró la lengua  
— Claro, será divertido ¿cierto?  
— Muy divertido   
Rahzar levantó su miembro con un poco de dificultad, después acercó la punta de este y lentamente comenzó a meterlo en el ano de Raph, este resolló súbitamente mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban.  
— D-Duele -musitó- ¡Ahh!  
— Tranquilo… pronto el dolor se irá -empujó bruscamente y lo penetró  
— ¡Ahg! ¡Ahh! ¡D-Dijiste que… sería divertido! ¡D-Duele! ¡Ahh! ¡M-Me duele… mucho! ¡Ghn!  
— El dolor… debe pasar -murmuró y luego empezó a moverse  
Con cada embestida el dolor comenzaba a disminuir siendo reemplazado por un sentimiento placentero, Raph mostró la lengua y poco a poco hizo un gesto de placer y satisfacción.  
— ¡Ah! R-Rahzar… tienes razón… s-se siente bien -reposó su cuerpo en el suelo dejando su trasero en lo alto  
— ¡Te lo… dije! ¡Mmg! ¡Ahh! Tu entrada es… demasiado… e-estrecha -mostró la lengua.

.-.-+.-.-.

Mikey estaba buscando a su amigo, Xever buscaba en su compañero, de pronto los dos tropezaron.  
— ¡Fíjate por donde vas! -espetó el pez  
— P-perdón, en serio lo siento, solo estoy buscando a mi her… perro -dijo Mikey  
— Igual yo  
Las personas y mutantes se estaban yendo dejando el parque solo, al no haber mucho ruido estos escucharon algo de entre los arbustos. Los dos se miraron y luego se acercaron, lentamente abrieron aquel lugar y se quedaron inmutados por lo que veían, Mikey no tanto pues no sabía lo que ellos dos hacían.  
— ¡Mi amigo está aquí! -dijo el pecoso- Pero ¿qué están haciendo? -Xever cubrió los ojos del pecoso  
— Seguramente algo natural, creo que… van a hacer… cachorros  
— Creí que eso funcionaba con un macho y una hembra  
— ¿No es hembra tu can? -preguntó el pez  
— No que yo sepa   
Rahzar empujó un poco más su pelvis y se corrió en el interior de este, el líquido semi blanco salió manchando las piernas de Raph y parte de su miembro también, Raph estaba agitado, tanto que también se vino manchando el pastizal; exhausto se dejó caer en el suelo con la lengua por fuera y su respiración agitada.  
— Fue un gran juego -comentó el de rojo  
— Claro que así fue, espero que nos veamos pronto  
— También lo deseo -dijo desde el suelo, Rahzar se acercó y lamió su rostro, posteriormente Raphael también lo lamió, así que los dos compitieron besos de lengua entre sí.  
Mikey estaba feliz, si lo que dijo el pez era verdad él tendría muchos cachorros.  
— ¡Genial! Voy a tener cachorros  
— Claro que no, niño. Ya me dijiste que no es hembra -dijo el pez  
— Ow -se desanimó el menor


	4. Experimentando el placer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP: PERRERA x MIKEY - LEMMON

Las tortugas regresaron de hacer su patrullaje nocturno; los chicos estaban cansados, así que se fueron un rato al sofá pues Mikey había ordenado una pizza, después de haberla recogido y pagado, Mikey regresó con una sonrisa que demostraba su serenidad y felicidad.

Leonardo pensó un poco y notó algo raro cuando dieron un combate con los del Clan del Pie. Tanto Miguel Ángel y Perrera se habían comportado de una manera muy rara, como si ocultaran algo, además se dio cuenta de que su hermano el menor era quien menos traiga moretones.

— Eh... Mikey -dijo el líder limpiando sus labios de los residuos de pizza

— ¿Sí, Leo?

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y perrera? -inquirió suspicaz, al instante tanto Donnie como Raphael prestaron atención al asunto, Mikey se alarmó

— Ahh, no es nada importante -sonrió- solo que... -pensó internamente hasta que una grandiosa idea le llegó a su mente- ¡Solo que ya aprendí el viejo truco de domesticación de perros!

— ¿Dices que controlas a Perrera de cierta forma? -preguntó Raph con los brazos cruzados

— Ah, algo así -sonrió de oreja a oreja- Es magia, hermano

— Me agrada como piensas -dijo Donnie- tal vez eso lo usemos para la próxima vez que vayamos al TCRI, Destructor no esperara esto, al parecer tiene sus ventajas que el Clan enemigo tenga a un perro mutante, digo, siempre suelen ser fieles y... o fáciles de manejar con un simple hueso para hacerles mover su cola

— ¡Sí, chicos, es un gran plan! -dijo el menor- Me deben muchos aplausos -luego bostezó fingiendo tener sueño- Bien, creo que... ya tengo que ir a descansar, este genio apagará la computadora toda la noche -se deslizó hasta su habitación

Los tres hermanos se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y posteriormente se fueron a sus debidas habitaciones.

Mikey desde el interior de su cuarto, estaba pegado a la puerta esperando escuchar cuando las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanos se cerraran.

— 1..., 2... y 3 -sonrió el menor, después esperó un par de segundos y por último abrió la puerta de su habitación, posteriormente sonrió con un poco de malicia y temor a la vez, pues esa noche saldría para ver a alguien.

Estaba por salir cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido proveniente del dojo, pasó saliva y rápidamente dio un salto llegando hasta la entrada, allí se escondió entre las sombras.

— Cautela ninja -y sin dudarlo por un segundo más, Mikey se fue por las alcantarillas.

.-.-.-.

Tiempo después Miguel Ángel ya estaba en la superficie, y entre la obscuridad de la madrugada se escabulló para poder llegar al TCRI, una vez dentro se escabulló entre los pasillos de alta seguridad de Destructor, al parecer no había nadie vigilando.

— ¡Bomba de humo! -dijo y lazó un huevo al suelo, después apareció en otro pasillo y así sucesivamente, después de estar en el corazón del TCRI pensó mientras giraba en su lugar, había demasiadas entradas y pasillos por doquier- Mmh ¿dónde me dijo que era? -susurró

En esos precisos momentos alguien le seguía muy de cerca, olfateó con su aguda nariz y posteriormente alzó las orejas en señal de alerta, tenuemente dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Mikey divisó el lugar y por último se decidió tomar el quinto pasillo, dio un par de saltos mientras se encaminaba hacia aquel lugar.

Después de haberse adentrado al pasillo puedo percibir que este estaba completamente obscuro y una ráfaga gélida pasaba por allí, de repente sintió una presencia por detrás de él, pasó saliva pensando que se trataba de uno de los robo-pies de Destructor, solo deseaba que no arruinaran su noche tan especial como mencionó su 'amigo'

— ¡Ah! Miguel Ángel -Mikey abrió sus ojos y en seguida sonrió, rápidamente se abalanzó hacia aquella voz que escuchó, lo abrazó por el cuello

— ¡Perrera! -sus orbes brillaron de la emoción

Poco a poco los dos salieron del pasillo para verse mejor uno al otro.

— ¡Amigo! ¡Pensé que se trataba de uno de los robopies de Destructor! ¡Qué bueno que no fue así! -seguía con el abrazo y luego Perrera lo apartó un poco de él, sonrió apaciblemente y acto seguido lamió el rostro del menor mientras movía felizmente su cola.

— Pensé que no vendrías

— ¡¿Bromeas?! Yo siempre vendré para hacerte feliz

— Ya lo creo, Miguel Ángel. Ahora -se acercó ligeramente hacia el pecoso y chitó- No hables tan alto, Destructor podría escucharte y no quiero problemas con respecto a eso -inclinó las orejas

— De acuerdo, entiendo perfectamente -colocó sus manos por detrás de su caparazón

— Sígueme

— Como tú digas

Perrera se colocó en cuatro y dejó que Mikey subiera a su lobo, después de eso corrió entre los pasillos para llegar a cierto lugar especial, después de haber recorrido por varios lugares, pasillos y escaleras, Perrera se detuvo al frente de una puerta de metal.

— ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó inocentemente el menor

— Ya lo verás -Mikey bajó de él y Perrera se levantó, con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta de metal-Entra ya -Mikey obedeció y entró, posteriormente Perrera entró y cerró la puerta de metal, una vez adentro los dos, Bradford cerró con seguro aquel lugar

— Bien ¿para qué estamos aquí? -Mikey vio la cama, era perfecta para alguien como él, tan suave, tan linda y tan cómoda- Dijiste que se trataría de algo especial

— Así será -se dio la media vuelta con una sonrisa

Perrera se acercó a la cama, Mikey solo se dio la media vuelta y acarició la peluda cabeza de este, Perrera ante las suaves manos del menor movió la cola y le miró tan enternecidamente.

— ¿Te gustaría intentar algo conmigo? -preguntó el can

— Seguro, para eso estoy aquí, no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar

— Dime... ¿alguna vez has... hecho el amor?

— ¿Qué es eso... de... hacer el amor? -inquirió muy inocente, Bradford se separó y pensó en cómo explicárselo

— Eh... es cuando... dos seres...

— ¿Humanos o mutantes?

— Lo que sea, no importa -sonrió nervioso- el punto es que... cuando dos personas se aman... hace ciertas cosas y tú y yo nos amamos ¿cierto?

— Cierto

— Entonces... solo necesito tu... consentimiento para hacerlo

— Claro, no hay problema ¿Qué debo hacer?

— Solo dejarte llevar ante lo que vayas a sentir.

— Claro -comentó el pecoso

Posteriormente Perrera se acercó un poco más y lentamente abrió las piernas del menor, acto seguido acercó a la entrepierna de este y comenzó a lamerlo, al instante el pecoso resolló y sintió sus mejillas arder tan súbitamente, ese cosquilleó no le parecía normal, era tan raro pero sublime, así que solo cerró sus ojos por un momento, acatando la orden del can.

Bradford siguió lamiendo y con su mano pequeña comenzó a juguetear con la colita de este.

— ¡Ah~! S-Se siente... muy raro -abrió ligeramente su boca, su respiración poco a poco comenzaba a agitarse, pasó saliva con dificultad- ¿Q-Qué es eso?

— Ya te lo dije, haremos el amor -sonrió alzando la vista, se recostó en el plastrón del menor y posteriormente subió, al instante el menor se percató de algo que sobresalía de la entrepierna del mutante can, rápidamente se ruborizó, no sabía de qué se trataba pero sentía su cuerpo estremecer.

Perrera tomó las piernas de Mikey y las levantó haciendo que su cadera se alzara un poco, en seguida las estiró levemente para poder aquella belleza que se escondía en su entrepierna, justamente allí se había creado un leve bulto notorio, Perrera lo comenzó a tocar y acariciar, minutos después el pene de este salió, era tan pequeño que causó un poco de gracia en el perro.

— ¡No te rías! -riñó el menor mientras se cruzaba de piernas

— Está bien, está bien, ya no lo hago... ¿puedo seguir?

— S-Sí -dijo avergonzado

En seguida Perrera abrió nuevamente las piernas del menor, luego acercó su rosado miembro en la entrada de este, lo rozó con la colita creando miles de sensaciones en el pecoso, después acercó la punta de su pene en el ano de este, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo, Mikey resolló al sentir el dolor en su trasero.

— ¡Ah! ¡E-Espera! -pidió Mikey con un par de lágrimas en sus orbes azules, Perrera se exaltó

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Te lastimé?

— B-Bueno... e-es que... -tomó una almohada y la colocó en su rostro- se siente raro...

— Ya lo sé -inclinó sus orejas- Si quieres... podemos dejarlo para... otra ocasión -sonrió tristemente -Mikey al escuchar su tono de voz, bajó la almohada de su rostro y le miró con sus ojos cristalinos, esa mirada de perrito mojado, Mikey suspiró pesadamente

— B-Bien... solo... t-ten cuidado

— ¿E-En verdad estás seguro de esto?

— S-Sí

Perrera no estaba seguro de su respuesta, pero si él lo pedía tenía que acatarlo. Bradford sujetó las piernas del menor y comenzó a penetrarlo, Mikey encorvó su cuerpo ante el dolor tan repentino, después de un segundo el can logró entrar completamente, sin embargo Mikey no se sentía bien del todo; su trasero le dolía mucho.

— Me... moveré... e-el dolor desaparecerá... en unos... minutos

— B-Bien... -colocó la almohada en su rostro otra vez.

Bradford comenzó a moverse, Mikey se aferró a la almohada en su rostro, la presionaba con fuerza ante los bruscos movimientos del mutante perro, hasta llegó a morderla para no gritar del dolor, el dolor se convirtió en un entumecimiento masivo, no sentía su trasero, después de unas cuantas embestidas por parte de Perrera, el dolor y el entumecimiento desapareció, Bradford dejó las piernas en paz y Mikey lo abrazó con estas. Posteriormente se levantó un poco y abrazó el cuello del can, Perrera sonrió con la lengua por fuera y luego lamió su rostro, después de eso Mikey cerró sus ojos y besó sus negros labios, Bradford también correspondió.

— ¡Ah... s-se siente bien! -sonrió tenuemente el menor con la respiración agitada a más no poder

— T-Te lo dije -abruptamente Bradford cerró sus ojos y empujó una vez más

— ¿Qué te pa_ -Mikey se quedó callado al sentir que un extraño liquido invadía su cuerpo, después se encorvó ligeramente dejando salir su fluido, este resbaló por su miembro levantado- ¿Q-Qué es eso?

— E-Es... ah... -no era un buen momento para comentar eso- d-después te lo digo -sonrió

— E-Es tan caliente -repentinamente sintió un leve dolor en su entrada- ¡Ah! -se alarmó, pues algo parecía obstruirlo- ¿Q-Qué es eso?

Bradford trató de salir de la entrada del menor pero aparentemente estaba unido a él.

— ¡Ah! ¡O-Oye!

— Ah... creo que... vamos a estar... un rato así

— ¿P-Por qué?

— Porque... sí -sonrió nervioso- Hasta que cierta parte de mi... se... relaje

— ¿A-A qué te refieres con eso? -pasó saliva

— Eso es... eh... otra explicación que después te la daré.

.-.-.-.

Una media hora transcurrió y en ese momento Bradford pudo salir del cuerpo de Mikey, al instante todo su fluido salió del menor.

— Se sigue... sintiendo raro -Perrera inclinó las orejas, tal vez había hecho pasar un mal rato al menor, este suspiró

— Lo siento

— ¿P-Por qué te disculpas?

— Porque... tal vez te lastimé

— Ah... no te preocupes... después de todo... fue... genial... con dolor... pero genial -sonrió tenuemente

Perrera se acercó y lamió el rostro del menor, este solo acarició su cabeza y luego unió sus labios con los de este.


	5. Bien, tú ganas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP: GARRA DE TIGRE x RAPHAEL -OMEGAVERSO

Garra de Tigre y Raphael compartían una habitación; el felino comenzó a subir con delicadeza hasta su lecho de plumas y telas; Raph se cubría con una sábana, estaba apenado por lo que estaba por hacer, sus mejillas ardían y el color rojo se había esparcido por todo su rostro, posteriormente tomó una almohada y cubrió su cara.  
— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -indagó el felino mientras quitaba la almohada de este, posteriormente se acercó y comenzó a lamer su rostro con su áspera lengua, después deslizó una de sus manos hasta el plastrón del temperamental y con su otra mano le quitó el equipo  
— No creo que esté… bien hacer esto -comentó tratando de evitar sus acciones  
— ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo? Estás en tu etapa de celo y eso -se acercó mientras olfateaba el cuello de la tortuga y parte de su rostro también- me excita demasiado -se alejó levemente mientras pasaba su lengua por sobre sus bigotes  
— ¡Ah! -sintió pasar una mano por su entrepierna, al instante se cruzó de piernas para impedirle los actos al felino mutante- D-Dije que no -su cuerpo se estremeció súbitamente y al instante resolló pues Garra de tigre comenzó a halar su colita- ¡O-Oye! ¡E-Eso es trampa! -cerró un ojo tratando de contener su respiración- a-además… si lo hacemos… podríamos estar en serios problemas -trató de levantarse pero Garra de Tigre subió a su cuerpo y aprisionó las muñecas de este- Y-Ya debo de estar en la alcantarilla, ya es muy tarde y seguramente mis hermanos se estarán preocupados por mí -sonrió- Les dije que estaría con Casey y saben que… no me quedo mucho tiempo  
— Hay que hacerlos sospechar, esta noche tú serás mío  
— P-Pero -sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, sentía que pronto saldría de su caparazón ante el nerviosismo y el sonrojo que le provocaba el tigre   
— ¿Acaso te acobardas? -ríe de forma burlona tratando de incitarlo a seguir con el juego- Pensé que eras más valiente que tus otros hermanos, siempre te vi ir en contra de las reglas de Leonardo y ahora no quieres hacer esto -apartó la sabana de la tortuga para admirar su bello cuerpo que le tentaba a seguir  
— N-No pero… no creo que esta sea la situación… correcta   
— Hagamos algo  
— ¿Q-Qué cosa?   
— Si tú cuerpo no sede, no haré nada, pero si empiezas a perder el control ante lo que yo haga, serás mío por esta noche ¿aceptas el trato? -sonrió con gallardía; sabía que podía ganar, pues la etapa de celo hacía vulnerable al omega  
— Yo… n-no lo sé… ¡vas a ser tramposo!  
— Te juro que no  
— B-Bien… solo… no te sobrepases   
Raphael había sentenciado su vida; en esta caso parte de su virginidad por la retaguardia.  
Garra de Tigre apresó bien las manos y comenzó a lamer por todo el lugar que le diera la gana, comenzó con su rostro y muy lentamente descendió hasta el cuello; Raphael sentía su corazón latir, de pronto el felino lamió la ruptura en forma de rayo.  
— ¡Ah~! D-Dijiste que… n-no harías trampa  
— Mentí -rió y siguió descendiendo hasta que con una de sus manos, acariciaba y halaba la colita  
— ¡T-Tramposo! ¡E-Eso no se vale!  
— En la guerra y en el amor todo se puede -siguió con lo suyo, Raphael ya estaba a sus pies, pues sintió que un bulto creía muy cerca de su vientre, Garra de Tigre bajó un poco la vista y notó el pequeño bulto del Omega-Parece que ya gané  
— ¡No! T-Todavía no  
— ¿Quieres ver que ya no hay escapatoria? -frunció el ceño  
Garra de Tigre se levantó y posteriormente le dio la media vuelta con brusquedad.   
— ¡Auch! ¡E-Eso me dolió! ¿Podrías tener más cuidado?  
Garra de tigre alzó el traserito de este y luego divisó el fluido salir de la entrada de la tortuga. En seguida acercó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en él, Raph se estremeció y rápidamente cerró sus ojos, Garra de Tigre sacó su dedo y al instante un fluido transparente se unió con su garra mientras que el sobrante resbalaba por las piernas de la tortuga.  
— Entonces, dime qué es esto -Raph giró tenue su cabeza, suspiró con pesadez y luego recostó su cara de forma lateral en el lecho  
— Bien -dijo rendido- tú ganas   
El felino se quitó los pantalones y sin poder aguantar un segundo más, comenzó a rozar su miembro en la entrada de Raph, quería que la tortuga lo gritara.  
— “¿Qué cree que está haciendo… ese imbécil? No puedo creer… que… continua de esa manera… solo me va a hacer perder… el… Ngh… el control… ahh” -Raph trató de levantarse- ¿Q-Qué estás esperando?   
— Debes decirlo   
— Tz. M-Métela ya -mordisqueó una almohada esperando el pedazo de carne de su acompañante.  
Garra de Tigre dibujó una sonrisa y posteriormente trató de abrir más aquel agujero con sus garras, rozó su miembro y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo; al instante Raph sacó la lengua ante el espeso calor de su cuerpo; sin previo aviso el tigre comenzó a moverse rápidamente, ambos estaban necesitados de placer.  
— ¡Ahh… s-se siente bien! -con sus manos apretó las sábanas- ¡M-Más rápido! -dijo con dificultad   
Garra de tigre se acercó a la nuca de su amante y lamió, después mordió con gentileza su cuello. En seguida el Alfa comenzó a gruñir con cada embestida; para Raphael el dolor era placentero con cada vaivén de su amado.  
— ¡Ahh… h-hazlo más rápido! ¡S-Se siente bien! ¡Ahh! ¡Ghn! ¡Mmph! ¡Aahh! -gimió, luego trató de reprimir esos sonidos al morder una almohada, esta comenzó a llenarse de saliva, pues el placer enloquecía a Raph y le era imposible contenerse con sus gemidos y casi gritos de placer. Raph abrió sus ojos un poco más al sentir su cuerpo tensarse tan brutamente, después se encorvó ligeramente hacia arriba y terminó de correrse.  
— Y tú no querías… jugar -comentó Garra de tigre casi sin aliento, respiró profundamente y luego empujó con fuerza la entrada de este y terminó corriéndose.  
— E-Estoy cansado… -dijo Raph- debo irme… ya  
— Quédate a dormir… conmigo -el felino se dejó caer a un lado de la tortuga a la vez en que salía de la entrada de este, el semen rápidamente comenzó a esparcirse por las piernas del Omega   
Raph giró su cabeza y vio la tierna mirada que le otorgaba Garra de tigre, suspiró y rodó los ojos, después se hizo un lugar entre los brazos de este.  
— Bien… pero que sea… la última vez -en seguida el tigre lo abrazó fuertemente- ¡Ah… no aprietes! 

.-.-.-.-.

Raph estaba en los baños, se encontraba junto al lavamanos, con agua fría limpió su boca del repentino vomito que había tenido recién en la cocina, Mikey tocó varias veces la puerta, estaba preocupado por su hermano.  
— Hermano… ¿te encuentras bien? -Raph se tranquilizó y luego regresó su vista a la entrada- Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti  
— ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien! -gruñó asustando al menor, este último chilló y luego se apartó, sabía que no debía molestarlo  
Raph lavó nuevamente rostro y luego bajó la vista a su plastrón, apenas se había percatado de que este estaba creciendo, como una leve hinchazón, Raphael sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y casi se desmayó, sin embargo se apoyó del lavamanos.  
— ¡Seguramente es porque comí demasiado la última noche! ¡Si, debe de ser por eso! ¡No debo de estar embarazado! -dijo para sí  
— ¿Qué acabas de decir? -preguntó Leonardo desde el otro lado de la puerta, Raph se inmutó  
— Dije que… que no debo comer asado  
— Ajá -dijo dudoso- De acuerdo ¿ya puedes salir? Necesito el baño para mí por un momento   
.-.-.-.  
Minutos más tarde Raph estaba en el laboratorio del genio, este pidió que sacara una prueba de embarazo; Donnie no lo comprendía, así que sacó la prueba después palideció mientras miraba con enojo a su hermano.  
— ¿Y bien? -preguntó el de rojo esperando paciente sentado en la camilla, Donnie se cruzó de brazos  
— ¿Quién es el padre?   
— ¿E-Es positivo?   
— ¡¿Aun te atreves a preguntar?! ¡¿CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁS_ -Raph se abalanzó hacia este y le cubrió la boca  
— Tranquilízate, perdón… creo que debí decirlo, por favor, no lo grites   
Donnie y Raph se levantaron del suelo.  
— ¿Quién fue?  
— Fue… -juega con sus dedos y luego baja la vista- G-Gah  
— ¿Gah?  
— ¡Garra de Tigre! -de inmediato se cubrió la boca, el esbelto resolló  
— ¿¡Cómo pudiste?!  
— ¡No lo sé, solo pasó y ya! ¡No le digas a nadie, por favor! Debí decírselos… ahora… espero… a un… cachorro ¿tortuga? de él   
— Bien, le diré a Splinter  
— ¡Eso no! -lo detiene- Yo se lo voy a… decir  
— De acuerdo, lo bueno que es tu problema   
Raphael solo bufó ante su repentino comentario.

.-.-.-.-.

Sin embargo los días iban pasando y Raphael no hallaba el momento adecuado para comentar eso a su sensei, y cada vez su plastrón crecía; tanto Leonardo como Miguel Ángel pudieron percatarse de aquella repentina hinchazón, Raph se excusaba que comía demasiado, Mikey se la crecí pero Leo no, hasta que cierto día este indagó por otra fuente de información, Donatello le dijo la verdad y Raphael solo se molestó, pero ya nada podía hacer.   
Cierta tarde Raphael estaba en un viejo escondite por parte del felino, solo para que Destructor no supiera de la existencia de la relación entre los dos.  
— Garra de Tigre -el mencionado se apresuró a lamer a su pareja con tanta ternura, hasta llegar a su entrepierna- ¡E-Espera! -lo separó rápidamente  
— Y ¿ahora qué?  
— Yo… estoy esperando un… un eh…  
— ¿Bebé?  
— ¡Hah…! ¿Cómo lo supiste?   
— Es evidente -toca el plastrón de este   
— Sí, creo que cosas como esas no se pueden ocultar -sonrió  
— ¿Te preocupa algo?  
— Que Splinter no… no lo acepte  
— Tranquilo, apuesto que entenderá -se acercó y besó sus labios mientras ronroneaba otorgándole un poco de confianza a la ruda tortuga, este se ruborizó por las muestras de afecto del felino.  
Después de eso Raphael se fue nuevamente a la alcantarilla, estaba dispuesto a decirle a su sensei lo que estaba pasando.  
Raphael esperó a que sus hermanos se fueran para poder hablar a solas con el roedor, después de casi una media hora de entrenamiento, él entró mientras colocaba ambos brazos por delante de aquel bulto notorio.  
— Hijo mío ¿qué tienes? ¿Te noto preocupado? -inclinó las orejas  
— Yo… estoy esperando un… bebé -Splinter acarició su barba sin tomarle tantas riendas al asunto  
— ¿Y? -Raph cerró sus ojos esperando el regaño- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -Raph volvió a abrir sus ojos   
— ¿No me va a… sermonear?  
— No, creo que al fin tuviste la suficiente confianza como para decirlo  
— ¿Y-Ya lo sabía? -preguntó temeroso   
— Desde hace un par de meses ¿crees que soy ingenuo? ahora ¿quién es el padre?  
— ¿Promete no enojarse? -Splinter asintió mientras entrecerraba ligeramente sus ojos- E-Es… Garra de Tigre -Splinter abrió sus ojos de par en par  
— ¿Qué?  
— E-Es… Garra de tigre, ya lo conoce   
— Ahh, solo espero que lo que te haya hecho haya sido con amor  
— Ah… si, así fue -rió

.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron y el plastrón de la ruda tortuga crecía y crecía más, hasta que cierto día este reventó, literalmente; Garra de Tigre fue invitado a la alcantarilla para mostrarle a su pequeño que había crecido en el vientre de Raphael, él llegó y posteriormente lo dejaron entrar.   
Dentro del laboratorio del genio, Garra de Tigre sonrió ampliamente y sin dudarlo se acercó, Raph tenía en sus brazos a dos pequeñas tortugas con una cola y orejas felinas.  
— Son… hermosos -comentó este mientras los cargaba, estos tenían cierto parentesco a él, casi eran más felinos que tortuga  
— Valió la pena… c-cargar con… un plastrón muy grande -dijo un tanto débil la tortuga  
— También destruir el imperio de Destructor -sonrió y luego se acercó a besar los labios de este mientras dejaba a sus cachorros en los brazos de la tortuga  
— Te amo, gatito -unió su nariz con el de él, Garra de Tigre se limitó a ronronear muy cerca de su corazón y de sus pequeños gemelos.


	6. Una buena lección

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP: SPLINTER x MIKEY - LEMMON

Splinter movía su nariz, después de olfatear el lugar se levantó y sujetó su cabeza, se sentía muy raro esa mañana, como si le hiciera falta algo, después muy lentamente abrió sus ojos a la vez en que llevaba sus orejas hacia atrás. Posteriormente se levantó por completo y en seguida tomó su bastón, después de eso salió al dojo, necesitaba hacer su meditación.

Splinter se colocó en una posición de flor de loto y comenzó a sumergirse en su profundo transe, quería librarse de la tensión que le causaba Destructor y ahora el kraang también, además había algo que le impacientaba desde hace un buen tiempo atrás; este inclinó un poco su cabeza y luego se enderezó mientras inhalaba y exhalaba muy profundamente.

En seguida comenzó a tener miles de recuerdos, desde que perdió a su esposa e hija hasta los del presente, de pronto le llegó una idea algo descabellada.

¿Por qué razón sentía la necesidad de unirse más a sus hijos? Admiraba la grandeza y liderazgo de Leonardo; como si le atrajera de cierta forma; también le agradaba ver la fuerza y rudeza de Raphael; de alguna forma lo hacían ver candente, como una clase de severa excitación hacia estos, tampoco había de olvidar a Donatello y su gran ingeniosidad, también el más apetecible de los cuatro, Miguel Ángel, esas mejillas con pecas y esos sublimes ojos azules; gran anhelo le causaba de poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, no pretendía tenerlo como un padre e hijo, sino algo más.

De pronto salió de esos pensamientos que le hacían estremecer, este abrió sus ojos de par en par ante lo que había pensado tan repentinamente.

— No puedo creer que llegué a pesar en algo así -dijo mientras se levantaba apoyándose con su bastón, en seguida caminó hasta el altar que tenía la fotografía de su esposa e hija, sonrió y luego la tomó para admirarla, con eso quería lograr evitar a toda costa esos sucios pensamientos que había tenido de sus hijos, después entrecerró levemente sus ojos y dejó la fotografía donde estaba, en seguida dejó escapar un pesado suspiro.

Sin embargo, tampoco se debía culpar aunque sabía que era un pecado hacer eso, la necesidad de cualquier ser vivo poco a poco le consumía y le corrompía a más no poder.

Súbitamente un ruido se escuchó ante sus espaldas, inmediatamente Splinter se giró y pudo ver a Miguel Ángel entrar por la puerta, Splinter se dirigió hacia el menor y este también caminó hacia su maestro.

— ¡Maestro Splinter! -dijo el pecoso

— ¿Qué pasa, Miguel Ángel? -inquirió el roedor

— ¿Podría enseñarme algunos movimientos? -Splinter sonrió al ver la ternura de este, en seguida colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del pecoso

— ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? ¿Acaso quieres parecerte a Leonardo? -El menor entrecerró los ojos y rió

— Es gracioso que lo diga, bien -se apartó un poco de su sensei y comenzó a moverse de punta y talón mientras llevaba sus manos por detrás de su caparazón y miraba fijamente a su padre- Quiero que me enseñe algunas cartas del ninja, los chicos me molestan porque... dicen que no soy inteligente, también dicen que... no sirvo de mucho, pero ahora quiero demostrarles que puedo ser muy útil ¿podría enseñarme un poco?

— De acuerdo, supongo que puedo mostrarte algunas de las técnicas que no le he enseñado a Leonardo todavía

— ¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Maestro Splinter! -se acercó a él y le abrazó con efusividad- ¡Eso sería genialmente asombroso! -lo apretó y después se separó de este- Bien ¿qué debo de hacer primero? -dijo con anhelo y emoción

Splinter se separó un poco y luego habló firmemente mientras dejaba su bastón en el suelo, respiró profundo y dio un paso al frente.

— Te voy a mostrar la técnica de "El dragón de agua" -Mikey sintió temblar todo su cuerpo mientras que sus pupilas se dilataban demasiado viendo a su sensei como un héroe

— ¡El nombre es genial! ¡Ni yo mismo le hubiera dado uno mejor! ¿Cómo se hace? -movió su colita

Splinter se concentró y luego dio un paso hacia atrás mientras que sus manos se movían como olas en el mar, parecían ser tan serenas, posteriormente Splinter alzó levemente una pierna e inclinó las orejas mientras regresaba la vista hacia el de naranja

— Debes dejar que tu chi fluya atreves de ti

— ¿Cómo el agua?

— Exacto, de ahí el nombre

Splinter siguió moviéndose muy lentamente mientras imitaba con sus manos y brazos el movimiento del agua, después de eso abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se dirigió al menor mientras colocaba dos dedos sobre el plastrón de este, de pronto se detuvo súbitamente, luego abrió sus ojos.

— Ahora, inténtalo tú -se colocó firmemente ante él

— ¡Genial, genial, genial! ¡Esto será asombroso!

En seguida Miguel Ángel se apresuró a hacer los debidos movimientos, sin embargos al ser muy lentos y tener que concentrarse más de lo poco que hacía, le resultó algo difícil de practicar, hasta cayó por los lentos movimientos en una sola pierna.

Mikey se levantó y sobó su retaguardia.

— Sensei, esto es difícil, los chicos tienen razón, no soy bueno en algo -bajó la vista y suspiró

— No digas eso, Miguel Ángel, solo te hace un poco de practica ¿quieres que te ayude a moverte?

— ¿Eso no me impedirá ser poderoso o... interrumpir mi chi? -Splinter negó ligeramente- ¡Genial! Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo y hagámoslo

Splinter se acercó a la tortuga y comenzó a ayudarle con los movimientos, sin embargo, mientras lo hacía Splinter se apegaba más al cuerpo del menor, y con sigilo y delicadeza deslizó sus manos hasta la parte trasera de este, con cuidado acarició la colita; Mikey se exaltó de inmediato y volvieron a romper su concentración; el pecoso sabía que esa parte suya era sensible, por lo que no evitó sonrojarse ante los actos de la rata.

— Ahh~ S-Sensei ¿q-qué está haciendo?

— Es parte de la práctica, esto te ayudará a que te relajes mejor y que tu energía fluya con más tranquilidad

— ¿E-Está seguro de esto?

— Por supuesto. Tú solo debes seguir moviéndote y tratar de ignorarme -Miguel Ángel seguía con su sonrojo, tragó saliva y trató de seguir con la práctica, sin embargo Splinter añadió una sonrisa y siguió acariciando la colita de este, Mikey sentía que no podía hacerlo si su sensei continuaba de esa manera, mordió su labio inferior hasta que ya no pudo evitarlo más.

— ¡Aah~! -gimió y luego cubrió su boca con ambas manos, estaba demasiado avergonzado, en seguida este se dio la media vuelta mirando a su maestro, después quitó sus manos de la boca-P-Perdón..., no sé qué fue lo que pasó

— No te disculpes

— Yo... t-tengo que irme... la hora de la comida ya va a llegar

— Hijo mío, quédate un rato conmigo

Mikey sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir fuertemente. Posteriormente dejó escapar un pesado suspiró y luego asintió un tanto avergonzado.

Splinter se acercó a la tortuga y comenzó a acariciar su colita, Mikey nuevamente mordió su labio inferior, el roedor llevó su mano más allá de lo que pretendía, comenzó a acariciar el traserito de este y también su entrepierna.

— Dime ¿se siente bien? -Mikey no sabía que responder, suspiró con pesadez y por último asintió temeroso- ¿Ves? No hay nada de malo en eso, tu energía solo está fluyendo

— Y-Y ¿p-por qué me toca así?

— Porque soy tu padre -añadió una sonrisa

En seguida el roedor detuvo sus acciones y luego sujetó el rostro de este mientras le miraba seriamente.

— Hijo mío

— ¿Sí?

— No dejes que nadie más pueda hacerte esto, solo yo ¿entendido? -alzó sus orejas

— C-Claro -sonrió nervioso, de pronto abrió sus ojos de par pues Splinter le besó tan súbitamente, Mikey tomó sus manos y luego lo separó- S-Sensei ¿c-cree que esto está bien?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque... Donnie la otra vez... comentó algo al respecto sobre tocar y... ser tocado y ahora... me siento incomodo -Splinter se enfureció un poco

— Olvida lo que tus hermanos hayan comentado al respecto, yo soy tu padre y puedo hacer lo que yo diga

Posteriormente el roedor ordenó a Mikey acostarse mientras que él se desvestía y quitaba sus prendas íntimas, por alguna razón ya se había excitado lo suficiente y un bulto se le hacía notorio, Mikey tembló, sabía que eso no estaba bien, después de eso Splinter comenzó a rozar su miembro en la entrada del menor, este mantenía sus ojos cristalinos, de pronto el roedor introdujo su miembro en él, Mikey resolló pero rápidamente cubrió su boca con ambas manos mientras que sus cristalinas lágrimas salían de sus bellos orbes azules, pasó saliva con dificultad, pensó que el dolor había desaparecido pero muy abruptamente el malestar comenzó, Splinter comenzó a hacer un vaivén, Mikey trataba de no emitir algún sonido, sin embargo ante el placer casi involuntario y desconocido por parte de él le traicionó, su respiración se agitó y poco a poco dejó salir su pene también, en seguida el roedor lo tomó y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba y hacia adelante.

Splinter por su parte, solo cerraba sus ojos y se contenía de hacer algún sonido, su respiración era entrecortada y dificultosa.

— ¿Ya sientes... la energía fluir, hijo mío? -preguntó un tanto áspero

— C-Creo que... sí... sensei -su voz parecía estar al borde del llanto, el pecoso apretó sus ojos con fuerza y de pronto terminó por correrse en las manos de su sensei, temeroso pasó saliva con dificultad y luego giró su cabeza para ver hacia atrás de él; Splinter seguía con sus embestidas

— ¿Qué pasa, Miguel Ángel? ¡Mmh!

— Yo...

— No te preocupes, es normal -en seguida Mikey sintió que un extraño liquido se introducía en él, sus pupilas se achicaron y el dolor disminuyó

Splinter añadió una sonrisa y muy lentamente salió de la tortuga, en seguida lamió sus dedos con el residuo fluido del menor.

— Miguel Ángel -comentó el roedor, el pecoso se levantó con un poco de dificultad, su respiración seguía agitada

— ¿H-Hai sensei?

— Pídele a Raphael que venga, también formará parte de la lección de la energía fluida como tú -tomó sus cosas y se vistió, no quería causarle una mala impresión a sus hijos próximos

— S-Sí -se sentó en el suelo y luego con una de sus manos limpió las lágrimas salidas de sus orbes azules

— ¿Ahora qué te ocurre?

— M-Me duele mi colita

— Solo debes limpiarte con agua y el dolor desaparecerá

— E-Entendido, sensei


	7. Maldita tentación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP: FISHFACE x RAPHAEL FEMALE LEMMON

Era cerca de la media noche y Fish Face salía del TCRI, estaba solo, sin nadie más que pudiera acompañarle, después de estar por las calles giró varias veces su cabeza, aun no se sentía muy seguro de hacer eso, así que solo trató de calmar sus nervios y dejar de pensar en que alguien le estaba siguiendo, posteriormente caminó entre la obscuridad, después se adentró en una alcantarilla. En seguida se encaminó a la guarida de las tortugas, cuando llegó, notó que el lugar estaba completamente solitario.  
— Qué extraño -bajó la vista y divisó una nota.

#1 Te espero esta noche en la alcantarilla.   
—Raphaela

Xever torció los labios y con sigilo se adentró a la sede del lugar, en seguida divisó el sofá, al parecer había restos de pizza sobre este, acto seguido se acercó para poder verificar si eran recientes, cuando de repente un golpe con un bastón llegó a su lomo, rápidamente se giró y al instante un par de golpes por su cabeza y lomo se hicieron presentes; sin embargo al haber cambiado por la fémina del Clan enemigo, tuvo que dejarse vencer por ello, después de un rato Fish Face se dejó caer un tanto adolorido y en seguida se giró.  
— ¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?! -espetó Xever desde el suelo, de pronto la katana de Leo se acercó al rostro del pez  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
— Eh… creí que Raphaela ya les había comentado de mi llegada   
— ¿Llegada? -preguntó Leo, de repente una pequeña risita se escuchó por detrás de ellos, en seguida el líder y el genio regresaron a ver al menor de los tres  
— Ah… creo que… olvidé lo que Raph dijo -retrocedió  
— ¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Donnie bajando el arma al igual que Leo  
— Bien… Raph… está… ¡ahh! Creo que ha hecho algo para Fish Face. Sí… Raph dijo que Xever iba a llegar y creo… que olvidé comentarlo -rascó su nuca, Leo y Donnie suspiraron con pesadez, luego se giraron hacia el pez, este se levantó mientras quitaba el polvo de sus brazos  
Donnie se disculpó por el repentino ataque, pero Leo no lo hizo, aun no confiaba en él, después de eso el genio se retiró a hacer sus debidas cosas en su habitación, Leo se cruzó de brazos, miró con seriedad al mutante inquilino y luego se dio la media vuelta, el pecoso por su parte le entregó un pedazo de papel al pez. Le sonrió y también se fue.

# 2 Te veré en mi habitación.  
— Raphie

Xever bajó la vista y siguió con su recorrido, sin embargo al haber cuatro habitaciones se quedó pensativo en ubicar la habitación de la fémina, después se percató que en una de ellas estaba el antifaz rojo atado en la perilla, se acercó y muy lentamente la giró, al parecer estaba en la habitación correcta.  
Cuando entró completamente se percató de que todo estaba obscuro, en seguida cerró la puerta por detrás de él, posteriormente se acercó a la pared para poder encontrar un interruptor, después de hallarlo encendió el lugar, sin embargo una parte quedó completamente obscura a unos cuantos metros de él, casi estaba cerca de la cama individual de la tortuga, Xever frunció el entrecejo, estaba por empezar a caminar cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido, y una nota voló hasta sus piernas metálicas.   
— ¿Eh?  
— Adelante -era la voz de la fémina tortuga- puedes tomarla  
— ¿Qué se supone que es esto?  
— Un lindo juego -murmuró Raph  
— Bien  
Xever bufó y luego se inclinó para tomarla, después se reincorporó y comenzó a leer.

#3 Hace tiempo me comentaste que no habías tenido ningún lindo gesto. Y hasta ahora he tomado la decisión de darte algo que valoro, apuesto que te hará muy feliz verme de esta forma.

Xever rió al terminar de leer, después dejó la nota en uno de los muebles y se dispuso a hablar hacia la fémina que se ocultaba en la obscuridad.  
— Oye, si estás haciendo esto por lo de mi cumpleaños pasado, déjame decirte que me has sorprendido, pero en serio -se cruzó de brazos y sonrió gallardamente- no tienes por qué hacer esto   
— ¡Hah! ¿En serio dices eso?  
— Sí  
— Bien, entonces -Raph dejó ver una de sus piernas desnudas y luego la otra, hasta que poco a poco todo su cuerpo se dejó ver por la tenue iluminación del lugar; Xever paró más su aleta dorsal al instante en que su corazón se detenía y sentía un extraño hormigueo pasar por su cola, luego abrió su boca.  
Raphaela sonrió seductoramente; no llevaba puesto su antifaz, ni su equipo ni vendaje, solamente un rojo listón muy provocativo que ataba sus pechos con delicadeza y un enorme moño por delante de estos. Posteriormente la ruda tortuga hizo una linda y muy provocativa pose, Xever pasó saliva y retrocedió. Después sacudió su cabeza de esos sucios pensamientos y sonrió gallardo.  
— Eso no va a funcionar, linda. Ya te he visto anteriormente y te ves igual. Así que por el momento no me provocas ninguna emoción -suspiró- tarde meses en acostumbrarte a verte así y tratar de no hacerte nada malo -masculló   
— ¿Tú crees? -ella se acercó y le tomó de la cabeza mientras lo acariciaba muy lentamente, repentinamente Fish Face sintió estremecerse, sus manos seguían siendo muy suaves, luego puso una mirada enternecida y atolondrada hacia ella  
— Sí -contestó estado bajo el encanto de la fémina   
— Entonces… ¿no vas a abrir tu regalo? -Raph se separó un poco- esperaba que pudiéramos hacer algo tú y yo juntos -de manera sutil acercó su mano hasta su entrepierna insinuándole algo más al pez, Xever guió sus orbes a la mano de la tortuga, nuevamente sintió palidecer  
— Sí me gustaría hacerlo, pero tu rata sensei me ahorcaría  
— Tranquilízate, él no está y mis hermanos guardarán silencio   
Parecía una oferta muy tentadora, este se acercó a la ruda tortuga y luego haló el moño con delicadeza, al instante este se deshizo y en ese preciso momento pudo ver uso pequeños pezones; Fish Face palideció y alejó su mano de ella a la vez en que apretaba su mandíbula.  
— ¿Qué crees que hiciste? ¡Tú no puedes tener… pezones como una mujer!  
— Le pedí un pequeño favor a Donnie, pensé que gustarías de eso -Xever se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza, quería evitar esa gran tentación  
— Debo admitir que lo lograste pero… no puedo aceptarlo  
— Vamos -dijo Raph acercándose y abrazándolo; Fish Face sintió su cabeza humeante y un ligero escalofríos recorrer su lomo- Estamos solos y puedes tocarlos  
— ¿E-En verdad puedo… hacer eso? -regresó a ver a la fémina, ella le sonrió y asintió- Bien -respiró con más calma y Raph dejó de abrazarlo, Xever estaba por acercar su mano a uno de los pechos de esta pero su otra mano le detuvo-Maldita tentación -en seguida giró su cabeza hacia la puerta- ¡Tus hermanos entrarán por la puerta y me golpearán de nuevo! -espetó con molestia   
Raph le sujetó de la cabeza haciendo que regresara a verla, le acarició la cabeza y Fish Face se tranquilizó a la vez en que movía la aleta de su cola muy felizmente.  
— Los chicos no pueden entrar… esta es mi habitación   
— Bien -Fish Face sujetó las manos de ella y las bajó con delicadeza, frunció sus labios y desvió el rostro   
— ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?  
— ¿Qué cosa?  
Raph llevó la mano del pez hacia uno de sus pechos y la colocó en estos, Xever no lo pudo evitar más y comenzó a tocarlo y presionarlo también, luego con su otra mano de igual forma, Raph se ruborizó tan súbitamente.  
— E-Entonces ¿q-quieres jugar conmigo?   
— Seguro -mantenía su mirada pervertida en el busto de la fémina, Raph lo detuvo y luego se encaminó a la cama, ella se recostó y giró su cabeza, su traserito estaba un poco elevado dándole una buena vista al pez, luego comenzó a mover su colita invitándolo a seguir. Fish Face esbozó una sonrisa, de repente un par de bolsitas de plástico en forma de cuadrados cayeron en el rostro del pez y luego los tomó en sus manos- Veo que quieres jugar rudo, tal y como te gusta, de acuerdo.  
Xever caminó hasta la cama, se subió esperando poder acariciar a su amada, sin embargo Raph subió en él acomodándose en sus piernas.  
— ¿Quieres que te ponga el condón? -preguntó Raph  
— Será todo un placer si lo haces, linda   
Raph dejó que su amado pez se relajara, en seguida se hizo un espacio entre las piernas de este y comenzó a acariciar la parte baja, después comenzó a lamer para estimular más aquella zona, FishFace levantó su cabeza para ver lo que hacía la tortuga, después sonrió de una manera muy pervertida, sin embargo sintió un tremendo escalofríos donde la fémina lo tocaba. Poco a poco se le hizo notar un bulto, Raphaela lo tocó un par de veces hasta que después lo presionó con fuerza y el miembro salió.  
La temperamental lo sujetó y comenzó a lamerlo delicadamente, necesitaba que estuviera lo suficientemente erecto para su satisfacción; por otro lado FishFace estaba sorprendido por los movimientos de su querida, eran tan firmes y con paciencia que parecía que tuviera experiencia en eso.  
Raph siguió con sus movimientos de arriba y abajo hasta que el pene de este se puso erecto y duro, lo lamió un poco haciendo estremecer súbitamente al pez.   
— ¡Ah! No hagas eso  
— Bien, guardemos lo mejor para el final -sonrió la tortuga mientras le colocaba el condón, después de haberlo hecho Raph se levantó y se colocó muy cerca del miembro de este.  
— Ahora es mi turno -comentó y luego se levantó mientras dejaba a la tortuga en la cama, Xever sonrió y al instante tocó uno de los pechos de esta, fue tan súbito su movimiento que hizo temblar a la ruda   
FishFace acercó su mano hasta la entrepierna de ella y luego tocó su lugar más íntimo, empezó a mover su dedo de arriba y abajo hasta que sintió algo húmedo su interior, Raph se ruborizó, no podía evitar hacer eso; solo esperaba que su momento de unión fuera mágico como muchas veces comentó el mutante pez.  
— Creo que ya estás lista -en seguida sujetó las piernas de ella y las alzó  
— ¡Ah! ¡Oye!   
— Ah… perdón, me pasé de la raya   
— T-Trata de contener tus impulsos ¿de acuerdo?  
— Sí -suspiró   
Acto seguido Xever abrió más las piernas de la tortuga, luego empezó a acercar su pene a la entrada rosada de esta, Raph cerró sus ojos esperando el dolor, de repente Fish Face lo comentó a meter, la respiración de la ruda tortuga se aceleró demasiado sintiendo un entumecimiento en aquel lugar, de pronto sintió que algo se rompía en su interior mientras que algo viscoso se hacía paso en ella; Raph se sujetó fuertemente de las sabanas mientras que sus verdes orbes se cristalizaban, Xever siguió empujando hasta que por fin quedó completamente dentro de ella; tan estrecha, tan cálida, tan sublime hizo agotar un poco al pez, tanto que abrió su boca y luego regresó la vista a ella. De repente un par de hilos rojos resbalaron por la entrada de la fémina hasta llegar a las sábanas de la cama.  
En seguida Xever comenzó a moverse mientras se acercaba al rostro de la fémina y comenzaba a juguetear con los pechos y pezones notorios de ella; las embestidas seguían a un paso acelerado, Raph abrió un poco su boca dejando escapar esa sensación caliente de su cuerpo.  
Raph sentía como el pene de este golpeaba muchas vece su interior, además los juegos rudos con sus pechos eran algo dolorosos.  
— ¡Ahh~! ¡X-Xever…! -no quería interrumpir su juego y manoseo, de repente sintió como este comenzó a halar con delicadeza los pequeños pezones de su plastrón, Raph mordió su labio inferior, parecía tan doloroso y placentero a la vez, ella cerró sus ojos sin dejar de sentir las embestidas  
— ¿Qué sucede contigo? -comentó Xever deteniéndose por un segundo- ¿No te gusta que… te toque?   
— ¿P-Por qué lo dices? -Raph regresó a verle  
— Porque… no me dejas escucharte… ah… te reprimes  
— ¡Oh! E-Eso -su rostro se tornó rojo a más no poder- No… lo hago porque… a pesar de todo… me causa un poco… de pena  
— Creí que hacías esto por mi cumpleaños -bajó la vista desanimado  
— B-Bien, s-solo no me mires extraño -desvió la mirada y FishFace sonrió con victoria   
— Al contrario, deseo escucharte   
Xever nuevamente comenzó a moverse y juguetear con los pechos de ella, los movía rápidamente de un lado a otro y los apretaba ligeramente al ser muy voluminosos.  
— Ah… mmph… s-se siente bien -dijo jadeante, luego FishFace se acercó y besó sus labios, ella correspondió mientras lo sujetaba de su lomo y lo apresaba con sus piernas muy fuertemente- M-Muévete m-más rápido… aah… p-por favor -sonrió con un poco de baba del pez  
— Eso quería escuchar -sonrió y luego sujetó las corvas de ella para embestir más fuerte y más rápido   
Súbitamente los gemidos de la tortuga se hicieron más y la habitación se llenó de calor entre los dos, después de un rato Raph terminó corriéndose y de igual forma Xever, este último se dejó reposar sobre el plastrón de la fémina mientras movía la cola muy felizmente, posteriormente abrazó a la ruda y le sonrió muy apaciblemente.  
— Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida   
— D-De nada, todo por ti pececito -dijo mientras se acurrucaba en sus brazos, el pez jugueteó con sus pechos un minuto más- C-Creí que no querías esto  
— Sí pero, temía que tus hermanos me golpearan por sorpresa como lo hicieron cuando llegué -refunfuñó  
— Sí… bien… me preguntaba ¿ya puedes salir de mí? -giró un poco su cabeza  
— Claro   
El pez se levantó un poco y salió de ella, después se quitó el condón con el semen en su interior.  
— ¿Podemos dormir juntos o quieres que duerma en el suelo? -preguntó muy apacible moviendo su aleja   
— Creo que por esta vez dormiremos juntos -le sonrió y luego besó su frente.


	8. Un recuerdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP: XEVER x RAPHAEL CAMINO ALTERNATIVO AU HARD
> 
> Este ONE-SHOT proviene de uno de mis fanfics llamado -TE ANHELO Y NO SÉ CÓMO DECÍRTELO. Todavía no lo subo a AO3, pero pronto lo haré.

Raphael estaba con las chicas vestidas de Maid, este último se acercó a la pared y observó la listas de las tareas pendientes para esta semana; Renet se acercó por detrás del mutante y luego lo abrazó con mucho cariño.  
— ¡Ah! No hagas eso -la rubia rió y luego se separó de este  
— ¿Qué es lo que haces, Raphie?  
— Ya te he dicho que no me digas así -dijo el temperamental mientras se daba la media vuelta y torcía los labios  
— Pero, ese es tu nombre en este local  
— Pero, no me acostumbro que me digan así… ustedes, tolero a los clientes solamente -se cruzó de brazos  
— Raphie -comentó la pelirroja- deja que Renet te llame como quiera, ya conoces las reglas de este lugar  
— ¡Bien! -masculló y luego se encaminó hacia la entrada para tomar la basura  
Raph miró a las chicas, ellas le sonrieron muy gentilmente pues estaban en su momento libre; Raphael no estaba tan acostumbrado a recibir esas muestras de cariño, rodó los ojos y luego tomó la bolsa de basura y salió mientras azotaba la puerta con fuerza. Miwa se cruzó de brazos y luego miró a las demás.  
— ¿Es necesario que necesitemos hacer esto siempre? Raphael tampoco muestra su lado ‘apacible’ -dijo arrogante la chica serpiente   
— Tranquilas -dijo Irma- Raph necesita tiempo para poder acostumbrarse, sabemos que ser amable no es su carácter, así que tenemos que adaptarnos poco a poco, saben que él necesita… ¿cariño? -frunció el ceño  
Las chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron, parecía una buena manera de poder llevar a Raphael con ellas sin molestarse con el mutante.

.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Raphael había caminado un poco más para llegar a la esquina del callejón y poner la bolsa de basura en el bote, después de haber levantado cerrado la cubierta este regresó con un aura de pesadez y aburrimiento; trabajar en el Maid Café no era lo suyo pero era lo mejor que podía tener en esos momentos, Raphael se detuvo en la entrada y suspiró con pesadez mientras se recargaba en la pared, después de eso estaba por girar la perilla de la puerta cuando de pronto alguien le cubrió la boca para que no gritara y luego sujetó una de sus manos llevándolo ligeramente hacia atrás.  
— ¡Mmgh! -gimió la tortuga tratando de forcejarse   
— Tranquila linda -la voz de un chico le hizo palidecer, el moreno lo soltó un poco para que pudiera hablar  
— ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios quieres? -espetó el de rojo de pronto una navaja se acercó a su mejilla  
— Te he visto hacer tu trabajo aquí  
— ¿Qué?  
— Quiero que tengamos un rato de diversión ¿te parece?  
— ¡¿QUÉ?! -se exaltó el de rojo  
— Vamos ¿cuánto cobras la hora? -Raph sintió hervir su sangre y luego se dio la media vuelta  
— ¡¿Quién te crees que soy, imbécil!?  
— Una prostituta   
Raph se inmutó y luego empuñó una de sus manos, sin embargo con ese traje de sirvienta le hacía parecer una, Raph se tranquilizó ya que nadie debía saber que un chico trabajaba como sirvienta, Raph bajó su mano y retrocedió fingiendo debilidad como el personaje de una fémina.  
— ¡N-No por favor! N-No puedes hacerme eso  
— Vamos, seré gentil -acercó su navaja al cuello de esta a la vez en que acercaba todo su cuerpo a él  
— N-No lo creo… por favor… no me pidas eso -se acercó a la perilla para abrirla y entrar rápidamente, sin embargo a un mal momento la puerta se había atascado- ¡Odio cuando pasa eso! -espetó el de rojo mientras miraba al moreno  
— ¿O es que no valoras tu vida?  
— ¡Claro que la valoro, imbécil! -se exaltó y luego trató de ser apacible- V-Vete, en serio  
— Bien, si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas -Xever acercó su navaja hasta el traje de la tortuga y comenzó a rasgar parte de su vestido, Raphael se enfureció y rápidamente le golpeó en la mejilla, Xever refunfuñó y luego sujetó el brazo del rudo muy bruscamente, en seguida se lo llevó a lo profundo del callejón; Xever le dio la media vuelta y la empujó contra la pared  
— ¡Ah! ¡Cuidad, imbécil! -con fuerza desgarró las bragas del temperamental, Raphael resolló- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! -Xever le tomó por detrás y luego pasó sus manos por sobre los ‘pechos’ planos de la ‘fémina’  
— ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
— ¿P-Por qué? -Raph se sonrojó al sentir las manos del moreno en su plastrón   
— ¡Solo dímelo!  
— 15  
— ¡Hah! Eso explica por qué no tienes pechos voluminosos como tus compañeras  
— ¿Ves? ¡Ahora! -trata de apartarse- déjame ir  
— Eso no será posible; eres muy linda   
— ¿Qué está_ -no pudo preguntar pues este se giró para ver al moreno y luego recibió un beso salvaje sin su consentimiento, Raphael cerró los ojos tratando de apartarse de allí, pero el moreno comenzó a acariciar sus muslos y todo el ser de la tortuga  
— Llámame Xever  
— ¿X-Xever? -Raph sintió que el moreno tocaba su entrepierna tratando de abrir su plastrón para indagar en su zona intima, el temperamental se ruborizó, sabía que no iba a encontrar absolutamente nada y que solo iba a tener una gran y horrorosa sorpresa-¡E-Está bien! S-Si vas a… tener sexo… c-conmigo… solo… solo no por… delante -mintió- ¿T-Te parece?  
— Ve que te gusta rudo, sabía que tanta insistencia mía aceptarías  
— S-Sí -se giró y de improviso Xever le besó otra vez, esta vez abrió más la boca de la tortuga e introdujo su lengua en él.  
Tan viscosa y brusca que exploraba cada parte del de cinta roja, por alguna extraña razón Raphael comenzó a agitarse severamente, luego sintió que algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a asomarse.  
— ¡No! ¡Ahora no! Qué tal si este sujeto lo ve y descubre lo que soy! ¡Tal vez me golpee por haberlo engañado! ¡Debo… resistir! ¡No debo dejarlo salir! -pensó internamente   
De repente sintió algo tibio en su retaguardia, tanto que achicó sus pupilas, el beso terminó y esta vez Xever comenzó a rozar su pene en la retaguardia de la ‘fémina’. Raph no podía hacer nada contra las amenazas de este, así que alejó su cuerpo de la pared y solo se apoyó con sus manos bajando la cabeza y esperando lo peor en su interior, de pronto sintió como el amigo viril del moreno comenzaba a meterse en su ser, primero el glande se fue haciendo camino entre el estrecho ano del mutante.  
— Nunca… imaginé que fueras… demasiado estrecha -comentó Xever con dificultad mientras se sujetaba de las caderas de este  
— ¡No! ¡E-Espera! C-Cambié de parecer -Raph abrió más sus orbes, estos a la vez se cristalizaron al sentir el dolor y la presión de su entrada al ser abierta tan súbitamente- ¡Duele! -comentó, posteriormente abrió su boca al sentirlo avanzar más y más  
— ¡No hay vuelta atrás!  
Xever empujó con fuerza y todo su pene quedó en él, luego comenzó a reír, Raph mordió con fuerza su labio inferior mientras que un par de lágrimas se hacían presentes en sus orbes y resbalar por sus mejillas, este cerró sus ojos tratando de contener el llanto y la respiración forzada y agitada.  
— E-Espera… no quiero esto… enserio -se giró para ver a su agresor por detrás de él   
— Tú dijiste que la preferías por detrás  
— S-Sí pero.., e-es doloroso   
— Lo siento pero, no puedo terminar algo tan rápido -rió y posteriormente movió su pelvis hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, Raphael se aceleró ante lo que sentía, luego pasó saliva pesadamente   
— ¡Ahh! ¡Por favor! ¡P-Para! ¡N-Nunca pensé que… sería una tortura!  
— ¿Te digo algo? -refunfuñó mientras paraba- Al principio es doloroso, pero cuando ya van a terminar se sienten satisfechos, así que, deja de quejarte y mejor ponte a gritar mi nombre -sonrió con malicia y luego empezó con sus embestidas otra vez   
Raph bajó su vista mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus orbes al mismo tiempo en que los apretaba con fuerza, el calor, el dolor y el placer involuntario.  
— No te… escucho decirlo -Raph tragó saliva, respiró agitadamente, soltó un par de gemidos y luego accedió a la orden de este  
— ¡Ah! X-Xever… lo haces… tan… tan bien. M-Me gusta… como.. siento… mover tu... tu pene en mi interior ¡Ah! ¡Ghn! ¡Aahh! -cerró sus ojos con fuerza haciendo notar más sus cristalinas lágrimas  
— Así me gusta -sujetó la cabeza y luego la giró para besar sus labios, un beso profundo y apasionado lleno de deseo y lujuria; Raph solo se dejó besar por aquel joven tan prepotente.  
Raphael sintió que muy pronto su miembro iba a salir, debía ocultarlo a toda costa del moreno; Raph dejó de besar al moreno y luego apretó fuerte para que su hombría no saliera sin su propia voluntad, de repente el temperamental sintió que Xever estaba por tocar su entrepierna, inmediatamente apartó su mano de allí.  
— T-Te dije que… allí… no ¡Ah~!  
— Bien -masculló sin dejar de moverse.  
Nuevamente Xever embistió un par de veces más, de repente Raphael sintió como el líquido se propagaba en su interior.  
— ¡Eso es asqueroso! -espetó con la respiración agitada  
— No puedes quejarte, te pagaré por este grato momento -Raph resolló al instante en que Xever salió de la entrada de este, luego el semen comenzó a resbalarse por las piernas de la tortuga vestida de Maid; el moreno subió sus pantalones y luego sacó un par de billetes, sonrió con gallardía y luego los dejó caer a un lado de la ‘fémina’  
Raph giró levemente su cabeza y al no ver al moreno, este se dejó caer hacia atrás, después muy súbitamente el glande de su pene se hizo notar muy levemente, después se corrió manchando su plastrón.  
— Maldito… infeliz -masculló y luego observó los billetes que este había dejado, suspiró con pesar y decidió que no tomaría su sucio dinero; después de eso se levantó pero su trasero le dolía y sus piernas le tambalearon, a lo que cayó súbitamente al suelo- Maldita sea -murmuró con un par de lágrimas en sus orbes.

………………

Raph estaba en el baño de chicas, había cerrado con seguro la entrada de los de los baños mientras que bajaba la tapa del inodoro, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de hacer cierta acción.  
Raph bajó sus bragas mientras se sentaba de piernas abiertas en el retrete, posteriormente comenzó a jugar con su colita y tocar su entrada simulando la virilidad de alguien más.  
— No… puedo creer que esté… haciendo… algo como esto -comentó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, luego cerró sus ojos ligeramente jugueteando con su cuerpo- Ah~.... se siente bien... -dijo un tanto apenado.  
Luego se segundos su respiración comenzó a agitarse severamente, Raphael mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir sus gemidos, después su par de dedos se hizo camino en su entrada, Raphael abrió sus ojos y se percató de lo que hacía, nunca pensó en llegar tan lejos.  
— Ah… X-Xever -murmuró con algo de odio y placer a la vez- ¡Aah~! -Raph metió sus dedos hasta el fondo- ¡Aah! -sintió su miembro salir.  
Fuera de los baños, Leonardo estaba buscando a Raphael, preguntó por todos lados hasta que escuchó algo que provenía del baño de chicas, Leo sonrió pervertidamente y en seguida se encaminó hacia aquel lugar.  
— ¡Ah! -la chica serpiente se alarmó y posteriormente se acercó- ¡Leonardo! ¿Qué crees que haces?  
— Busco a Raph y sé dónde está  
— ¡No vas a entrar al baño de chicas!  
— Ambos sabemos que Raphie no es una   
— Bien -murmuró la fémina mientras bajaba la vista- Trata de que Master Toy no te vea, porque si te ve me suspenderá por haber dejado el paso libre  
— Tranquila -comentó el vampiro llevando una mano sobre el hombro de ella.  
Acto seguido Leo se adentró a aquel lugar, de repente escuchó unos ligeros gimoteos, este se sonrojó, luego caminó hasta el baño cerrado, en seguida lo abrió de golpe y súbitamente se encontró a Raphael en una posición muy incómoda, el temperamental se cruzó de piernas ocultando su notable erección.  
— ¡Aw! -dijo el vampiro de azul- ¡Eso es adorable! -entró y cerró la puerta por detrás de él  
— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -espetó Raph con el color rojo por todo su rostro  
— ¿Pensabas en mí mientras te masturbabas?  
— Y-Yo no estaba haciendo eso -desvió la mirada  
— Entonces, abre las piernas  
— ¡Llamaré a Master Toy para que te expulse de aquí!  
— Tranquilo -dijo Leo mientras retrocedía- Solo quería jugar contigo un rato   
— P-Pues… será en otro momento -bajó más su falda para ocultar lo que hacía- ¿P-Puedes salir?  
— ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te he notado raro estoy últimos días ¿pasó algo antes de que nos volviéramos más unidos? -Raph no quería hablar de eso  
— Nada en lo absoluto   
— Bien, te… veré afuera -Leo abrió la puerta y salió, Raphael solo suspiró con pesadez.


	9. La carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FISH FACE x RAPHAEL AU OOC SHOTA

El timbre por fin sonó y cierta mañana dichoso pez sacaba su almuerzo de una bolsa de papel, estaba por morder un sándwich cuando de pronto algo interrumpió su momento, a lo lejos justamente en otra mesa del comedor, una tortuga de uniforme gris le miraba fijamente mientras bebía su malteada de chocolate. Fish Face refunfuñó y luego torció los labios mientras dejaba su emparedado en la bolsa.  
— No puede ser, la hermana de los Hamato otra vez -Xever tomó sus cosas y se fue, odiaba la mirada tan ‘tierna’ que le otorgaba la fémina de las cuatro tortugas.  
Xever se fue y Raphaela le siguió con la mirada.  
— ¿Qué es lo que haces? -preguntó Mikey mientras mordisqueaba un cupcake   
— ¡Ah! Nada -dijo y volvió a beber de su malteada   
— ¿Podrías dejar de molestar a Fish Face? -comentó el genio  
— ¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó el de rojo  
— Eh, es obvio que lo ves y creo que a él no le gusta -dijo otra vez  
— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es tan lindo! -movió su colita por debajo de la falda  
— Raph -dijo Leo- Sabes que a papá no le gusta que hagamos amistades con el enemigo -dijo el mayor de los cuatro   
— Ow -comentó Raph desanimadamente.

……

Mientras tanto el pez de las piernas metálicas se había alejado lo suficiente; y cerca de un cesto de basura se sentó dispuesto a comer su emparedado, sin embargo alguien nuevamente interrumpió su momento, este refunfuñó y nuevamente torció los labios.   
— Miren quién está comiendo en la basura otra vez -añadió el can esquelético mientras se mofaba de su hermano menor   
— ¡¿Por qué no se largan de aquí?! -espetó el pez mientras se levantaba   
— Sabes que es divertido hacer esto -comentó el felino con una perceptible sonrisa. Xever gruñó y nuevamente se fue.  
Sin embargo el timbre volvió a sonar y Xever solo dejó su almuerzo en un cesto de basura, odiaba que sus hermanos y los hijos de los Hamato le molestaran, pareciera que las cosas estaban siempre en su contra.  
Las clases por fin terminaron, y el pequeño pez se apresuró a salir primero para arreglar y tomar las cosas de su casillero, por otro lado a unos cuantos metros de allí se encontraba nuevamente Raphael, de pronto se sorprendió de ver al pez tan cerca, sonrió y luego comenzó a caminar hacia él, sin embargo Rahzar colocó una de sus patas para que esta cayera.  
Raph no lo vio de lo tan emocionado que estaba, posteriormente tropezó y cayó tan súbitamente, lo peor es que todos los infantes de allí vieron lo que acababa de ocurrir, Raphael levantó su cabeza y la giró, el pequeño can comenzó a mofarse de lo que había hecho; y como acto seguido los orbes verdes de Raph se cristalizaron, en seguida bajó la vista mientras se sentaba a limpiarse el agua salada que salía de sus orbes.  
Xever se sintió mal por lo que su hermano el brabucón había hecho, inclinó su aleta dorsal mientras miraba con piedad a la tortuga, en seguida se encaminó hacia esta, luego se colocó de cuclillas para llamar la atención de la tortuga. Raph tenuemente alzó la vista.  
— Oye ¿estás bien? -Raph no dijo nada, solo trataba de contener sus sollozos para no humillarse más ante todos.  
Xever se levantó y luego rugió hacia los demás infantes, estos se fueron pues no deseaba molestar más ni meterse con los dientes venenosos del pez. Después se giró nuevamente hacia la tortuga mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia la tortuga de cinta roja; Raph le miró mientras que sus lágrimas dejaban de salir, luego sonrió tenuemente mientras le tomaba de la mano, Raph se levantó y luego caminó hacia este y sin dudarlo por un segundo más lo abrazó.  
— Gracias, pececito -comentó mientras cerraba sus ojos sin dejar de abrazarlo  
— ¿P-Pececito? -bajó la vista hacia la tortuga, de pronto Rahzar apareció ‘conmoviéndose’ con la tierna escena  
— Le diré a papá que tienes novia -sonrió con malicia- ¿Qué pensará cuando se entere que se trata de los Hamato?  
Xever se ruborizó y luego apartó tan bruscamente a la tortuga, este se inmutó por sus repentinas acciones.  
— ¡Ella no es mi novia! -dijo avergonzado   
— Bueno -dijo Raph mientras miraba al suelo, después regresó a verle con una mirada apacible y un ligero rubor casi carmesí por sus mejillas- A mí me gustaría… ser tu novia -Xever sintió su corazón paralizarse, no quería tener más humillaciones con esa tortuga, pero parecía que lo causaba a propósito, Rahzar volvió a mofarse, y Xever solo gruñó hacia él- Iré a darle la noticia a nuestro padre -dijo el can y luego se echó a correr hacia la salida  
— ¡No le digas nada! -dijo Xever persiguiéndolo   
Raph se quedó solo viendo por donde se habían ido estos, posteriormente suspiró con pesadez y luego se encaminó hacia la salida con sus otros hermanos.  
— Raph -dijo el pecoso al momento de ver al de rojo, en seguida caminó hasta él y lo abrazó mientras sonreír- ¿Dónde estuviste?   
— Yo… estaba eh… arreglando algunas cosas -dijo algo decaído y luego giró su cabeza, al instante vio que la familia Oroku se marchaba en su lujoso auto  
— Hijos míos -dijo el roedor mientras abría la puerta de su auto “decente” como mencionaba Saki- Es hora de irnos, su madre estará esperándonos con la comida  
Sin más los cuatro subieron al auto, sin embargo Raph tenía la idea de poder hacer algo agradable para su amigo el pez, así que durante todo el camino estuvo pensando en el obsequio ideal para esto. Después de casi una media hora los cuatro bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de esta, la abrieron y luego abrazaron a Tang Shen, siempre eran tan cariñosos cuando regresaban del colegio.  
En seguida caminaron hasta el comedor, Raphael no comentó nada de lo sucedido en el colegio.  
Después de haber terminado de comer, Raph fue a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y observó el techo, cuando de pronto una excelente idea le llegó a su mente, rápidamente se levantó de su cama para después tomar asiento en el escritorio, tomó una hoja y con algunas crayolas comenzó a hacer una agradable carta para el pez.  
Rato después Raph ya tenía todo listo, posteriormente salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina, haría unos deliciosos pastelillos que su madre preparaba en algunos días especiales. Raph subió a una mesa y comenzó a sacar algunos tazones. En ese momento llegó Mikey con el ceño fruncido.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó inocentemente el pecoso mientras subía a una silla para observar mejor las acciones del de rojo  
— Haré un… par de pastelillos  
— ¿Para quién? -frunció el entrecejo  
— Para… eh… -se ruborizó- ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?   
— Lo prometo -colocó una mano en su plastrón mientras añadía una sonrisa  
— Es para Xever  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Otra vez con eso! -se exaltó y luego cayó de la silla ante el asombro  
— Lo sé, pero… él hizo… algo lindo por mi cuando estábamos en el colegio  
— Bien, de todas maneras te hice una promesa ¿puedo ayudarte a cocinar? -preguntó entusiasta  
— Pero… no sabes hacer esto  
— ¡Tú menos! ¡Por favor!  
— Está bien -suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos.  
En seguida los dos hermanos sacaron las cosas adecuadas, empezaron a hacer un desastre en la cocina, Mikey por accidente dejó caer algunos trastos, en ese instante Tang Shen apareció preocupada de lo que estaba pasando, esta preguntó lo que hacían.  
— Es un regalo para un amigo -dijo el del vestido   
— Ah, ya veo. Pero niños -dijo la fémina mientras levantaba lo que habían tirado- Me lo hubieran pedido y yo con gusto hubiera aceptado, saben que pueden lastimarse con estos utensilios   
Después de eso Tang Shen preparó los deseados pastelillos que Raph pidió, por último ella los envolvió en un papel con imágenes de corazones.  
— ¿Así está bien? -preguntó ella  
— ¡Sí! -dijo Raph- ¡Gracias, mamá! -los tomó y luego se fue a su habitación  
— ¿Puedes regalarme uno? -preguntó el pecoso antes de que Raph desapareciera de su vista  
— ¡Claro que no, son solo míos!   
El pecoso se desanimó.  
— No te preocupes, Miguel Ángel. Aquí quedaron unos de sobra -mostró el platillo -Mikey sonrió y luego comenzó a devorarlos.  
Una hora más pasó cuando Raph ya tenía todo listo, solo faltaba buscar la dirección para entregárselo como un adorable paquete. Después de haber indagado con su padre, por fin logró obtener la dirección. Y en esa misma tarde Raphael mandó el paquete por correo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días pasaron y el fin de semana llegó. Era cierta tarde algo calurosa con un aroma tan dulce y calmo.  
Xever estaban en el sofá de la sala principal viendo un programa de televisión, de pronto Karai llegó y sin dudarlo arrebató el control de las manos del pez.  
— ¡Oye! ¿¡Por qué lo haces?! -exclamó el pez levantándose y mirando su hermana   
— Ya es mi turno, además, papá me encargó antes de irse que fueras por el correo  
— ¡¿Por qué yo?!   
— Porque eres el menor  
— ¡No es cierto! ¡Tú eres la menor!  
— Bien, porque eres el desdichado y el de las peores calificaciones ¿feliz? -sonrió gallardamente la fémina   
Xever refunfuñó y torció los labios, en seguida se encaminó a la entrada, abrió la puerta y fue por el correo del buzón.  
Rato después Xever entró nuevamente y con una de sus piernas robóticas cerró la puerta, al instante las cartas y un paquete se cayeron al suelo, eran demasiadas y doble trabajo para el mutante. Este se colocó de cuclillas para recogerlas, después se percató de un paquete de color rojo con algunos corazones a su alrededor, este frunció el entrecejo, parecía muy elegante, en seguida comenzó a inspeccionarlo.  
— Para… Xever ¿eh? -se inmutó, pues nunca había recibido un paquete. Fish Face hizo un poco de memoria y al final no recordó haber encargado algo por correo.  
Fish Face dejó las demás cartas en un pequeño mueble muy cerca de la puerta, después se dio la media vuelta pues p quería que sus demás hermanos se percataran de lo que había llegado especialmente para él, Xever lo comenzó a abrir, al instante se encontró con una carta y a un lado una bolsa dorada con un poco de brillo. Fish Face tomó la carta y la abrió. Al momento percibió el dulce aroma de este, era un perfume tan embriagador, pensó que se trataba de una familia adinerada por tener esa clase de perfume, posteriormente comenzó a leer.

….

Sin embargo, Rahzar se hallaba en la cocina, este alzó las orejas y luego levantó su hocico olfateando un dulce aroma; eran chocolates y un exquisito perfume, en seguida caminó hasta la puerta y allí pudo ver al pez con un paquete en manos, Bradford sonrió con picardía y muy lentamente comenzó a acercarse para tomar por sorpresa al pez.  
Xever por su parte se había adentrado en la lectura cuando súbitamente Rahzar le dio la media vuelta y sin dudarlo tomó el paquete y la carta de sus manos, rió para después salir corriendo. Xever reaccionó y en seguida comenzó a perseguirlo.   
— ¡Oye! ¡Dame eso, es mío!  
— ¡No veo tu nombre aquí! -giró el paquete- ¡Ah, olvídalo! ¡Ahora me pertenece! -dijo mientras corría por toda la sala  
Su persecución hizo molestar a Karai tirándole las frituras. Ella gruñó. Los odiaba.  
— Querido Xever -comenzó a leer sin dejar de correr y escaparse del pez- A pesar de que nuestras familias sean muy hostiles entre sí -frunció el entrecejo mientras se detenía arriba de un mueble, rápidamente pensó que se trataba de la familia enemiga de su padre, tal vez la tortuga que tanto molestaba a su hermano- ¡Escucha esto! ¡Tu novia te escribe!   
— ¡Ella no es mi novia! -sí, ya se había dado cuenta del propietario de la carta, él estaba por saltar y atraparlo pero Rahzar bajó rápidamente.  
Una lámpara cayó al suelo; Rahzar vio al pez estando sobre el mueble, poco a poco se levantó dispuesto a saltar sobre él, en seguida Bradford abrió la caja y devoró los chocolates que este traía.  
— Tu novia cocina bien -rió mientras saboreaba los chocolates  
— ¡Ella no es mi novia! -dijo y luego se abalanzó, sin embargo el can dio un paso atrás, Xever cayó al suelo un poco adolorido por el golpe.  
….  
Por otro lado, Tiger Claw estaba en la sala del comedor, pues allí había un tapete muy acolchonado, sin que nadie más lo viera se agachó y con sus garras rasgó el tapete, en seguida dio un par de vueltas y luego se recostó mientras ronroneaba, nada podía interrumpir su paz, cuando de pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió tan súbitamente, el felino despertó y en ese preciso momento Rahzar le pasó por la cabeza y Xever pisó la cola del tigre. Gruñó, se levantó y también comenzó a perseguirlos.  
— ¡Eres lento, pececito! -dijo el can, de pronto este tropezó con algunos juguetes suyos, cayó al suelo y en ese momento Xever tomó la caja y la carta  
— ¡¿Ahora quién es el lento?! -dijo y luego se giró, sus dos hermanos estaban molestos por culpa del can.  
Acto seguido Xever corrió un poco más para adentrarse a su cuarto, aquel lugar que nadie profanaba, este cerró con fuerza. Luego de segundos Rahzar tocó la puerta exigiendo entrar.  
— ¿¡Qué no me estás escuchando?! -dijo el can  
— Acostumbro a culpar a Xever por los desastres -dijo Karai y luego Rahzar se giró mientras inclinaba las orejas- Pero esta vez te culparé por todo lo que pasó  
— Cuando llegue nuestro padre -dijo el felino- será a ti a quien castiguen -gruñó y luego tronó sus nudillos mientras añadía una sonrisa, Rahzar solo pasó saliva mientras chillaba.

….

Mientras tanto, Xever abrió su boca y trató de sacar las últimas migajas de la caja, pero ni eso pudo encontrar, molestó tiró la caja y posteriormente continuó leyendo la carta.  
Querido Xever   
A pesar de que nuestras familias sean muy hostiles entre sí, me pareces alguien adorable. Presiento que eres mejor que todos tus hermanos. Eres gracioso que me alegras el corazón en mis días tristes. Sé que a veces te molesto y espero que me disculpes, no sé actuar cuando estoy cerca de ti.   
Y otra vez… gracias, fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, espero que los pastelillos de chocolate sean de tu agrado.  
Desearía que algún día puedas… acercarte a mí. Y tal vez… intentar algo… como los mayores lo hacen cuando se besan, se abrazaron y se dicen lo mucho que se quieren.  
Xever se tornó de un ligero color rojo; y luego sacudió su cabeza sacando esa ‘odiosa’ idea de su mente.  
Con amor, Raph.

…..

El fin de semana terminó y los Oroku estuvieron de regreso en la escuela como todos los días.   
El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez Xever estaba de camino a su casillero, cuando llegó abrió el suyo buscando algo en especial, cuando lo cerró se percató de que Raphaela estaba allí otra vez.  
— ¿Recibiste el paquete que te di? -frunció el entrecejo la tortuga de rojo  
— Claro -se ruborizó y Raph sonrió- Solo que… hubo un… pequeño accidente -la sonrisa de la tortuga se desvaneció  
— ¿Qué cosa?   
— Por… cosas que pasaron… no pude probar tus… pastelillos, mi hermano se los comió  
— Ah, ya veo -de su mochila sacó otro envoltorio- Traje algo para ti -se lo acercó y Xever los tomó- Espero te gusten esta vez, los traje para mí pero creo que tú los necesitas mejor que yo  
— No puedo aceptar eso  
— Por favor, son tuyos ahora -sonrió  
Fish Face los aceptó y prometió que más tarde se los comería. Este ya estaba por irse cuando sorpresivamente Raph se acercó por detrás de él y lo abrazó, este se giró para poder verle mejor, sin embargo Raph estaba muy apegado a él.  
— T-También me agradas -comentó el pez  
— ¿Puedo? -Raph se separó un poco mientras mostraba una apacible sonrisa  
— ¿Puedes qué?   
Raph cerró sus ojos y luego se colocó de puntillas, posteriormente se acercó y besó la mejilla(? del pez. Xever no pudo evitar ponerse todo rojo.   
— ¿Qué te pareció? -preguntó Raph. Fish Face estaba por decir algo pero escuchó las risas de Rahzar, giró para verle y posteriormente gruñó.  
— Más tarde te lo diré -dijo para luego empezar a perseguir a su hermano.  
Raph solo sonrió al ver la tan divertida escena de los Oroku.


	10. Mascota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FISH FACE x RAPHAEL AU PARODIA

Splinter y Tang Shen veían como sus pequeñas tortugas estaban creciendo. Sin embargo había una en particular que se comportaba de una manera distinta, pues a su temperamento se le dificultaba hacer amistades y con ello se creaba amigos imaginarios que jugaran con él, ni siquiera sus hermanos se acercaban a este por su comportamiento agresivo e inestable.  
Posteriormente Splinter se propuso a hablar con sus tres tortugas mientras que Shen trataba a la del temperamento difícil.  
— Hijos míos -comentó Splinter mientras se sentaba al frente de los tres  
— ¿Qué sucede, padre? -preguntó Leonardo  
— ¿Por qué no juegan con Raphael? -frunció el entrecejo el roedor mirando suspicaz a los tres, acto seguido estos cruzaron un par de miradas un tanto dudosos de lo que dirían- Recuerden que también es su hermano y hasta donde yo puedo ver, lo rechazan  
— ¡No lo rechazamos, sensei! -dijo el pecoso mientras se acercaba a él- Raph no nos tolera -bajó la vista mientras suspiraba   
— Exacto -dijo el pequeño genio- Por esa razón no podemos tratar con él  
— Yo no quiero salir castigado por culpa de Raph -dijo Leo  
— Ya veo ¿podrían tratar esta vez? Sé que su hermano puede ser testarudo pero también tiene un corazón como todos ustedes -sonrió para los pequeños  
Después de eso los tres llegaron a una conclusión. Tratarían de socializar más con su rudo hermano.  
…..  
Mientras tanto, Shen estaba con el de los orbes verdes, este no le tomaba atención pues estaba jugando con su comida.  
— ¿Me estás escuchando? -preguntó la fémina hacia su pequeño temperamental   
— Sí -dijo él sin tomarle tanta atención, Shen suspiró pesadamente pues sabía que no le había prestado atención  
— Por último necesito que seas más amigable y unido a tus otros hermanos ¿te parece? -sonrió mientras tocaba la cabeza de este, Raph alzó la vista hacia Shen y luego asintió.

….

Dos días pasaron y las cosas siguieron igual que antes, las tres tortugas no pudieron acatar lo que su padre les había comentado y por el otro lado Raphael seguía con su temperamento explosivo. Splinter vio que ninguno de los cuatro iba a cambiar. Sin embargo Hamayo Yoshi intentaría todo lo posible para que Raphael cambiara, pues había notado que él era quien ocasionalmente iniciaba un pleito por no estar de acuerdo con sus hermanos.  
Splinter y Shen intentaron de todo, con golosinas y recompensas para los cuatro, pero algo siempre salía mal.  
Otro intento más, tras otro y otro.  
Al final Splinter se rindió.  
— Creo que las cosas serán mejor así -dijo Shen mientras se recostaba en la cama- Hay que dejar que con el tiempo maduren los chicos   
— Me gusta la idea, sin embargo no me agrada que Raphael tenga esos ‘supuestos amigos imaginarios’ -dijo un tanto serio  
— ¿Te dan miedo?  
— Mala espina, no me gustaría que con el tiempo Raphael tenga un padecimiento con eso  
— ¿Cómo qué? -sonrió Shen al ver hasta dónde volaba la imaginación del roedor   
— Como que llegue a tener un tipo de enfermedad mental  
— Entonces ¿quieres algo que lo distraiga de los amigos imaginarios?   
— Exacto   
— Bien, apuesto que mañana se nos ocurrirá una idea.

…..

Dos días pasaron y cierta tarde, la idea que tanto anhelaba Splinter llegó, este se la comentó a Shen y ella accedió, de todas maneras el plan no parecía ser tan complicado.   
El mutante llegó a una tienda de mascotas y compró un pez dorado, después de eso lo llevó a su hogar, una vez allí lo presentó con sus cuatro tortugas, Donnie no le tomó importancia pues tenía mejores que hacer en su pequeño laboratorio; Leo sabía que Raphael se adueñaría del pez, así que ni siquiera trató de acercarse a la pecera y Mikey por otro lado se acercó para admirarlo.  
— ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó el pecoso hacia sus padres  
— Es un pez, cariño -dijo Shen  
— ¡A un lado, enano! -dijo Raph apartándolo- ¿Puedo quedármelo?   
— Hijo mío, es de todos  
— No creo que los demás lo quieran -dijo mientras miraba al pecoso tan fríamente, este retrocedió  
— No, yo no lo quiero -dijo Mikey  
— Bien, supongo que si a tus hermanos no les interesa, puedes quedártelo  
Raph tomó la pecera y se fue a su habitación.

……

Al día siguiente Raph abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y se dirigió hasta ellos, subió a la cama para poder despertarlos.  
— Raphael ¿qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Shen  
— Mi pez no quiere despertar   
— ¿Cómo que no quiere despertar? -preguntó Splinter   
— No lo sé, anoche le di mucha comida, creo que se llenó y ahora duerme con la panza hacia arriba   
— En un segundo vamos -Raph bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación de sus padres  
Shen y Yoshi acordaron no comentar nada a las tortugas respecto a la muerte del pez, pues eran demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo. Rápidamente Splinter salió de la cama para cambiar el pez.  
Una hora más tarde Raph pudo ver que su pez estaba bien; un trabajo bien hecho por parte de Splinter. Sin embargo las cosas no fueron buenas después de todo, ya que el temperamental no podía cuidar bien de sus peces y cada nuevo que llegaba moría en un par de días.  
Las cosas continuaron así hasta que.  
— ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el roedor- Es imposible que los peces se hayan acabado -dijo un tanto serio   
— Pues así es -dijo un felino mutante un tanto fastidiado de ver siempre al mismo roedor- Y los dos últimos que estaban en la pecera, salieron al verlo entrar   
Splinter sin poder hacer nada se retiró de la tienda de mascotas.  
— No puede ser posible, los peces se han terminado. Y ahora ¿qué le diré a mis hijos? ¿Qué le diré a Raphael? ¡Justo ahora que el plan estaba funcionando a la perfección!  
Mientras caminaba escuchó un ruido provenir de una camioneta de color rojo este alzó las orejas y se acercó pues el llamado era para él.  
— Eh… ¿Hola? -se adentró cada vez más  
— ¿Buscas algo en especial?   
— De hecho me llamaste  
— Sí -rió y luego un can mutante apareció- Entra mejor, apuesto que puedes hallar algo de tu agrado, pareces desesperado   
Splinter dudó un poco, sin embargo echó un vistazo a las cosas que tenía ese gran can, cuando de pronto vio una pecera con un decorativo dentro. Sin pensarlo se acercó y lo divisó.  
— ¿Hay un pez vivo allá dentro? -preguntó  
— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! -dijo Rahzar- Son 10 dólares si lo deseas  
— Creo que es un precio razonable -tomó la pecera y sonrió- Me lo llevo -dijo para después pagar  
— ¡Hecho! -rápidamente Rahzar lo sacó de la camioneta a la vez en que cerraba la puerta con fuerza y se marchaba  
— Vaya demente -murmuró Splinter y luego miró la pecera- Espero que esto no sea un timo -suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

……

Poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos, estiró sus dos manos y salió del castillo decorativo, parpadeó un par de veces y luego se quedó inmutado de lo que veía, mutantes; estaba en un sitio distinto.  
Raph tocó la pecera un par de veces, algo que odiaba que hiciera, el pez de bordo color colocó sus manos en su cabeza.  
— ¡Ah! ¡Basta! -dijo pero nadie lo escuchó  
— ¿Por qué tiene un color diferente? -preguntó Raph hacia sus padres- ¿Por qué es más grande?  
— Es porque… tuvo otra mutación -añadió Splinter- Ahora diviértete con tu mascota y esta vez cuídala con mucho amor, demasiado cariño y trata de no sacarlo del agua… como las últimas veces  
— Claro   
El pez bordo se quedó estupefacto otra vez.  
— ¡¿Mascota?! ¡Yo no soy una mascota! ¡Toda mi vida viví engañado! ¡Me dijeron que era un animal decorativo, no un juguete para niños! -Raph frunció el entrecejo  
— Oye ¿puedes hablar? -preguntó este, el pez le prestó atención y luego se acercó más al vidrio  
— ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Ahora, sácame de aquí y devuélveme a la camioneta!   
— No puedes obligarme a hacer eso, eres mi mascota y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo  
— ¡Maldito mocoso engreído! -los orbes de Raph se cristalizaron por el insulto- Ay, no. Eh… No fue mi intención decirte eso, no llores  
— ¡Ahora verás quién es un mocoso engreído! -Raph metió la mano en el agua y tomó al pez  
Posteriormente lo sacó y al instante Xever comenzó a ahogarse, movió su cola y trató de zafarse del agarre de la tortuga.  
— ¡Ah! ¡Devuélveme al agua!   
— ¿O qué?   
— Por favor, voy a… morir ¡Ah!   
— Está bien… solo porque dijiste por favor -lo soltó y Xever cayó al agua   
— ¡Nunca! -toma agua- ¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!  
— Solo si tú no me dices eso   
Raph lo inspeccionó un poco y luego lo llevó a su habitación, allí el temperamental empezó a conversar con él pues parecía ser muy especial. Xever por otro lado solo podía nadar en círculos tratando de evitar la conversación tan molesta de la tortuga.  
— ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije? -preguntó Raphael acercándose  
— Ah, por supuesto   
— ¡Genial! Ahora vamos a jugar  
Raph se divirtió con el pez jugando juegos de cartas y cosas demás; Xever le ayudaba a elegir los mejores colores para poder pintar sus dibujos, al terminar ese día, Raph sabía que podía confiar en aquel pez de color bordo.  
Cuando la noche llegó Raph se apresuró a ir a su habitación, sacó nuevamente a Xever del agua, lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó, sin embargo Xever comenzó a forcejearse otra vez.  
— ¡Ya te dije que… no hagas esto! ¡Ahh! ¡Moriré por tu culpa! ¡Ah!  
— Eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener -en seguida lo acercó a sus labios y lo besó en todo su rostro  
— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Basta ya! ¡Regrésame al agua!  
Raph lo dejó en el agua nuevamente, Xever temeroso se escondió en el castillo decorativo mientras tomaba agua por sus branquias.  
— Perdón, Xever -el pez se asomó por la entrada del decorativo   
— ¿Por qué me abrazaste y besaste? -salió de aquel lugar mientras colocaba sus manos en el cristal   
— Porque… era la única forma de agradecerte por… haber estado conmigo todo este día sin que te molestarás por… como me comportaba   
— Ah, no te preocupes, en parte te pareces a mí -sonrió  
— ¿Podré besarte otros días?   
— Eh… supongo  
— ¡Casi lo olvido! -Raph se levantó y caminó hasta el mueble para sacar el alimento de su mascota- Es hora de darte de comer -Raph abrió el bote y vació el alimento de este  
— ¡Esto es demasiado alimento para mí! -vio la comida en sus brazos y por encima de él   
— Oops -dijo el de rojo


	11. El trato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FISH FACE x RAPHAEL - LEONARDO x RAPHAEL TRIO

Leonardo estaba recostado sobre su cama, no quería ir a ver a Karai, sabía que le debía un regalo por el día de San Valentín, suspiró con pesadez, sabía que ella no era de esas cosas pero no quería hacerla sentir mal y lo peor de todo es que la chica serpiente iría a la alcantarilla para verlo; Leonardo se levantó de su cama y luego caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió sutilmente, sus hermanos y sensei no estaban; el roedor había ido a una medición de tres días fuera de la ciudad y Donnie y Mikey estaban ayudando a April con algunas cosas de la escuela; por lo que significaba un día libre de perseguir kraangs o robo-pies.

Leo caminó hasta la cocina cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido, se alarmó un poco y luego se asomó para ver. Se trataba de Karai, enseguida ella notó su presencia y no dudó en acercarse a él.

......

Mientras tanto; Xever sonreía con un poco de malicia mientras subía a la cama con la tortuga. Posteriormente se recargó ligeramente sobre su plastrón con la mirada enternecida.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie que nos pueda ver? -alzó tenuemente la cabeza y luego movió su cola

— Tranquilo, mi sensei no está, mis hermanos se fueron y Leo probablemente se vaya para ver a Karai

— Entonces ¿podemos divertirnos? -preguntó un tanto burlón y seductor

— Tú sabes que sí

— Eso significa que... ¿podemos hacerlo de una vez por todas? -frunció el entrecejo

— Eh -se apenó por el comentario- Sí -dijo con un leve tono seductor, luego se alejó un poco para darse la media vuelta, alzar su traserito y mover su cola, eso conmovió al pez

— Entonces, que comience el juego -tocó su entrepierna

— O-Oye... ¿e-esto va a doler? -preguntó mientras volteaba a verle con algo de preocupación, después de todo era su primera vez y era normal que tuviera algo de temor al momento de hacerlo

— Mmh, Digamos que será como una inyección, sentirás un pequeño y minúsculo dolor -comentó mientras metía su dedo en el ano de la ruda tortuga, este resolló tan súbitamente, no estaba acostumbrado a eso- se mantendrá adentro por un buen rato, después lo moveré -hace círculos con su dedo

— Ah~

— Sentirás un placer que no te contendrás y al último terminaremos satisfechos -saca su dedo

— S-Suena bien

— ¿Quieres empezar ya?

— S-Sí

......

Leonardo retrocedió y pasó saliva.

— ...y esa es la razón por la que no te tengo un regalo de San Valentín -rió nervios

— Oye, aunque pertenezca al clan del pie, no significa que no tenga sentimientos

— Sí, eso lo sé

— ¿Entonces?

— E-Es que... en verdad no pensé que lo necesitarías

Los orbes de Karai se cristalizaron.

— Y yo que tenía un regalo especial para si -sacó su ninjato- Ahora, me las pagarás

— ¿N-No crees que es una exageración? -preguntó temeroso

— Si dices que no tengo sentimientos, verás que tan fría puedo ser -trató de herirlo pero Leo la esquivó, temeroso salió de la cocina y rápidamente se fue de allí, Karai se transformó en serpiente y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la alcantarilla, ella lo olfateó con su lengua de serpiente pero no logró encontrarlo, muy lentamente volvió a su forma humana para adentrarse en su habitación, desordenó todo de allí, por otro lado Leo bajó del tejado y muy lentamente se fue.

— No puedo salir -murmuró mientras se alejaba- Así podría ser un blanco fácil -pasó saliva escuchando el desorden que hacía la fémina en su habitación- ¡Ya sé!

Rápidamente se fue y sin que Karai se percatara él entró a la habitación de Raphael, cerró la puerta con delicadeza mientras suspiraba lleno de alivio, luego se dejó caer al suelo, sin embargo alzó la vista y vio a Raphael y Xever en una posición tan comprometedora, se estremeció con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, sin embargo eso fue reemplazado por un sentimiento de odio.

— ¡Raphael! -se levantó- ¡¿Qué demonios hace él allí?!

— Más bien ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! -riñó Raph con el mismo tono de voz

— ¡Creí que estaríamos solos! -añadió Xever separándose de Raph

— Bajen la voz un poco, Karai me persigue

— Entiendo sus razones -se cruzó de brazos Raph

— Oye -dijo Leo mirando al pez- Creí que esa... supuesta y estúpida relación la habían terminado

— ¿No lo ves, tonto? -dijo Xever- Tu hermanito te mintió y ahora -se acerca a él y lo rodea con sus brazos-¿Puedes irte? En verdad necesitamos tiempo a solas

Leonardo sintió hervir su sangre.

— ¡No pueden estar juntos! ¡Raph! ¡Haz que se vaya!

— ¡No, tú no eres mi padre!

— Entonces -Leo se detuvo secamente y luego vio la situación, sabía que no podía hacer cambiar de parecer a Raph, luego sonrió algo malicioso- Le diré a Splinter ¿qué pensará de imaginarlos juntos... haciendo sus cosas?

— No serías capaz de hacerlo -comentó Fish Face, Leo caminó un poco mientras colocaba sus manos por detrás de su caparazón

— Pruébame

— Leo -masculló Raphael- ¿Qué demonios quieres? En verdad quiero... estar junto a Xever y hacer... ya sabes, no me gustaría que rompieras mis ilusiones

— Está bien, les dejaré hacer sus cositas, sin embargo quiero que... me incluyan

— ¿En qué? -preguntó Fish Face

— Ya sabes, quiero hacer un trio con ustedes -se cruzó de brazos, tanto Xever como Raph se quedaron completamente inmutados, luego se miraron entre sí

Raphael no quería arruinar la oportunidad para Xever, también quería hacerlo con él y al parecer Leo se lo estaba arruinando, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

— Bien -dijo Raph y Fish Face se inmutó

— ¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Xever

— S-Sí

— Qué bien -comentó Leo y luego subió a la cama- Yo quiero que Raphie me haga el oral

Raphael no protestó, sin más este se puso en posición; Xever se colocó por detrás de este mientras jugueteaba con su cola, Leo se colocó enfrente de él y luego acercó su entrepierna a su rostro; disgustado el temperamental, empezó a lamer su plastrón para excitarlo, por otro lado Fish Face metió un par de dedos en la entrada de la tortuga.

— Ah~ E-Esto será completamente... extraño -cerró sus ojos

— No te preocupes, te vas a acostumbrar -añadió Leo- tal vez me inviten a la próxima -rió leve

— Mejor cierra la boca -dijo Xever

Leo refunfuñó y solo se quedó allí esperando a que Raphael lo excitara. Enseguida Xever deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Raphael y lo comenzó a acariciar, este se estremeció a más no poder, luego se inmutó de ver el miembro de Leo afuera; estaba avergonzado, nunca pensó en estar en una situación así.

Luego de un par de masajes, también su miembro salió, Xever aprovechó para jugar con él, movió su mano de arriba y abajo hasta acariciar su glande, rato después este también se excitó; Raph suspiró con pesadez y luego metió el miembro de Leo a su boca mientras cerraba un ojo al sentirlo en su lengua.

Xever miró a la tortuga de azul, refunfuñó pero tampoco quería perderse de penetrar a su amado, por lo que empezó a meter su pene en él, empujó un poco al estar muy apretado su interior, se sujetó del caparazón y después empujó bruscamente, Raph abrió sus ojos a más no poder a la vez en que sus orbes se cristalizaban un poco, trató de no morder el pene de Leo ante el fuerte dolor en su entrepierna, este sollozó un poco, se calmó y después siguió con sus succionadas al pene de su mayor.

— Mmh... Raphie, se siente muy bien -cierra sus ojos- Me da la... impresión~ de que... ya lo habían hecho antes -sujetó la nuca del temperamental empujándolo hacia su miembro

— ¡Mhhn~! -se separa- Cuidado, bobo-nardo -siente las embestidas de Xever y gira su cabeza- ¡Ah~! Y... tú... c-cuidado... no estaba preparado para tus embestidas

— Ah~ l-lo siento -murmuró el pez

Xever empezó a embestir más fuerte mientras jugueteaba con el pene del rudo. Raphael no podía evitar sentirse extraño, su boca se sentía caliente y jadeante excitando más a Leonardo, por otro lado, su trasero se sentía adolorido pero con un leve dolor placentero que le hacía desear más, pasó saliva esperando a que Leonardo se corriera y que su pesadilla terminara.

— Mmh! ¡Ghn! ¡Mmhah! -gimió con el pedazo de carne en su boca

— Ah~ sí, Raphie~ lo haces tan... bien... -respira agitado- chúpalo más -comentó tratando de controlarse al sujetar su nuca, Raph refunfuñó por cómo lo trataba este.

— Ah~ ¡Ghn! ¡Mmh! ¡Ah~! ¡Raphael~! -soltó Xever al fin encorvándose hacia adelante al embestir frenéticamente

El mencionado trató de girar su cabeza, pero Leonardo se lo impidió haciendo que solo le prestara atención; Raphael lo conocía bien, parecía que estaba celoso, así que solo lo ignoró concentrándose en sus succionadas.

Raphael ya no podía soportarlo más, el placer que le daba Xever era demasiado para su cuerpo, sentía que pronto se iba a correr, pasó saliva y luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza terminando en la mano del mutante bordo.

— Ah... T-Terminaste rápido -dijo Xever mientras subía su mano manchada de semen al caparazón de este

— N-No fueh mi intensiónh -murmuró con el pene en su boca, luego lo sacó haciendo que un hilillo de saliva conectara su boca con el miembro de este- ¡¿Podrías correrte de una vez?!

— Claro, solo dame más placer y todo esto... acabará de una vez

Raph apretó su mandíbula y luego se lo colocó adentro mientras succionaba. Xever no lo quería negar, su pareja se veía sexy en una situación así, pero no lo iba a comentar, no quería que Raphael se molestara con él, así que solo se concentró en lo suyo, empujó un poco más, se estaba agotando, sentía que pronto terminaría.

— Ah~ R-Raphael... voy a t-terminar ¿Q-Quieres que... lo haga en ti?

— C-Comoh tuh quieraz -comentó algo agitado, de repente sintió el líquido adentrarse en su interior, luego Leo también terminó corriéndose en la boca del rudo, posteriormente Xever se recostó un poco a la vez en que Raph también dejaba de succionar el pene de su mayor, los tres estaban exhaustos, pero más Raph al recibir por el doble, enseguida Raph tosió fuertemente sacando el semen del líder, este último se apoyó en la cama mientras normalizaba su respiración-- ¡Qué asqueroso! Pudiste haberme avisado -se limpió con su brazo y luego escupió

— No quería terminar la diversión tan rápido -rió leve, luego acarició la cabeza de este- Eres un buen chico, bien, creo que tu castigo ya terminó, te veré después -se levantó, guardó su miembro y luego se encaminó hasta la salida.

Raphael se sentó en las piernas de Xever mientras controlaba su respiración, luego guardó su pene.

— Oye ¿te sientes bien? -preguntó Xever

— A-Algo -se acercó y luego le tomó del cuello- Espero que bobonardo no nos vuelva a molestar y... lamento que esta noche no fuera la mejor de todas

— ¿Bromeas? -dijo el pez con una sonrisa- Creo que fue la mejor que he tenido

— ¿Qué?

— Eh... N-Nada

— ¡¿Dices que te gustó hacer el trio?! -espetó molesto el temperamental

— ¡Y-Yo no dije eso! -repentinamente Raph le dio una bofetada, Xever se dejó caer en la cama con su nariz algo adolorida

— ¡Auch! -espetó

Por otro lado, Leonardo salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y luego enfrente de él una sombra se hizo presente, Leo se quedó paralizado.

— ¡Hah! ¡K-Karai!

— Con que... te escondías allí -guardó su ninjato- Y lo peor de todo es que ¡TUVISTE SEXO CON RAPHAEL Y XEVER!

— N-No es cierto, lo que escuchaste solo fue un error

Leo estaba por salir corriendo al ver esa fría mirada, sin embargo Karai le dio una patada en su entrepierna, Leo cayó al suelo mientras se sobaba aquella parte.

— P-Pudiste haber esperado -comentó tristemente- L-Lo acababa de usar

— ¡LO SABÍA, MALDITO GUSANO INFELIZ!


	12. Sirviente personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XEVER x RAPHAEL AU MPREG

Cuatro tortugas eran entregadas a un hombre con miles de influencias; pues estas fueron abandonadas por su cruel padre al no poder seguir manteniéndolas, era mejor darlas como un merecido obsequio al hombre poderoso de la ciudad; Oroku Saki.  
— Escúchenme bien, tortugas -dijo este mientras se colocaba en frente de ellos- Ya que su padre me los obsequió, de ahora en adelante trabajaran para mí como mis leales sirvientes.  
Tiempo después Saki decidió regalarlas a su tercer hijo; este dudó en tenerlas, después de pensarlo por casi una semana, aceptó pues necesitaba mayordomos en su hogar.  
Los años pasaron y los mutantes iban creciendo, uno en especial más que los demás, posteriormente el hijo millonario mandó a llamarlo cuando este cumplió sus 15 años de edad.  
Raphael Hamato tocó la puerta del despacho del moreno, segundos después le dio la orden de pasar. Raph abrió la puerta y divisó el lugar.  
— Vamos, Raphael. No temas -el mencionado cerró la puerta por detrás de él, luego caminó hasta el escritorio y poco a poco pudo ver más a aquel joven tan prepotente y obstinado.  
— Eh… Amo… Xever ¿para qué me ha llamado? -bajó la vista  
— Te quiero dar un obsequio  
— ¿Un obsequio?   
El moreno se levantó y luego sacó una caja de su escritorio. Posteriormente se la mostró a la tortuga y este se quedó un tanto lívido.   
— ¿Qué es eso?   
— ¿No es obvio? Quiero que uses un vestido, te quedará perfectamente- Lo mané hacer especialmente para ti -sonrió con gallardía mientras se acercaba a este, Raph pasó saliva y luego accedió  
Una hora más tarde, Raphael estaba haciendo sus deberes, rato después sus tres hermanos aparecieron y al instante de ver el nuevo atuendo de su rudo hermano se quedaron inmutados, al parecer alguien le había obligado a usarlo.  
Leonardo se acercó captando la atención de este, Raph retrocedió y colocó ambas manos sobre su vestido mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.  
— AH… Raph ¿por qué usas eso?   
— Sí, hermano -dijo el pecoso recargándose en el hombro de Leo- Ahora parece que tenemos una hermana   
— Xever me pidió que lo usara   
— ¿¡Qué?! -se acercó el genio- ¡¿Por qué?!  
— No lo sé, dijo que fue creado especialmente para mí -tocó el vestido, era muy ajustado y la falda era algo corta- Al final me convenció de usarlo   
— ¿No crees que Xever intenta algo contigo? -preguntó el mayor de los cuatro  
— No lo creo, tal vez le gusta verme así, recuerda lo que dicen los demás mayordomos, Xever es muy fetichista -Leo frunció el entrecejo, parecía que a Raph le gustaba recibir los tratos del moreno, sin nada más que decir se apresuraron a hacer sus deberes.  
La noche llegó, Raphael junto a sus hermanos fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir. El de rojo se quitó el traje de sirviente para después colocarse su pijama de rosada. Raph suspiró con pesadez mientras se recostaba en su cama; posteriormente miro el techo mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su plastrón.  
— ¿X-Xever sabe que gusto de él? -abrió ligeramente sus orbes a la vez en que un ligero rubor aparecía- No creo que sea eso… a-además… él es demasiado… mayor, nuestra relación sería imposible.  
Y con esos pensamientos rodando por su mente, Raphael se quedó completamente dormido.   
Al día siguiente, la situación fue la misma, los mismos deberes para aquel moreno prepotente, sin embargo algo más sucedería aquel día.  
— Oye, hermano -dijo el pecoso acercándose al rudo  
— ¡Ahh! No voy a tomar tu turno para que puedas divertirte allá afuera -comentó Raph mientras limpiaba la mesa de vidrio  
— Eh… no es eso, Xever quiere verte  
— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Por qué?! -se exaltó un poco dejando de hacer su tarea  
— No lo sé -se encogió de hombros el menor- Pero… parece ser urgente  
— Ah, ya voy   
— Antes de que vayas, debes de llevarle el desayuno, eso va incluido con tu presencia -sonrió el pecoso  
— De acuerdo.  
Minutos después Raph tomó la charola y posteriormente se fue a darle el desayuno a su amo. Cuando llegó a su habitación tocó un par de veces la puerta, después el acceso fue concedido. Raph abrió la puerta y al instante pudo ver a Xever mirándose en el espejo mientras se acomodaba sus atuendos gallardos.   
— A-Amo… Xever ¿me llamaste?  
— Por supuesto  
— ¿Puedo saber por qué razón? -preguntó la tortuga mientras dejaba el tazón en un mueble decorativo  
Xever refunfuñó con una sonrisa-- Muy simple. Quiero que me acompañes a desayunar -se io la media vuelta y caminó hasta Raph  
— Oh… eso es… muy lindo -sonrió mientras bajaba un poco la vista  
— ¿Quieres empezar?  
— No sería lo correcto, debes empezar tú -sonrió  
— Bien, sí así lo quieres -comentó este mientras se sentaba en la cama, acto seguido palmó la orilla de su cama, Raph asintió y luego se sentó a un lado del moreno.  
Xever empezó a degustar los pastelillos que Raphael trajo, después tomó un poco de té y Raph probó algunos waffles con miel. Muy disimuladamente Xever pasó una mano por la pierna de la tortuga, la deslizó bruscamente por debajo de su falta, Raph resolló, se asustó tan súbitamente, en seguida miró al moreno.  
— ¿Q-Qué haces? -preguntó la tortuga  
— A mi parecer ya has madurado bastante -sonrió dejando el desayuno a un lado, acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y recostó a Raph en la cama, no hacía nada en contra de las acciones de este.  
Posteriormente deslizó su mano por debajo de la falda, se acercó a su rostro y luego comenzó a besarle tan apasionadamente, Raph cerró los ojos y siguió con el juego de lenguas entre los dos. El corazón de la tortuga comenzó a acelerarse rápidamente, después del beso los dos se separaron.  
— Da la vuelta -Raph asintió y luego hizo lo ordenado  
Acto seguido Xever alzó el traserito de la tortuga, haló con delicadeza las bragas de este y por fin, después de tantos años pudo ver esa pequeña y tan adorable colita verde. Sin dudarlo ni un poco más, el moreno tocó la cola y la comenzó a halar y acariciar tan suavemente de arriba y hacia abajo. Raph se ruborizó, su respiración se agitó y para ello abrió ligeramente su boca dejando salir esas pesadas exhalaciones.  
— ¿Eso se siente bien? -frunció el entrecejo  
— Sí… ah… se siente muy… bien   
— Me alegra escucharte decir eso -se acercó para chupar la colita de este, Raph nuevamente resolló abriendo sus orbes más de lo que podía, esa sensación, ese cosquilleo que se acumulaba en su estómago eran demasiado que no podía contenerlo.  
— ¡Ah~! S-Se siente… raro aah~ aahh~ -pasa saliva cerrando sus ojos, sus labios tiemblan y una pequeña lágrima se hace presente en sus verdes ojos   
Xever deja de lamerlo y posteriormente se separa, toca sus muslos y los aprieta ligeramente, en seguida el moreno divisó la charola con el desayuno, tomó la espátula de untar mantequilla, tomó un pedazo de esta y luego lo acercó a la entrada de la tortuga de rojo. Xever con su mano izquierda abrió un poco el ano de este y luego untó la mantequilla en aquel pequeño orificio.  
— ¡Está frío! -dijo Raph mientras giraba su cabeza  
— Tranquilo, pronto pasará   
Xever dejó la espátula y posteriormente metió su dedo en la entrada del mutante.  
— Ah~ -Raph apretó sus parpados con fuerza mientras que el moreno movía su dedo de adelante y hacia atrás tratando de hacer espacio en aquel pequeño lugar.  
Por otro lado Raphael seguía con sus gemidos. Luego Xever dejó en paz su orificio, bajó sus pantalones y luego empezó a frotar su miembro en la entrada de la tortuga.  
— ¿Te gusta esto? -preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa  
— S-Sí, se siente… bien -sacó la lengua ante el calor de su cuerpo  
Poco tiempo después Raph dejó salir su pene, acto seguido Xever lo tomó y comenzó a acariciarlo, masajearlo y acariciarlo con delicadeza, luego ante el estímulo de los gemidos y respiraciones pesadas del mutante, su pene se puso erecto.  
— Hoy… serás todo mío  
— Lo que… tú desees, amo Xever -sonrió la tortuga con dificultad   
Xever haló un poco la entrada del a tortuga, acercó su glande y poco a poco lo fue empujando para meter en aquel estrecho lugar. Raph respiró pesadamente, sus jadeos se hicieron intensos y hasta un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, apretó las sábanas con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior para contenerse, sin embargo cada vez que Xever se metía en él, el dolor se hacía más y más, hasta que por último todo el pene del moreno entró.  
Raph sentía su trasero entumecido y lleno de dolor.  
— Oh, sí -respiró tranquilamente- sabía que… valía la pena esperar por todo esto -comentó y luego empezó a moverse  
— E-Espera… e-esto duele…  
— ¿Crees que es muy repentino? -preguntó, Raph asintió un tanto temeroso- Te diré algo, el dolor es temporal, pronto se irá -sonrió y nuevamente comenzó a hacer sus embestidas  
Raph cerró fuertemente sus parpados mientras mordía la almohada del moreno, su entrada no estaba acostumbrada a eso, por lo que le parecía una completa tortura. Las lágrimas se hicieron más, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía que esos movimientos lo romperían en dos, sin embargo, tenía que soportarlo por Xever, aquel hombre que amaba.  
— Ahh~ m-más… más fuerte… -comentó bajando la vista y abriendo más sus piernas  
— Te lo dije, ahora rogarás por más de esto -el moreno empezó sus embestidas más rápidas, más frenéticas.  
El placer doloroso comenzó a invadir todo el cuerpo de la tortuga, sus jadeos y gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros excitando así al moreno.  
— Eso… es… grita más… fuerte  
Raph alzó la vista tratando de contenerse, sacó la lengua para respirar mejor, de pronto se corrió tan repentinamente manchando con su semen las sábanas del moreno. A Xever no le importó, él siguió con sus salvajes embestidas hasta que por último terminó corriéndose en él, el semen salió súbitamente manchando las piernas de la tortuga. Después el moreno salió de la entrada de la tortuga, un verdadero disfrute para él.  
Raphael exhausto se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Xever le dio la vuelta a la tortuga para que pudiera verlo mejor, una vez hecho eso él se acercó y comenzó a besar sus labios, los mordió levemente y luego descendió hasta su cuello, allí le dejó una leve marca.  
— Hay que mantener esta relación en secreto  
— ¿Hasta de mis hermanos?   
— Así es -sonrió  
— Serán tus ordenes -le tomó por el cuello y luego lo besó.

………

Los días iban pasando y la relación entre el moreno y la tortuga se ejercía más; a menudo Xever lo mandaba a llamar para poder besarse y acostarse con él. Sin embargo, cierto día Raphael junto a sus hermanos estaban haciendo el aseo pedido por el moreno; tanto Leonardo como Mikey y Donnie notaron algo extraño en su rudo hermano.  
— Eh Raph -comentó Leo, en seguida el mencionado regresó a verlo  
— ¿Qué sucede? -el pecoso se acercó y tocó su plastrón  
— Hermano, comes demasiado -añadió el de naranja, Raph bajó la vista y torció los labios, su plastrón se notaba ligeramente hinchado   
— Chicos -dijo el genio- No creo que sea por comer demasiado   
Los cuatro escaparon de las órdenes del moreno, Donnie llevó a Raph a su cuarto y allí sacó algunas herramientas, posteriormente comenzó a medir el plastrón de este.  
— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -exclamó Raphael apartándolo tan bruscamente  
— Te examino, tu plastrón tiene una forma muy particular, solo las mujeres le dan esa forma  
— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -preguntó el mayor  
— Bueno, lo que pienso que es… puede sonar algo descabellado -añadió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras miraba a los demás  
— ¿Podrías escupirlo ya? -inquirió Raphael arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos   
— Eh, tu plastrón tiene la forma de… un vientre de una embarazada   
Raph palideció, recordó todos los momentos que tuvo con Xever; posteriormente empezó a reír del nerviosismo.  
— ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! ¡No puedo estarlo! ¡No tengo novio ni nada por el estilo! ¡Ni siquiera soy mujer!  
— Entonces -añade Mikey- ¿Qué son todos esos sonidos extraños que haces cuando estás en el despacho de Xever? -Raph palideció nuevamente   
— Mikey tiene razón -dijo Leo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Podrías hablar con la verdad esta vez?  
Raphael mordió su labio inferior, pasó saliva bajando la mirada.  
— E-Está bien… he tenido algunos… encuentros -desvió la mirada de sus hermanos- con él -sus mejillas se tornaron rojas  
Sus hermanos se pusieron completamente lívidos, era inaudito que su hermano tuviera una relación así con alguien mayor; sin embargo vieron la situación del supuesto embarazo.  
— De acuerdo -dijo Leo- como el hermano mayor que soy, debería de darte un castigo y un sermón de una semana -respiró hondo- sin embargo, tenemos que ver que ese ‘embarazo’ tuyo sea verídico  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
— ¡Iremos con un doctor!

…….

Una hora más tarde las tortugas llegaron de la visita al médico, Raphael seguía con los labios temblorosos, era completamente imposible.  
— ¡¿Y ahora qué le diré a Xever?! -preguntó alterado el temperamental   
— Seguramente él lo entenderá -dijo el pecoso  
— ¡¿Cómo que lo entenderá?! ¡Soy macho! -estaba histérico- ¡Seguramente le diré la verdad y él con gusto lo va a aceptar! ¡Después me pedirá matrimonio, nos casaremos y viviremos felices por siempre en un maravilloso cuento de hadas! -comenzó a reír- ¡Error! -dijo él mientras se tranquilizaba- Xever ya lo había comentado una vez -dijo un tanto más calmado   
— ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Donnie   
— Me comentó que solo soy un pasatiempo, por esa razón me escogió, porque no le gustaría tener un problema con una chica que saliera embarazada y ahora… estoy yo y esto -señaló su plastrón  
— Bueno -dijo Leo- de algún modo lo sabrá, así que mi consejo es que se lo digas antes de que te vea con un plastrón… enormemente hinchado.

……

Al día siguiente el moreno mandó a llamar a la tortuga, cuando entró rápidamente la tomó y comenzó a besar sus labios y cuerpo, Raphael ya sabía la rutina que debía hacer.  
— Ah~ X-Xever -habló entre gemidos   
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?   
— ¿Te puedo decir algo?  
— Pero que sea rápido, ya casi estoy por comenzar a excitarme por tus gemidos -sonrió, luego lamió su cuello   
— ¿Sabía que soy… un doncel?  
— ¿Qué es eso? -se detuvo ante su tan extraño comentario   
— Bien, eso significa que puedo… concebir  
— ¿A qué te refieres?   
— Qué… voy a tener un bebé -sonrió nervioso, pero Xever no lo tomó tan bien, pensó que bromeabas  
— ¿Podrías dejar de decir tonterías?  
— No es una tontería -levantó su traje dejando ver un pequeño bulto en su vientre- E-Es real   
El moreno no sabía que decir; no le creía ni una sola palabra, por lo que exigió una prueba; Raphael se acomodó su atuendo y luego salió para buscar la nota del doctor; cuando la halló este regresó a la habitación del moreno y luego le entregó el papel en sus manos.  
Xever terminó de leerlo y luego miró con odio a la tortuga, en seguida golpeó su mejilla, Raph cayó al suelo y resolló mientras se sobaba, tenía un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.  
— Tú… no eres una mujer, es imposible. Ya no quiero tener nada contigo. Lárgate -masculló  
Raphael sabía que no debió haber comentado nada, pero su embarazo parecía inevitable.   
Los días pasaron y Raphael nunca tuvo contacto con aquel joven prepotente, parecía que las cosas se habían salido de control. Sus hermanos le consolaron diciendo que todo estaría bien, pero parecía inútil cuando Raphael deprimía; a su suerte de él Xever nunca le pidió que se marchara de su mansión.  
El noveno mes llegó; Raphael tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente estando en su habitación, leía para entretenerse pues no podía hacer los deberes que siempre le ordenaban. Su plastrón había crecido drásticamente y ahora sentía las pataditas de su bebé más que nunca.  
Cuando de pronto sintió un dolor avecinarse en su cadera, su respiración se agitó y posteriormente llamó a sus hermanos, ante el llamado los tres llegaron socorriendo a la tortuga. Estos pidieron la ayuda del moreno para llevarlo al hospital, de mala gana aceptó.  
Estando en el hospital a Raphael tuvieron que hacerle una cesárea. Las tres tortugas estaban afuera esperando el resultado de sus hermanos, en ese momento llegó Xever cruzado de brazos fingiendo no sentir nada por aquella tortuga.  
Leonardo no podía soportar eso, acto seguido se levantó y habló en contra de su amo.  
— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?! ¡Raph te necesitó todos estos meses y tú solo le diste la espalda!   
— No tienes derecho de dirigirte de esa manera hacia mí -comentó este  
— Deberías estar con él… haya dentro   
— No es mi problema -Leo se molestó aún más  
— Creí que… eras diferente, en especial para Raphael, pero veo que no -bajó la vista liberándose de aquella furia   
La noche llegó y aún no había resultados de Raphael; las tres tortugas cayeron dormidas, no pudieron soportar el cansancio; justamente a media noche el doctor salió y al ver que los hermanos de la tortuga de rojo estaban dormidos, se apresuró a ir con el moreno, parecía familiar de él.  
Después de escuchar las indicaciones de este, Xever refunfuñó y luego cerró sus ojos por un momento, después de tener miles de pensamientos decidió entrar.  
En el cuarto pudo ver a Raphael descansando tan plácidamente, luego caminó hasta una incubadora y pudo ver a una extraña tortuga, su color era verde pero más obscuro simulando el color de su piel, no tenía una colita que lo caracterizaba, y en lugar de tres dedos tenía cinco. Raphael sintió que alguien estaba en el cuarto, posteriormente abrió sus ojos muy lentamente y al instante pudo ver a Xever. Se sorprendió de verlo allí, pensó que lo molestaría con lo del bebé.  
— X-Xever, puedes irte, no es tu responsabilidad ni… tu deber que estés aquí  
— Escucha -dijo él- Reflexionó acerca de lo que dijo Leonardo  
— Uh, no le tomes importancia -sonrió tenuemente- puedes irte, estás libre de culpa  
Xever se sintió terrible, al parecer la tortuga sonreír a pesar de lo que le hizo pasar, se sintió terrible, quería remediar lo que había hecho, suspiró pesadamente y luego se acercó a Raph.  
— Raphael  
— ¿Sí?  
— Yo… no soy bueno con las disculpas pero -pasó una mano por su cuello- lamento haberte dejado así  
— ¿De qué hablas?   
— No te apoyé cuando más lo necesitabas -tocó su mano- Y aunque… quiera negarlo en lo más profundo de mí, deseo tenerte solo para mí -las mejillas de la tortuga se tornaron rojas- Extraño tus besos, tu dulce aroma y en especial tu cuerpo  
— ¿Esas… son palabras de reconciliación?  
— Algo así -bajó la vista  
— Bien, supongo que te perdono -sonrió- ¿Podrías darme a mi bebé?   
Xever tomó al pequeño en la incubadora y luego se lo dio a Raph.  
— Es tan lindo. Xever -habló para él- ¿te gustaría… volver conmigo y formar una familia?  
— Por supuesto -se acercó y sin pensarlo unió sus labios con los de él.  
Leo despertó tenuemente y luego se levantó para ver en dónde se había metido moreno, luego divisó que estaba dentro de la habitación de Raph, sonrió aliviado de ver que había recapacitado con respecto a su hermano.


	13. Uva agridulce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEONARDO x DONATELLO

Leonardo llegaba de trabajar, abrió la puerta de su hogar, luego la cerró por detrás de él mientras caminaba a la sala principal, cansado se dejó caer en el sofá. Suspiró agobiante, el trabajo era pesado como para pagar sus estudios, además la rutina lo carcomía muy lentamente.  
Estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando de repente escuchó que su t-phone sonaba, suspiró pesadamente y luego lo sacó de su bolsillo, lo miró detenidamente, era Miguel Ángel quien llamaba a esas horas tan tardes.  
— Hola Mikey ¿qué ganas con llamarme a estas horas de la noche?  
— ¡Oh, hermano! ¡Ni siquiera es noche! ¡Solo es muy tarde! -comentó él con una sonrisa  
— Bien ¿qué es lo que quieres? -frunció el entrecejo  
— Bien, sabes que nosotros te consideramos de la familia  
— ¿Y? -frunció el entrecejo pues no captaba su mensaje  
— Mis padres y yo decidimos pagar tu obsequio, solo tienes que decir que es lo que quieres  
— Oye, los cumpleaños no son importantes  
— ¡Claro que lo son! ¡Más de mi familia! -dijo el pecoso muy entusiasta  
— Está bien -comentó Leonardo pues no quería despreciar el obsequio que le ofrecía la familia de su mejor amigo- ¿Me lo darás por correo o algo así? -sonrió gallardamente  
— No exactamente, no confío en ellos, qué tal si nos vemos esté fin de semana   
— De acuerdo, solo dime el lugar y la hora, por el momento tengo demasiado trabajo extra por el cual preocuparme   
— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Más tarde te enviaré el lugar en donde nos veremos! -se despidió y terminó la llamada  
Leonardo bajó el t-phone, luego se dio la media vuelta, bostezó y sin pensarlo se quedó dormido en aquel lugar un tanto incómodo.  
Los días pasaron y Leonardo por fin pudo liberarse un poco de sus deberes rutinarios, el fin de semana llegó y posteriormente Leo salió a aquel lugar mencionado por el pecoso. Salió al parque un rato para distraerse y perder el tiempo, después cuando la hora marcó, este se encaminó a una heladería.  
Llegó y al instante pudo ver al pecoso junto a su muy querida novia temperamental; Leo no se llevaba muy bien con ella, por lo que trató de no entablar una conversación con ella; al instante de ver a Leonardo, Mikey sonrió y pisteramente se acercó a darle el caluroso abrazo de su cumpleaños. Raphaela se limitó a hacer eso.  
— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano! -exclamó el menor mientras separaba de él  
— Ah, muchas gracias, Mikey -sonrió  
— Oye Raphie -dijo el pecoso- ¿No le darás un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños? -la fémina solo se cruzó de brazos y torció los labios  
— Preferiría quedarme aquí -en seguida Mikey regresó a ver a Leo  
— Oh, ella es muy cariñosa -dijo nervioso  
— Eh, no importa, de todas maneras estoy aquí por ti   
Después de eso entraron a la heladería, pidieron una porción extra para el cumpleañero, después Mikey le entregó el sobre con el efectivo dentro.  
Al final del día, Raph se despegó de los chicos y en ese momento el pecoso se apresuró a hablar más sutil hacia Leonardo.  
— Oye -golpeó su hombro levemente- ¿Ya sabes en que gastaras tu dinero? -preguntó con una sonrisa picara  
— Eh -observa el sobre- No lo sé  
— ¿Te gustaría que te diera opciones?  
— Seguro  
— Bueno, tuve una idea que estuve pensando en todos estos días  
— Adelante  
— Dices estar muy estresado, que ocasionalmente mueres de aburrimiento, así que, mi sugerencia es que lo gastes en una noche en un prostíbulo   
— ¡¿En un qué?!   
— Oye, no te exaltes, suena divertido si te lo imaginas ¿cómo crees que conocí a Raphie? -dijo con emoción de recordar  
— ¡¿Entonces, ella es una_  
— Sí, pero cambió y ahora me ama demasiado como yo a ella -suspiró nuevamente   
— Bueno, como lo dices… no suena tan mal, veré que hago con él o… simplemente lo ahorra para más adelante   
— Piénsalo, hermano -comentó el pecoso- Bien -se levanta de su asiento- ya tenemos que irnos, le prometí a Raphie a llevarla al cine, te veré luego, hermano  
— Igualmente   
…………  
Leonardo estaba pensativo en su cuarto, analizaba lo que Mikey comentó, vaya que tenía suerte el pecoso, así que no parecía tan mala idea, Leonardo iría a un prostíbulo.  
Un nuevo día de descanso llegó para Leonardo, este tomó el dinero del sobre y luego salió en medio de la noche. Estuvo caminando por largas horas hasta poder hallar el lugar indicado, cuando lo hizo no dudo en entrar, posteriormente buscó al mejor candidato para pasar la noche.  
Por otro lado, alguien en una habitación salía del closet, se acomodaba la lencería y las mallas negras que llevaba, se ruborizó un poco pues era la primera vez que se vestía tal cual, en seguida caminó hasta el espejo de la habitación, el traje era color negro con líneas amarillas. Se dio la media vuela, le quedaba un poco ajustado.  
— ¿Quién sería el tonto que pague por mí? ¡Ni siquiera soy atractivo! -dijo con enojo- ¿En verdad me veo como una chica? -preguntó para sí- Bien, veré que puedo pescar esta noche   
Mientras tanto, Leonardo buscó el más barato.  
— ¿Uva agridulce? -rió por el nombre- ¿Quién se pondría algo así? Bien, pagaré por ella -pagó el dinero y Tiger Claw lo tomó, lo contó y luego sonrió gallardo hacia él  
— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pagar por “ella”?  
— ¡Duh! Obviamente, además no tengo suficiente efectivo para alguien más “caro” -hizo comillas con sus dedos  
— De acuerdo, ella te esperará en la habitación 5-B -rió levemente por la sorpresa que se llevaría, Leo solo frunció el entrecejo   
Posteriormente Leonardo se fue con su ficha a la habitación mencionada, después de ubicar el lugar, este abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola por detrás de él, el lugar era tenuemente obscuro, con velas aromáticas y una cama con colores rojos, vivos y opacos.  
— Eh ¿hola? ¿Si hay alguien aquí, verdad? Digo, no por nada pague una buena cantidad de dinero -se cruzó de brazos  
— Eh, sí, solo que… estaba arreglando algunas cosas -dijo una voz entre la obscuridad, luego tenuemente se hizo notar por la luces de las velas, y en seguida caminó hasta él; Leo torció los labios, no era lo que esperaba  
— Oye -le mira de pies a cabeza, presiente que hay algo extraño en esa “chica”- Eh ¿no crees que esto será incomodo?  
— ¿Por qué lo dices?  
— Ya sabes… tú eres grande y yo… más bajo que tú  
— No te preocupes, si no quieres penetrarme no importa, puedo hacerte un oral  
— Eh -pasa una mano por su cuello- está bien -comentó y luego fue guiado por el esbelto   
Leonardo se sentó en la cama y posteriormente Don se acercó a su entrepierna; con delicadeza bajó el cierre de su pantalón para después acariciar suavemente su entrepierna; Leonardo se ruborizó tenuemente. Después de tantas caricias un bulto se hizo notorio, Donnie sonrió pervertidamente y luego presionó con fuerza.  
— Ah~! -gimió Leo y en ese instante su pene salió  
— Oh, e-es algo grande -comentó el de púrpura con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas  
— S-Supongo que eso no debe… importarte -rió leve   
— Claro que no pero… es la primera vez que hago esto   
— Entonces ¿es un alago?  
— Como quieras tomarlo -se encogió de hombros y luego acercó su lengua al miembro, lo lamió del glande hasta la base, después lo introdujo en su boca con suavidad; Leo resolló estrujando las sábanas. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más y el sonrojo se hacía cada vez más evidente.  
Donnie también aceleró sus succionadas, hasta que un rato después sintió un líquido avecinarse, seguidamente se separó y luego lo masajeó con sus suaves manos, después el de azul se corrió manchando las manos de Donnie.  
— ¿Estás… satisfecho? -comentó el esbelto agitado   
— Eh… sí -pasa una mano por su cuello- la verdad… esperaba algo más pero, creo que sería incómodo para los dos -de pronto Leo se quedó lívido en un segundo, notó algo que salía de la entrepierna de la otra tortuga- ¿Q-Qué tienes a-allí? -frunció el entrecejo  
— ¿Uh? -Don bajó la vista y vio que su miembro había salido sin su consentimiento, estaba tan concentrado en el oral que no se percató, rápidamente lo cubrió con sus manos  
— ¡Nada en especial! -dijo exaltado   
— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo vi claramente algo! -riñó y luego se abalanzó hacia eso, bajó sus bragas negras y al instante se percató de que no era una chica como decía, más bien un chico.  
— ¡P-Por favor! ¡No te enojes! S-Solamente estoy aquí para… recaudar dinero para mí y mi hermana  
Leonardo dejó de aprisionarlo, se sentó en el suelo con esa decepción suspiró y luego miró al esbelto.  
— ¡Hah! ¿¡Y por qué viniste tú y no tu hermana?!  
— Ella no se rebajaría a esto, por esa razón vine, además… aquí dijeron que mi delgado cuerpo me hacía algo eh… -se levantó y desvió la mirada con las mejillas rosadas- p-pasivo   
— Ya veo, debería estar enfurecido contigo… pero… ni ánimos tengo de eso, apenas si lograste quitarme un poco del estrés de mi vida aburrida -pensó rápidamente y una alocada idea le vino a su mente- Por cierto, mi turno aún no termina, digamos que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo  
— Pero… creí que sería incomodo… ya sabes… yo grande y tú pequeño -le señaló  
— Sé lo que dije pero… creo que a veces es bueno salir de la rutina  
— Entonces -se dio la media vuelta con las bragas hacia abajo, luego separó un poco más sus piernas dejando ver su colita y entrada- ¿Te gustaría hacer lo que yo creo que es?   
— Exacto -comentó mientras se levantaba, lo tomó de su cadera y de sus muslos también- Entonces ¿no te molesta?  
— No importa, de todos modos estoy aquí para que mi… cuerpo sea profanado   
— Eso… sonó raro  
— Solo -sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza- ignórame   
Leonardo suspiró pesadamente, luego tomó su miembro y posteriormente lo fue metiendo en la entrada de la otra tortuga; Donnie resolló al sentirlo en la entrada de su ano, se abría a la fuerza, lo que le ocasionaba un grave entumecimiento, sus orbes avellana se cristalizaron, su respiración se agitó y por último Leo entró con fuerza lastimando al genio.  
Donnie mordió su labio, su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas salían.  
— Oye… ah~… ¿t-te lastimé? -frunció el entrecejo   
— N-No… s-solo son efectos de ser… p-penetrado la -respira don dificultad- la primera… vez ah~. S-Sé que pronto… se me pasará, tú solo muévete todo lo que… desees -comentó y cerró sus ojos  
Posteriormente Leo empezó sus embestidas un poco lento pues la entrada estaba muy apretada, Leo se apoyó en la cadera y caparazón de la tortuga, después de un rato este aceleró sus embestidas.  
— Ah~… s-se siente bien… aah~ m-más rápido… ahh ¡ngh! ¡mmph! -apretó sus dientes ante el dolor placentero, luego llevó sus manos hasta su miembro y empezó a masturbarse   
— Ah… nunca pensé… que alguien como tú… ah~ pudiera hacerme sentir t-tan bien -dijo Leo con la lengua por fuera, su cuerpo ardía en deseo del placer y la lujuria- ¡Ahh~! -cerró sus ojos con fuerza y luego se corrió sin previo aviso  
Donnie tensó su cuerpo al sentir el líquido adueñarse de su ser, no protestó pues era parte de su trabajo, luego de unos segundos Donnie también se corrió manchando sus manos. Leo salió del cuerpo de este y después los dos se miraron a los ojos, el esbelto se acercó a Leo y posteriormente lo tomó del cuello, muy lentamente unió sus labios y los dos cerraron sus ojos, el de azul jugueteó con los muslos del alto.  
Después del beso los dos se separaron con un hilillo de saliva.  
Leonardo se acomodó sus pantalones y luego se levantó, Donnie le siguió hasta la puerta mientras lo sujetaba del brazo.  
— Oye -comentó el de púrpura con las mejillas levemente rojas- No estoy acostumbrado a pedir algo así pero ¿te volveré a ver? -Leo también se sonrojó   
— Ah, seguro, bueno… no sé si esto significa algo más para ti   
— Claro que sí -se acercó y unió sus labios otra vez.  
….  
Ya había pasado una semana, Leo estaba indeciso en ir a ver a “Uva agridulce”, sus pensamientos le carcomían ¿cómo podía ser posible que su olor aún estuviera impregnado en él? No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.  
Leonardo ahorró lo suficiente y tiempo después fue nuevamente al prostíbulo. Esperó paciente para poder tener la oportunidad con él, cuando su turno llegó Leo pagó y fue a la habitación.  
Una vez más entró y al instante Donnie se sorprendió de verle, en seguida fue hasta él y lo tomó del cuello para luego besarle.   
— ¡Si viniste! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -frunció el entrecejo- Creí que solo habías creado ilusiones en mí  
— Pensaba en venir o no y al fina ahorré lo suficiente solo para verte  
— ¿En serio? ¿No quieres un turno?   
— No exactamente, solo vine a -le tomó de la cintura- pedirte algo ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja? -Don se ruborizó   
— ¿Cómo pides algo así? ¿Sabes lo que soy, no?  
— No importa, un amigo mío sacó una “novia” de aquí -movió sus ‘cejas’ de arriba y abajo mientras le tomaba de la mano- Así que no veo problema con esto  
— Me gustaría pero… aún tengo que seguir en este trabajo  
— No importa, vendré a apoyarte cuantas veces quieras -sonrió picaron y Donnie solo se sonrojó  
— Está bien, así así tú lo deseas, no hay problema   
Posteriormente Leo le tomó de las manos y luego con su otra mano lo apegó a su cuerpo mientras jugueteaba con su colita, después le besó muy apasionadamente, luego Leo lo llevó hasta la cama para poder liberar su pasión y amor por ese mutante tan peculiar.


	14. Amor doloroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLASH x RAPHAEL

Slash y Raphael habían solucionado sus problemas, ya eran pareja desde casi un año y las amenazas del Kraang habían disminuido notoriamente, sin embargo aún quedaba Destructor, pero no era un impedimento para estar juntos y consumar su amor.  
Slash y Raph estaban en su habitación; el mayor mantenía a Raph entre sus piernas mientras lo acariciaba con delicadeza, desde sus piernas hasta sus muslos, esa tortuga temperamental le hacía enloquecer. Slash se estaba dejando llevar aún más por sus deseos y paciones, seguidamente recostó a Raph en la cama mientras lamía todo su cuerpo. Raph mordió su labio inferior.  
— S-Slash -comentó al fin el de rojo- N-No creo que sea el mejor momento para… -pasa saliva- hacer esto -respiró agitado con las mejillas ligeramente rojas, la otra tortuga alzó ligeramente la vista y sonrió a la vez que pasaba sus manos por la verde colita de este  
— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso esto te aterra? -se separó dejando a su amado en paz  
— Bueno… es que -desvía la mirada y luego muy sutilmente regresa a ver el notorio bulto en la entrepierna de su ’amigo’; a pesar de todo le aterraba un poco la idea, ya que sabía que sería sometido a los actos bruscos de Slash- p-por nada -pasó una mano por su cuello mientras sonreía muy nervioso- Te prometo que… para la próxima ocasión… lo haremos  
— Está bien -se acerca y lo abraza- No sabes cuánto ansío poder hacer eso -acaricia sus mejillas muy suavemente con sus ásperas manos, Raph solo teme un poco ante el tamaño de su amigo   
Poco tiempo después Slash logró conseguir un anillo especial. Slash rápidamente entró al dojo llamando la atención de todos en especial la de Raphael.  
— ¡Atención, tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer! -exclamó la tortuga, posteriormente se acercó a Raph y luego se inclinó un poco para poder estar a su altura  
— Ahora qué es lo que quieres, me estás avergonzando -murmuró un tanto molesto, posteriormente Slash le mostró la cajita y luego la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo   
— Dije que estaba muy ansioso por ti, así que ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? -Raph se ruborizó a más no poder, luego miró a sus hermanos y a su rata sensei ,pasó saliva, el nerviosismo no lo dejaba responder  
— Raphael, no te quedes callado -comentó Splinter, pues aceptaba la relación de ellos dos; sin embargo para la ruda tortuga de los sai’s, le parecía muy precipitado, pero tampoco quería desilusionar a su amigo  
— D-De acuerdo, sí… me quiero casar contigo -pasó saliva   
— Sabía que aceptarías -dijo Slash para luego levantarse y abrazarlo fuertemente hasta sacarle casi todo el aire de sus pulmones, después de eso le besó la frente con mucho amor.  
— ¡Hey, hermano! -dijo el pecoso- ¡Nos invitas para tu boda, eh! Yo quiero ser el primero en darle la mordida al pastel -guiñó un ojo y luego rió  
Raph solo gruñó.  
Un mes más tarde Slash había conseguido todo para la boda. La ceremonia se llevó acabo en el dojo; allí mismo Splinter la haría del ‘padre’. Slash esperaba impacientemente en el altar muy cerca de Splinter.  
— ¡No puedo soportarlo! -comentó Mikey con los orbes cristalinos y un pañuelo en mano- Adoro las bodas  
— Ya tranquilo, Mikey -consoló la pelirroja- No es para tanto  
— Lo digo porque… -limpia sus lágrimas- Raph se irá  
— No exageres -dijo Donnie- Solo tendrán su luna de miel y al final Raph regresará para seguir con nuestras vidas… bueno, casi, ya que estará casado sirviendo los gustos de Slash -murmuró esa última parte  
— ¡Oh, y ahí viene la novia! -comentó Leo un tanto burlón  
Raph estaba en la entrada del dojo con un vestido blanco de seda, estaba avergonzado de como lucía, pero lo hizo solamente para complacer a Slash, en seguida caminó hasta el altar donde Slash le estaba esperando, este por su parte sonrió muy a gusto por lo que veía.  
Raph llegó hasta donde se encontraba Slash, le miró de frente con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
— Te ves lindo -comentó Slash  
— T-Tu también… digo… te ves elegante -sonrió forzado   
Splinter dio comienzo a la ceremonia; una hora después el roedor dijo las típicas palabras de cualquier boda.  
— Slash, ya puedes besar al novio   
— Será todo un placer -dijo la tortuga y luego acercó a Raph a su cuerpo para después depositarle un beso muy profundo en sus labios  
Los invitados lanzaron arroz a la feliz pareja. Después del festejo Slash pidió permiso a Splinter para poder llevarse a Raphael y consumar su acto de amor por él.  
— Hijo mío -comentó el roedor hacia su padre- Diviértete en tu luna de miel -le sonrió  
— Ah, por supuesto que… me divertiré -añadió una sonrisa  
— Es hora de irnos, Raphael -dijo Slash  
— C-Claro -sonrió temeroso, enseguida Slash lo cargó de manera nupcial y los dos salieron de la alcantarilla  
— También quisiera casarme algún día -mencionó el pecoso  
…..  
En esos instantes Slash llegó a un apartamento vacío, sucio y desolado. Este llegó a la habitación donde ocasionalmente dormía, abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y luego dejó a Raph.  
— No sabía que vivías así -añadió Raph viendo el lugar  
— Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ahora estamos completamente juntos -lo tomó de la mano y luego lo llevó a su cama llena de alambres, Raph se veía indeciso y Slash se detuvo- Raphael ¿quieres que siga con esto?  
— C-Claro ¿por qué la pregunta? -indagó mientras se apartaba un poco  
— Te ves… indeciso   
— N-No, son solo… los nervios -rió leve  
— Entonces  
— P-Puedes hacerlo   
Slash sonrió maliciosamente sin la intención de dañar a la tortuga, posteriormente le quitó el vestido muy vorazmente; Raph estaba completamente desnudo; sin su equipamiento ni armas; Slash se deshizo de su bandana y luego le dio la media vuelta mientras le besaba tan ferozmente.  
— Ah~ S-Slash, con cuidado… me lastimas -su respiración se agitaba  
— Lo siento -rió mientras lamía su cuello- No puedo contenerme más  
Slash mordió fuertemente el cuello de este mientras lo lamía por todos lados, la respiración de Raph se agitaba y Slash solamente se excitaba con los gemidos de este; Raph sintió algo en su trasero, algo húmedo y grande, resolló y luego giró para ver; el miembro de su amante era enorme, eso es lo que temía, repentinamente Slash le tomó de las piernas y luego le dio la media vuelta.  
— ¡Ten cuidado! -espetó la tortuga, luego sus piernas fueron abiertas- ¡Auch!   
— Lo siento, sabes cómo soy  
— Sí, eso es lo único malo  
Slash presionó la entrepierna de la ruda tortuga y sacó el pene de este, rió al ver lo pequeño que era comparado con el de él, enseguida lo masturbó hasta dejarlo erecto, como acto seguido Slash tomó un bote de lubricante y después lo vació en todo su pene.  
— Es hora de la acción -añadió Slash para luego alzar las piernas de Raph  
— Esto va a doler -pasó saliva con dificultad mientras veía como el pene de su amante se acercaba a su entrada  
Slash comenzó a introducir su pene en la entrada del menor, la entrada era pequeña, así que lo abrió con su otra mano; Raph resolló pero se contuvo, hasta que por fin Slash logró meter el glande; las lágrimas salieron por los verdes ojos de Raph, tomó una almohada y la mordió para contenerse aún más.  
— ¡Ah! ¡Esto duele! -comentó Raph con la respiración entrecortada- ¡Y-Ya sácalo! ¡No soporto el dolor!   
— Tranquilízate, después de un rato no sentirás dolor -dijo Slash sujetando sus piernas, haló el cuerpo de este a la vez en que empujaba su pelvis  
— ¡Aahh~! -Raph tensó su cuerpo y poco a poco el pene de Slash se introducía más en él- ¡Aah~! ¡Basta, Slash! ¡Duele mucho! -pedía casi a gritos mientras abrazaba la almohada   
— Solo… r-respira hondo -empujó un poco más, Raph dobló su cuerpo al sentir el tamaño del intruso en él  
— ¡Me partirás en dos! ¡Ahh~! ¡P-Por favor, Slash -trató de calmarse mirándolo con sus orbes cristalinos- s-sal de mi interior! ¡N-No lo soporto! ¡L-Lo admito, e-eres enorme y… s-solo me lastimas! -su trasero se sentía adolorido y entumecido  
— Por favor, Raphael, déjame continuar   
Sin poder decir nada más, Raph cubrió su rostro con la almohada, enseguida Slash lo haló y comenzó a moverse a su propia voluntad. Raph mordió fuertemente la almohada para no lloriquear y rendirse en medio del acto, pasó saliva, respiró hondo sintiendo el dolor tormentoso en su retaguardia.   
— ¡Aah~! ¡S-Slash! ¡S-Sigue doliendo! ¡Aah~! -sus lágrimas se hacían más- ¡P-Por favor!   
— S-Solo espera un poco, ya casi estoy por terminar  
Slash reposó su cuerpo en él, elevó una de las piernas del rudo y siguió con sus embestidas; Slash lamía el cuello de su amado para entretenerlo con otro tipo de placer.  
— ¡Ah~! ¡Nhg! ¡Mmph! -mordió su labio con fuerza  
Slash lo besó parando sus embestidas un poco, mordió sus labios para después dejar un rastro de saliva en él; después Raph terminó por correrse, no pudo soportarlo más, sin embargo aún quedaba Slash.  
— Ahora… es mi turno de correrme en ti -añadió el grande  
— ¿F-Falta mucho? -preguntó temeroso  
— Un poco  
Slash ejerció nuevamente su peso en él y siguió moviéndose; Raph sentía que le destrozaban su colita ante el gran tamaño. De repente sintió que el pene de su amado se ponía más caliente, hasta que súbitamente notó la calidez excesiva en su interior, el semen salió resbalando por sus piernas; Slash ya no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a su amado, por lo que rápidamente salió de él, luego se percató de que su entrada palpitaba demasiado.  
— D-Dijiste que… no dolería -comentó Raph tratando de calmar su respiración  
— Lo sé pero… en verdad quería hacer esto contigo  
— Y-Ya no importa  
…..  
Una semana pasó, Slash y Raph ya estaba de regreso en la alcantarilla, los dos se mostraban amor a la vista de todos, sin embargo las tres tortugas junto a sus amigos humanos veían con rareza a los dos.  
— Creo que no fue buena idea que… Raph se casara con su amigo -carraspea- mastodonte -comentó Casey  
— Bueno, es muy probable -dijo Donnie- que Slash lo haya dejado… eh… invalido -sonrió temeroso  
— ¿Tú crees?- preguntó Leo- Es obvio, ahora Slash lo carga más a menudo  
— Bueno, admitamos que Slash es más lindo ahora -dijo el menor viendo el lado positivo a las cosas  
— Sí -dijo April- Como un buen cachorro guardián   
En esos instantes Raph besaba apasionadamente a Slash en su mandíbula mientras se hallaba en su plastrón, Slash solo acaparaba todo el sofá abrazando protectoramente a su querido.


	15. La maniobra de Baxter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FISH FACE x RAPHAEL FEMALE

Donatello por su parte estaba en busca de una salida del “Laberinto de la Muerte” con su t-phone, por otro lado Raphael y Fish Face estaban en su propio camino; el temperamental dejó salir un largo suspiro de pesadez al tener la compañía de aquel mutante odioso.  
— No eres el único que está frustrado -añadió Xever sin mirarle   
— Eso ya lo sé -se detuvo en seco al ver el lugar, no parecía haber una salida- ¡Ah! ¡Esto me está colmando la paciencia! -exclamó Raph  
— ¡¿Qué no te dije que te callaras?! -espetó el pez regresándole a ver, también estaba molesto  
— ¡Oye, nadie me da órdenes! -señaló molestamente  
— ¡Y tú no me señales! -los dos se gruñeron y nuevamente siguieron con su camino.  
En esos precisos momentos Baxter estaba en su asiento divisando las posiciones de las tortugas y sus ‘compañeros’ del pie; esbozó una sonrisa llena de malicia, pues al parecer tanto Xever como Raphael estaban a punto de caer en una sutil trampa, una de las muchas que había hecho, pero no era cualquier trampa, más bien una en especial, de esa manera corrompería a una de las tortugas más fuertes y Xever sería el causante de ello ante sus bajos impulsos.  
— Oh, sí, sigan adelante -ríe levemente pero al ver lo que estaba por provocar su risa se desató un poco más; sabía que de alguna manera ambos grupos se iban a ayudar para poder salir, pero no contarían con la destrucción de una de las tortugas, al menos esa era su arma secreta.  
Baxter vio que Raph estaba en la posición correcta, y posteriormente acercó su mano a un pequeño botón púrpura, esperó unos segundos hasta que de repente Stockman lo presionó con tanta fuerza.

00-0-0-00

En esos instantes Xever y Raph ya habían olvidado sus diferencias.  
— Me pregunto ¿en dónde estará la salida? -indagó Raph buscando algo en especial en la pared de colores blanco y negro  
— Es lo mismo que yo digo -se alejó un poco Xever, pues no confiaba en nada de aquel lugar, todo podría ser un trampa  
Cuando de pronto Raph piso un bloque color negro y de él súbitamente se disparó un humo color rosado; Xever se inmutó y rápidamente se alejó hasta llegar al otro extremo de la pared; Raphael tosió, por lo que le dio la ligera impresión de que ese humo rosado se trataba de veneno.  
— ¡Ah! ¡Es veneno! -exclamó el pez tratando de no hacer contacto con ello; después poco a poco el humo empezó a disiparse muy lentamente como si Raphael lo comenzara a absorber; Xever trató de mirar lo que había ocurrido con el temperamental, quería comprobar si todo eso había sido un intento de envenenamiento; sin embargo este divisó una extraña figura que reposaba en el suelo; era un tanto más baja, su cuerpo era diferente y con atributos muy extraños, parpadeó un par de veces y luego retrocedió otra vez ante su impresión.  
Por otro lado Raphael se sentía completamente diferente y algo débil, tal vez los efectos de aquel extraño humo rosado; tomó su cabeza con una de sus manos y luego divisó al pez, le miraba con extrañeza ¿qué había pasado con él? rápidamente se levantó pero su cuerpo tembló.  
— Ah… ¿X-Xever? -parpadeó un poco- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo? ¡¿Acaso Baxter me mutó otra vez?! -el mencionado solo pasó saliva sin poder despegar su vista de aquella figura tan provocativa, Raph perdía la paciencia, luego dio un paso- ¡Contéstame, tonto! -se percató del sonido de su voz, era más aguda, el temperamental pasó una mano por su garganta y luego bajó tenuemente la vista, Raph gritó repentinamente al ver lo que había pasado con su cuerpo, luego se dejó caer en el suelo, no podía soportar la impresión- ¡Deja de mirarme así! -espetó con las mejillas rojas mientras abrazaba sus pechos para tratar de que él no los viera  
— T-Tú… estás muy… ah -habló idiotizado, luego se dio una bofetada para reaccionar   
— ¡Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido! -riñó- ¡No me mires!   
— E-Es que… no puedo evitarlo -sonrió y luego se acercó con una postura más serena   
Raph se alarmó, no confiaba en lo que podría hacer con él y su nueva forma, de inmediato se levantó mientras retrocedía.  
— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mí! ¡No puedo confiar en tu especie! -espetó alarmado, Xever se molestó por su comentario  
— ¿Disculpa? ¡¿Qué estás tratando de decir?!  
— Qué… qué tu asquerosa especie… se excita con cualquier cosa y no me gustaría que estés de pervertido en frente de mí   
— Con que… eso es lo que piensas -sonrió malicioso y luego se abalanzó hacia la tortuga; este se colocó encima de ella aprisionando sus muñecas- Yo no pretendía nada   
— ¡¿Y entonces cómo explicas es_ -colocó un dedo en sus labios  
— Como lo dije, no pretendía nada contigo, pero ya que me consideras como una asquerosa rata pervertida ¿por qué no serlo? -Raph tragó saliva  
— E-Escucha… no fue mi intención decirte eso… p-por favor… déjame ir y… hay que salir de aquí… los dos juntos -sonrió temerosa   
— ¿Y pretendes que olvide como me consideraste? He tenido suficientes insultos y hoy llegué a mi limite -deslizó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la fémina, Raph trató de zafarse pero le resultó completamente inútil   
— N-No, espera… no lo hagas… ni siquiera sé lo que tengo allí ¡Ah~! -se estremeció al sentir la mano de aquel en su entrepierna- F-Fish Face… b-basta -sus orbes estaban ligeramente cristalinos.

00-00-00-

Mientras tanto; Baxter disfrutaba de las acciones de Xever, por lo menos este sería culpado por las tortugas por haber abusado del temperamental.  
— ¡Sí, mi plan está saliendo a la perfección! -rió  
— Ah, Baxter ¿podemos continuar con tu… vida?- preguntó el pecoso desde la bocina- Y ¿a qué te refieres con lo de “Mi plan está saliendo a la perfección”?- trató de imitar su voz  
— Ah, solo olvídalo, pequeño ingenuo -se puso cómodo en su asiento- Como iba diciendo…

00-00-00-

Xever rió ante la debilidad de la tortuga, sin embargo Raphael ya no lo soportaba más, suspiró con pesadez rendida ante lo que diría.   
— E-Está bien, está bien, lo admito… fue tanto de mi parte… decirte eso…, por favor… ya no lo hagas más, ya sé que no debo considerarte como un abusador…, entiendo que eres diferente -trato de sonreír- a lo que pensé   
Fish Face detuvo sus acciones, le miró con un poco de compasión y luego se separó de ella dejándole en paz, posteriormente se levantó  
— Ah, yo también… lo siento, ahora -da un paso hacia atrás- Tengo que hacer algo… antes de seguir trabajando juntos -se acercó a la pared, vio a Raph y luego empezó a golpear su cabeza contra el concreto- ¡No pensé en abusar de ella! ¡No pienso que es linda! -se detuvo un poco y regresó a ver a Raph, esta se levantó con su cuerpo tembloroso- ¡Y es macho, es macho! -volvió a golpearse   
Raphael solo frunció el entrecejo.  
— ¿Por qué haces eso? -preguntó algo preocupada, Xever se detuvo y miró a la tortuga con una sonrisa nerviosa, luego sobó su cabeza  
— P-Por nada, solo estaba tratando de… de eh sacar de mi cabeza algunas cosas -le mira de arriba y abajo, enseguida golpea su cabeza con la palma de su mano   
— ¡¿Estabas pensando en mí, verdad?!  
— Ya te dije que no -habló enojado y luego se acercó- Tenemos que salir antes de que… que -se perdió en aquella mirada tan confortable y tierna  
— ¿De qué?   
— De que yo… eh… solo olvídalo y sigamos 

….

Por otro lado, los chicos y Perrera aun no lograban hallar una salida. El pecoso estaba algo preocupado pues había escuchado decir algo a Baxter.  
— Eh… chicos ¿creen que Raph esté bien?   
— Claro que lo está, sabes que él sabe defenderse -añadió Leo- ¿Por qué lo dices? -miró al de naranja  
— Bueno… es que… hace un rato escuché decir a Baxter de algo así como “Mi plan está funcionando” Y tengo miedo de que sea una trampa para nosotros o para Raph  
— Seguramente trata de intimidarnos -comentó Donnie 

….

El pez y la fémina tortuga estaban en aquel cuarto obscuro; Xever sintió que su sangre hervía, no le gustaba tener tanta cercanía con la tortuga pues su cuerpo le hacía perder el control, por lo que empezó a alejarse tenuemente de ella.  
— Eh -se detuvo Raph y regresó a ver al pez- ¿Estás bien? -se acercó a él y Fish Face simplemente se alejó más  
— S-Sí… estoy completamente bien… trata de… mantenerte alejada de mí  
— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás pensando mal otra vez! -se sonrojó y cubrió sus pechos  
— C-Claro que no -piensa- Bueno… lo admito… tal vez un poco pero… lo retengo -pasa saliva- Entre más rápido salgamos, será mejor para nosotros  
— D-De acuerdo ¿dónde crees que pueda estar la salida? -miró a ambos lados   
— No tengo idea  
Xever empezó a caminar y palpar la pared de negro color mientras que Raphael hacía lo mismo, de repente la fémina escuchó algo al otro extremo de la pared, Xever se acercó también para poder ayudar en algo lo antes posible.  
— Genial, escucho algo del otro lado  
— ¿Crees que sean ellos? -preguntó Raph  
— Tal vez  
Raph sacó sus sai’s y trató de atravesar aquel concreto, sin embargo en el instante en que logró atravesarlo, Raph se electrocutó con algunos cables y ante la descarga esta cayó al suelo con un poco de humo en su cuerpo, Xever se acercó a ella y arrodilló un poco, enseguida la cargó en sus brazos.   
— Oye ¿estás bien? -la movió un poco, luego de unos segundos Raph abrió sus ojos mirando al pez, se inmutó de ver la posición en la que estaban  
— Ah~ ¿Q-Qué pasó? -frunció el entrecejo un tanto confundida  
— Eh… recibiste una descarga eléctrica  
— Ah, ya me acordé -se levantó un poco tambaleante y luego miró al pez- ¿No intentaste nada en mis segundos de inconsciencia? -preguntó mordaz  
— ¡Ya te dije que no soy ese tipo de persona!  
— ¿Persona? -preguntó arrogante   
— Bueno -se levantó- mutante -enseguida caminó hasta la pared- Creo que lo intentaré yo esta vez  
— ¿Estás seguro?  
— ¿Te gustaría recibir una descarga otra vez?  
— Pero… también te lastimarás   
— ¿Eso importa? -se cruzó de brazos   
— Bueno… en parte sí. Espera un segundo ¡¿Estás tratando de ser caballeroso conmigo?! -se molestó  
— Tómalo como quieras -se encogió de hombros y luego preparó sus piernas robóticas, posteriormente empezó a golpear la pared, recibió unas cuantas descargas eléctricas hasta que al fin logró atravesarla   
Los dos se asomaron y luego pudieron ver a las tortugas y a Perrera; sin dudarlo ni un segundo más Xever salió y nuevamente empezó a golpearse con la pared, esas descabelladas ideas invadieron su mente.  
— Exclamó ¡No es tu tipo! -musitó  
— Ah chicos -comentó Leo al ver lo que le había pasado a Raph- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
— Una larga historia -añadió la temperamental mientras se abrazaba a sí misma  
— ¡Un segundo! ¡¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?! -exclamó Baxter al ver que Xever no le había hecho nada a la tortuga afectada- ¡Se supone que debías haber abusado de ella! ¡No puedo creer que mantuvieras tus bajos instintos bajo control! ¡Demonios! ¡Debí saber que algo así no sucedería! ¡Ahora sufrirán la ira de mis esferas d_  
— De la muerte -dijeron todos monótonos 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
Toda la pelea que sucedió~   
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Las tortugas ya estaban fuera y aparentemente no pudieron hacer nada por regresar a Raphael a la normalidad. La fémina se acercó al pez.  
— En verdad… lo siento por cómo te traté… allá dentro   
— No te disculpes -comentó Xever   
Sin decir nada más ambos se dieron la media vuelta yéndose por sus propios caminos.  
— ¿A qué te referías con eso? -preguntó Donnie  
— Eh… después se los contaré… estoy cansado  
— Creo que ahora sería cansada -dijo Mikey  
— Cállate, enano -comentó ella  
Por otro lado.  
— Entonces -comentó Perrera en un tono burlón- Te dejaste llevar por la figura de esa tortuga -rió mordaz- Qué tonto   
— ¡Cierra la boca! -riñó el pez  
— Lo bueno que ya todo terminó y estás libre de ese ‘control’ del que te tenía esa tortuga  
— Eh… -sobó su brazo tratando de aparentar rudeza- Sí, nadie me hará estar a sus pies y mucho menos esa tonta tortuga


	16. Miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XEVER x RAPPHAEL RAPE FEMALE

Raphaela había tenido una fuerte discusión con sus hermanos, en especial con Leonardo, así que ella salió de la alcantarilla para poder pasar el tiempo sola y desahogarse sin causar más líos con el temerario líder. Raphaela estaba caminando sola en la superficie, sentía el frío recorrer su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta llegó al restaurante de Murakami, sonrió, no tendría que compartir pizza con sus hermanos, así que ella entró.

— Oh, Hola Raphaela -dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba algunos platos

— Hola, Murakami -trató de aparentar normalidad con su tono de voz, sin embargo él era más sabio de lo que aparentaba

— ¿Sucede algo? Parece que has tenido algún problema con uno de tus hermanos -comentó dejando la barra limpia, Raph se sorprendió un poco y solo guardó silencio- Creo que no quieres hablar de eso

— Eh... no precisamente, es que... me molesta que Leonardo quiera ser mejor que yo

— No creo que esa sea la razón, apuesto a que solo malinterpretaste la situación

— Supongo que... fue eso -recargó sus codos en la mesa- Ah, ni yo misma me entiendo

— Creo que estás frustrada por la vida que llevas, a veces nadie puede comprenderte y crees que eres un fenómeno

— Algo así -suspiró con pesadez- Murakami ¿podrías servirme un poco de pizza gyoza? -preguntó apacible mientras sonreía

— Por supuesto -comentó el hombre dispuesto a preparar la pizza

........

En esos instantes Leonardo estaba meditando acerca de la situación en el dojo, inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente estando en posición de flor de loto

— Odio cuando Raphaela hace eso -bufó mientras trataba de relajar su cuerpo

— Hijo mío -dio Splinter haciendo su aparición- ¿Qué pasó? Pareces molesto

— Ahh, Es Raphaela otra vez -dijo cabizbajo dejando su concentración a un lado

— ¿Ahora qué fue lo que sucedió?

— Cree que al tratar de corregirla soy mejor que ella, pero... solo me preocupo por su bienestar

— ¿Ya trataste de decirle tus verdaderos motivos? -frunció el ceño

— No exactamente, creería que estoy loco por sentir algo así, además, estando en esta lucha constante con los kraangs y el Clan del Pie, no creo que sea buena idea revelarlo aun, en tiempos de guerra no es bueno el amor

— Leonardo, mi consejo es que trates de decir lo que sientes por ella, o sino creerá que solo lo hacías por molestarla, es mejor decir la verdad antes de que se alejen más

— Creo que -suspira- tiene razón, sensei

Splinter solo dibujó una sonrisa.

......

Rahaela estaba muy a gusto comiendo la pizza gyoza, después de haber comido todo, estaba dispuesta a pagar.

— Oh, no. Esto es cortesía de la casa

— ¿Qué? No puede hacer eso, no me gustaría parecer una aprovechada

— Tranquila, no hay problema

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Murakami?

— Por supuesto

— ¡Ah! Gracias -sonrió apacible, después de eso se despidió y salió del local.

En esos instantes, el Clan del Pie estaba merodeando cerca; Bradford terminaba de amenazar a los dragones púrpura, luego se giró pues su compañero estaba en otro lugar mirando algo tan detenidamente, sonrió y enseguida se acercó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó el castaño

— Viendo a una victima

— ¡Hah! ¡Esa tortuga otra vez! Al parecer los chicos tenían razón -rió levemente- Vamos, capturémosla y llevémosla con Destructor

— Espera -regresó a ver a su compañero- Tengo algo mejor para ella

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué podría ser ver?

— No lo sé, tal vez, quitarle la virginidad

— Ah, supongo que, vas a querer algo de tiempo

— Sí, me divertiré con ella un rato

— Entonces, estaré esperándote

Los dos se separaron, Xever se encaminó entre la obscuridad para poder atrapar a la tortuga solitaria mientras que Bradford fue a hacer otras cosas para perder el tiempo.

Por otro lado, Raphaela estaba caminando entre la obscuridad de la noche, no había muchas personas y los carros ocasionalmente pasaban, después llegó a un callejón, allí mismo caminó hasta ver la entrada a la alcantarilla. Suspiró pesadamente, otra vez tendría que ver el rostro de Leonardo, refunfuñó un poco y luego se colocó de cuclillas para quitar la tapa, en ese instante el moreno le sujetó de su brazo, la levantó y la acorraló contra la pared.

— ¡Ah, Xever! -se inmutó

— ¿Qué hace una linda tortuga a estas horas de la noche? -preguntó gallardamente

— ¡¿Qué te importa?! -trato de aparentar rudeza

— Tan testaruda como siempre -refunfuñó con una sonrisa, este deslizó sus manos hasta el caparazón de ella y luego alejó sus sai's para que no fueran problema para él

— ¡E-Espera! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?! -espetó un tanto asustada

— Dime -se acercó a su cuello- ¿Eres virgen? -Raph sintió su piel helar, su respiración se agitó y de un momento a otro su piel se erizó, pues el moreno besó con delicadeza su cuello

— ¡A-Apártate de mí o gritaré! ¡Mis hermanos están cerca y no dudarán en llegar! -gruñó

— Eso lo veremos

Sujetó uno de sus pechos, Raph cerró sus ojos con fuerza con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sus orbes se estaban tornando cristalinos y el miedo comenzaba a invadirle.

— E-Espera... p-por favor... tú no serías capaz de hacer eso

— Claro que sí, hace tiempo que no me divierto con alguien -nuevamente tocó sus pechos, Raph resolló tratando de apartarlo, sin embargo su fuerza era menor comparada con la de él, trató de patalear pero Xever rápidamente colocó una rodilla en la entrepierna de la mutante

— ¡Ah~! -su rostro se tornó rojo a más no poder

— Veo que eres sensible -sonrió- Te daré una probada de lo que soy capaz de hacer

— ¡No! No, por favor no -sus orbes estaban cristalinos

— Al principio dolerá un poco, pero después rogarás por más -movió su rodilla, Raph resolló tratando de alejarse, sin embargo el moreno lamió su cuello y manoseó sus pechos; su cuerpo se estaba calentando en contra de su voluntad; posteriormente Xever deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de la tortuga, metió uno de sus dedos y palmó la textura rosada y húmeda.

— Ah~ B-Basta... Xever ¡Ah~!

— Te estás poniendo húmeda, eso me gusta

Xever deslizó sus dedos hasta la entrada y luego los metió de una estocada.

— ¡Ah! -el cuerpo de Raph se tensó- B-Basta... ya no más

— ¿No ibas a llamar a tus hermanos?

Los ojos verdes de ella se humedecieron más, solo era una mentira y sabía que sus hermanos no iban a escuchar su llamado, mucho menos pedir una señal de auxilio con su t-phone

Xever sacó sus dedos, estaban cubiertos por aquel fluido transparente y pegajoso, en seguida bajó el cierre de sus pantalones, dejando ver su voluminoso miembro; Raph palideció y achicó sus pupilas.

— ¡Espera, espera! ¡P-Puedo darte algo más, dinero... t-tal vez la ubicación de mi guarida!

— Eos no me llenaría de satisfacción como lo que voy a hacer ahora

— Y-Yo... yo q-quiero que mi... primera vez... sea especial -las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, bajó la vista sintiéndose aprisionada, Xever le tomó del mentón haciendo que le viera

— Y lo será -se acercó y luego unió sus labios, Raph estaba paralizada

De repente sintió un extraño cosquilleó en su zona íntima; su respiración se agitó, Xever había frotado su pene en ella; no quería sentir eso, su cuerpo se calentaba más con cada roce, era imposible, inaudito, no quería y no debía; súbitamente Xever le tomó de las piernas mientras se empujaba ligeramente hacia ella; Raphaela le pidió que no lo hiciera, sin embargo él hizo caso omiso a sus peticiones, así que empezó a empujar y entrar en su pequeña entrada.

— ¡AAH~! ¡PARA YA, ESO DUELE... AAAH~! -cerró sus ojos con fuerza y en ese momento no pudo evitar llorar, sentía que le desgarraba su interior; Xever empujó un poco más de tal manera que entró bruscamente, respiró agitado y luego se acercó más a su rostro sintiendo a la vez un extraño líquido salir de la entrada de ella, el líquido manchó el suelo y parte del miembro del moreno.

— Eres tan apretada

— ¡AAH~! ¡BASTA YA! ¡DUELE... Y QUEMA! ¡AAh~!

— ¡¡Hah!! ¡Eres demasiado ruidosa! -rió- Alguien debe darte una lección

Xever sujetó bien las piernas de ella y empezó a embestirle fuertemente, besaba y mordía su cuello, Raphael lloraba a más no poder, su interior le dolía como nunca imaginó, las embestidas eran bruscas y salvajes, Xever ocasionalmente mordió su cuello.

Raphaela trató de reprimirse para no excitar más al moreno, quería hacerse la difícil con sus gemidos. Trató de parar sus sollozos mientras mordía su labio inferior.

— Veo lo que tratas de hacer -comentó Xever un tanto cabizbajo al ejercer demasiada energía- Entonces, jugaremos un juego. Si te hago gemir, serás mía toda la noche y si no lo logro, te dejaré ir ¿Aceptas el trato? -ella no dijo nada, lo miraba con odio y furia- Lo tomaré como un sí

Enseguida empezó a embestir, al ver que Raphael lo estaba logrando, este bajó hasta los pechos, abrió su boca dispuesto a lamerlos y chuparos, y así como lo pensó lo hizo; Raph sentía su cuerpo arder con desesperación; el calor la agitaba y Xever la manoseaba a tal grado de no poder contenerse. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sabía que iba a perder.

— ¡Ahh~!

— Yo... gané -dijo el moreno, y sin que nada pudiera hacer, este empezó a disfrutar aún más del cuerpo de la fémina.

— Ahh~ ¡Mmgh! ¡Ngh! ¡Aah~!

Xever siguió hasta que al fin estaba por correrse, apretó los muslos de ella y luego empujó con fuerza a la vez en que dejaba salir su esencia en ella.

— ¡NO, ALTO, PARA! ¡NO QUIERO TENER UN BEBÉ! -pidió entre lágrimas

— Muy tarde ¡nhg! ¡Ah~! -cansado dejó de aprisionar su cuerpo, luego salió del interior de ella haciendo que su esencia resbalara por su piernas

Raph se dejó caer al suelo, su cuerpo le dolía, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo llorar y escapar de lo que había sucedido; Xever subió sus pantalones de vuelta.

— Espero me des la notificación de nuestro bebé -comentó gallardo, luego se colocó de cuclillas, besó sus labios y luego descaradamente le quitó el t-phone que guardaba, se levantó y luego lo tiró al suelo para después romperlo de un pisotón- Espero que mi fluido haga efecto en ti, bastará para que tus hermanos te encuentren en un par de días -tomó los sai's y luego los colocó en las muñecas de ella para que no escapara

Después de eso se marchó dejando a Raph en el suelo y sola.

Rato después Bradford preguntó por el paradero de la tortuga.

— ¿¡Y la tortuga?!

— La dejé ir -dijo con tranquilidad- Aun así no se escapa de la pequeña sorpresa que tendrá en algunos días

..........

Un par de meses habían pasado, los chicos no sabían nada al respecto de lo que pasó aquella noche cuando llegó tan tarde; solamente Cabeza de piel lo sabía, la temperamental había decidido no contarlo a nadie, no se sentía segura y ocasionalmente por las noches tenía pesadillas que hacían despertar a los demás. Leonardo pudo notar el cambio repentino de esta, trató de hablar con ella pero Raphaela siempre lo evitaba.

Una vez más las tortugas en un tejado combatiendo a los del Clan del Pie; Xever fijó la vista en la fémina, sonrió gallardo y con tranquilidad se acercó a ella. Raphaela resolló, se paralizó, pasó saliva, no podía hacer nada, no pensaba y el temor era el único que le invadía.

— X-Xever -dijo al fin, el moreno caminó hasta ella dejando que sus compañeros y las tortugas lucharan entre sí, Raph dejó sus sai's caer, sintió sus piernas temblar, cayó de sentón y luego retrocedió estando en el suelo sin despegar su mirada de él.

El moreno llegó hasta ella, luego acarició su rostro con delicadeza, Raph solo sintió como las lágrimas salieron de sus orbes.

— Hola, linda ¿ya todo está bien entre los dos? -Raph no pudo articular palabras, Xever bajó la vista, admiró el bulto en su vientre- Pronto vamos a tener un bebé

Leo se giró y vio que su ruda hermana estaba débil y vulnerable, entonces allí comprendió que algo le había hecho como para que ella cambiara su comportamiento hacia todos.

Xever cerró sus ojos y luego le besó, Raph estaba sorprendida y lívida, después al no poder contener tanta su impresión, se desmayó.

..........

Una hora más tarde, Raphaela despertó, se hallaba en el laboratorio de Baxter; trató de forcejearse pero su cuerpo estaba atado con cintas; el moreno hizo su aparición al frente de ella, al verlo otra vez no pudo evitar paralizarse.

Destructor entró por la entrada admirando a la tortuga postrada ante los demás.

— Bien hecho, Xever. Al fin capturaste a uno de ellos -al ver su e había logrado causar gracias a su violación, decidió premiarlo- Creo que es la primera vez que haré algo como esto. Puedes quedártela, también formará parte de nuestro Clan

— Gracias, Maestro Destructor

Saki ordenó que le colocaran el gusano. Baxter obedeció sacando a la larva de la pecera; Raphaela no pudo hacer nada para evitar tales acciones.

Rato después; Xever se llevó a la fémina tortuga a su habitación; Raphael por su parte no mostraba ninguna señal, solo acataba las órdenes del moreno, como si no tuviera un alma que le hiciera reaccionar, era más bien un robot.

............

Las tortugas llegaron para salvar a su hermana caída, sin embargo estos se toparon con la sorpresa de saber que Raphaela estaba en negación, ansiaba quedarse en el enemigo. Los cinco estaban a unos cuantos metros de la guarida del Clan del Pie.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ven con nosotros! -espetó Leo

— Ya escuchaste a la dama -dijo Xever colocando una mano en el hombro de la tortuga, esta por su parte se giró, rodeó el cuello del humano y luego le besó; las tres tortugas se quedaron completamente inmutados ante tales acciones, después del beso Xever chasqueó sus dedos y detrás de él salieron robo-pies

— Eh... chicos -dijo el pecoso- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos

— Leo -dijo el genio- no vale la pena esto, Raph quiere estar con ellos

— ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Algo le hicieron! -levantó su katana en mano- ¡Tú le hiciste algo! ¡Raphaela jamás actuaría de ese modo!

— A veces las personas cambian de parecer cuando están con la persona que aman -sonrió gallardo, y al ver que ellos no se iban ordenó que atacaran a las tortugas.

............

Los meses transcurrieron y las cosas fueron iguales, las tortugas y Splinter se habían tragado el cuento de que Raphaela había cambiado de parecer, por lo que nunca más intentaron sacarla de aquel lugar.

El día del nacimiento llegó y en un par de horas Raphael tenía un ser en sus brazos, era tortuga, de color casi verde obscuro con una tenue mezcla de marrón; de ojos obscuros y 5 dedos con garras en cada extremidad. Xever estaba ansioso de poder jugar con la fémina otra vez, pues en contra de su voluntad y estando bajo el control del gusano mental, era suya y nada más.

..........

Una vez más los dos estaban en su habitación; la criatura estaba en una cuna; Destructor no se molestó por lo ocurrido, al contrario, deseaba que creciera para poder entrenarlo al igual que Karai.

El moreno besaba cada parte de la fémina, lo que más anhelaba estaba con él y nunca más se apartaría de su lado. Raph por fin pudo pensar por sí misma.

— ¿En verdad me amas? -preguntó la tortuga con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Xever sonrió

— Claro que te amo -mintió y luego besó su cuello

Raph no cuestionó más, dejó que él hiciera con su cuerpo todo lo que besaba, sin embargo, por cada beso y roce se excitaba más, a tal grado de sentirse mal. Raph sintió unas terribles náuseas y luego se levantó apartando al moreno de su cuerpo, enseguida expulsó el gusano. Al instante Xever se inmutó.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! -exclamó Xever, Raph resolló, vio el lugar, había reaccionado de su trance; luego vio a la criatura en la cuna.

— ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! -dijo al fin mientras se levantaba- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

— ¿No lo ves? Decidiste vivir conmigo y ser una feliz pareja -caminó hasta ella y luego la aprisionó

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo nunca pediría algo como eso!

— Aceptaste que yo hiciera lo que deseara contigo

Raph se paralizó otra vez, Xever aprovechó el momento para besarla a la fuerza; deslizó uno dedo hasta su entrada, otra vez el pánico de la tortuga, sin embargo decidió que ese momento no sería igual al otro, resolló con lágrimas en sus ojos, luego le dio una patada en su entrepierna, Xever se encogió levemente al contener el dolor.

— ¡Maldita seas! -Raph corrió hasta la entrada, allí la abrió, se giró para ver a la criatura que estaba en la cuna, tenía su parentesco; no había duda que durante todo ese tiempo estuvo bajo un control mental, sin embargo no haría nada por rescatar al pequeño.

Raphaela salió sin ver hacia atrás, quería estar en casa con sus hermanos y padre.

Rato después ella llegó a las alcantarillas, destrozada se refugió en los brazos de Leonardo; este nunca creyó verla otra vez. En ese momento Raph dijo la verdad de su comportamiento.

— ¿Dónde está el bebé? -preguntó el genio

— En el Clan del Pie... no quise saber nada de él, nunca lo quise pero no supe que hacer -lloró desconsoladamente

Leonardo guardó silencio, lo único que deseaba era poder vengarse del moreno.

.........

Por otro lado, Xever estaba furioso, sin embargo había salido victorioso pues aún quedaba el retoño que engendró en ella, tal vez sería un mejor consuelo, este caminó hasta la cuna y luego cargó a la tortuga de aspecto extraño, este le sonrió mientras alzaba sus manos.

— Después de todo te quedarás conmigo -dibujó una vil sonrisa- Te entrenaré para que seas tan sanguinario como yo, serás como el segundo hijo de Destructor


	17. Sin escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MICHELANGELO x DONATELLO C.A IMPURO DESEO ANIMAL RAPE

Donnie estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación, en sus brazos tenía una almohada y de su boca escurría un poco de baba, respiró profundo cuando de repente este se levantó de golpe, colocó una mano sobre su frente, no podía dormir bien, todo por culpa de Leonardo; tenía que hallar la cura a la infección de su mayor, cansado y agobiado salió de la cama. Lentamente cerró la puerta por detrás de él.

Bostezó y luego estiro sus brazos, enseguida se encaminó hasta su laboratorio a trabajar desde muy temprano con la cura.

Mientras tanto, el pecoso estaba en su cama, su cuerpo ardía a más no poder y sudaba, su cuerpo temblaba con un ligero escalofríos y una extraña sensación en su estómago, rodó un poco y luego cayó de su cama; lentamente sus orbes azules se tornaron rojos tal cual carmesí. Luego dientes y colmillos tal cual navajas se hicieron notar, gruñó un poco y luego tocó la herida que le había causado Leonardo en su brazo, esta poco a poco se fue cerrando, respiró agitadamente y luego caminó hasta la entrada, ese olor, ese dulce aroma se hacía notar otra vez en su nariz.

El pecoso pasó su lengua por sobre sus colmillos, después salió de su habitación.

Donatello estaba sentado en su laboratorio, movió un poco la lámpara para que le iluminara mejor, bostezó y luego cerró sus ojos por un segundo, posteriormente pasó su brazo por sobre sus párpados.

— Ay... no puedo creer que esto se haya salido de control

El pecoso se hallaba en la entrada del laboratorio, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, después algo agitado se recargó en la pared, luego tocó su frente, seguía ardiendo, pasó saliva y luego asomó su cabeza por la entrada.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está Donnie! -susurró- Se ve tan lindo -comentó con una sonrisa gallarda- Sería una lástima que alguien molestara su concentración -mostró la lengua y luego lo pasó por sus pequeños y visibles colmillos, este se enderezó y con sigilo entró al lugar

Donnie cabeceaba un poco, luego al sentir que caería de la silla reaccionó, nuevamente se puso manos a la obra para seguir con el retromutágeno por la infección del lobo salvaje.

— Donnie -llamó el pecoso por detrás de él, el genio ni siquiera le tomó importancia, rodó los ojos y suspiró

— Ahora no, Mikey ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?

El pecoso apretó su mandíbula, respiró agitadamente y luego se contuvo mientras añadía esa sonrisa vil y feroz.

— Si es por la herida que te causó Leo, tranquilo, nada malo te va a pasar. Puedes dormir como un bebé -colocó unas gotas sobre la muestra que tenía

— De eso quería hablarte

Donnie volvió a suspirar con pesadez, se contuvo, no tenía ánimos de molestarse con el pecoso, se giró dispuesto a hablar seriamente con él, pero en el instante en que lo hizo Don se quedó inmutado; una vez más pudo ver una bestia, pero esta vez se trataba de Mikey; el pecoso poseía un leve pelaje marrón por su cuerpo, había crecido de tamaño, tenía garras y dientes, de su boca salía un líquido espeso, también tenía un par de orejas y una cola tal cual lobo. El genio trató de retroceder, pero simplemente cayó de su asiento.

— Ah... M-Mikey... ¿qué te pasó?

— No lo sé... cuando desperté sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo -se colocó en sus cuatro extremidades y muy lentamente caminó hasta el genio- Ya veo porque Leo no dijo nada antes, esto se siente tan bien

— M-Mikey... ¿n-no te atreverías a hacerme daño, verdad? -sonrió nervioso

— Depende -bajó la vista y luego se acercó, olfateó al mayor,. Ese aroma era delicioso y le excitaba- ¿Me amas? ¿Prefieres a April? ¿Soy mejor que ella? Dime que yo soy en quien piensas primero cada vez que te despiertas

Donnie no sabía que responder con exactitud, pasó saliva y luego desvió la mirada.

— La... ¿La respuesta... salvará mi vida?

— Tal vez -rió levemente mientras inclinaba sus orejas, poco a poco aprisionó el cuerpo del esbelto, este pasó saliva temiendo por su vida

— S-Sí, tú eres en quién pienso primero en todas las mañanas

— ¿Antes que April? -sonrió gallardo otorgándole una mirada desafiante

— Sí -asintió apresuradamente con la cabeza- antes que ella

Mikey comenzó a reír, después paró súbitamente al mismo tiempo en que colocaba una mano sobre el plastrón del genio.

— Mientes ¡MIENTES! ¡¿Crees que soy tonto?! ¡He visto lo que haces, he visto como la miras y aun así ¿tienes el descaro de mentirme?! -gruñó ejerciendo fuerza en él

— T-Tú dijiste que... la respuesta salvaría mi vida y siendo francos... q-quiero vivir... no me gustaría que me trates como Leo trató a Raph

— Ah, pues, eso mismo tengo en mente

Sin previo aviso, el pecoso le dio la media vuelta, Donnie estaba por gritar y pedir ayuda, sin embargo Mikey colocó una mano sobre la boca de este y luego mordió su cuello, fue tanta la presión que un poco de sangre resbaló de este. Donnie gimió mientras que lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

— Haré que te enamores de mí -comentó con una sonrisa mordaz, alzó su traserito y luego lo lamió- Ni te atrevas a pedir ayuda ¿escuchaste?

Donnie estaba aterrado, sentía su corazón latir a más no poder, no tenía la atención de hacerlo pues Mikey le lastimaría más, casi tan igual como Leonardo lo hizo con Raphael. Mikey lamió otra vez, luego mordió levemente su cola, Donnie resolló fuertemente mientras cerraba sus ojos, su respiración se agitó.

— M-Mikey -pidió el genio con una voz casi débil- P-Puedo amarte sin necesidad que hagas esto... por favor... recapacita..., te haré feliz todas las noches

— E-Eso fue lo que siempre quise -inclinó sus orejas- Sin embargo -gruñó un poco mirándole fríamente- te tardaste demasiado y ahora quiero en este mismo instante te guste o no -masculló mientras mostraba los dientes

Donnie fue halado bruscamente, Mikey subió en él mientras tallaba su entrepierna con el trasero de este; Donnie sollozó pidiendo piedad al menor, pero el pecoso le dio el gusto de ignorarle, como él le hizo siempre, después de haberse excitado y masturbado con el cuerpo débil de su hermano, Mikey debió salir su reluciente miembro rosado, estaba húmedo y listo para entrar en la cavidad de la otra tortuga. El pecoso colocó una mano sobre la boca de Donnie, sabía que lo que iba a hacer le resultaría completamente doloroso, mordió su cuello y poco a poco fue adentrándose en él mientras gruñía ferozmente, Donnie abrió sus ojos a más no poder dejando que las amargas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas empapando el suelo y su bandana.

— ¡¡Mmhg!! -Donnie gimió con la mano puesta de Mikey sobre su boca; por otro lado el pecoso empujó y de una sola estocada se adentró en el cuerpo del esbelto

— Oh sí... -mostró la lengua- Eres más delicioso de lo que puede... i-imaginar -comentó con una sonrisa

Mikey empezó a embestir sin importar el dolor y el daño que causaría en el genio. Mientras tanto Donnie no paraba de sollozar y quejarse.

— ¡Mnh! ¡Ngh! ¡Mnhgfg! ¡B-Bsmntb!

— ¿Qué dices Donnie? ¡Ahm! N-No puedo escucharte -comentó sátiro

Don trató de alejarse, sin embargo el pecoso opuso más resistencia y una vez más mordió su cuello creando otra herida, enseguida el pecoso lamió la sangre que comenzó a brotar. Con su otra mano la deslizó hasta la entrepierna de él, allí lo acarició, Donnie solamente se sonrojó haciendo desesperados esfuerzos por escapar de él, gimió un poco y luego su pene también salió, Mikey lo tomó en sus manos, llegó a herirlo con sus garras filosas y luego lo masturbó, acariciándolo lo más gentil que podía, pero con su fuerza bruta y garras le parecía imposible.

— ¡Mmh! ¡Anhg! ¡Nghm! ¡Mhph! -cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir que terminaría pronto, no quería dejar que su orgasmo saliera, no de esa manera, sin embargo no lo pudo evitar y repentinamente se corrió en la mano del pecoso de naranja, su cuerpo seguía tenso y tembloroso con un leve sudor que cubría su cuerpo.

— ¿No me niegues que no te gustó? -preguntó Mikey mientras dejaba libre su boca

— N-No... e-eres un monstruo...

— Y falta ver lo peor -sonrió- aun no me corro, así que aguantarás hasta que termine

— N-No... ya no... por favor -sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, Mikey le miró con un poco de compasión, pero al recordar los rechazos de este se armó de valor colocando y una mano sobre la nuca de su hermano y llevándolo hasta el suelo, una vez más embistió evitando tener contacto con esa mirada.

— ¡Ah! ¡M-Mikey! ¡B-Basta! ¡M-Me duele! ¡Ahg! -de repente sintió el líquido adentrarse en su orificio, pensó que el dolor había culminado y la tortura cesado, sin embargo este resolló al sentir como su entrada se abría un poco más, casi el doble del pene del menor de naranja -¡Ah! ¿¡Qué es eso!? ¡Un segundo... e-eres un can ahora y... ay no! -murmuró

— Parece que nos quedaremos un buen rato muy... -jadeante- pegados -rió levemente

Mikey trató de acomodarse más, pero en el momento en que lo hizo, este arrastró consigo al genio, después de eso Mikey le dio la media vuelta para poder verlo de frente y en contra de su voluntad besó sus labios con fuerza, Donnie no podía hacer nada para quitarse a la bestia de encima, Mikey fue tan feroz con él hasta tal grado de morder con brusquedad sus labios.

El nuevo amanecer llegó y Mikey se alejó por fin de la entrada del genio, miles de hilos de semen resbalaron por las piernas de este. Poco a poco la forma de Mikey volvió a la normalidad. Cansado se levantó del suelo mientras escondía su pene en el plastrón.

— E-Eres un... maldito... monstruo -comentó el genio con los ojos aun cristalinos

— Pero... soy tu monstruo, hermano -comentó con una sonrisa sátira, luego se acostó para besar nuevamente los labios de este- Y si no quieres sufrir como Raphael... será mejor que acates lo que yo diga ¿entendido?

— S-Sí -suspiró con pesadez

Mikey se levantó del suelo y admiró su cuerpo, sus músculos estaban un poco más marcados, se sentía con muchas energías a pesar de haber tomado salvajemente a su hermano.

— Ahora entiendo porque Leo nunca dijo nada, esto me hace sentir poderoso, más rápido y audaz, mejor que tú -señaló a genio en el suelo

— Lo que tú digas -comentó sin muchos ánimos

— Te veré más tarde, por ahora quiero liberar toda esta furia ciega que tengo con algunos robo-pies, tal vez con los chicos del Clan del Pie, quiero ser feroz también y demostrar mi fuerza salvaje -rió como un desquiciado y después salió del laboratorio

Donnie al no ver más a su pequeño hermano, este se giró abrazándose para sí. Mikey lo había destruido internamente, el silencio sollozó sin nadie más para hablar de su dolor, no quería ser una víctima más del juego de los lobos


	18. Nivel 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEONARDO x RAPHAEL

Leonardo besaba el plastrón de la tortuga de rojo, este gimió un poco pues Leo acariciaba su miembro, enseguida Leo se recostó en él mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa perversa.

— Ah~ -gimió Raphael otra vez- Creí que... e-esta vez sería yo quien estaría arriba -sus labios estaban tembloroso con un sonrojo intenso en sus mejillas

— Bueno, siendo francos no me gustaría que me montarás -dijo Leo y luego besó sus labios, metió su lengua en su boca y después jugueteó con él, luego este se separó con un hilillo de saliva en sus que conectaba sus bocas, enseguida Raph refunfuñó dándose la media vuelta y cubriéndose con la sabana, si Leo no era justo él tampoco lo sería.

Leo sonrió y por debajo de la sábana metió su mano, allí tomó la cola de este y luego la estrujo, Raph resolló y el sonrojo en sus mejillas volvió a aparecer.

— ¡Ah~! ¡D-Dije que me dejaras en paz! -gruñó escondiendo todo su cuerpo en el corazón

— Ahora qué te pasa

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Quería montarte! -exclamó, Leo solo rodó los ojos

— Eso no será posible

— Pues... si no lo hago por lo menos una vez... n-nuestra relación terminará -gruñó desde su caparazón

Leo sonrió de una manera pervertida, luego pidió que este saliera, Raph suspiró agobiado y después salió de su caparazón, enseguida metió su pene en su plastrón para luego dirigirse a la tortuga de azul.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

— Te propongo un trato

— ¿Un trato? -frunció el ceño

— Sí, esta noche quería usar algo especial contigo pero te pusiste de malas por un capricho -se cruzó de brazos

— Al grano, bobo-nardo

Leonardo no dijo nada más, este se levantó y por debajo de su cama sacó una caja, la colocó en la orilla de su lecho y después la abrió con delicadeza, de esta sacó una esfera algo ovalada, más pequeña que el tamaño de su mano pero justo para entrar en una cavidad y ajustarse a esta, luego con su otra mano mostró un pequeño control de color negro.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso?

— Un juguete que compré hace una semana, no estaba seguro de mostrártelo a un

— Bien, cuál es el trato -preguntó algo preocupado mientras retrocedía

— Te meteré esto por tu colita -Raph se quedó plasmado y completamente pálido- Este control controla el nivel de vibraciones que podré darte

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí logras soportarlo sin ninguna reacción erótica en tu cuerpo por 24 horas -da una breve pausa- Me harás tuyo

Raph dudó de sus palabras, Leo no era muy flexible en ese tipo de situación, pero la oferta era tentadora, pasó saliva y luego aclaró sus dudas.

— ¿24 horas con esa cosa dentro de mí?

— Sí

— Y qué haré si necesito hacer mis necesidades

— Tendrás que aguantar, no comas mucho -comentó mordaz, Raph solo apretó su mandíbula

— Está bien... yo... acepto el trato

— ¿Quieres empezar hoy?

Raph bajó la vista con las mejillas ardientes.

— Está bien, entre más rápido sea mejor terminará

Leo movió su mano en círculo señalando que él debía dar la vuelta. Raph rodó los ojos y luego acató lo mencionado, después alzó su trasero levantando su colita.

Leo sonrió pervertido al ver la vista que tenía, acercó el huevo ovalado en la entrada del rudo, después lo metió, Raph resolló, estaba frío y algo grande, casi tan igual al pene de su amante, Leo lo introdujo por completo. Metió su dedo empujándolo más.

— L-Listo... -gimió Raph- Y-Ya está dentro... a-ahora saca tu dedo

— No me gusta como se ve esto, está en la orilla -se levantó, tomó las caderas y luego le penetró de una sola estocada, Raph gimió fuertemente con la respiración agitada

— ¡Aprovechado, aprovechado! -exclamó con una lágrimas en sus ojos, odiaba esas formas tan bruscas que le daba Leonardo.

— Tranquilo... e-es solo para verificar que todo... esté en orden en tu interior

— Lo que sea... p-pero... ya sal de m_¡ah! ¡Aah! ¡Mhg! -Leo aprovechó la oportunidad para embestir a Raph.

Rato después los dos estaban exhaustos recostados en la cama; Raph estaba bocabajo y Leo sobre él.

— Recuerda. 24 horas sin gemir, sacar tu pene ante la excitación, o hacer cualquier cosa erótica con tu cuerpo. Si pierdes... jamás me volverás a comentar algo al respecto sobre montarme y te dejarás montar sin problema alguno ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo... trato hecho -suspiró

— El reto empieza ahora -miró el su t-phone en el mueble, eran exactamente las 2:00 de la mañana.

Leonardo dejó descansar a Raphael, pues el verdadero reto comenzaría en un par de horas desde muy temprano. Ya eran las 4:30 de la mañana, Raph se movía de un lado a otro, se sentía raro con esa cosa dentro de su cuerpo, después abrió sus ojos tan súbitamente al sentir que ese aparato estaba vibrando en su interior, estaba gritar del susto pero Leo estaba a un lado de el con el control en su mano, el aparato se hallaba en nivel 1. Raph tomó una almohada y luego la mordió.

— ¿Te gusta cómo se siente, Raphie? -preguntó gallardo, Raph con una lágrimas en sus ojos negó rápidamente, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo a más no poder, Leo apagó el aparato colocando la pequeña palanquita en OFF. Raph pudo respirar aliviado y luego se recostó en la cama respirando agitadamente- Me gusta cómo reacciona tu cuerpo, eso solo fue el primer nivel, te hacen falta probar 4 más

— Idiota -masculló

— Vamos, Raphie. Es hora de desayunar -se levantó de la cama. Raph agobiado se levantó, sus piernas temblaban, era peor que tener un vibrador con forma de pene en su interior.

Leo muy amablemente preparó un poco de pan tostado, esperaba que sus demás hermanos despertaran también pero viendo la hora era muy temprano. Leo terminó de preparar el desayuno, sirvió un poco de pan tostado con un vaso de jugo de naranja a su pareja, por último se sirvió para él. Los dos estaban por empezar a desayunar, sin embargo Leo mostró el control, Raph se inmutó.

— No te atrevas

— Dije que podía hacerlo en cualquier hora del día y ahora quiero ver hasta dónde puedes aguantar. -movió la palanca con su dedo llevándolo a nivel 1, Raph resolló, su cuerpo tembló otra vez y sus mejillas ardieron a más no poder. Se recargó en la mesa a esperar a que el aparato se apagara

Después de 5 minutos Leo lo apagó nuevamente, Raph limpió las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, tomó su desayuno y empezó a comerlo con molestia tratando de no dirigir una sola palabra a su hermano mayor. Luego de eso Donnie y Mikey llegaron para desayunar.

— Ah, creí que seguirían durmiendo como rocas -comentó Leo

— ¡No es así, bro! -dijo el pecoso- Dijo Splinter que vamos a entrenar mucho por hoy

— Al parecer ustedes ya están aquí desde hace un buen rato -comentó el genio

— Algo así

— Yo -Raph se levantó- Debo de... ir a tomar un baño

Leo por debajo de la mesa encendió el aparato en el Nivel 1, Raph se quedó estático, quiso dar un paso pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, los dos menores regresaron a verle con el ceño fruncido.

— Raph ¿estás bien? -preguntó el menor acercándose a él

— S-Sí... e-estoy bien -el menor frunció el ceño.

Leo muy gallardo movió su dedo por el aparato, luego subió la palanca al segundo Nivel, Raph no lo pudo soportar más y luego se dejó caer de rodillas. Mikey se alarmó y se apresuró a ayudar a levantarse. Leo al ver la reacción de estos apagó el aparato, Raphael abrió su boca tomando bocanadas de aire.

El genio se acercó al temperamental, también indagó sobre su situación pero nuevamente negó.

Después de una media hora, los chicos estaban en el dojo, dispuestos a entrenar con su sensei, Splinter los dividió en equipos de dos, Leo y Mikey y del otro lado Raph y Donnie. Leo miró gallardo al temperamental, este solo desvió la mirada. Después de eso Splinter dio la orden de comenzar con el entrenamiento sin armas. Mikey se enfrentó al genio mientras que Leo a su pareja, los dos trataba de empujar uno al otro.

— Creo que haré un poco de trampa esta vez

— No lo harías

— Pruébame -empujó al temperamental y rápidamente sacó el control y luego presionó el tercer nivel de la vibraciones, Raph apretó su mandíbula evitando emitir sonido alguno, enseguida Leo se abalanzó hacia este y apagó el aparato otra vez, en ese momento Splinter llegó

— Bien hecho, Leonardo y Raphael ¿por qué cediste tan pronto?

— Es que yo... -miró a Leo, este negó ligeramente con la cabeza- Eh... nada -bajó la vista avergonzado

Después de un rato el entrenamiento terminó. Raphael como no podía soportar más las torturas de Leo, este se refugió en su habitación, pensó que Leo no le molestaría en aquel lugar tan seguro. Leo muy malicioso se acercó a la puerta del rudo, y en ese momento llegó el pecoso, al instante se percató del extraño control que tenía Leo en sus manos.

— Oye ¿para qué es eso? -frunció el ceño

— Es para... eh... crear eh... sonidos de animales -mintió- ¿Quieres intentar algunos botones? -lo acercó y luego Mikey lo tomó

— ¡Claro!

— Antes de que lo enciendas, me gustaría que esperarás dos minutos antes de subir el nivel ¿te parece?

— De acuerdo -sonrió y luego encendió el aparato en el nivel uno, el pecoso no escuchaba nada, limpió su oído tratando de escuchar nada-Hermano, creo que está roto

— No te preocupes, sube el nivel.

Mikey lo elevó al Nivel 2. Y dentro de la habitación del temperamental, este mordía con fuerza una almohada suya, cerraba sus ojos con fuerza esperando a que Leo terminara su sesión de cada 5 minutos, pensó por un momento que las cosas iban a terminar pero esta vez subió hasta el Nivel 4; este rápidamente bajó la vista hasta su entrepierna, allí un leve bulto se estaba haciendo notar, rápidamente se cruzó de piernas para evitar la tentación. Luego de un rato así, Raph abrió su boca mientras respiraba agitadamente, luego abrió uno de sus ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Ah~ Mmh -al escucharse a sí mismo rápidamente se cubrió, luego tan súbitamente el aparato se apagó, Raph respiró pesadamente dejando que el sudor resbalara- Esto... no va a ser tan... f-fácil como creí *ngh*

Fuera de la habitación Mikey le entregó el aparato tan extraño a su hermano, no funcionaba y para él estaba roto.

Las horas pasaron y Leonardo seguía con la tortura en Raphael, ya era cerca de la media noche y Leo apagaba su aparato para dejar descansar a Raph.

— ¿Te gustaría rendirte a medio camino? -frunció el ceño

— N-Nunca -se recostaba en su cama- sé que puedo lograrlo

— Bien, esta será una larga noche, bueno, solo faltan dos horas para que el trato termine

Raph respiró hondo esperando las sesiones de Leo.

Las dos horas transcurrieron, faltaban 15 minutos para que el reloj marcara las dos de la noche. Raphael estaba completamente exhausto sobre su lecho.

— ¿Estás listo para subir al nivel 5? -preguntó Leo

— C-Creí que ya lo habías usado anteriormente

— Eh, me aguardé lo mejor para este momento -repentinamente Leo subió al nivel 5 de un solo movimiento, Raph se cruzó de piernas sintiendo que el huevo en forma de óvalo resbalaba por su entrada, muy pronto saldría de su sistema.

Raphael cerró sus párpados, respiró agitadamente y luego trató de ver a Leo, muy suavemente abrió uno de sus ojos, sus manos eran inconscientes de sus acciones, pues estas se dirigieron a su entrepierna, el bulto se hizo notorio, Raph abrió levemente su boca, Leo estaba ansioso de poder escuchar el gemir de su amado, Raph en contra de su voluntad masajeó su entrepierna, miró a Leo con algo de temor, sabía que iba a perder, pasó saliva, estaba jadeante.

Ahora solo faltaban 5 minutos y en la entrepierna de la ruda tortuga se podía ver una línea verde, pues muy pronto su miembro saldría de su escondite, Raph resolló para después apretar sus ojos con fuerza.

— ¡Aah~! -gimió al mismo tiempo en que se corría manchando parte de su plastrón internamente y por fuera también, en ese momento el huevo ovalado salió de la entrada de la tortuga, el vibrador seguía en movimiento, Raph respiró aliviado de no sentir ese malestar en su interior, así que se dejó caer en su cama.

Leo miró el reloj, era la 1: 58

— Vaya, estuviste muy cerca de lograrlo, por desgracia no lo hiciste -apagó el aparato

— ¿No vas a tener compasión de mí por... haberlo intentado? -se sentó

— Claro que no, un trato es un trato, además me molesta que reclames queriendo ser el dominante, no me siento capaz para estar a tu nivel -Raph refunfuñó- Ahora ya no comentarás más eso ¿entendido?

Raph desvió la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

— De acuerdo.

— Ahora -subió a la cama- Hazme un oral

Raph torció los labios, bajó de la cama y en ese momento Leo se acomodó en la orilla mientras abría sus piernas. Raph de mala gana se acercó y comenzó a lamer.

Después de un rato Raph tomó su miembro, lo metió a su boca y chupó con suavidad.

— No entiendo... -comentó Leo- Porqué... quieres cambiar de... posición, como pasivo lo haces muy bien

— No me lo recuerdes ¿quieres? -habló con el pene de este en su boca.

Leo colocó su mano en la nuca de la tortuga y lo movió con delicadeza controlando la velocidad de las succionadas, al final se corrió en la boca tibia y húmeda del temperamental, Raph algo disgustado miró a Leo, sus mejillas estaban un tanto hinchadas.

— Trágalo -dijo con malicia

Raph bajó la vista y luego pasó con algo de dificultad. Leo tocó la cabeza de Raph mientras lo palmeaba con delicadeza.

— Eres un buen chico

— Claro -dijo sarcástico a la vez en que rodaba los ojos- ¿No vas a cambiar de opinión?

— He dicho que no, ahora -ayuda a Raph a levantarse, lo toma de las mejillas y posteriormente lo besa- Vayamos a dormir

— Bien -masculló


	19. Relleno de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FISH FACE x RAPHAEL M-PREG

Xever salió de su habitación de metal, observó a su alrededor, no había nadie cerca, con una sonrisa maliciosa salió por completo, era hora de ir a ver a Raphael. Luego de un rato el pez se hallaba fuera de aquel lugar, miró por detrás de él y luego se giró, enseguida esbozó una sonrisa gallarda, nad podría detener su amor por aquella tortuga tan testaruda, sin embargo sabía que algo andaba mal con él, puesto que ahora era más frío y siempre estaba de mal humor. Después de eso caminó hacia un callejón completamente obscuro, allí vio la entrada de la alcantarilla y después entró mientras cerraba la tapa por detrás de él.

Mientras tanto, Raphael salía del baño al mismo tiempo en que llevaba sus brazos hacia su plastrón, temeroso lo miró tan detenidamente y luego respiró hondo, en ese momento llegó Leonardo mientras tallaba sus ojos algo cansado, bostezó y luego se percató del temperamental.

— Ah, Raph ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas de la noche? -frunció el ceño y luego sonrió- Deberías estar descansando esta noche libre de patrullaje

— No puedo -dijo y luego descubrió su plastrón, Leo bajó la vista quedando algo sorprendido

— ¿E-Es lo que Donnie dijo? -preguntó algo preocupado

— S-Sí

— E-Entonces... F-FishFace es... es el padre

— Me temo que sí

— ¿Ya lo sabe?

— N-No y temo que no me quiera porque ¡¿Cómo es posible yo pueda estar embarazado?! ¡Soy macho! -espetó

— Recuerda que resultaste ser hermafrodita

— E-Es espantoso... no estoy preparado para eso

— No importa -sonrió gentilmente mientras se acercaba a este- Seguramente a FishFace no le importará

— S-Sí... creo que tienes razón pero aun así... debe saber por qué me comporté tan frío con él -pasa saliva- en fin, ya no importa -caminó hasta su habitación, Leo simplemente se dio la media vuelta

— Bien, que duermas bien, Raph

Raphael entró a su habitación y luego se dejó resbalar al suelo mientras se recargaba en la puerta, bajó la vista y luego acarició su plastrón abultado.

— Creo que debería de esconderme para que Xever no te vea, podría ser una horrible vergüenza para él

Mientras tanto el pez estaba entre el drenaje, después de haber recorrido un laberinto al fin halló la guardia del Clan Hamato, sonrió malicioso y después se adentró a la sede.

— Raphael -murmuró pues no quería alarmar a nadie sobre su presencia- No puedo creer que esté dormido a estas horas, siempre están patrullando -comentó mientras se encaminaba entre las habitaciones

Abrió cada una de ellas y con sigilo se asomó en estas', al final logró hallar la habitación de la ruda tortuga, sonrió felizmente y luego agitó su cola.

— Raphael -murmuró otra vez, en ese instante Raph gimió mientras parpadeaba lentamente, resolló de ver al pez allí rápidamente se sentó en su cama y cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, Xever al no ver impedimento entró y con cuidado cerró la puerta por detrás de él.

— X-Xever ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Raph algo arrogante, no era su culpa, las hormonas del embarazo le estaban haciendo cambiar en contra de su voluntad

— Oye, me preocupé por ti, ya casi no vas a donde nos reunimos -subió a la cama, Raphael se alarmó sabía que se iba a dar cuenta de su bulto enorme en el plastrón

— T-Te dije que estoy bien, no hace falta que vengas a verme -dijo fríamente mientras mostraba los dientes ante su enojo, Xever inclinó su aleta dorsal tristemente, luego pensó mejor y posteriormente habló con autoridad

— ¡Oye, hice esto por ti! ¡Escapé del Clan del Pie solo para verte! ¡Y así me pagas! ¡Con enojos y reclamos! -gruñó

Raph suspiró con pesadez, miró nuevamente a Xever y poco a poco su enojo se desvaneció.

— FishFace... lo siento pero... ahora mismo estoy pasando por... eh -sus mejillas se tornaron rojas- por una extraña etapa que tal vez... dure como 7 meses más

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vas a mutar otra vez? -frunció el ceño

— E-Es que... si te digo la verdad tal vez te molestes conmigo -pasó saliva escondiéndose más en la sábana

Xever notó que algo estaba ocultando, luego sujeto la sábana.

— Oye ¿qué haces?

— Me ocultas algo ¿verdad? ¡Tiger Claw te lastimó, cierto! -haló la sábana

— No es eso... e-es otra cosa -haló con fuerza

— ¡Dame eso!

— ¡No!

Los dos halaron la sábana, Xever al ver la terquedad de este la haló con tanta fuerza que se rompió en dos y este cayó del lecho, Raph se alarmó, trató de cubrirse con el pedazo de esta per no bastaba para esconder tal cosa en su vientre, FishFace se levantó con su cuerpo hirviente ante el enojo, luego se quedó paralizado de ver a Raphael, sus mejillas, parte de su cabeza se tornó rojo.

Raph trató de evadir ese plastrón abultado que tenía, pero era demasiado tarde, Xever se quedó boquiabierto, enseguida subió al lecho.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?

— S-Sí yo... la razón por la que actué raro contigo es que... mis hormonas del embarazo me controlaban... p-perdón y -bajó la vista con las mejillas ligeramente rojas- entenderé si no me quieres... ya que tú... nunca planeaste eso

— ¡Bromeas! -dijo Xever con una sonrisa- ¡Te ves adorable con eso! ¡Eres un enorme biscocho que quiero saborear!

— ¿Qué? -la tortuga preguntó al mismo tiempo en que regresaba a verlo

— Lo que escuchaste, te ves tan adorable así -llegó hasta él y luego tocó el plastrón con sus manos palmeadas- ¿Cuántos meses llevas?

— Como dos meses y medio

— Por experiencia propia... diría que lo que llevas allí dentro no es uno, más bien dos

— ¿Dices que pueden ser gemelos?

— Sí, tu plastrón está muy abultado, casi pareces de 4 meses

— Ah bueno y -pasa una mano por sobre su cuello- ¿No te molesta?

— ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Creo que te amo más! -sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia este y luego le besó, Raph gimió un poco ante las acciones repentinas del pez, sus mejillas se tornaron ardientes y luego se separó de él con la respiración agitada

— Ah~ n-no tan rápido -comentó pues el mutante jugaba con su verde colita

— Oye, sí es mío ¿verdad? -Raph se quedó inmutado por el comentario de este

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo infiel?! -se exaltó

— Ah, creo que no elegí bien las palabras

— ¡No, sé muy bien lo que dijiste!

— P-Perdón, lo sé, soy un tonto es que... viví con cientos de mujeres en mi j_ -se quedó callado al ver su error y luego sonrió con nerviosismo hacia la temperamental tortuga, Raphael estaba que humeaba de la cabeza por los celos- ¿No estás molesto, verdad?

Raph le dio una bofetada en el rostro.

— ¡Odio cuando me hablas de otras mujeres! ¡Creí que ya habías arreglado ese error tuyo! -Raph se dio cuenta de cómo estaba sobreactuando, respiró hondo y poco a poco se calmó, cansado regresó a acomodarse en su lecho- Creo que me pasé de la raya -dijo seriamente

— Yo también lo creo

— ¿Hablas de mí o de tu actitud? -preguntó seriamente

— C-Creo que... el mío -sonrió nervioso y luego le miró fijamente esperando una respuesta no tan exaltada por parte de la tortuga, Raph suspiró y luego se dio la media vuelta

Xever al ver su reacción se acercó a este y luego lo abrazó mientras movía su cola.

— ¿Ya estás mejor, verdad? -esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa

— Sí -suspiró- No comentes eso otra vez

— Nunca en mi vida.

00-00-00-00-

Los meses transcurrían y las visitas de Xever eran más constates, escapando de la vigilancia de Destructor, por fortuna nadie había logrado ver sus hazañas, cada vez el vientre de la ruda tortuga crecía y Splinter estaba completamente seguro que Xever era el padre, por lo que no dijo nada al respecto, después de todo su hijo merecía la felicidad, aunque la hubiera encontrado con el enemigo; solo deseaba que Destructor nunca se percatara de ello.

El octavo mes llegó y en esta ocasión FishFace llevaba consigo un par de chocolates, pues su amada tortuga se había vuelto más glotona de lo usual, este le esperaba paciente en el sofá junto a sus demás hermanos.

Mikey al ver el obsequio que traía el pez, este se emocionó y rápidamente fue hacia este.

— ¡Ah, FishFace, no te hubieras molestado! -comentó el pecoso, Xever solo rodó los ojos

— Sabes que no son para ti

— Sí, lo sé -se entristeció el pecoso- Pero no pasa nada si me das un poco

— ¡Mikey! -llamó el temperamental y el de naranja rápidamente se separó de él

Después de eso el pez se acercó hasta la tortuga y luego entregó el obsequio, Raph no dudó en abrirlo y luego lo comió, Leo estaba impresionado por los cuidados y por la promesa que había hecho el mutante inquilino.

— Woah, Xever... en verdad has cambiado -dijo el líder mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¿¡Qué me crees?! ¡Obviamente debo de ser responsable! -dijo algo serio y luego se cruzó de brazos- Además, estoy ansioso de poder ver a mis hijos -dijo y luego abrazo a la tortuga, después besó su mejilla mientras cerraba sus ojos

— Te lo dije -comentó Raphael mientras comía los chocolates- Nunca dudes de él -refunfuñó.

Después de eso Xever limpió las mejillas de la tortuga pues se había embarrad de chocolate.

— Es -dijo Donnie- tan extraño ver a FishFace demasiado cariñoso con Raph

— ¿Les importaría? -añadió el pez

— Ah, claro -comentó Donnie al ver que su comentario solo molestaba al invitado

Xever le dio un poco de chocolate en su boca, para los dos hermanos que quedaban allí, les resultó algo incómodo, así que se retiraron para dejar a la feliz pareja.

El mes ya estaba por terminar cuando de repente los dolores comenzaron a aparecer en Raphael. Eso alarmó a las tortugas y en especial a pez, sin dudarlo por un momento Donnie empezó con el proceso de cirugía.

FishFace por su parte esperaba algo impaciente fuera del lugar y por órdenes de la rata este no podía entrar.

— Vaya, nunca pensé en ver a uno del Clan del pie en esta situación -mencionó Casey mientras miraba con suspicacia al pez

— Creí que no era asombro mi situación -añadió el mutante de bordo color con una voz monótona, no estaba de ánimos para alegar otra vez

— Eh, discúlpalo, Xever -comentó la pelirroja- es que Casey está celoso de no poder tener una relación amorosa como la tuya

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto! -replicó

— Pues entonces -masculló ella mientras le halaba del brazo- deja de molestar -Casey torció los labios algo disgustado, luego se encogió de hombros

Un rato después Xever alzó más su aleta dorsal al escuchar un llanto, luego de segundos otro llanto más se escuchó, Xever sonrió victorioso pues había adivinado que eran gemelos, estaba ansioso de poder verlos, así que con cuidado se acercó a la entrada, estaba por asomarse pero Leo y Mikey llamando su atención.

— Aun no FishFace -dijo el pecoso, rápidamente el mencionado se giró para verlo

— ¡Ya esperé demasiado tiempo!

— Oye -intervino el mayor- Nosotros también estamos ansiosos de verlos, pero debemos esperar, además muy pronto darán la orden para poder pasar

Posteriormente Splinter salió y en ese momento los tres regresaron a verle, la rata asintió para que estos pudieran entrar, Xever fue el primero en adentrarse al laboratorio, de repente se quedó inmutado de ver; unca pensó que su mutación afectara severamente a uno, algo triste se acercó, vio a Raph con una tortuga en sus brazos con una mezcla de verde por parte de su cabeza y brazos y color bordo en el resto de su cuerpo, por fortuna era una tortuga con algunas escamas en su pequeño cuerpo, pero por otro lado este avanzó hasta una pecera, allí estaba un pez tal cual él que descansaba en lo profundo del pequeño recipiente, era bordo y un completo adefesio como él, este bajó la vista disgustado por el resultad.

— ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Raphael

— Eh... -se volteó- No es nada -sonrió

— Parece que estás... disgustado

— ¡¿Disgustado?! No... solo pensaba -sonrió y en ese momento Leo y Mikey entraron junto a los dos amigos humanos, estos estaban muy emocionados, Mikey cargó a la tortuga y los demás fueron a ver el pez pequeño que dormía en el agua

— Parece que a alguien no le gustó la sorpresa -dijo Casey hacia el pez

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Es eso cierto? -preguntó el de rojo

— No exactamente -comentó el mutante de color bordo- Solo que... esperaba algo mejor -soltó al fin- Uno es igual a mí -giró su cabeza hacia la pecera- Un adefesio

— FishFace -dijo Raph- No digas eso, él es tan lindo como tú -sonrió apacible y luego con algo de dificultad se sentó en la orilla de la camilla- Todo estará bien

— Sí... eso parece

— ¡Aww, los dos son hermosos! -soltó el pecoso mientras miraba la pez en la pecera, súbitamente este hizo un movimiento brusco y de inmediato la criatura despertó, al momento pudieron divisar que este poseía un par de ojos verdes.

— ¡Mikey! -reclamaron al menor

— Lo siento, fue mi error -rió inocente.

Un año transcurrió y Donnie había creado un tanque pequeño de oxígeno para el pequeño pez, también le fabricó un par de piernas robóticas para este, después de varios intentos al fin consiguió que estas funcionaran tal cual las de Xever.

Era un día tranquilo en las alcantarillas, tanto Xever y Raph miraban como sus dos amores jugaban entre sí; la tortuga de verde y bordo apenas se levantaba por sí mismo para poder ejercer sus primeros pasos, por otro lado el pececito manejaba bien las piernas robóticas de su tío Donnie, Raph al ver cómo sus dos amores crecían, se acercó al pez, este se paralizó, no estaba acostumbrado al cariño que Raph solía dar cuando estaban solos.

— Xever, eres un buen padre

— ¿Lo soy?

— Sí y gracias por darme una familia -sonrió apacible mientras se levantaba, después unió sus labios con los de este

— De nada -dijo un tanto apenado, luego la tortuga y el pez llegaron a sus mayores.

Como no podían pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente balbucearon algunas palabras mientras que parte de su saliva resbalaba de sus bocas. FishFace y Raph cargaron a uno, Xever con su tortuguita y Raph con su pez de ojos verdes.


	20. Adiós Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Zeno x Raphael ] [ M-preg ] [ Female ] [C-Alternativo de: Te anhelo y no sé cómo decírtelo ]

Raphael salía del hogar lujoso del triceraton, Zeno había salido a trabajar y Raph tenía tiempo libre para ti, después de una media hora Raph estaba de regreso con un ramo de flores y algunas compras, súbitamente alguien tropezó con él, este cayó de sentón, se asuntó por un segundo pues llevaba algo muy importante en su interior.

— ¡Auch! -

— ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención! -espetó un mutante de bandana azul, de repente este se quedó completamente sorprendido de ver a la tortuga en el suelo, inmutado extendió su mano, veía algo extraño en él, la tortuga en el suelo se inmutó y luego algo temeroso tomó su mano, Leonardo rápidamente recogió lo que había tirado, después se lo entregó a la tortuga del vestido- Raph -el mencionado simplemente se giró, no quería verle, sin decir palabra alguna emprendió su camino otra vez, Leo rápidamente le detuvo-- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! ¡¿Por qué demonios eres una mujer?!

— No sé de qué hablas... me estás confundiendo -trató de apartarse pero repentinamente Leo bajó parte de su escote, Raph se ruborizó y luego le dio una bofetada

— No creí que fueran reales y... y -bajó la vista un bulto- ¡¿Estás embarazado?!

— Embarazada

— ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que eras tú! -le señaló- ¡¿Qué pasó?! -le tomó de las manos

Raph no estaba seguro de decirlo, así que solo suspiró tratando de apartarse de él, Leo la forcejó haciendo que hablara a la fuerza, al final Raph soltó en llanto de verle otra vez, después contó lo que pasó al no haberle querido ayudar cuando se lo pidió.

— Y ahora... Zeno me ama bastante -comentó con lágrimas en sus ojos, después sollozó un poco tratando de evitar esas ganas amargas de llorar otra vez, se abrazó a sí misma y después regresó la vista al vampiro-- a-además

— Espera -interrumpió Leo- ¿E-Ese bebé es... es de Zeno?

Raph desvió la vista y luego bajó tenuemente su cara mientras que en sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas, después asintió algo avergonzada

— ¡¿Estás loca?! -soltó Leo- ¡No puede estar embarazada de un triceraton!

— ¿Por qué no? -bajó la vista y tocó su abultado plastrón- Ahora mismo lo estoy

— ¡Espera! ¿Cuántos meses llevas?

— Apenas 2 y dice él que me veo de cuatro meses

— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Por esa razón no te puedes embarazar! ¡Tu cuerpo no está diseñado para eso! ¡No lo vas a resistir! Me temo que el bebé saldrá antes de tiempo y es muy posible que... mueras -Raph no dijo nada, se quedó lívida, sus labios temblaron y sus pupilas se achicaron, luego pasó saliva, no quería creer en las palabras del vampiro de azul, así que simplemente dio un paso hacia atrás

— Mientes, yo... voy a estar... bien, Zeno y yo formaremos una agradable familia

— Raph... entiendo que te hice daño

— Por cierto, ya no soy Raph, soy Larota

— Lo que sea, entiendo que te hice daño -le volvió a tomar de las manos y poco a poco la acercó a su cuerpo- y que no fui bueno contigo -sus ojos estaban ligeramente cristalinos- en verdad quiero que seas feliz, ya no es el problema de que si estás con Zeno o no, el bebé te va a matar

— Solo eres un tonto que dice cosas sin sentido -trató de apartarse

— ¿Has visto el tamaño de Zeno? Apuesto que te lastimó cuando lo hizo

— Ya... -apartó sus manos- déjame

Raph se fue con paso presuroso, Leo solo suspiró con pesadez, debía de hacer algo para que Raph olvidara esa estúpida idea, sin embargo tendría que hacerlo en otra ocasión, solo para que Raphael no sospechara de él.

Una hora más tarde, Raph estaba en el asiento principal de la sala, este comía todo lo que los kraangsdorides le traían, pues eran órdenes de Zeno complacer a su amada. Al llegar la tarde, Raph se recostó en el sofá, los kraangs le dieron varias cobijas y algunas sábanas para cubrir sus pies en especial, pues útilmente se le congelaban. Luego de un rato Raph cayó dormido en el sofá esperando a que su amado triceraton llegara.

Una hora más pasó y en ese momento Zeno entró por la puerta principal, Raph despertó de golpe al escuchar y sentir los estruendosos pasos, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Leo podría tener un grado de verdad en lo que dijo acerca del bebé.

Este le llevó algunos chocolates hasta el sofá, Raph le miró con algo de preocupación haciendo que Zeno sospechara de ella.

— Larota ¿qué es lo que sucede? Te noto decaída

— ¿¡Qué?! No es... son las hormonas del embarazo

— Ah, sí, creo que eso debe de ser -rió y luego abrazó a su amada, después le besó de una manera brusca que solo lastimó a la tortuga, esta gimió con algo de dolor- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Te lastimé?

— U-Un poco -sobó su labio y después se percató que él había creado una herida en ella

— Lo siento tanto -dijo el dinosaurio

— No te lamentes, así eres tú

Mientras tanto, Leonardo los miraba desde el otro lado de la ventana, sintió que la sangre hervía y hasta vapor expulsaba de su nariz.

— Leo, no pierdas el control. No por ahora, Raph estará bien, solo... debo de anestesiarla y sacar al engendro de Zeno -miró más detenidamente la escena, palideció a la vez en que sus colmillos se hacían presentes

Zeno por su parte le quitaba toda la ropa a la tortuga, Raph estaba dispuesta a hacerlo otra vez, de todos modos era su deber complacerlo ya que él sí hizo algo para ayudarle y no como Leonardo.

— ¡Lo está haciendo a propósito! ¡Sabe que estoy aquí! -comentó Leonardo consumido por los celos, y para no ver la grotesca escena decidió darse la media vuelta y hacer de cuenta de que no había visto nada, nada que le hiciera perder el control con sus celos

Leonardo pasó más de dos horas para que la feliz pareja amorosa se fuera a su habitación, Leo los siguió estando fuera de la casa, al final encontró la habitación especial de Raphael, esperó a que Zeno se fuera, luego de otra media hora, Raph se quedó dormida en su habitación mientras que el triceraton se marchaba a otro lugar. Leo abrió la ventana sutilmente, después muy sigiloso caminó hasta el lecho, una vez allí quitó la sábana de la tortuga, este se movió de manera lateral al sentir extrañeza en su cuerpo; Leo le dio la vuelta quedando bocarriba, después abrió sus piernas.

— Creo que esta vez será más difícil de lo que pensé -murmuró para sí, estaba por bajar las bragas de la fémina, pero Raph despertó, levantó tenuemente su cabeza dirigiéndolo hacia sus piernas levantadas y levemente abiertas, luego de parpadear continuamente se quedó plasmada de la impresión, enseguida se cubrió nuevamente.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¿¡Qué no te dije que te marcharas?! ¡Si no te vas, llamaré a Zeno para que te saque a patadas! -riñó

— Intento salvarte la vida

— ¿Cómo la vez en que te pedí ayuda y me rechazaste? -dijo sátira- Si es ese tipo de ayuda que das, mejor no lo hagas

— Entiéndelo, el bebé te causará serios problemas

— Ya te dije que no me importa

Leo vio lo necia que podía hacer, quería refutar más y hacer que ella prescindiera esa absurda idea. Pero le parecía imposible, Leonardo a duras penas tuvo que darse por vencido, no sin antes prometer que la estaría cuidando de cerca para que nada malo le pasara, trató de besar sus labios pero Raph simplemente se apartó de él, le miraba con odio, pues no sería tan fácil perdonar por algo que no hizo cuando más lo necesitó.

— Es mejor que te marches ahora -dijo la fémina y luego se cubrió con la sábana

— Bien, esta es tu vida y yo solo traté de ayudar con ello, en fin, sabrás que tengo razón -se volteó algo triste, después salió de la habitación

— Estúpido, Bobo-nardo

Dos meses pasaron y Raph por alguna extraña razón sentía los dolores, casi como si fuera a parir, ella le comentó eso a Zeno.

— Larota, no tienes de qué preocuparte -sonrió mientras la abrazaba, después pasó su mano por aquel enorme plastrón, Raph se encorvaba un poco al no poder con el peso en su interior, también estaba dudando de lo que Leo le había comentado.

— Y-Ya veo -sonrió nerviosa

Una semana pasó y Leo apareció una vez más en su cuarto.

— ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el vampiro mientras le observaba de la ventana

— No tan bien -dijo la tortuga de ojos verdes desde la cama, con su plastrón pocas veces podía caminar con normalidad, además el embarazo le consumía demasiada energía

— Te lo dije, aun estás a tiempo para que te ayude a sacarlo

— No quiero -murmuró

— ¡Odio tu terquedad!

— Tomé una decisión y la voy a seguir hasta el final

Otro mes pasó y esta vez Raph comenzó a decaer bastante, no tenía apetito y su plastrón cada vez más grande se hacía, hasta que cierta tarde sintió las terribles y bruscas patadas que daba la criatura en su interior, tanto que podía notar el levantamiento de su coraza cada vez que tomaba asiento. Por otro lado Zeno estaba feliz, pues el embarazo estaba progresando, pero para Raph cada vez era una tortura que no soportaba.

Otro día más tarde.

Raph sintió un extraño líquido fluir de su entrepierna, se alarmó tanto que sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, por fortuna Zeno se hallaba allí y Leo también.

— ¡Larota! ¿¡Qué te sucede?! -espetó asustado el triceraton

— No lo sé -comentó con dolor- N-No... puedo... seguir con esto... ¡ah! ¡Duele mucho! -le sujetó de las manos, le miró con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos- Tienes que... ayudar a... sacar al bebé, y-ya no puedo más... llévame... con un doctor

Media hora transcurrió y Zeno llevó a Raphaela al hospital, no tardo mucho para que la internara, este esperaba paciente a que su amada saliera bien de todo el problema, Leonardo también llegó a la sala de espera, estaba impaciente y quería entrar a ver a Raph. Sin embargo este se topó con el dinosaurio.

— ¡Tú! -riñó Zeno

— ¿Ya estás feliz con lo que hiciste? -preguntó monótono

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando, maldita cucaracha?! -espetó tratando de parecer amenazante

— ¡El embarazo! ¡Por culpa tuya Raph morirá!

— ¡Ella no es Raphael, es Larota!

— ¡Olvida el nombre! ¡Le has hecho mucho daño! ¡¿Crees que fue lo correcto engendrarle uno de tu repugnante raza!

Zeno bufó y luego trató de embestirle con sus cuernos.

Mientras tanto, Raph lloraba con desesperación, sentía que algo quería salir de su interior pero no podía hacerlo, la enfermera trató de tranquilizarle pero eso no bastaba, necesitaba la ayuda de su pareja, por otro lado el doctor hizo todo lo posible para sacar de una vez al bebé pues si seguía por ese rumbo de dolor y desesperación, la tortuga no sobreviviría, el doctor ordenó que dejara entrar a la pareja.

Luego de un rato Zeno entró con algo de dificultad, Leo también se escabulló en la habitación pues no dejaría sola a la tortuga.

— ¡¿Qué no te dije que te largaras?! -espetó el triceraton

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Raph necesita de mi ayuda!

El doctor pidió orden en la sala, si los dos se iban a quedar que fuera por bien de la mutante que estaba en labor de parto.

Las horas pasaban y solamente podían escuchar los dolores de la tortuga, Raph pedí apoyo moral por parte de los dos, especialmente de Zeno, no quería ver que estaba en un error al no querer escuchar al vampiro de azul. El dinosaurio apretó ligeramente la mano de la tortuga, Leo no veía una mejoría en todo eso, al contrario por alguna razón sentía que el pulso de Raph se debilitaba cada vez más.

Por otro lado, el doctor apenas si podía percibir el cuerpo principal del triceraton bebé, su boca y cabeza no se podían notar, Raph pujó otra vez, sentía que su cuerpo se destrozaba.

Las horas pasaron y la noche llegó. El pulso de la fémina se debilitaba, las fuerzas se le habían ido, Zeno se preocupó por el bienestar de Larota, sin embargo el doctor hizo lo posible por tratar de dilatar más la entrada, la única posibilidad que le quedaba era hacer cesárea, pero su plastrón estaba demasiado hinchado, lo que podría causar serias complicaciones.

El médico la anestesió, el triceraton y el vampiro tuvieron que salir. Sin embargo al momento de abrir la coraza hubo complicaciones, el corazón de la tortuga se aceleró estando anestesiado, el bebé triceraton estaba demasiado apretado en aquel interior, por fortuna el doctor logró sacarlo, sin embargo no tuvo la suficiente suerte con la tortuga, pues los constantes dolores no logró soportar y su pulso fue disminuyendo muy lentamente. El doctor llamó a un par de enfermeras, una de ellas cargó al crio y otra empezó a dar choques eléctricos en la tortuga pero por más que lo intentaran su pulso terminó.

A la media noche Zeno entró y Leo también, los dos se quedaron plasmados de lo que pasó, Leo rápidamente fue a su cuerpo inerte y Zeno fue con su cría, este era exactamente igual a él, todo estaba bien en su desarrollo y con un enorme caparazón.

Leo quería tratar de reanimar a la tortuga, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, trató de escuchar su corazón, pero ya no latía, Leo le mordió, Zeno se molestó al ver lo que hacía con el cuerpo inerte de su amada, rápidamente lo separó de él, el bebé triceraton empezó a llorar.

El médico tuvo que intervenir, solo causarían desastres en la habitación.

En la mañana siguiente Leo no pudo hacer nada para regresar a la vida a su amada, Zeno se lo impedía, y este como último recuerdo de Larota, era su adorado bebé.

— Lo lamento tanto, Larota -dijo Zeno mientras miraba a su pequeño en brazos- Nunca debí de haber hecho eso

— ¡¿Ya estás feliz, Zeno?! -espetó Leo con dolor y odio en su corazón, sus ojos lloraban a mares, el triceraton le ignoró, no quería crear disputas otra vez

Zeno se marchó con el cuerpo inerte de la fémina y con su bebé también, Leo no pudo hacer absolutamente nada solamente se quedó en el hospital, ya no había nada porqué seguir viviendo, este caminó hasta el parque principal de aquella ciudad, al final desabrochó su capa, suspiró con pesadez y al final dejó que el viento la volara, su piel empezó a arder, humear y lentamente esta empezó a tonarse de un ligero color gris.

— Adiós... Raphael -murmuró y e ese momento su cuerpo se desvaneció en miles de partículas en el aire.


	21. El sucio juego de los Alfas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Miguel Ángel x Raphael ] [ OMEGAVERSE 2.0] [ Rapefic ] [ C-Alternativo de: Mi Adorable Omega ]

Raphael estaba una vez más en su habitación, se levantó con el dolor en su cuello y posteriormente suspiró con pesadez, seguidamente inclinó las orejas algo triste, después se levantó y caminó hasta su ventana, miró con nostalgia aquel lugar en dónde Leo solía pasar el tiempo para admirar y hacerle algunas bromas, sin embargo esos lejanos recuerdos se desvanecieron en el aire, ahora solamente debía enfocarse en sus demás pretendientes.

— Desearía que fueras tú -comentó para sí mientras cerraba ligeramente sus parpados, Raphaela se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir y convivir con los inquilinos en su hogar, sin embargo al momento de abrir la entrada este se quedó inmóvil de ver a uno de los más arrogantes de los tres, pasó algo de saliva, le provocaba algo de temor pues durante su estadía él le había mirado de una forma pervertida y vulgar.

EL Alfa entró sin tomarle tanta importancia y muy sutilmente cerró la puerta por detrás de él, la Omega retrocedió mientras inclinaba las orejas algo preocupada.

— Hola, linda ¿me extrañaste? -preguntó el pecoso

— Ah... Mikey

Súbitamente resolló el menor al ver el extraño vendaje que poseía en el cuello. Rápidamente se acercó para hacer notar la expresión de preocupación en "ella"

— Eh... no me pasó nada, Mikey

— ¿Crees que soy tonto? -dijo el Alfa- Es evidente que algo te sucedió ¿acaso alguien te dañó? -le sonrió de una manera seductora mientras le tomaba de las manos y la llevaba hasta la pared, Raph se quedó perpleja ante sus acciones, pareciera que intentara hacer otra cosa- Si es de esa manera, dime y lo haré pagar -mostró su blanca dentadura

— No me pasó nada -dijo otra vez el Omega

— Oh, vaya -el pecoso se apartó de ella mientras se daba la media vuelta- Es evidente que escondes al culpable ¿por qué será?

— Me lastimé sola ¿de acuerdo?

Mikey rió gallardamente al ver la gran mentira que provocaba el Omega, ya sabía toda la verdad y se lo debía a Donnie, pues este había ido a investigar más de cerca el comportamiento de la fémina, ya que por lo visto no le interesaba ninguno de los pretendientes.

— Seamos claros -dijo Mikey girándose

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Te lastimó -guardó silencio por unos segundos al tratar de recordar el nombre que Donnie escuchó-... Leo ¿verdad? -Raph paró las orejas y después metió la cola entre sus piernas

— No es cierto

— No mientas a un Alfa, los Alfas siempre tienen la razón -se acercó y luego le tomó del mentón

— De acuerdo, él me lastimó -pasa una mano por su cuello- Y ¿tú cómo sabes su nombre? -frunció el entrecejo

— Un pajarillo me lo dijo. Raphael, ya no mientas más

— ¿A-Acabas de decir Raphael?

— Ese es tu verdadero nombre -le tomó de las muñecas- Oye, alguien me dijo que Leo te dañó porque descubrió algo que no eres -Raph se ruborizó, Mikey lo notó, había dado en el blanco- Supongo que habrá visto que eres un varón y no una chica como pensabas -Raph regresó a verle y el pecoso simplemente dibujó una sonrisa cínica- Yo jamás te dañaré si me elijes

— Dices que ¿si no te elijo me vas a dañar?

— Por supuesto, el tal Leonardo es un Alfa pero por suerte es impuro, solo ve lo que él te hizo, ahora imagina cómo se comporta un Alfa Puro en estado salvaje -le susurró en su blanca oreja, Raph palideció, no soportaría más otro ataque de un Alfa prepotente- Dime -Raph bajó la vista- ¿Me elegirás?

— ¿Por eso viniste, verdad?

— Claro, necesitaba tiempo para persuadirte -apretó sus muñecas, Raph se forcejeó pero en ese momento el pecoso colocó una rodilla en la entrepierna de este, Raph se alarmó, vio las intenciones de este

— Oye... no te tomes las cosas tan en serio -comentó el Omega

— Tranquilo, solo debes de darme una respuesta convincente -sonrió apacible

Raph vio las miles de posibilidades que podía tener, sin embargo ya no estaba seguro de poder amar a alguien pues esto solo le había traído decepciones, y ahora Mikey pareciera que le estaba obligando a aceptar. Raph mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba con algo de temor al de naranja, suspiró y luego le miró seriamente demostrando que sus palabras no le intimidarían.

— No, no quiero. Además -tomó valor en hablar más sereno y amenazante a la vez- si sigues con esto te descalificaré y lo hablaré con mi padre, él odia a los estúpidos charlatanes -sonrió gallardo de manera burlona y amenazante

— Vaya, el niño de papi sabe jugar bien -rió con la boca cerrada dejando relucir sus blancos dientes- Pero yo también juego sucio -Mikey gruñó ferozmente y después encajó sus dientes en el cuello lastimado de la tortuga de rojo

— ¡Ah! ¡S-Suéltame! ¡M-Me lastimas! -sacó sus garras tratando de apartar al Alfa de su cuello, sin embargo Mikey apretó más, le sujetó con fuerza y de repente de un solo movimiento lo soltó, la sangre fresca resbaló por sus colmillos y luego tan súbitamente dejó a Raph bocabajo sobre la cama, Raph se alarmó, la herida se abrió otra vez

— Te gusta jugar rudo, te di opciones pero parece que te gusta hacerlo por las manos, eres todo un chico malo, acéptalo, soy mejor que Leo -descendió, con sus garras rompió las bragas y después lamió su entrada, Raph resolló mientras que todo su rostro se tornaba rojo y su corazón se aceleraba

— M-Mikey... suéltame... ah~ déjame ir

— Todavía no -apretó sus muslos encajando sus garras en estos, Raph mordió su labio inferior y luego trató de subir más a la cama para apartarse de este, sin embargo Mikey gruñó otra vez mostrando su autoridad como Alfa, posteriormente se encimó en este y luego mordió su cuello otra vez-- Soy mejor que Leo

Raphael no quería saber nada, estaba cansado, harto y decepcionado, Mikey metió un dedo en la entrada de este, Raph levantó la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua.

— Dije que... no quiero -comentó adolorido, luego cerró sus ojos con fuerza conteniendo algunos gemidos, pues Mikey movía su dedo muy sutilmente

— No te hagas la que no te gusta, lo deseas y lo sabes

— N-No... no es cierto -pasó saliva

Mikey sujetó sus muñecas y después mordió su cuello nuevamente, Raph se sintió paralizado, una técnica masiva de los Alfas, el pecoso de un rápido movimiento se quitó los pantalones y empezó a mover su pelvis para estimularse con él, su miembro poco a poco salió, luego lo rozó en su entrada, sin embargo el temperamental rápidamente metió su cola entre las piernas ara que le resultara difícil al pecoso adentrarse en él, Mikey vio la maniobra de este.

— Veo lo que intentas hacer -rió gallardo- Quita tu cola de allí -comentó mordaz mientras hacía su voz más profunda

— No -dijo Raph

— Hazlo ahora -dijo otra vez y muy levemente emitió un gruñido

— D-Dije que no, eso no funcionará conmigo

Mikey haló la cola blanca de este y de una sola estocada penetró al Omega, Raph resolló al mismo tiempo en que sacaba las garras, Mikey se apegó más a él y lo abrazó con fuerza para que no tuviera ninguna escapatoria.

— Dije que debías obedecerme... -suspiró- tu interior es suave -empezó a moverse

— ¡Ah~! ¡B-Basta! ¡No me gusta que estés allí! ¡Ah! -Raph se recostó en el lecho con el rubor en sus mejillas, posteriormente mordió una almohada, era como si su cuerpo cediera bruscamente a los movimientos rápidos del Alfa

— ¿¡Te gusta eso?! -preguntó el pecoso estando excitado- ¡Pídeme más! -¡Ah! ¡Mmhg~! -mordió su labio inferior

— ¡Mhg! ¡Ngh! ¡N-No... e-eres un tonto! ¡Ah! -cerró sus párpados y en ese momento su pene salió, Mikey lo olfateó y posteriormente descendió su mano hasta la entrepierna, lo sujetó bruscamente encajando parte de sus garras - ¡Ah! M-Mikey! -sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, abrió ligeramente su boca ante las exhalaciones pesadas que no podía contener, luego volteó levemente su cabeza- ¡P-Para ya! ¡No me gusta! ¡Eres asqueroso aah~! -no dijo nada más pues el pecoso masturbaba su pene- ¡M-Mikey! ¡D-Detente! ¡H-Hablo en... en ¡ah~! -el pecoso embestía mientras masturbaba, sus ritmos no estaban en sincronía , le resultaba un poco difícil

— Ah... dime que... te gusta... lo sabes y lo ah... deseas -dijo entrecortadamente

— N-No es cierto

Mikey salió de su cuerpo y después le dio la media vuelta, el pecoso elevó las corvas de la tortuga y luego le penetró otra vez.

— ¡Ah~! ¡D-Dije... b-basta! ¡P-Por favor! ¡Ah~! ¡Ahh! -su respiración no podía controlar y eso solamente excitaba aún más al Alfa de naranja

— ¡Dime que me amas solo a mí! ¡Mmh!

— N-No quiero -Mikey se acercó y luego besó sus labios con ferocidad hasta crearle una cortada en ellos

Mikey tensó su cuerpo, apretó su mandíbula, sentía que pronto se iba a venir, por lo que mordió el cuello del temperamental y posteriormente se corrió, Raphael resolló parando más sus orejas ante la impresión, el líquido resbaló hasta su blanca y esponjosa cola, poco a poco se empapó del semen que escurría, el cuerpo del Omega estaba tembloroso, se sentía extraño, no quería estar pegado a Mikey por una media hora, pero aparentemente no podía hacer nada, el pecoso simplemente esbozó una sonrisa con la mirada gallarda.

— Falta que te corras, lindura -besó su frente

— Dije que no... quiero... n-no eres la persona que amo

— Sabes, mi hermano dijo que no me enredara contigo, pero me gustan los juegos difíciles, al final tarde o temprano me amarás

Raph guardó silencio mientras llevaba sus orejas hacia adelante de manera triste. Mikey jugueteó con su miembro.

— ¡Ah! ¡M-Mikey... para ya! ¡E-Estoy cansado! Y... y... yo

— ¿Te vas a correr, verdad?

— N-No -mordió su labio inferior, apretó sus párpados y al final terminó corriéndose en la mano del menor, el Alfa chupó sus dedos de manera mordaz y seductora

— Genial ¿no?

— No es genial -bufó pero ante su cansancio y solo se dejó recostar en la cama

Después de eso Mikey besó todo el cuerpo de la tortuga, si iba a estar pegado a Raph durante media hora debía aprovecharlo en algo que le ayudara para conquistarlo.

Al final del último minuto Mikey salió del cuerpo de este, Raph estaba cansado y con pocos ánimos de levantarse, solamente miró con odio al menor, Mikey besó la frente del Omega.

— Elígeme y seremos felices

— Nunca -Mikey cambió su expresión a una de seriedad

— De acuerdo, será como tú lo desees, sin embargo yo sigo siendo el Alfa aquí -rió gallardamente y después se levantó mientras acomodaba su atuendo- de todos modos ya eres mío -Raph exaltado se levantó y luego tocó su cuello, sintió una marca en este, era más profunda y con el ángulo inclinado hacia su hombro, Raph palideció, no era lo que él quería

— I-Infeliz -murmuró con la mirada hacia abajo, sus ojos se cristalizaron

— No llores, cuando nos casemos tendrás todo lo que desees, seremos la familia perfecta -besó sus labios otra vez- y tú serás mi amada

Raph no dijo nada más, solamente las lágrimas resbalaron ante su desdicha

— Te odio

— Y yo te amo más -dijo con malicia.


	22. Vampiro salvaje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Leonardo x Raphael ] [ Lemmon]

Era cerca de la media noche cuando se escuchó el sonar del reloj anunciando la hora más tétrica de la noche, las tortugas regresaban de hacer su patrullaje nocturno, por alguna extraña razón sintieron una presencian deambular por el laboratorio de Baxter, tal vez un experimento fallido de Destructor; pero al no saber lo que quera decidieron dejarlo pasar. Rato después las tortugas estaban de regresó a su alcantarilla.

Posteriormente entraron a la sede. Mikey se apresuró a hablar hacia sus dos hermanos.

— ¡Oigan, ¿no sintieron algo raro en el laboratorio de Baxter!? -se sentó en el sofá

— ¿Por qué lo dices? -inquirió genio- ¿Porr el hecho de que no había nadie en la sede del Clan del Pie o por el hecho de que había químicos regados?

— ¿Por las dos razones? -sonrió

— Tal vez 'la criatura' -dijo Leo- los devoró, un problema menos en nuestras vidas

....

Mientras tanto, justamente en el laboratorio de la mosca, algo de entre los químicos empezó a burbujear, estos se mezclaron con otros y muy lentamente una forma algo viscosa se fue creando en el suelo. Baxter salió de su escondite, estaba temeroso de lo que Saki le ordenó hacer, pasó saliva y luego se acercó un poco más.

En el suelo una tortuga de obscuro color se formó, sus ojos rojos se tornaron verdes tal cual esmeralda mientras que con su áspera lengua lamía sus bien afilados colmillos, Baxter se quedó lívido de ver la creación accidental.

— ¿F-Funzzionó? ¡Funzzionó! -rió mientras volaba muy cerca de la criatura- Y es... una tortuga como ellozz, ezzto es genial -trató de levantarlo pero este repentinamente le golpeó- ¡Auch! ¡No le hagazz estazz cosas a tu amo zz! -espetó la mosca

— ¡Yo no tengo amo! -riñó la tortuga de aspecto extraño y posteriormente corrió hacia él mientras mostraba los colmillos, Baxter se alarmó y luego se encogió ,la extraña y misteriosa tortuga saltó por encima de este dirigiéndose a la ventana abierta, la tortuga llegó hasta ese lugar, miró una vez más a la mosca y luego mostró los dientes al mismo tiempo en que lanzaba un estruendoso rugido, el mutante en el suelo se asustó pues le recordaba a un voraz depredador.

El misterioso mutante escapó de aquel extraño lugar. Luego de un rato Baxter recuperó la tranquilidad, temeroso se levantó, no había duda de que el experimento había salido de acuerdo al plan, sin embargo este había escapado--Ahora... ¿q-qué le diré a Dezztructor? -preguntó para sí nervioso- ¡E-Ezzto no es bueno! ¡Ya zé! ¡Le diré que... no funcionó... su patético plan zz!

..........

Mientras tanto la tortuga rondó por las calles obscuras asustando con sus largos colmillos a todo aquel que se le atravesara en el camino, al final se escondió en un callejón al escuchar demasiados alborotos de patrullas, sus ojos se tornaron rojos captando un delicioso aroma, se trataba de un peculiar aroma que semejaba a su piel y sangre, tenía la impresión de que se trataba de otros mutantes como él, posteriormente caminó hasta la alcantarilla, allí abrió la tapa y en un santiamén entró, después cerró la entrada para que nadie pudiera seguirle.

Mientras tanto, Splinter había hablado con sus hijos pues quería saber lo que había pasado en la superficie, estos le comentaron que nada importante, solamente un aspecto extraño en el laboratorio del Clan del Pie.

— Si pudieron investigar sin ningún problema, debe ser porque Saki planea algo

— No lo creo, sensei -dijo Leo

— Podría ser solo paranoia tuya, sensei -dijo el pecoso- ya sabes, porque a los viejos no les gusta tomar todo a la ligera -Splinter le miró seriamente mientras acariciaba su barba

— Miguel Ángel -masculló

— Lo siento -rió nervioso

— O solamente descuidaron las cosas- comentó el genio- no hay nada de qué preocuparse

— Bien, yo solo les he dado mi opinión respecto a esta situación tan sospechosa -comentó más sereno

— Lo que sea -dijo el pecoso mientras estiraba y bostezaba- los veré mañana, chicos -dijo y luego corrió hasta su habitación

Y así las tortugas fueron a sus debidas habitaciones para poder descansar aquella noche tan atareada.

.....

La tortuga de los colmillos deambuló por las alcantarilla y mientras eso hacía, este pensaba sobre su origen, tal vez era un monstruo, ni siquiera tenía nombre, luego de un rato encontró un montículo de basura, entre ellos papeles de periódicos y cosas demás, devoró algunas ratas muertas que encontró pero no le bastaron, necesitaba más alimento, pero no cualquier alimento, uno en especial... sangre. Después encontró algo que lo identificaría, en un sucio y viejo papel leyó cierta palabra.

"Raphael"

Pensó un poco mientras contemplaba aquella palabra. Acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa.

— Me llamaré... Raphael

Raph se encaminó por aquellos lugares para encontrar el peculiar aroma que le llamaba, después de casi media hora logró encontrar el lugar, una sede muy pulcra con un amplio sofá, frunció el ceño, nunca pensó que personas vivieran en tales condiciones entre las alcantarillas, dejó de pensar pues el aroma se propagó otra vez y luego saboreó la sangre muy cerca, se detuvo en seco y poco a poco escuchó tres corazones latientes. Raphael estaba por entrar al dojo pero este se detuvo al escuchar un ruido. Por otro lado Leonard salió de su habitación, sentía la garganta seca, además lo mencionado por su sensei no le dejaba dormir del todo, debía tomar decisiones drásticas.

Raph se escondió y le observó desde lejos, resolló abriendo sus ojos de par en par--Es como yo -dijo para sí. Luego de un rato Leo regresó a su habitación con los ojos casi cerrados, caminaba por instinto, después entró y posteriormente caminó hasta su cama, allí se recostó y luego cubrió con la sábana.

Raphael salió de su escondite, este olfateó los pies descubiertos del líder y luego los lamió, su piel era deliciosa, con mucho cuidado subió a la cama de la tortuga, Leo por su parte sintió que algo le estaba quitando la respiración, de repente se inmutó de ver a un extraño ser encima de él, se alarmó estaba por gritar del susto pero Raph colocó una mano sobre la boca de este.

— ¡Mmh! ¡Mhg! -Leo percibió los blancos colmillos que sobresalían, lo había visto en las historietas de Mikey- ¡Es un vampiro! -su loca imaginación lo llevó a esa conclusión

— ¿Quieres que te suelte? -Leo no estaba seguro, así que asintió algo temeroso, Raph le dejó en paz- ¿Qué somos?

— ¿Disculpa?

— Sí, tú posees caparazón y yo también, nuestra piel es verde y podemos hablar, pensé que era solo una tortuga pero veo que hay más

— Ah... bueno... somos mutantes -sonrió nervioso- ¿Y tú eres?

— Soy Raphael -frunció el entrecejo esperando escuchar su nombre

— Soy... Leonardo

— ¿Por qué tu sangre huele tan bien?

— ¿Qué? -preguntó exaltado por su comentario, Raph subió más en él hasta llegar a su rostro, olfateó su cuello y en ese momento el temerario líder se ruborizó por las acciones de este- ¿De qué estás hablando? -Raphael lamió su cuello, era apetitoso y eso que aún no probaba su sangre- Quiero... tu sangre

— ¡Ah! -fue lo único que pudo emitir Leo.

...........

Luego de un rato Leonardo muy lentamente abría sus ojos con pesadez, trató de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos, en una silla y con una venda muy apretada en su boca, Leo notó algo en la obscuridad, de ella Raph se hizo notar con una vil sonrisa, sus ojos ya no eran verdes, ahora solo eran rojos, Leo se alarmó y empezó a emitir gemidos intentando hablar y pedir ayuda. Raphael llegó, se sentó en sus piernas y luego rodeó el cuello del azul.

— ¿Alguien más te ha dicho que eres lindo? -Leo frunció el ceño- Creo que es un no, tú hueles bien y eso me hace desear poder probar más, no solo tu sangre... también algo que es tuyo -mostró la lengua de una manera seductora.

Raphael deslizó un dedo por el plastrón de la tortuga de azul, después lo acercó hasta su entrepierna, por alguna razón Leo sintió hervir su rostro ante esos sutiles movimientos.

Raph bajó de sus piernas y luego de una manera brusca las abrió, este se colocó en medio de ellas, Leo gimió intentando cerrarlas, pero Raph era más fuerte, así que de mala gana las dejó abiertas, enseguida la ruda tortuga se acercó a su entrepierna, de allí acarició la coraza que protegía sus partes íntimas, miró a Leonardo directo a los ojos, le otorgaba una mirada llena de lujuria, después de un rato sacó su lengua dispuesto a lamer aquella zona tan erógena, Leonardo cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras que sus mejillas se adornaban de rojo carmesí, su intimidad estaba ardiente, su respiración agitada y poco a poco comenzaba a sudar.

Raphael siguió lamiendo aquella zona, luego de un rato vio que su entrepierna se estaba abriendo para dejar salir sus partes nobles, Raph no aguantó más la lujuria, colocó sus dedos en la coraza que lo protegía y después lo abrió, Leo resolló a los movimientos abruptos de este, trató de tranquilizarse, Raph al ver su oportunidad, tomó el pedazo de carne y sin pensarlo lo llevó a su boca, Leo estaba entre una mezcla de desconcierto, dolor y placer, pero más de dolor.

— ¿Te gusta esoh? -preguntó el vampiro desde sus piernas, Leo negó rápidamente

— ¡Mhg! ¡Mng! ¡Mhg! -gemía

— Loh tomaré como un síh

Raph volvió a lo suyo concentrándose más en este, Raph podía sentir como el miembro se ponía erecto, sus venas palpitantes estaban calientes y cada vez tomaba más tamaño en su boca, Raphael sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en este, presentía que pronto se iba a venir, sonrió con malicia y luego dejó de chupar, había un hilo de saliva que conectaba su boca con el pene de la tortuga, Leo estaba agitado a más no poder. El líder vio las intenciones que tenía en mente aquel extraño inquilino. Raphael subió a sus piernas, Leo negó nuevamente al saber lo que planeaba, Raph solo asintió con una sonrisa gallarda y soberana. El vampiro se hizo un espacio entre las piernas de la tortuga de azul, Raphael llevó sus dedos hasta su entrada, metió un y luego con otro lo estiró, en ese momento se sentó en la erección de la otra tortuga, el glande era algo grande para su entrada, así que Raph fue algo brusco y de un solo sentó logró adentrar la punta de este, Leo se quedó plasmado ante lo que sentía, era estrecho, muy estrecho, no sabía en qué pensar, por un momento su mente se tornó blanca concentrándose en aquel placer casi involuntario. Raph se sujetó de los hombros de Leo y después se sentó con más fuerza, el pene se encorvó un poco al no entrar, sin embargo Raph hizo más esfuerzo y al final este entró, Raph mostró la lengua ante el placer que tenía en su interior, sentía las venas palpitantes y lo tibio que permanecía.

— ¡Mmgh! -apretó sus ojos contuerza

— No llores -dijo Raph casi sin aliento- de todos modos... se siente bien ¿no? -Leo negó avergonzado

Leonardo cerró un ojo y con el otro le miró con algo de dificultad, nuevamente gimió tratando de pedir ayuda a sus hermanos, Raph le tomó de los hombres y este empezó a mover su pelvis mientras mostraba la lengua dejando salir esas pesadas exhalaciones; la excitación de Leo hacía que su sangre corriera a mil por hora, el vampiro se acercó, le miró detenidamente y después levantó la venda dejando la boca abierta de la tortuga dueña de las katanas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras unía sus labios con él; Leo cerró sus párpados de igual manera, intentó cerrar la boca pero Raph introdujo su lengua en él, movió sus caderas y luego se quedó quieto, Raph acercó más el rostro de la otra tortuga, saboreaba su saliva traspasando esa sensación de calidez, Leo mordió su lengua y fue allí cuando ambos se separaron, Raph vio lo rudo que jugaba él. Raphael sonrió gallardo y luego colocó el vendaje nuevamente en su lugar.

— A pesar de la mordida... hiciste que me pusiera duro también -bajó la vista y deslizó su mano, jugueteó con su pene y después de un rato lo sacó, poco a poco se fue tornando erecto, nuevamente el vampiro empezó a moverse, Leo mordió la venda de su boca, trató de apartarse pero Raph ejercía fuerza en él- No puedes quejarte, te gusta... -se acerca a su oído- siente mi interior apretado -Leo negó

Raph movió su cabeza de adelante y hacia atrás, sentía como la punta del pene de Leo se tornaba más caliente, además por un instante sintió que un leve líquido salió de él, aparentemente el final del sexo estaba por terminar; in embargo Raph todavía no había probado la sangre caliente de él.

— ¡Mmhg! ¡Mhpg! -gimió otra vez Leo, su cuerpo se estaba tensando, especialmente su miembro viril, Raph sacó sus colmillos dejando ver sus ojos rojos tal cual sangre, Leo se alarmó, intentó retroceder pero la silla se lo impedía, Raph acercó su rostro al cuello y allí clavó sus colmillos en su delicada piel y carne.

Leo se corrió en ese mismo momento, dolores en su cuello y la tensión en su cuerpo no era una mezcla perfecta, Raph terminó corriéndose también manchando el plastrón de ambos. Raph lo abrazó mientras hacía más presión, poco a poco la sangre empezó a correr, Leo sintió debilitarse y luego de un rato el vampiro le soltó.

— Fue la reprobada, Leo

Limpió sus labios con la lengua, Leo solamente se desmayó ante el dolor provocado por él. Raph sintió el líquido salir de sus piernas.

— Tal vez me quede contigo para seguir jugando un poco más


	23. Una lección individual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Splintercest ] [ Splinter x Raphael ]

Splinter nuevamente hacía su meditación; respiraba profundamente intentando reprimir el celo que le atormentaba cada cierto tiempo por poseer el ADN de una rata, sí, después de todo no se podía quejar, pues había adquirido las habilidades del animal con el que mutó, sin embargo ese era el minúsculo detalle que no le dejaba tener una vida normal, por fortuna, esos 15 años que pasó con sus hijos lo reprimió bien, sabía que no era correcto practicar esa clase de actos con ellos, pero cada año que pasaba, sentía que esa parte feroz en su naturaleza saldría en cualquier momento, por esas razones se iba de viaje algunos días para no dañar a sus preciados hijos.

Pero esta vez sería la excepción.

.-.-.-.

Cierta mañana Splinter había salido del dojo para desayunar con sus hijos, en la cocina los cuatro le saludaron con un buenos días muy energéticos, especialmente por parte del pecoso; de repente las tortugas se acercaron para abrazarle, Splinter sintió un espasmo en su cuarto, muy disimulo empuñó su mano mientras apretaba su mandíbula y la respiración en su cuarto se hacía tensa.

— Hijos míos -dijo el roedor con algo de dificultad pero lo supo disimular muy bien mientras cerraba sus párpados por un rato, luego tragó grueso sintiendo esa presión y tensión en su ser al tener la cercanía de los cuatros después estos se alejaron con una sonrisa- ¿A qué se debe este energético saludo?

— Bueno -dijo Leo con una sonrisa- Ayer no pudimos recibirle bien, así que queríamos continuar con nuestro encuentro otra vez

— ¡Sí, sensei, no se vaya otra vez! -dijo el pecoso mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo otra vez

Splinter lo separó con una sonrisa.

— También me alegra verlos, hijos míos. Por favor, prosigamos con el desayuno. -dijo un tanto serio

Splinter tomó asiento y posteriormente comió su desayuno; las tortugas se miraron entre sí al ver el comportamiento serio de su sensei.

Un rato más tarde las cosas estaban normales para los cuatro mutantes, parecía una mañana algo aburrida, por lo que Mikey y Raph no dudaron en jugar un juego para perder el tiempo; mientras tanto Splinter trataba de hacer su meditación, no tenía ganas de salir a tomar un descanso de tres días lejos de ellos, la edad le había alcanzado, era mejor tomar una meditación.

Otro rato más pasó cuando de repente Leonardo y Raphael estaban discutiendo otra vez.

— ¡No puedo creer que te molestes por un simple comentario! -exclamó Leonardo

— ¡¿Cómo crees que no me va afectar?! ¡Si lo haces de un modo sátiro y mordaz!

— ¡No tengo la culpa que cada vez que alguien quiera darte un consejo lo tomes mal!

Donnie salió de su laboratorio al ver el alboroto de sus hermanos mayores.

— No puedo creer que estén discutiendo otra vez -comentó Donnie mientras se quitaba los lentes obscuros

— ¿Crees que deba decirle a sensei? -preguntó el pecoso hacia el esbelto

— Eh... supongo -dijo Donnie, de repente escuchó el ruido de un bastón siendo golpeado contra el suelo- creo que ya no será necesario

Los dos regresaron a ver hacia aquel ruido.

— ¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! -expresó la rata mientras caminaba hacia ellos; al instante los dos hermanos testarudos y obstinados se apartaron entre sí mientras veían a su maestro rata

— ¡Leonardo empezó todo! -exclamó Raphael para defenderse

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Solo quería darle mi opinión a Raphael! -se escudó

— ¡Silencio ya! -dijo el roedor, respiró hondo, no estaba en sus momentos para tomarle atención a las cosas- Cuántas veces les he dicho que deban tomar las cosas con seriedad, ya son unos jóvenes pensantes para evitar esta clase de disputas innecesarias

— Fue culpa de Leo -murmuró Raphael cruzándose de brazos

— ¡Raphael! -llamó el roedor seriamente, después sonrió algo descarado mientras paraba las orejas, acto seguido empezó a acariciar su barba- Me temo que les daré una lección ambos, especialmente a ti, Raphael. No me gusta tu comportamiento, ya te he dicho que lo tienes que erradicar

— Bien hecho, Leonardo -añadió Raph regresándolo a ver

— Raphael, acompáñame al Dojo

— Hai... sensei -dijo e temperamental y posteriormente lo siguió

Leo tragó grueso.

— Eso va hacer que Raph me odie más

..-.-.-...

Seguidamente los dos entraron al dojo; Raphael fue el último en hacerlo y al momento de entrar, Splinter se adelantó a cerrar la puerta, pues deseaba no ser interrumpido por alguien más de sus hijos. Raphael llegó al centro del dojo esperando el castigo que haría su maestro roedor.

— Bien sensei -mueve sus brazos para prepararse ante todo lo que su maestro pudiera hacer- ¿qué será lo primero que hagamos? ¿Acaso vamos a entrenar? ¡No será una lección, será un lujo para demostrarle a Leo que soy más fuerte que él! -esboza una sonrisa gallarda y luego golpea sus nudillos en las palmas de sus manos

— Hijo mío, será algo mejor -deja el bastón en el suelo

— ¿Qué puede ser mejor que eso?

— Haremos un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo

— Genial y_

— No es lo que tú crees, al contrario, esto hará que te comportes y obedezcas lo que digo

— Ah... de acuerdo -dijo indeciso

Splinter caminó hasta la tortuga, Raphael se iba a colocar en guardia ante cualquier ataque de su maestro, sin embargo Splinter se lo negó y solamente movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro, llegó hasta a las espaldas de la tortuga y luego colocó sus manos en los hombros de este.

— Ah... sensei ¿qué clase de entrenamiento será este?

— Ya te lo dije, es uno cuerpo a cuerpo -sonrió y poco a poco masajeó los hombros de Raphael, mientras tanto el temperamental se sintió algo extraño, pues nunca había tenido esa clase de acercamiento a su padre; Raph abrió sus ojos a más no poder al sentir como su maestro descendió abruptamente a su colita, la tomó y la haló con gentileza.

— ¡Ah...sensei! -sus mejillas se tornaron rojas carmesí- ¿Q-Qué está haciendo? -giró su cabeza con la boca entre abierta para repsirar mejor

— Vuelve a tu postura -ordenó seriamente- y deja todo el trabajo a mí

— Pero... sensei

— ¡Silencio! ¡Yo soy tu maestro y sé lo que hago!

— E-Está bien

Raphael se enderezó, pero su cuerpo temblaba ya que el roedor acariciaba la punta de la cola de la tortuga; Raph tragó grueso mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Raph se encorvó hacia adelante deseoso de quitarse de encima a su sensei, pero no podía pues las órdenes eran claras y precisas. Su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su respiración, además sintió un extraño cosquilleó en su entrepierna.

— S-Sensei... ¿ya puedo... m-moverme?

— Ni siquiera he empezado, por favor hijo mío, aguanta un poco más

Raph no dijo nada más, respiraba hondo para contenerse, de repente Splinter metió un dedo en la entrada de Raphael; el rudo mordió su labio inferior; se sentía extraño, eso era extraño.

— ¡Ah~! ¡S-Sensei! ¿¡Q-Qué está ah~ haciendo?

— Mi entrenamiento -dijo seguro- Raphael, colócate en el suelo

— ¿P-Para qué?

— Para seguir con mi lección -sacó el dedo de la entrada

Raphael tenía sus orbes ligeramente cristalinos, miró hacia su costado viendo a su sensei, respiró hondo y luego se colocó en el suelo, posteriormente el roedor levantó el trasero de la tortuga haciendo que Raph se apoyara con sus piernas y el resto de su cuerpo estuviera recostado.

Splinter sintió una erección en su entrepierna, muy disimulo levantó su túnica y posteriormente se quitó ropa interior ; enseguida y sin pensarlo con claridad el roedor acercó su pene en estado de erección en la entrada de la tortuga; Raph resolló otra vez y luego giró su cabeza; su rostro se tornó rojo otra vez, sus mejillas humeaban de lo avergonzado que estaba y lo que su sensei intentaba con él.

— M-Maestro Splinter ¿q-qué está haciendo?

— ¿No has escuchado? Ya te he dicho que es mi lección para ti

— P-Pero... ah... nunca lo había visto hacerlo

— Es porque se trata de una técnica especial y solo a los niños malcriados se les hace, sé que con esto controlaras mejor tus impulsos

— ¿E-Está seguro, sensei?

— Más que seguro

Tomó los muslos y luego los haló levemente para abrir la entrada de la tortuga; Raph sentía miedo en su interior, le parecía una técnica demasiado rara, además su miembro también estaba por salir, así que la situación le parecía confusa y algo desesperante.

Raph mordió su labio inferior a la vez en que abría sus ojos sintiendo un desgarre en su trasero; mientras tanto el roedor profanaba la entrada de la tortuga. Cerró sus ojos, respiró hondo y al final empujó con fuerza su pelvis al instante en que lo penetraba de una sola estocada; Raph apretó sus párpados dejando que las cristalinas lágrimas salieran de sus orbes.

— ¡Ah... sensei... esto duele ahh~! -volvió a resollar, pues Splinter había hecho caso omiso a las palabras de su temperamental hijo; Splinter sin tomarle importancia al menor comenzó con las embestidas frenéticas; aquella entrada era tan tibia, deliciosa y muy apretada, no había duda de que era la mejor decisión que había tomado, Splinter se reprimía de gemir, pues adoraba escuchar los gimoteos del temperamental.

Raphael dejó salir su miembro en contra de su voluntad. El roedor descendió su mano hasta la entrepierna de la tortuga y posteriormente lo apretó en sus manos.

— ¡Ahh~...SENSEI... NO HAGA ESO! ¡Aún me duele! -dijo entre gemidos, respiraba hondo y jadeaba para tomar aire, su cuerpo se ahogaba rápidamente- ¡¡mmhg!! ¡Agh!¡ ¡Ngh!

— Silencio hijo mío... mmhg, pronto pasará

— ¡No lo creo! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! -sus verdes orbes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

El roedor volvió a estrujar el pene de la tortuga y en contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo se tensó y de repente se corrió en la mano de su maestro.

— ¡Ah... sigue doliendo! ¡Está caliente y duro! ¡Ahh!

Splinter dio un manotazo en el muslo de la tortuga, Raph se exaltó nuevamente y ahora su maestro le golpeaba en sus muslos de una manera sátira.

— ¡Sensei! ¡Pare ya aah~! -pidió entre jadeos pesados

— ¡Aún no, Raphael!

Splinter tensó su cuerpo y luego empujó una última vez, posteriormente se corrió en el interior de la tortuga temperamental, Raphael resolló nuevamente al sentir la sensación húmeda en su interior, Raph cerró sus párpados evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, tragó grueso mientras bajaba la vista.

Mientras tanto el Maestro Splinter había ahogado al fin sus deseos más sucios e impuros, pero por desgracia lo había hecho sobre uno de sus hijos, el roedor respiró hondo y después salió del cuerpo de la tortuga; Raphael por su lado se recostó en el suelo con la respiración agitad; no sabía lo que había sucedido con exactitud, pero se sentía sucio e impuro, además el líquido en su interior parecía no terminar.

Splinter volvió a colocarse sus atuendos y luego carraspeó levemente.

— Raphael, ya puedes retirarte, la lección terminó

Raphael seguía en su trance, después de tranquilizar su cuerpo, se levantó al fin, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y sus mejillas seguían rojas por aquella excitación tan repentina.

— S-Sensei... ¿qué... fue todo... eso? -preguntó con la mirada hacia abajo

— Algo que no se volverá a repetir -lo tomó de los hombros- por favor, sal de aquí y no comentes nada al respecto a tus hermanos ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo... sensei -se aparta de él y luego siente el malestar en su cadera- M-Maestro Splinter

— ¿Sí?

— Aún me... duele mi... colita

— Toma un descanso por hoy ¿quieres?

— E-Está bien

Raphael salió del dojo sin comentar nada a sus hermanos sobre lo ocurrido allá adentro a pesar de haberlo notado con un cambio repentino de actitud.

Splinter tenía una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, tanto de alivio y satisfacción, como de pena y vergüenza al haberse dejado llevar por sus bajos impulsos, al final de todo había disfrutado poder liberarse de aquel celo que azotaba su cuerpo.


	24. Las versiones de Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Todos los Leos(? x Raphael ] [ Rapefic ] [PWP]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí harán su aparición Leonardo de la película del 2007 y Leonardo de la película reciente del 2016; pero los abrevio como L07 y L16

Donnie retrocedió con los ojos bien abiertos, tragó grueso, sus labios temblaban, su corazón latía a mil, había cometido el peor error de su vida, sabía que había varias dimensiones con miles de criaturas desconocidas, pero nunca pensó que lograría abrir un portal de los kraangs que le traería graves problemas.

La espesa niebla color rosada empezó a dispersarse; rápidamente sus demás hermanos, amigos y Maestro entraron repentinamente al laboratorio del genio.

S: ¡Donatello! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -espetó

D: Ah... sensei... puedo... explicarlo -regresó a ver a los demás

Sus hermanos y amigos humanos se quedaron lívidos de lo que veían, las siluetas entre la espesa niebla se hicieron notar, se trataba de dos seres extraños que no parecían tan lejanos de ellos; Leo más que nadie se quedó en blanco al ver dos extrañas versiones de él mismo.

S: Hijos mío ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

D: ¡Puedo explicarlo! -dijo muy exaltado- Es que... estaba experimentando con uno de los portales kraangs pero... algo salió mal, quise abrir la dimensión X pero... las coordenadas no fueron las correctas y esto... pasó -miró a los dos Leos

Splinter suspiró y luego se dirigió al genio--Está bien, Donatello. Averigua cómo regresarás a estos dos mutantes de vuelta a su dimensión, seguramente estarán preocupados

D: ¡Hai, sensei!

L07: Este lugar es impresionante -fue el primero en hablar- Me recuerda a mi hogar

L16: Sabía de la existencia de más dimensiones, pero nunca pensé en llegar a encontrarme con mis dos versiones -añadió el más corpulento

El roedor se retiró, pues tal parece que el asunto no era tan grave, pero antes de salir por completo, habló hacia Miguel Ángel pidiendo que les dieran una buena estadía a los invitados. Mikey asintió y con eso Splinter se marchó.

C: ¡Esto es genial! -dijo Casey caminando hacia los dos mutantes de cinta azul

L: ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Esto es raro! -dijo Leo

C: ¡NO ES RARO, ES FENOMENAL! -dijo muy entusiasta- Aunque preferiría que hubiera sido Raphael, iba a ser el triple de diversión

M: ¡Será genial! ¡Tengo otros dos hermanos más!

R: ¡Sí, de esa manera podremos acabar con Destructor de una vez por todas! -comentó

En ese instante los dos Leos en sus versiones distintas posaron la mirada en el temperamental, su comportamiento impulsivo y temperamental junto a esa roja bandana les hacía recordar a su hermano en cada dimensión, además de alguna manera les parecía atractivo.

A: Bueno, chicos. Hay que darles un espacio, seguramente se sentirán agobiados estaban aquí, además tenemos que dejar solo a Donnie para que pueda concentrarse

D: Ah, gracias, April -sonrió hacia la pelirroja

A: De nada

Los dos Leos se miraron entre sí y asintieron, después de eso salieron del laboratorio pues eran demasiados para estar interrumpiendo en lo que haría Donnie para regresarlos a su dimensión otra vez; Mikey le invitó un poco de pizza; L16 tomó dos trozos, pues a su gran tamaño debía alimentarse más; L07 no tomó ninguno pues estaba más concentrado en el bajito de cinta roja; Leonardo se quedó perplejo de ver las intenciones de su otro yo más maduro pero no tan alto como el otro fortachón.

L: ¿Por qué será que mira tan Tanto a Raphael? -preguntó para sí con el ceño fruncido, luego palideció al ver que el otro Leonardo también fijó la vista en su hermano, y no solo eso, miraba disimuladamente su tersa colita que se movía sin parar; era como si ambos estuvieran hipnotizados- ¡¿Nadie les ha enseñado que no deben posar su mirada en algo que no es suyo?! -moría de la rabia internamente, luego Mikey pasó cerca de él viendo su extraño comportamiento hacia los nuevos y hacia Raphael

M: Ah, hermano ¿qué pasa contigo? -Leonardo dejó de gruñir y miró a su hermanito

L: Ah, no me pasa nada -rió nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca- Solo que... los nuevos... no me agradan

M: ¿Por qué? Son como tú, son serios... aburridos y... mandones y... aburridos -el mayor refunfuña

L: Ya entendí -dijo algo molesto

M: Vamos, hermano. Sabes que es broma -golpea su caparazón

L: Sí, ya veo

Por otro lado Casey se apartó de las dos nuevas tortugas, luego miró a Leo con el ceño fruncido.

A: ¿Qué pasa?

C: Presiento que Leo está celoso -ríe leve

Mientras tanto, Raphael se percató de las miradas de los dos inquilinos; así que para no ser molestado la extraña mirada de ellos, Raphael retrocedió disimuladamente y después se encaminó a su habitación; L07 esbozó una sonrisa pervertida al igual que L16.

La noche llegó y Donnie aún no había logrado crear nuevamente la dimensión, presentía que iba a tardar más de un mes en abrir las coordenadas que se instalaron por error.

La noche llegó sin tan solo pensarlo, en ese momento las tortugas salieron a patrullar, los nuevos se quedaron en la alcantarilla pues pensaban que podrían ser un retraso, además era posible que no conocieran la ciudad, ya que pensaban que era algo diferente de dónde venían, Algo disgustados aceptaron, más que nada porque L07 tenía planeado hacer algo sensual con el Raphael de esa dimensión, la misma idea pasaba por la mente de L16.

Los dos se encaminaron a la habitación del temperamental. No era tan diferente a la suya.

L07: Oye ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

L16: Solo investigo las habitaciones de este lugar, quiero saber si somos tan diferentes como en apariencia

L07 no estaba tan seguro de lo que decía su acompañante, así que solo se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo de manera suspicaz, L07 abrió la puerta y entró admirando el cuarto; L16 también entró y de manera brusca apartó al más bajo.

Este por su parte se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido, sabía lo que su yo de otra dimensión tramaba.

L07: Lo deseas ¿cierto? -preguntó

L16: ¿A quién?

L07: ¿Al Raphael de esta dimensión?

L16 se quedó callado y luego asintió.

L07: Lo sabía, así que si no quieres que les revele esa información a nuestros amigos de esta dimensión, será mejor que lo dejes en paz

L16: ¡Un segundo! -se inmutó- ¡Tú también lo deseas, ¿cierto?! -su acompañante no dijo nada, solo mostró un gesto serio, L16 se echó a reír, entonces los dos estaban contra la pared y la pared- Está bien, mejor aclaremos las cosas, si deseas a Raphael tanto como yo, hay que guardar el secreto entre los dos ¿te parece?

L07: Entonces ¿qué haremos? ¿Compartirlo?

L16: Exacto -dibuja una sonrisa

L07: No me agradan los tríos ni nada por el estilo, pero será una buena manera de disfrutar estar al lado de este Raphael, parece más apetecible el de esta dimensión

L16: Pienso lo mismo

Los dos Leos esperaron a que las tortugas regresaran, luego de un par de horas, las tortugas llegaron, estaban exhaustos de haber combatido a los robokraangs y necesitaban un descanso, Raphael bostezó y caminó hasta su habitación.

Los Leos inquilinos al ver que los demás dormían, rápidamente fueron a la habitación del rojo, mientras tanto, Leonardo estaba algo preocupado al sentir esa mirada seductora en su querido hermano Raphael, repentinamente salió de su cama dispuesto a ir con Raphael.

Raph había caído dormido junto a Spike, posteriormente los dos inquilinos entraron a la habitación; L07 miró a L16, ambos asintieron y luego sujetaron a Raphael, este despertó abruptamente.

Luego de un rato el temperamental abrió sus ojos.

R: Ah... qué pasó -vio a los dos mandones- ¡Ay, no. ¿Ahora qué demonios quieren hacer conmigo? ¿Acaso quieren molestarme en darme órdenes? ¡Hoy no estoy para eso!

L07: Tranquilo, solo queremos probar algo de ti

L16: Solo relájate -esboza una sonrisa

R: ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

L07 subió en él y posteriormente lo colocó encima de él para que L16 pudiera jugar con su trasero; L07 quería jugar con sus labios; sin previo aviso plantó un beso sobre sus labios, Raphael se quedó paralizado; luego resolló mientras dirigía sus orbes hacia su costado, L16 jugaba con su colita y metía un par de dedos a su entrada, Raph se ruborizó, trató de pedir ayuda pero L07 se lo impidió, lo aferró más a su cuerpo, era más fuerte que Raphael.

Después del beso mojado, por fon logró separarse y respirar profundamente.

R: ¡Alto! ¿¡Por qué hacen esto?!

L16: Porque te deseamos

L07: Y mucho

R: ¡Están locos! ¡Un segundo... si ustedes me desean... quiere decir que Leo también?

L07/16: ¿Cuál de nosotros dos?

R: ¡Hablo de mi Leo! ¡De esta dimensión!

L16: Eso creo, pero basta de parloteo, hay que advertirnos ya

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Leo

L: ¡Ah! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tramaban algo!

L07: Deja de engañarte a ti mismo y comienza a hablar de una vez, sabes que deseas a Raphael tanto como nosotros

R: Leo ¿es verdad? -el mencionado se quedó callado, tragó grueso y sus mejillas se adornaron de carmesí, posteriormente desvió la mirada, el silencio le delataba- ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?! ¡Somos hermanos!

L: ¡Lo siento! Yo... no... no fue intencional... ni siquiera sé cómo pasó

L16: Esto me empieza a aburrir -abrió las piernas de Raph- Vamos, Leonardo. Únete a nosotros, será divertido, y por fin podrás desahogar ese celo interminable ¿no lo crees?

R: ¡Leonardo, sí lo haces, te acusaré con sensei y sufrirás toda tu miserable vida!

L07: No tendrás otra oportunidad como esta, después de todo somos tu yo en otras dimensiones y formas, así que compartimos casi las mismas necesidades

L: Ah... yo... d-de acuerdo

R. ¿¡Qué?!

L07 volvió a besar los labios del temperamental para que no protestara más; enseguida L16 colocó a Raph de cuatro, L07 se sentó pues Raph le haría un oral, mientras que Leo se metió entre las piernas de L16 para estar a la altura de la entrepierna de Raphael estando recostado en su cama.

Nuevamente L16 metió un dedo en la entrada de Raphael; este resolló con lágrimas en sus ojos ante tal movimiento brusco. L07 masajeó su entrepierna, estaba excitado al ver el rostro adolorido de Raphael y en menos de un rato sacó su pedazo de carne, en seguida lo colocó en la boca de Raph.

R: ¡Mhg!

Y por último, Leo de esa dimensión masturbó la concha que protegía las partes íntimas de su rudo hermano.

Raphael estaba en un juego de placer involuntario, L07 embestía y sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, Raph sentía el miembro de ese casi en su garganta; por otro lado Leo logró sacar el pene de su hermano y no dudó en masturbar, después de dejarlo levemente erecto, lo llevó a su boca, Raph estremeció su cuerpo, además L16 sacó su miembro y poco a poco lo rozó con la entrada de la tortuga, después la estiró al mismo tiempo en que empujaba, Raph casi mordió el pene de L07 ante tal magnitud de virilidad con L16; cerró sus ojos hasta que el pene del más grande quedó en su interior.

Raphael estaba acabado; su cuerpo temblaba por el placer doloroso que se apoderaba de él; L07 seguía con sus embestidas; L16 no tuvo piedad y embistió a más no poder, hasta crear hilo de sangre que resbalaron por sus piernas; Leo seguía succionando el pene del rudo; de algún modo se sentía culpable, pero era la única manera de disfrutar de su cuerpo.

R: ¡Mmgg! ¡Nhg! ¡Mmngg! ¡Phg! -logró dejar de chupar el pene de L07, tosió respirando agitado, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba constantemente

L07: ¿Por qué te detienes? Aun no termino -comentó y nuevamente sujetó la cabeza de Raphael

R: ¡No, e-espera! -dijo y nuevamente L07 lo sometió a succionar de su pene, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas; las embestidas de L16 eran fuertes que sentía que pronto lo partiría en dos, respiraba agitado hasta que de pronto abrió sus ojos a más no poder mientras achicaba sus pupilas, el semen del más corpulento se adentró en su ser hasta salir súbitamente de su entrada lastimada.

L16: ¡Ah... Raph... eres lo mejor que he probado!

Raph estremeció su cuerpo, se tensó y luego terminó por correrse en la boca de su hermano, este también terminó de correrse al estarse masturbando y fantaseando con Raphael. Al final de todo, L07 se corrió llenando la boca de Raphael; después sacó su pene de la boca del menor y al instante Raph tosió fuertemente, luego L16 salió del cuerpo del pequeño temperamental y enseguida Leo se apartó de él mientras se levantaba, Raph cayó en la cama con la respiración excitada y sus orbes llenos de agua, empuñó sus manos y apretó su mandíbula, estaba furioso con los tres, especialmente con Leonardo al haber permitido eso.

L07: Vamos, niño. No llores, admite que fue divertido

L16: Seguramente nos divertiremos mucho durante toda nuestra estadía ¿verdad, Raphael?

R: Cállense -murmuró con dolor ocultando su rostro de los demás, respiró hondo y después miró a Leonardo de reojo- Te... odio

Leo tragó grueso y después intentó acercarse

L: Raph... yo...

R: ¡Cállate! ¡Vete... váyanse! -dijo entre lágrimas

Leonardo no dijo nada más, así que los tres salieron de la habitación del temperamental, Leo guardó su virilidad al igual que los otros dos.

L16: Bien hecho -palmeó a Leo- así es como se muestra tu liderazgo -ríe

L: Creo que... cometí una estupidez

L07: No te culpes, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez

L: No... estoy seguro de que esto fue más lejos... lastimé a Raphael -miró sus manos culpables

L16: Ya se te pasará

...

Raphael se cubrió con su sábana, estaba destrozado por cualquier parte de su ser; posteriormente escondió su rostro con una almohada.

R: Te odio... Leonardo... Te... odio


	25. Buena química

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Casey x Donatello ] [ Lemon ] [ Yaoi Hard ] [ Sadomasoquismo ]

Donnie terminaba de hacer unos cuantos experimentos con el retro-mutágeno, se quitó sus anteojos de color negro y después limpió el sudor de su frente mientras suspiraba, bostezó, estaba cansado de haber estado experimentando con sus químicos, enseguida decidió dejar inconcluso su trabajo.

— ¡Chicos, ya estoy libre! ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer un poco de pizza con Murakami? -preguntó saliendo del laboratorio pero se percató de que sus hermanos no estaban, frunció el entrecejo y caminó hasta el dojo llamando a sus hermanos- Ah, sensei ¿en dónde están mis hermanos?

— ¿No te lo dijeron? -preguntó el roedor en posición de flor de loto, el genio negó- Me comentaron que se tomarían esta noche para... divertirse

— Ah... ya veo -dijo desanimado- y no me invitaron

— También me mencionaron que estabas algo ocupado, por esa razón no te comentaron nada

— Entiendo, bien, creo que saldré por mi propia cuenta

— No tardes mucho

— Claro, sensei

Donnie caminó hasta su habitación para ir por sus cosas, después de prepararse el genio salió de las alcantarillas. Estando fuera, bufó con enojo al ver lo que sus hermanos habían hecho, lo habían dejado solo- Ya verán cuando salga y no los invite -dijo algo enojado y después exhaló profundamente- a quién engaño, soy aburrido, bien, qué puedo hacer para esta noche, quizás invite a April a comer un poco de Pizza... sí, no hay nadie y Casey no está cerca -dijo y luego sacó su t-phone mientras se ocultaba en la obscuridad.

De repente alguien le tomó por sorpresa con un disco que golpeó su t-phone, el genio se quedó y después giró a ambos lados, luego de divisar al dueño de aquella repentina acción, el esbelto cambió su expresión a una monótona

— Casey, eres tú

— El mismo, oye -dijo el pelinegro apoyándose en su palo de hockie- ¿qué haces aquí tan solo?

— No estoy solo, estaba tratando de llamar a April

— ¿A April, eh? -dijo algo burlón

— Sí~ ¿terminaste de interrogarme?

— Más o menos -rió leve- por cierto ¿por qué no estaba con tus hermanos?

— ¿Hah? ¿Los viste?

— Claro, me invitaron a comer pizza y después fueron a verme en un partido de Hockie con Raph 

— Yo estaba ocupado, no se inmutaron en invitarme, por esa razón estoy tratando de llamar a April ¿te importaría dejarme solo?

Jones torció los labios alejándose un poco de él, guardó silencio al ver que el genio estaba tratando de llamar a la pelirroja, refunfuñó con una sonrisa y después volvió a caminar hacia el de púrpura, tenía una intención de realizarlo con él. Donnie se molestó al ver la cercanía que tenía con el pelinegro, respiró hondo tratando de no perder la paciencia con su 'amigo' tan odioso.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿No te dije que te fueras?

— Tranquilo, solo quiero estar cerca de ti -respondió con un leve tono seductor, Donnie palideció, al parecer su amigo estaba ebrio al hablarle así como si se tratara de una chica, dio un paso hacia atrás otra vez

— Ya veo porque Raph no tolera que invadan su espacio personal

— Oye -se separó abrupto de él- ¿Te importaría pasar un rato conmigo?

— ¿Por qué debería? Luego vas a comenzar a molestarme que eres mejor que yo y que te quedarás con April

— No, no. Esta vez será diferente, además, presiento que necesitas un poco de compañerismo

Donnie apagó su t-phone al ver que April no contestaba, inhaló profundamente y luego sonrió hacia el pelinegro, quizás tenía razón, además parecía una buena idea para pasar un buen rato conversando sobre chicas o algo por el estilo, algo que despegara su mente de los duros trabajos que le encomendaban sus hermanos.

Los dos se fueron rumbo al apartamento del pelinegro, ambos subieron por las escaleras de incendio. Casey abrió la ventana de su habitación, después Donnie entró, posteriormente el humano se acercó a su puerta a escuchar si sus padres estaban cerca, escuchó algunos ruidos de pleitos y cosas demás, tomó la llave de su bolsillo y colocó seguro para que no interrumpieran su privacidad.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó el genio sentándose en la cama

— Mis padres, siempre tienden a discutir, después de una media hora de discusión, mi madre se va a beber con sus amigas y mi padre sale a emborracharse

— Vaya, no pensé que tuvieras una vida difícil

— Lo sé, pero no estamos para comentar sobre lo que sucede en mi familia o no, estamos para divertirnos

— ¿Cómo? Tú habitación no es muy grande -añadió el genio- no se puede hacer mucho

— Ambos sabemos que tenemos distintos tipos de diversión

— Ah... supongo -se encogió de hombros

— Primero quiero comenzar con mi diversión -se acercó a él y le tomó del mentón, Donnie le miró con extrañeza ante tal acto sutil- Me gustaría conocerte mejor

— No sé qué más quieras conocer de mí, ya sabes que soy una tortuga, un mutante y el más listo de mis hermanos -dijo muy gallardo

— No me refiero a eso, no conozco mucho de ti, solo lo superficial pero no lo interior

— Me estás haciendo sentir incomodo

— ¡Oh, lo siento! Creo que fui muy rápido

— No, no. Está bien -dijo algo nervioso tragando grueso y desviando la mirada- es que... es raro que trates de conocerme más a fondo -piensa detenidamente- ¡A no ser que quieras hacerme algo, conocer mis debilidades!

— ¡Baja la voz! -susurró

— Lo olvidé

— Está bien, yo quería ir por el lado fácil

— ¿Lado fácil? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó el genio sin despegar la mirada de Donnie.

Casey caminó hasta la entrada, colocó su oreja en la puerta de madera, ya no escuchaba ningún ruido, esbozó una sonrisa algo picardía, después de eso sacó algunas cosas que tenía guardabas en su closet, el genio no dijo nada, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que trataba de hacer Casey Luego de un rato, Casey sacó un látigo junto a unas cuerdas negras de plástico.

— Ah... Casey... ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

— No quieres hacerlo de la forma fácil, lo haremos de la forma difícil

10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Donnie se encontraba atado en la cama en una posición de cuatro, no sabía cómo había terminado de esa manera, Casey había sido muy rápido y ahora parecía ir muy lejos con un tipo extraño de violación.

— ¡Casey! ¿¡De qué se trata esto?!

— Un pequeño juego de sodomía

— ¡¿S-Sodomía?! -expresó el genio algo temeroso- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco!? ¡Déjame ir! -pidió tratando de alejarse de los amarres pero estaban tan ajustados impidiéndole tener otra posición más que la de cuatro, ni siquiera se podía sentar

— No sabes por cuánto tiempo esperé para tenerte en esta situación

— ¡Casey! ¡Estás loco!

— Loco por ti -dijo y en seguida subió a la cama, con su látigo golpeó el caparazón y luego con otro golpe lastimó sus muslos, Donnie resolló, sintió las lágrimas avecinarse, tragó grueso, su corazón latía a mil por hora, era como si disfrutara de ello, quizás la adrenalina del momento, mantuvo el control de sus emociones, no se mostraría débil ante su supuesto amigo

— ¿No vas a llorar? Pensé que con estos golpes te quebrantarías

— He soportado más por parte del Clan del Pie

— Ah, cierto, olvidé esa parte

Casey bajó sus pantalones mostrando su pene flácido

— Te deseo, Donnie -dijo el humano acercando su pedazo de carne al genio, Donnie resolló, el miembro de Jones se sentía tibio, sus mejillas no dudaron en tornarse rojas en contra de su voluntad.- ¿Te gusta la idea de jugar rudo?

— ¡C-Claro que no!

— Yo creo que sí, mírate, estás sonrojado

— ¡No es cierto! -desvió la mirada

Casey siguió con su sonrisa lujuriosa, se inmutó de ver que Donnie no pedía ayuda, quizás estaba consciente de ello y muy en el fondo también lo deseaba, posteriormente lo tomó de su bandana y haló bruscamente hacia atrás, Donnie se quejó un poco ante el movimiento.

— ¿En serio no vas a pedir ayuda?

— ¡Claro que no!

— Eres fuerte, más de lo que pensé, creí que estarías llorando por tu virginidad de atrás

— ¡Ni hablar! -dijo algo enojado

— Bien, supongo que no te importará que siga

Casey dejó el látigo y comenzó a palmear fuertemente los muslos de la tortuga, Donnie abrió sus ojos, esa sensación de enojo, dolor y frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sin embargo no llegaba a tal grado de intimidarle o hacerle sentir mal, sentía una sensación placentera, algo nunca antes sentido; después de tres golpes Donnie por fin emitió sonido, su respiración se había acelerado un poco, además conforme el dolor causado en el genio, Jones se había excitado dejando su miembro erecto y listo para sodomizar a su compañero. Donatello sintió que algo salía lentamente de su entrepierna, bajó la vista tenuemente, Casey ni siquiera lo había tocado y ya estaba erecto y libre su parte íntima.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Soy masoquista?! ¡No, no, eso es imposible!

— ¿Estás listo, Donnie?

— ¡¿Qué?! -de repente Casey lo penetró hasta el fondo sin prepararlo, el genio resolló abriendo sus ojos a más no poder y avanzando un poco a pesar de que sus muñecas y piernas estaban atadas lastimando parte de estas y presionando sus venas, sus muñecas palidecieron un poco, Donnie no se sintió mal, era placentero después de todo, bajó la vista para tomar aire

— Parece que obtuve un buen premio, ni siquiera has llorado, seguramente esto me hará saber algo más de ti -dijo con una sonrisa

— C-Casey... s-sé que sonará raro pero... hazlo otra vez

— Masoquista -refunfuñó- tal y como me gustan

Esa fue la invitación para Casey y sin pensarlo comenzó a embestirle, Donnie gemía de placer, el dolor y la lujuria eran una combinación perfecta, el genio abría su boca para tomar aire y llenar sus pulmones tan súbitamente, mientras tanto Jones seguía palmeando sus muslos y con la otra mano halaba su verde colita hasta el punto de dejarla roja.

— ¡Ah.. CASEY MÁS FUERTE! ¡QUIERO SENTIRTE DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡DAME TODO! ¡MÁS DURO! -pedía a gritos el esbelto tratando de respirar y contenerse para no verse como un necesitado de placer

— ¡Así me gusta, pide más y yo con gusto de lo daré! -manifestó el pelinegro, posteriormente se sujetó del caparazón del genio y embistió frenéticamente.

— ¡Ah, así... más fuerte... anda, hazlo! -pedía Donnie con una sonrisa que reflejaba toda su lujuria- ¡Golpéame más! ¡aah!

— ¡Como gustes! ¡Mnhg! Dijo Casey y palmeó con fuerza los muslos hasta dejarlos con un ligero tono carmesí que remarcó todo el contorno de la palma de su mano

— ¡Ah... estoy enloqueciendo! ¡Soy un ingenuo! ¡Ah! ¡Pero... pido más... no puede ser... estoy demente! -pensaba Donnie desde sus adentros.

El esbelto apretó las sábanas abriendo sus orbes a más no poder, tragó grueso sintiendo un espasmo eléctrico que recorrió todo su cuerpo, apretó su mandíbula y rechinó los dientes, Casey había terminado en su cavidad llenándolo de su tibia esencia, pocos segundos después Donnie terminó viniéndose y manchando las sábanas. Posteriormente Casey se acercó un poco para desatar las muñecas y piernas del mutante sin despegarse del trasero de la tortuga.

— ¿Te gustó eso, Donnie? -preguntó Casey sin aliento

— ... -sonrió el genio- c-claro que sí ¡f-fue... lo mejor que he... experimentado!

— Lo sabía -comentó y luego se separó de la entrada de la tortuga, al momento el semen resbaló por las piernas del genio- hacemos buena química ¿eh, Donnie? -preguntó y en ese instante Donnie se volteó para ver mejor a Casey, esbozó una sonrisa picarona y después avanzó hacia él con los brazos extendidos, este llegó y rodeó el cuello del pelinegro

— Claro que sí -comentó al mismo tiempo que acercaba sus labios a los de él, una vez compartiendo sus bocas en un desesperado intento de tomar aire a pesar de haber agotado casi todas sus energías en el sexo, Jones intentó introducir su lengua en la boca del mutante, Donnie entreabrió sus ojos, suspiró dándole el paso necesario para que indagara en toda su húmeda boca, de repente Donnie mordió la lengua causando una leve cortada en él, rápidamente Casey se separó mientras tragaba grueso, el sabor de la sangre se propagó repentinamente

— ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

— Por supuesto -lo aceptó- fue muy excitante ver cómo hacías gesto de dolor por mi mordida

— Creo que te amo más -dijo Casey rodeando la cintura de su ahora pareja y jugueteando con su verde cola


	26. Solo un Alfa puede ganar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Leonardo x Raphael ] [ Female ] [ Omegaverso ] [ Lemmon ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí uso un cliché muy barato, que es cuando hay más de un Alfa y un/a sola Omega

Raph despertaba cómodamente en su habitación, decidió quedarse acostada un segundo más, pues su cuerpo estaba mallugado de haber combatido con algunos robo-kraangs la noche anterior, sin embargo notó algo extraño en su cuerpo, algo estaba húmedo más allá de lo que recordaba, se dio la media vuela mientras gemía al mismo tiempo en que se escondía entre sus sábanas.

— ¡Ay no! -dijo y rápidamente se levantó observando su cama, había dejado un leve rastro húmedo, tocó su frente, estaba hirviendo, rápidamente se levantó viendo el calendario, de pronto ella palideció- ¡Mi celo, mi celo ahora no! -dijo algo asustada, respiró hondo tranquilizándose y después se escondió entre sus sábanas- ¡Leo no me dejará en paz toda esta maldita semana! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué tuve que ser hembra y lo peor de todo POR QUÉ UNA MALDITA OMEGA! -expresó con las mejillas ligeramente rojas- ¡Ya sé... esta vez no saldré! ¡Me quedaré aquí hasta que mi celo de por terminado!

— Eh... Raph -dijo Mikey- ¿estás bien?

— ¡Silencio, Mikey!

— No me digas -dijo algo burlón- estás en tus días ¿cierto?

— ¡Cállate! -exclamó quitándose la sábana de encima dejando ver sus mejillas rosadas- ¡Déjame sola!

— Está bien, yo solo quería pasar a tu lado para susurrarte cosas al oído, querida hermana

— ¡Cuando esto termine tú vas a ser el primero en ser pisoteado por mí y rogarás nunca haber dicho eso!

— Claro -dijo burlón- como si fueras más fuerte que yo, Raphie

Esa fue el detonante para la fémina, salió de su cama sin importar su malestar y luego abruptamente abrió la puerta, enseguida se abalanzó hacia Mikey con la intención de golpearlo.

— ¡Parece que así tuviste una excusa para salir, verdad!

Raph no lo golpeó, se había dado cuenta de su error, y al estar en contacto con Mikey, se ruborizó, se trataba de otro Alfa más que hacía enloquecer sus hormonas, Raph resolló sintiendo su interior húmedo otra vez.

— Oye, ya que estás fuera ¿puedo tocar tus bebés? -dijo con el rostro pervertido y moviendo sus manos rumbo a los pechos de la tortuga

— ¡Claro que no! -se levantó de inmediato abrazándose a sí misma

Mikey se levantó y luego olfateó algo cerca de él, su hermana había dejado un leve rastro húmedo y transparente en su plastrón; Raphaela se percató de ello y luego empuñó sus manos mirando seriamente al menor.

— ¡No te atrevas hacer eso!

Mikey lo tomó y después lo saboreó en su boca; Raph sintió un sabor agrio en su garganta y luego intentó vomitar.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡No cabe duda que los Alfas son asquerosos!

— Ah -dijo Leo llegando y al momento de estar cerca pudo captar mejor el dulce aroma de su hermana- por fin este día llegó, no sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por él

— Oye, hermano -dijo el pecoso- llegué primero, por lo tanto quiero ser yo su Alfa

— ¡No, yo soy el mayor y el líder de este equipo, por lo tanto quiero ser yo su Alfa!

— ¡Se olvidan de mí! -dijo Donnie olfateando a la hembra de la familia- Yo soy mejor para ella, le daré unos hijos con un coeficiente intelectual muy alto

— ¡No, yo soy mejor! -se repetían una y otra vez; la peor parte es que esa leve temporada sería las más duradera y la que provocaría discusiones entre los tres Alfas.

Raphael vio que los tres seguían discutiendo, luego sintió su estómago rugir, bajó la vista y luego lo tocó, después de eso muy lentamente se fue a desayunar.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! -repitió Mikey y los otros dos dejaron de discutir

— ¡¿Qué?! -espetaron los tres-

— Raph ya se fue

— ¡Demonios!

— Por fortuna no podrá escapar esta vez, Raph está muy caliente y con la necesidad de poseer un Alfa -rió Leo

— Es obvio que esta será mi grandiosa oportunidad -comentó Donnie

— Raph me elegirá por ser más considerado que ustedes dos

Los tres se miraron unos a otros y rápidamente fueron a buscar a Raphael con desesperación. De repente los tres entraron a la cocina, Raph se exaltó escondiéndose junto a su padre, el único que podía poner orden entre los tres Alfas calenturientos. Los varones aullaron jadeantemente y luego el roedor golpeó a cada uno con su bastón.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando?! -preguntó el roedor

— ¡Sensei! -dijo Raph- ¡Quieren abusar de mí!

— Hija mía, eso no pasará hoy

— Sabía que podía contar contigo, sensei -dijo la fémina mirando con malicia a los tres, pues estando junto al roedor estaba más que segura.

Los tres se calmaron y prosiguieron a desayunar, después de eso Splinter se marchó a su dojo pues tenía algo importante que hacer; Splinter vio el problema en el que se hallaba, necesitaba ir por unas plantas que bloqueaban el celo, pero ahora se hallaba en una encrucijada, debía dejar a su hija sola para conseguir esas plantas y hacer que sus hijos Alfas la dejaran en paz, pero podría estar en peligro, sin embargo sabía que en el interior de ellos existía un poco de cordura antes de hacerle algo a su hermana.

Splinter los mandó a llamar y después explicó la salida tan repentina, sin embargo no dijo la verdadera razón por la que salía un par de días, ya que pensaba que si lo decía, tal vez sus hijos arruinarían sus planes para impedir que Raphaela no tuviera celo que los excitara. La única desconcertada era la fémina Omega.

— Maestro Splinter... ¡No, no puede hacer eso! ¡Si me deja sola... estos idiotas no dudarán en abusar de mí! ¡Por favor!

— Yo sé que no lo harán o de lo contario recibirán un duro castigo por parte de mí -azotó el bastón en el suelo intimidando a los Alfas- ¿Ha quedado claro, hijos míos?.

— Claro que sí, sensei -dijo el pecoso

— Más que el agua -dijo Donnie

— Fuerte y claro -dijo Leo

Dicho eso, Splinter tomó sus cosas necesarias y después se fue, luego de una hora transcurrida, Raphaela se encaminó a su habitación a pasar el celo, sin embargo sus tres hermanos la detuvieron antes de poder entrar; la Omega sabía que su padre no debió confiar en ellos.

— Eh...chicos ¿p-podrían dejarme entrar en mi habitación? S-Sensei dijo que no podían hacerme nada

— Pero él no está aquí -dijo Leo

— Además -añadió el genio- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya debes elegir a un Alfa de nosotros tres

— Sí, tu celo nos carcome -comentó el pecoso

— Pues... no tengo ganas de que me embaracen, no estoy lista -dijo y luego intentó entrar pero ellos la empujaron haciendo que cayera accidental con las piernas separadas, esos hizo prender la calentura los Alfas aún más, Raph resolló al ver lo que pasaba y de inmediato se levantó dispuesta a correr.

Los tres le dieron un poco de ventaja pues los Alfas tenía que poner sus metas y principios entre ellos.

— Quien bese a Raph primero, será suya ¿entendido? -dijo Leo

— Está bien -dijo el pecoso- solo no estén llorando cuando gane

— ¡Ya verán los dos cuando ella me bese! ¿También es válido robar un beso, no?

— Claro, ahora en marcha

Los tres se dispersaron buscando a su hermana. Mientras tanto, Raphaela estaba en los drenajes, el lugar maloliente dispersaba su aroma, por tanto el juego sería más difícil.

Mikey buscó a su hermana en el dojo y los lugares que conocía, pues pensaba que no había ido tan lejos; Donatello buscó en la superficie pues era el lugar perfecto para esconderse en la multitud de New York; Leonardo fue más sagaz pues se guió por el aroma que aún permanecía en el aire, caminó y caminó hasta detenerse en dos direcciones, el que le guiaba hasta el fondo de los drenajes junto al agua maloliente y el otro que llegaba hasta la superficie. Frunció el entrecejo, y después giró su cabeza hacia el drenaje, rápidamente corrió para buscarla mejor.

Raphaela estaba deambulando en las entrañas de los drenajes, era mejor quedarse a dormir allí unos cuantos días, hasta que el peligro pasara; Leonardo caminó con sigilo para encontrar un indicio de su hermana, de repente escuchó que algo caminó en el agua, esbozó una sonrisa y rápidamente fue hacia esa dirección.

Raphaela vio que el camino terminaba nuevamente en dos dirección, derecha e izquierda, suspiró agobiada y luego se encaminó a la derecha, pero de pronto alguien le tomó por detrás hasta adentrarla a uno de los túneles. Leonardo le sujetó de la boca mientras se acercaba a ella solo para tener un contacto más cercano.

Luego de un rato el mayor la soltó-- ¡Leo! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero tener un bebé todavía!

— ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a tu naturaleza? -colocó un dedo por debajo del mentón para alzar su mirada-- Tu cuerpo pide un bebé -dijo acorralándola

— N-No es cierto

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué pasa cuando te toco? -preguntó acercando su rostro hasta su cuello y olfateándola muy sutilmente, luego deslizó su mano hasta sus pechos, Raph tragó grueso con las mejillas sonrojadas, luego sintió humedecer su interior

— N-No... no quiero aun, n-no soy yo realmente... s-son las hormonas

— Omega reprimida -rió leve y después lamió su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios; Raph se quedó plasmada por aquel dulce tacto, no lo quería admitir, el beso entre los dos le hacía temblar pero disfrutar también, no lo entendía, en su interior sabía que no era consciente.

Por desgracia Leonardo fue intensificando el beso haciendo que la entrada de la fémina se mojara más de lo normal, Raphael poco a poco cedía ante el calor de su cuerpo.

— Ah... L-Leo~ h-hazme tuya

— Sabía que aceptarías, bombón

— N-No me llames así, imbécil -dijo enojada

— De acuerdo

Raph tímidamente y con el rostro más que rojo, se dio la media vuelta apoyándose en la pared y moviendo su cadera rozándola con la entrepierna del Alfa superior; Leo lamió el cuello delicadamente mientras se moví estimulándose a sí mismo; deslizó sus manos por los voluminosos pechos de la Omega hasta deslizarlos a las caderas de ella, las sujetó delicadamente y posteriormente embistió haciendo que ella se mojara de tan solo imaginar lo que le esperaría.

Cada segundo que Raphaela pasaba estimulándose, sentía que no soportaría más su celo, debía de hacerlo ya.

— Ah... -jadeaba con pesadez- L-Leo... no me hagas esperar más... métela... a-ahora

— ¿Ves? ¿Eres tú o las hormonas?

— C-Cállate antes de que... me arrepienta... idiota ah~... Ngh

— E-Está bien aah~ -gimió leve masturbándose y ayudando a su miembro a salir de su escondite- ¿e-estás lista?

— ¡Qué sí! ¡Ya me calentaste y aun tienes el descaro de preguntar! -Raph resolló quedándose muda; pero poco a poco sintió que el calor se esparcía a cada parte de su cuerpo; Leo la penetró de una sola estocada, el dolor no se hizo presente, después de todo el celo era para disfrutar de la lujuria y el placer; Raph con la lengua por fuera recargó su cabeza junto a sus manos en la pared de concreto-- Ah... s-se siente... t-tan bien

— Estaba seguro de que lo amarías -dibujó una sonrisa y luego comenzó a embestir frenéticamente, después de todo era un Alfa prepotente.

Leonardo halaba la colita de su hermana, eso le causaba placer haciéndola gemir más de lo normal, los alaridos de la fémina se escucharon por aquel túnel.

— ¡Ah~! ¡L-Leo... m-más rápido! ¡M-Me gusta duro! ¡H-Hazlo p-por favor... -jadeante, la saliva escurría de su boca y su lengua estando fuera de su boca- anda~ más... más!

— ¡Grita más alto! ¡Ah~! ¡Mmh! ¡Oh, sí, sabes cómo moverte, Raphie~!

Leonardo estaba metido en la completa lujuria; el interior de su hermana era sumamente tibio y la mejor parte era que el líquido de sus paredes interiores cubrían todo su pene quien, poco a poco crecía de tamaño en la parte inferior. Además, al estar en medio de la tarde gélida a principio de invierno, cada vez que sacaba y metía su miembro viril, creaba un leve vapor de lo caliente que estaba el interior de la Omega.

— ¡Más rápido, Leo, más rápido! -pedía casi a gritos, mientras tanto Leo estaba por terminar, así que se acercó al cuello de ella y luego encajó sus dientes en su tersa piel- ¡Aaahh~! -la mordida fue tanta que creó una leve cicatriz llegando hasta la carne más profunda y dejando un leve rastro de sangre que resbaló hasta sus pechos.

...

En esos instantes Mikey y Donnie se habían reunido, ninguno de los dos había logrado hallar a Raphaela, y les daba la impresión de que Leonardo tampoco, así que buscaron por otro lugar dirigiéndose a lo profundo de las alcantarillas.

Rato más tarde ambos llegaron a la música de la lujuria, caminaron un poco adentrándose pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— L-Leo -mencionó el de púrpura

El mencionado regresó a verlos mientras sujetaba el vientre de la fémina, esta última estaba de lado para poder besarse con Leonardo; además de las piernas y su entada resbalara un fluido blanco con una mezcla semi transparente.

— ¡Eres un tramposo! -dijo Mikey con un gesto malhumorado

— Sí, un tramposo bien merecido, obviamente no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con mi hermanita ¿cierto, Raphie?

— Ah~ sí -comentó con una sonrisa

— ¡ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ! -expresó Donnie

...

El roedor se tardó más de lo esperado, así que cuando llegó a la sede con sus hijos los mandó a llamar para saber si todo estaba en orden, en especial con Raphaela, Donatello y Miguel Ángel no dudaron en revelar lo sucdido, obviamente excluyéndose del juego que el trio planeó antes de cazar a la fémina de la familia.

— Raphaela ¿eso es cierto?

— Ah, sí -dijo ella estando sentada en el suelo, luego se apoyó ocn su mano echándose hacia atrás para dejarle ver su plastrón, seguidamente con su otra mano lo acarició- Leo y yo estamos esperando un bebé, después de lo... sucedido me sentí bien... creo que debí haberlo hace mucho tiempo

— Ya veo -dijo el roedor con el bastón en mano dirigiéndose a Leonardo- hijo mío, te dije que no la tocaras -dijo y sin previo aviso lo golpeó en la cabeza con su bastón, éste no dudó en lloriquear.

— ¡Lo siento, sensei! ¡No pude evitarlo! -se escudó detrás de la Omega- Pero... al fin y al cabo Raphaela accedió ¿verdad, bombón?

— Ah... más o menos, después de todo mi cuerpo lo provocó y perdí el control cuando te enganchaste a mí

A Splinter le daba la impresión que se había tratado de un intento de abuso, miró detenidamente a Leonardo y otra vez golpeó su cabeza.

— ¡Ya dije que lo siento!


	27. Ya no la amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Donatello x Raphael ] [ Female ] [Omegaverse] [ PREGNANT ] [AU]

Raphaela estaba en su habitación, hace días que veía algo diferente en Donatello, pues ya no le prestaba atención como antes; además en su interior tenía miedo pensando que había encontrado a otra Omega mejor que ella; por esa razón debía de darle lo mejor para esa noche.

Raphaela se cambió de atuendo lista para comprar lo necesario. Durante el camino se encontró con Leonardo.

— ¡Hola, Leo! -caminó hasta él con una sonrisa en el rostro-

— Hola, Raphie ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías de estar como ama de casa -comentó algo burlón y mordaz

— Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto, Bobonardo

— Cierto -dijo el de azul colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la temperamental- tú no eres como los demás Omegas; o por lo menos eso dices -masculló sin que la Omega lo escuchara

— Oye ¿conoces una tienda cercana donde vendan frutas frescas?

— En el centro comercial -dijo con una sonrisa- ¿por qué? ¿qué harás?

— Quiero hacer una cena romántica para Donnie y yo -dijo mientras se movía en su lugar; Leo intentó no reír, pues con el bulto en su plastrón y la forma en cómo se movía le causaba mucha gracia, le hacía ver como una enorme pelota

— Eso es muy lindo, seguramente él estará encantado -dijo con una sonrisa- Bien, te veré más tarde, hermanita

— Adiós, Leo -dijo y luego se marchó para hacer las compras.

...

Leonardo fue a su trabajo, esperaba poder ver a sus dos amores allá; éste entró listo para hacer los empaques de costumbre, por fortuna no estaba solo pues sus dos fieles parejas le esperaban, sin embargo el Alfa de azul quedó inmutado por lo que veía; Donatello estaba besuqueándose con alguien que no era su hermano.

Leonardo se enfureció sintiendo una vena palpitar en su cabeza, no lo perdonaría, sabía que Donatello no tenía otras parejas y lo peor de todo es que Raphaela no estaba enterada; el Alfa de azul no sabía qué hacer, tenía dos opciones; hablarle a su hermana y revelar lo que estaba pasando o golpear fuertemente a Donnie en la cara, Leonardo sintió más satisfactoria la segunda opción, sabía que ese podía costarle su trabajo, pero con su pequeña hermana nadie se metía.

— Y entonces -comentó la pelirroja- ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos así? Me haces esperar mucho por verte solo algunos días de la semana

— Tranquila, April. Pronto dejaré a Raphaela, primero debo de romper el lazo, solo espero que pueda sobrevivir lo suficiente, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que tú eras la indicada para mí -April sonrió mientras estrujaba ligeramente las mejillas del esbelto

— Bien, te veré pasado mañana, lindura -dijo y después unió sus labios con los de él

Leonardo se quedó paralizado a más no poder, todo lo que había dicho Donnie le hacía hervir la sangre, esperó paciente a que la pelirroja se fuera, Donatello siguió con sus compras, Leonardo respiró profundamente esperando el momento justo para atacar, sin embargo la ira y la rabia se apoderaban cada vez más de él.

Después de un rato Donnie salió de la tienda dispuesto a seguir con su rumbo, sin embargo repentinamente Leonardo lo acorraló en un callejón tirando sus cosas y mostrándose agresivo.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para... ah... Leo -dijo el esbelto cambiando su expresión, luego sonrió tratando de parecer amistoso, justo a quién no quería ver- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tenemos algo planeado para el cumpleaños de mi amada Raphie rellena de amor?

— No puedo creer que seas un estúpido ¡¿CREES QUE NO TE ESCUCHÉ HABLAR DE LO QUE DECÍAS DE MI HERMANA?! ¡Y LO PEOR... ESTABAS BESANDOTE CON ALGUIEN MÁS!! ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Pero no te saldrás con la tuya, maldito gusano!

Empuñó sus manos caminando hacia él, Donnie retrocedió pues nunca había visto ese rostro tan malhumorado en Leo.

Mientras tanto, Raphaela había terminado de hacer sus compras, por el camino también se encontró con algunos amigos.

— Amiga, Raphaela ¿cómo vas con tu bebé?

— Ah, no muy bien, la situación se ha vuelto algo pesada, ya casi no me deja dormir, seguramente nacerá en un par de semanas

— ¿Ya tienen todo listo?

— Eso creo, ¡Donnie me dijo que me tenía preparado algo este fin de semana, dijo que es una sorpresa! -añadió una sonrisa estando muy ansiosa.

...

Leonardo golpeaba repetidas veces el plastrón del Alfa de púrpura, éste también mostró su lado salvaje y posteriormente se abalanzó hacia él, los dos rodaron por el suelo llenándose de suciedad, uno a uno se mordía lastimándose y creando rastros de sangre, al final Leo se colocó encima de él con las manos en el cuello del otro Alfa.

— ¡¿Por qué le haces esto a Raphaela?! ¡¿Qué no la amas?!

— ¡La chispa entre nosotros se apagó! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Necesito más aventuras, mi amor por ella se apagó, no puedo imaginarme una vida atado a un bebé!

— ¡Debiste pensarlo antes de embarazarla!

Leonardo lo soltó y en ese momento Donnie respiró y tosió mientras se levantaba

— Y pensar que ella te ama... hasta... está preparando algo especial para ti

— Parece que la sorpresa se va a adelantar

— ¿Sorpresa? -regresó a verlo

— Sí, dije que tenía una sorpresa, la cual es revelar que... ya no la amo

— Infeliz

— Y con esto que acaba de suceder -dijo levantándose y limpiando la suciedad- lo adelantaré, todo gracias a ti

...

El día estaba por terminar, Donatello con el rostro serio se dirigió a su hogar, cuando entró la casa estaba obscura con tenue iluminación con algunas velas, éste frunció el entrecejo y posteriormente cerró la puerta dispuesto a investigar el extraño ambiente.

Luego de entrar a la sala, Donnie se quedó inmutado, había una mesa pequeña con pizca de gracia pues tenía adornos a mil, velas y por supuesto, deliciosa comida

— Hoy llegas temprano, bombón -dijo Raph llegando por detrás de él y abrazándolo del brazo

— Ah... sí

— Ven, Donnie -dijo la fémina llevándolo hasta la mesa, el genio dudó un poco, Raphaela no se mostraba triste, sonrió gallardo y posteriormente decidió comer un poco, después de todo no tenía ganas de hacerse la comida por sí solo

— ¿Tú lo hiciste?

— Claro

— Pensé que habías pedido ayuda a tus amigos, como dijiste que no sabías cocinar -comentó tratando de parecer mordaz

— Ah... no, esta vez lo hice yo... sola, espero te guste

— Degustaré esto

Dijo el esbelto tomando un poco de los bocadillos tan jugosos con buen aroma que hacían bailar sus pupilas gustativas. Lo llevó a su boca y luego masticó, esperó un rato a que el sabor se propagara por su húmeda lengua hasta que Donnie abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo que ya tenía, luego parpadeó continuamente.

— Oh... sabe bien

— ¿Te gusta?

— Claro... no pensé que lo lograrías

— Me... esforcé más... solo para ti... -dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

— Ah -dijo Donnie con la boca abierta, se sintió mal, pero el día de la 'sorpresa' tenía que llegar, sin embargo lo haría después, por ahora solo quería comer

Donnie siguió comiendo junto a su 'amada' Omega, cuando ambos terminaron de probar los platillos de la cena, Donnie carraspeó tratando de buscar las palabras para darle la noticia, se sintió tan nervioso que decidió tomar un baño para aclarar lo que diría.

— Yo... tomaré un baño, te veo más tarde

— Claro -dijo la fémina con una sonrisa

Donnie estaba en la bañera mojando su rostro una y otra vez, luego golpeó su frente estando frustrado.

— ¡No, no debo de ceder ante su tonta mirada! ¡Ya decidí dejarla pero... será mejor mañana... no puedo creer que mi consciencia me remuerda justo ahora! ¡Maldición, por qué esa estúpida tenía que hacer una cena romántica! -dijo saliendo y secándose, luego caminó directo a su habitación, sin embargo al instante de abrir la puerta el Alfa se quedó inmutado mientras que su rostro se tornaba ligeramente rojo-- R-Rap_ -su boca tembló

Raph algo avergonzada con la lencería semi púrpura y rojo con una mezcla de negro se levantó de su cama, Donnie estaba boquiabierto, paralizado e idiotizado por la belleza que se ocultaba por sus prendas viejas y mal ajustadas, dejaba ver sus voluminosos pechos, su vientre estaba descubierto dando esa sensación de ver todo el amor en ella, en sus piernas tenía unas mayas de color obscuro y una abertura por debajo de la lencería para que pudiera jugar con sus partes íntimas y verde colita que sobresalía.

— ¿Te gusta? Lo estaba reservando para ti por... nuestro segundo aniversario -dijo caminando hasta él- A nuestra bebé le gustará este... encuentro con papi -dijo parándose de puntillas y tomando las mejillas del esbelto hasta inclinarlo a su altura, luego besó sus labios.

— Yo... Raph... es que... no puedo

— Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, lo hice todo por ti

Donnie no quería tener contacto con ella, pues sentía que si lo hacía muy probablemente no podría decirla la verdad, sin embargo Raphaela lo guió hasta la cama, allí lo recostó casi a la fuerza, pues Donnie se sentía vulnerable al lado de ella y su belleza provocativa.

— Raph, hablo en serio... no estoy de humor para_ -se quedó callado, la Omega subió en él besándolo y acurrucándose en el calor de sus brazos, por fortuna Donnie solo llevaba una toalla que cubría su cintura para abajo.

— Esto será más fácil -dijo Raphaela con voz seductora

Los besos de la Omega se fueron intensificando cada vez más, de su boca salía vapor constantemente y unos leves gemidos que Donnie consideró tiernos, nunca antes había visto esa parte tan necesitada de su querida, no estaba en celo, era raro, pero la humedad en su zona íntima se hacía constante impregnando parte de sus manos; como Alfa prepotente y lleno de deseos carnales, no pudo evitar que sus instintos salvajes salieran a flote; poco a poco en su entrepierna se notaba una erección; Raph quitó las manos del alto y luego alejó la toalla que lo cubría; una vez hecho eso, ella se sentó para jugar, moverse y calentar más a su Alfa.

— Ahh~ Raph... t-te dije que

— No hables... s-solo... disfruta

Donnie tragó grueso, los movimientos y el fluido que resbalaba hasta el pliegue de su entrepierna fueron suficientes para detonar al Alfa, Donnie le dio la media vuelta de una manera brusca pero cuidadosa por el ser en su interior. Raph solo se abrió de piernas dándole aquella vista inigualable, Donnie subió en su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada y profunda, cada vez que lo hacía, el aire de sus pulmones les hacía falta provocando que las respiraciones fueras más profundas y entrecortadas.

— Donnie... Donnie -dijo ella- Por favor... entra en mí ya... te necesito... Saori y yo necesitamos de tu calor

Donnie mordió su labio inferior, tragó grueso conteniendo la culpa que había hecho y después separó más las piernas de la Omega, su miembro estaba afuera, con la punta rosada y las venas palpitantes deseosas de entrar una vez más en aquella entrada tan rosada que lo enloqueció en el pasado.

— ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó Raph con el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas rojas

— No es nada... e-estaba pensando

— P-Pues no pienses más y hazlo... p-por favor -dijo casi jadeante

Donnie tomó las corvas alzándolas un poco junto a sus manos estando muy a la altura de su rostro, Donnie rozó su miembro a la entrada rosada, tan caliente y húmeda que no soportó más y la metió, tan era pequeña y eso le enloquecía, la entrada fue algo difícil y después empujó un poco más hasta dejarla adentro completamente. Raph se mostró satisfecha, otra vez el calor de su Alfa la enloquecía, dispuesta a seguir abrazó el caparazón de su amado al igual que con sus piernas.

— Vamos... D-Donnie... ahg... m-muévete

— Oh... sí~

Donnie se acercó al hombro de ella, apretó su mandíbula y posteriormente embistió de manera rápida y continua; el líquido transparente de Raph salía más ante su excitación manchando las sábanas y dejando su aroma.

— ¡Ah~! ¡D-Donnie... m-más rápido! ¡E-Está tan... tan caliente! ¡S-Se siente bien! ¡Ah! ¡Mmhg! ¡Más fuerte... anda... hazlo! -gemía Raph con la respiración entrecortada, y al no haberlo sentido por mucho tiempo sacó sus pequeñas uñas caninas y por consiguiente rasgó los hombros y caparazón de él

— ¡Hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos! ¡Adoro tus gemidos, Raphie! -dijo el esbelto- ¡Ah... Raphie... te adoro! ¡Eres tan linda... tan caliente... ahg... mmh... ah!

— ¡Te adoro... Donnie! ¡Te amo! ¡Ah! -gimió Raph cerca de su oído, Donnie se detuvo, aún no había terminado, en ese momento la fémina aprovechó para lamer el cuello de él y su oído, el genio sintió escalofríos recorrer su caparazón y estómago

— Eso es... sigue así... no puedo creer que aún conozcas mis puntos... ah... débiles

Donnie tomó are y luego mordió delicadamente la clavícula en el hombro de ella, quería demostrarle al mundo que era suya y solo suya, mientras que el genio seguía con la mordida, este empezó a mover su pelvis de una manera lenta.

— ¡Aah~! ¡M-Me gusta cuando me muerdes... Donnie!

Donnie gruñó leve y después la soltó, unos cuantos hilos de sangre resbalaron del hombro de la Omega, Donnie lo lamió impregnando su saliva y después comenzó con sus embestidas rápidas y fuertes.

— ¡Eso sí me gusta! ¡Ah! ¡M-Más rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ah! ¡D-Donnie! ¡C-Creo que estoy por... por venirme!

— ¡Ah... y-yo también! -comentó el genio cerrando sus ojos sin dejar de embestir, luego sintió que todo su fluido terminó en el interior de ella al mismo tiempo en que la conexión se hacía; Raph trataba de controlar su respiración al igual que Donatello, ambos decidieron dormir juntos y muy bien atados; delicadamente del genio de purpura se colocó a un lado para tener la cercanía de su bebé.

...

Los dos amantes despertaban muy juntos, Raphaela había pasado una buena noche y de igual manera Donatello, los dos despertaban con el sol saliente y radiante de aquella mañana.

— Donnie ¿cuál es mi sorpresa? -preguntó la Omega acurrucándose en el plastrón de la tortuga esbelta

— ¿Ah? ¿S-Sorpresa?

— Sí, me haces esperar mucho... ya no aguanto más... me llevas diciendo eso casi... 5 meses

— Ah.. sí, la sorpresa -dijo el esbelto parpadeando continuamente, pues con la muestra de amor y la chica encendida otra vez se le hacía difícil dejarla- la... sorpresa es que... es que... yo... estaba...

— ¿Sí? -sonrió apacible la Omega

— Es que... decido amarte por siempre

— ¿No lo habías hecho?

— S-Sí pero... aún más y mi sorpresa es que juro amarte por siempre, tener una linda familia contigo y cuidar de Saori, casi lo olvido... también te sacaré a pasear más seguido y no a estar encerrada aquí

— ¿De veras?

— Sí, hace tiempo que no vamos a la playa -comentó uniendo su nariz con ella

— ¿Con Saori afuera?

— Sí

Mientras tanto April esperaba pacientemente a Donnie, las horas pasaron y él nunca llegó, molesta e indignada habló por su celular mientras salía de la cafetería. El esbelto comentó lo que estaba pasando, la relación secreta que llevaba ya no iba a funcionar, pues Donnie aun amaba a Raphaela como la primera vez, la pelirroja se enfureció tanto que colgó de inmediato y luego estrujó el aparato.

— Donatello... eres un idiota -masculló lanzando su móvil al suelo mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

Los días pasaron y Leo se percató de que ambos seguían juntos, no veía lágrimas en su hermana, todo estaba muy bien, en secreto pidió respuestas a Donatello, éste explicó lo que había pasado y que al fin se había dado cuenta de su error

— Entonces... ¿quedarás con ella?

— Claro ¡ah, cierto! -miró su reloj en mano- ¡Debo de irme, le prometí muchas cosas a tu hermana! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Raphaela no se pudo quejar, tal y como lo había dicho el Alfa de púrpura, el último periodo de gestación él fue más cariñoso y cuidadoso con ella.


	28. Disparatado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ ? x ? ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto no tiene mucho sentido, solo lo hice porque se me ocurrió -no sé la verdad que me fumé xD-

Dentro de una habitación se podían escuchar ruidos de objetos caer, cuando de pronto el acuático salió abruptamente de la habitación golpeándose contra la pared; algo que realmente lo molestó; enseguida el felino salió con una sonrisa vil en sus labios, caminó hasta el acuático, después lo sujetó de su aleta y lo levantó, posteriormente lo abrazó de una manera protectora dándole la señal de que él era quien mandaba en la relación que quería empezar.

FF- ¡¿Qué te crees?! ¡Suéltame!

TC- No hasta que te dejes querer -dijo esperando dar un beso en los labios del acuático, sin embargo Xever se soltó y de inmediato le plantó un golpe en la cabeza, el felino chilló inclinando sus orejas, eso fue tiempo suficiente para que Xever pudiera escapar.

Xever corrió hasta la sede para despistarlo, en ese instante Destructor se inmutó por lo que estaba haciendo el pez, un alboroto de que alguien se lo quería comer.

TC- ¡Oh, pececito! -dijo entrando al lugar

D- ¡¿Qué demonios se traen ustedes dos?!

TC- Maestro Destructor, aquí presente en frente de... eh -miró a la mosca, a algunos robopies y especialmente su maestro- de ti, quiero que sepa que -camina hasta el pez, éste se inmuta estando nervioso- quiero pedir la mano de Xever

FF-Estás demente

TC-Solo por ti, pececito

FF-Qué asco -de pronto una idea le llegó a su mente, con una sonrisa gallarda tomó postura dominante evadiendo el miedo que tenía de ser montado por aquel tigre, era mejor cambiar lo papeles- Ya veo lo que tramas, ¡Maestro Destructor! ¡Quiero ser yo quien pida la mano de TC en frete de usted

El tigre no se lo esperaban, posteriormente mostró los dientes y enseguida cargó de manera nupcial al pez demostrando que él era el perfecto para poder llevar la relación

FF- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Bájame!

Rahzar rió al ver la situación en la que su compañero acuático se había metido, enseguida se acercó solo para mofarse más de él

Ra- ¡Amigo, déjate querer!

FF-¿¡Qué?! ¡Díselo al gato!

D-¡Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí!?

TC-Quiero demostrarle a Xever que yo soy el dominante de la relación

FF-Y yo quiero demostrarle que no me dejaré sodomizar por él, prefiero que él sea a quien yo le dé -pataleó y luego el tigre lo bajó

D-¿En serio? -interrogó levantando una ceja- ¡Eso es completamente estúpido! -manifestó, estaba por dar órdenes de capturar a los ninjas de Hamato Yoshi, sin embargo al pensar mejor sobre la situación, creyó que sería un buen medio de entretenimiento por pelear sobre la posición de la cama, después de todo solo quería ver arder el mundo- ¡Y para que dejen de estar fastidiando con eso, les haré saber quién es el dominante de la relación! TC, eres el ganador

TC- ¡Yey! -dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, por consiguiente abrazó al pez quien más que desconcertado estaba

FF-¡No es justo! ¡Lo dice solo porque es el más fuerte aquí!

D-Tú lo has dicho

FF-¡Claro que no! ¡Debe haber razones para que me den favoritismo!

Ra- ¡No, lo siento! ¡Mi voto también es para TC! -se cruzó de brazos

FF-¡Estúpido, perro!

D-¿Ves? No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia... y los votos

Xever miró a la mosca, tal vez él podría ayudarle, posteriormente, rápidamente corrió dando un salto y cayendo en frente de él.

FF- ¡A ver, cuál es tu voto! ¡Espero que elijas bien!

BS- Eh... bueno... yo... zz-zupongo que mi voto es para Xever

FF- ¡Jah! ¡Se los dije! ¡Alguien debía votar por mí! -dijo muy gallardo

D-2 contra 1

FF-¡Aun así tengo un voto!

De pronto de loa ventana trasera de Destructor, esta se rompió en mil pedazos captando la atención de todos, se trataba de la llegada de las tortugas.

D-¡Tortugas! -manifestó levantándose de su asiento

L- ¡Destructor, es hora de terminar con esto!

Saki dibujó una sonrisa cínica mientras los miraba detenida y fríamente.

D-Llegan justo a tiempo para... -dio una breve pausa colocando sus manos a ambos costados de su cintura; las tortugas se pusieron alerta por si tenía un as bajo la manga- para ver quién de estos dos patéticos gana con tu tonta discusión -se dio la vuelta volviendo a su asiento

L-¿Ah?

D-Vengan, siéntense y disfruten del espectáculo

Dn-¿Esto es enserio?

D-Por supuesto

BS- ¡Hay palomitas de maíz!

M- ¡Yo quiero!

BS-*Vomita en ellas y Mikey se detiene con un gesto de repulsión discreto*

R-yo paso

M-Yo también

L- ¿De qué se trata esto?

D-TC y Xever quieren ver quien tiene las cualidades para ser el dominante de la relación forzada que TC quiere hacer

Dn- ¿Está diciendo que quieren ver quién es el "Seme" y "Uke" de la relación?

D-Exacto

FF-¿Qué es eso?

Dn- El Seme es quien hace el rol del dominante sodomizador y el Uke,... quien comúnmente es llamado "chica"

FF-¡Tú eres el Uke, Gato apestoso! -señaló muy obstinado

TC-Me temo que no, tú lo eres

FF- ¡Claro que no! ¡Tengo mejores cualidades por las cuales no me permiten ser sodomizado! ¡Puedo envinarte si quiero, puedo hacerte sufrir si lo deseo y puedo someterte a la cama para penetrarte cuantas veces quiera!

TC- Olvidas algo, pececito

M-Pst, pececito -dijo burlón y luego Xever volteó a verlo seriamente- ¡Ejem! -volvió a una postura seria

TC-Yo soy más fuerte que tú

FF-¡Eso no vale! ¡Yo puedo ser el seme aunque mi apariencia no diga mucho!

TC torció los labios, veía que su Uke estaba en negación, posteriormente pensó rápido y luego de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño libro.

FF- ¿¡Qué haces?!

TC- *Leyendo ¿Cómo seducir a un Uke que no acepta que es Uke?

El pez se quedó estupefacto, torció los labios y de igual manera sacó un libro; por obra de magia literaria.

FF- *Leyendo ¿Cómo hacer entrar en razón a un Uke que dice ser Seme?

L- Esto va a tardar demasiado

D-Lo sé, aun así pueden votar

L-Mi voto es para TC

FF-¿¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Voten por mí, ese tonto no merece ser un 'seme'! ¡Es estúpido!

M-Yo digo que gatito puede ser seme

FF-¡NOoo!

Dn-Oigan, hay algo que se llama ser Sukes, actúan ambos roles

FF-Pero conociendo a TC dudo mucho que mantenga su palabra de ser sodomizado por lo menos una vez al mes, se aprovechará y no lo hará

Donnie quedó pensativo y era verdad, el tigre no parecía alguien que cumplía con su palabra.

TC- Ya, Xever. No seas quejumbroso y déjate querer por mí, te daré todo lo que desees -comentó con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba a él junto a una sonrisa al mismo tiempo en que movía sus cejas (? De arriba y abajo

FF-Gatito tonto, deja de comportarte como un supuesto Seme y adopta el rol que te corresponde -dijo mordaz con la misma actitud gallarda de él, luego de un rato los dos se miraron detenidamente mientras gruñían intentando aterrorizar a su oponente y dejarlo en la posición que le correspondía.

D-De acuerdo, esto va a tardar más de lo que pensé ¿alguien tiene hambre? -preguntó hacia las tortugas, robo pies, Baxter y Rahzar, todos alzaron la mano y posteriormente salieron de la sede mientras que los otros dos seguían discutiendo sobre su posición


	29. Diminuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xever x Raph (Bl hard)

Las tortugas estaban combatiendo con el nuevo y mejorado rayo letal de Baxter Stockman; Leonardo intentaba llegar hasta él y romper las tuberías que le daban poder; inmediatamente ordenó a Mikey hacer una distracción a Baxter Stockman y Donnie intentó de igual manera llegar hasta él mientras que Raphael estaba rompiendo algunos robopies que les hacían frente.

— ¡Rápido Bobonardo! ¡Apresúrate a destruir esa cosa! -pidió Raphael

— ¡Es lo que intentó! -expresó el líder dando un salto esquivando el rayo letal que disparaba el moreno

— ¡Jah! ¡Ríndase tortugas! ¡Las tengo donde quería, es hora de que muestren respeto al gran Baxter Stockman! -manifestó con una sonrisa desde la plataforma voladora

— ¡Eso nunca, Baxter! -espetó Mikey dando un saltó y lanzando su kusarigama- con ello enganchó la plataforma y luego haló haciendo que Baxter perdiera el equilibrio

— ¡Bien hecho, Mikey! -manifestó el esbelto y luego lanzó su Bo dando directo a la máquina de control, ésta comenzó a lanzar chispas y algunas cuantas descargas eléctricas que explotaron al instante haciendo caer al moreno

La máquina comenzó a salirse de control disparando rayos por doquier, las tortugas dieron saltos para esquivar los rayos letales pero parecía imposible que casi rozaron sus pieles hasta que de pronto un rayo salió disparado chocando con algunos metales sueltos y brincando de un lado a otro hasta que de pronto cayó sobre Raphael, éste lanzó un alarido mientras que la habitación se iluminaba por la reacción al haber hecho contacto y de pronto la luz desapareció sin ningún rastro de Raphael más que simple polvo en el suelo; los tres hermanos restantes resollaron llamando a su rudo hermano.

— ¡Hermano... RAPH! -gritó Mikey viendo las cenizas

— ¡Oh, no... esto.. esto es imposible! -manifestó Donnie con los ojos bien abiertos

— ¡E-Esto no puede ser... no... R-Raph! -dijo Leo

— ¡Sí, lo hice! -expresó Baxter desde el suelo

Donnie tuvo una idea y luego tomó las cenizas del suelo-- ¡Rápido, chicos! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Tal vez aun pueda salvar a Raphael!

Tanto Leonardo como Mikey tenía en mente golpear todo el rostro de Baxter, sin embargo los restos de su hermano eran más importantes por salvar. Rato más tarde las tortugas se fueron para poner en práctica el experimento de Donatello.

Stockman festejaba por su gran hazaña aunque solo hubiera sido una vez que se ejercería; de pronto las puertas de la bodega abandonada se abrieron dejando ver a Xever y Bradford.

— Te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí -dijo el castaño acercándose al otro moreno- rápido, Destructor te necesita

— P-Pero... creí que ya habíamos terminado el trato... siendo francos... no me gustaría volver... tengo miedo cuando me amenaza con transformarme en un adefesio -dijo Baxter

Mientras discutían sobre ir o no a la fuerza, alguien despertaba justamente arriba del techo, en algunas maneras largas y podridas; sujetó su cabeza mientras gemía un poco, vio en dónde se hallaba, parecía estar demasiado alto y solo recordaba el incidente del rayo, al parecer el proyecto de Baxter había salido mal y seguía con vida, Raphael se levantó pero al instante se tambaleó, resbalando, pero repentinamente se sujetó antes de caer.

Intentó subir pero sus brazos parecían más débiles y algo pequeños.

— ¡Ah~! ¡Chicos! -pidió ayuda y de pronto resbaló soltándose al instante

Esta vez Bradford lo amenazó con sus puños listos para darle una paliza a la fuerza.

— Escucha Bradford -dijo Xever- Podemos llevarlo en contra de su voluntad, así nos lo ordenó Destructor

— Tienes razón -comentó el castaño sujetándolo del brazo y luego de su bolsillo sacó un collarín con algunos cilindros de mutágeno

— ¡¿Ven?! ¡A esto me refería! -expresó Baxter

Xever estaba por acercarse y ayudar a su compañero pero de repente algo golpeó su cabeza y de inmediato lo cachó con sus manos antes de que el extraño objeto impactara contra el suelo; levantó una ceja observando un pequeño caparazón en sus manos; Raphael dentro del mismo, se percató de que ya había llegado al suelo, temeroso comenzó a salir de su caparazón, luego abrió sus ojos de par en par al percatarse que estaba en las manos de Xever, literalmente

— Vaya, qué tenemos aquí

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Pero... qué demonios! -espetó el temperamental y luego se percató de que el rayo si servía para cambiar de tamaño, era un inútil con ese tamaño- ¡Bájame o ya verás!

— Oh, ya veo, tú eres esa tortuga que tanto detesto, ahora quién es la pequeña rata de alcantarilla

— ¡Dije que me sueltes, Xever!

— Por supuesto que no

— ¡Xever! -llamó Bradford- ¡Ven acá ahora!

— Sí, claro -carraspeó mirando a la tortuga de reojo en su mano derecha, luego escondió a la tortuga en uno de sus bolsillos, Raphael trató de pedir ayuda pero le fue imposible, pues ni siquiera pudo salir ya que el bolsillo estaba apretado y le impedía mover su caparazón.

Luego de una hora Xever y Bradford entregaron a Baxter con Destructor en la sede; Bradford se colocó a un costado para mostrarse prepotente si intentaba escapar, aunque las posibilidades eran nulas

— ¡Xever! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Yo... necesito arreglar algunos asuntos

Bradford rodó los ojos y luego regresó la vista hacia su maestro mientras acercaba al moreno para recibir la amenaza por parte de Destructor.

...

Minutos más tarde Xever entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta por detrás de él colocándole seguro, posteriormente se encaminó a su lecho y enseguida sacó a Raphael de su bolsillo, una vez afuera éste pudo inhalar profundamente un aire más fresco.

— ¡Hacía demasiado calor! ¡suéltame! -expresó tratando de golpearlo pero Xever lo había sujetado del caparazón

— No acostumbro a decir esto pero... eres una cosita tan tierna -dijo algo apenado- podría... hacerte las peores cosas para vengarme de ti... después de todo tus hermanos no están para detenerme -dibujó una sonrisa algo maliciosa que hizo palidecer al temperamental

— Oye... hagamos un trato... si me dejas ir... te trataré con... cuidado y respeto cuando nos enfrentemos... quizás ya no patee tanto tu trasero

— Tus palabras no me convencen, en fin ¿qué es lo primero que haré contigo? -preguntó algo mordaz, Raph solo tragó grueso.

...

En esos momentos las tortugas le habían dicho a su sensei lo que había sucedido con Raphael, éste se alarmó de igual manera pero lo disimuló bien, sin embargo les dio un apoyo moral, por alguna razón presentía que su hijo temperamental estaba bien.

Enseguida Donatello se apresuró a ir a su laboratorio para poder hacer aparecer a su hermano; el genio colocó las cenizas en una pequeña plataforma y luego acercó un poco de mutageno junto a algunas mangueras que le servirían para drenar la energía de su hermano.

— ¡Rápido, Donnie! -dijo Leo

— ¡Eso es lo que intento! -comentó el genio algo preocupado

— ¡Tranquilo, Raph, vamos a salvarte! -dijo el pecoso acariciando las cenizas

...

Mientras tanto, Xever había puesto en su lecho a la tortuga, posteriormente colocó un dedo sobre su caparazón para que no pudiera moverse, y luego le dio la media vuelta para acariciar con su dedo índice el plastrón. Raph pensó algo pervertido con aquellos movimientos que ejercía el moreno.

— ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!

— Jugando contigo -dijo con una voz algo seductora, luego descendió su dedo hasta la pequeña entrepierna del temperamental

Raphael resolló sintiendo un leve sonrojo galoparse en sus mejillas, retrocedió pero luego el moreno lo volvió a sujetar en su mano impidiendo que cambiara de posición o tratara de huir.

— Sabes, ya sé a qué puedo jugar contigo

— ¿Q-Qué cosa?

Xever lamiscó su dedo menique dejándolo todo húmedo, Raphael estaba nervioso, estando en la mano del moreno muy cerca de su rostro le hacía temblar y parecer muy vulnerable, Raphael tragó grueso intentando ver un intento de escape, sin embargo resolló más al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la vista y abría ligeramente sus piernas, pues Xever colocó su meñique en el traserito de la tortuga.

— ¿¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Alto... e-eso no se siente bien! -manifestó el de rojo sintiendo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna junto a los extraños masajes que causaba el moreno, Raph pataleó un poco pero Xever con las manos en donde sujetaba a la tortuga detuvo sus bruscos movimientos; Xever dibujó una sonrisa mientras reía levemente al juguetear con la pequeña cola verde de Raphael-- Ah... b-basta... e-eso es tan... s-sucio hasta para ti

— ¿Quieres ver qué es sucio?

— N-No

— Después de todo... lo haré aunque no lo desees

Xever dejó de tocarlo y enseguida se acercó para lamer su entrepierna y traserito, Raph resolló sintiéndose extraño pues todo su cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear de una manera extraña y molesta.

— B-Basta,.. e-eso es asqueroso... ah~

— Y aún no termina, me pregunto ¿qué sentirás si meto un dedo en

— ¡¡No te atrevas!! ¡Ah~! -Raph resolló cerrando sus ojos e intentando juntar sus piernas de nuevo

Xever rió otra vez con la boca cerrada y poco a poco empezó a empujar su dedo en la entrada de la tortuga, Raphael abría su boca al sentir aquello que intentaba entrar, su cuerpo poco a poco se fue tornando ligeramente caliente, además su corazón comenzó a latir creando ese sonrojo en todo su rostro.

— P-Podemos... negociarlo... d-de acuerdo... e-está bien... no te patearé el trasero... t-te dejaré ganar en t-todo y... y... te alabaré por ser... d-demasiado fuerte.... M-más que yo

— Eso suena muy bien... pero en verdad deseo jugar contigo -su voz se hizo algo atemorizante y de repente Raph abrió sus ojos a más no poder tratando de contener un alarido que fue callado por mantener su boca cerrada a pesar de que de sus orbes salían lágrimas tan súbitamente.

— ¡AAH! -gimió en contra de su voluntad sin poderlo retener- ¡S-Saca e-eso... ahh~! -masculló mostrando la lengua y respirando agitadamente

— Ow, solo mira tu rostro, parece que te vas a venir... espera ¿qué es eso? -comentó Xever metiendo y sacando su meñique mientras que sus orbes marrones se fijaban en la entrepierna de la tortuga, un pequeño bulto se hacía notorio, enseguida Xever rió mostrando los dientes

— ¡Ahg! ¡Ngh! ¡AAhg... y-ya... sácalo... eso duele...! ¡Ah! ¡Mhg!

— No puedo hacer eso, necesito que te corras -dijo y siguió metiendo y sacando su dedo

Rahael abría su boquita para respirar agitadamente mientras que cerraba su ojo izquierdo y el derecho lo mantenía abierto.

Xever se detuvo un poco para dejar descansar a la tortuga y posteriormente volvió a empujar tratando de llegar más profundo de la tortuga, lo deslizó sintiendo su suave piel interna y sus paredes algo húmedas.

— ¡B-Basta... p-por favor!

Poco a poco el miembro fue asomándose saliendo de entre los pliegues de su plastrón, era tan pequeño que le causaba gracia al moreno, además en la punta del pene se podía notar que ya estaba algo rojo de tanto haber aguantado estando allá dentro; Xever volvió a detenerse y posteriormente acercó a la tortuga mientras lamía el plastrón, Raph dejó de moverse, estaba agotado, sus energías se habían ido con aquellos movimientos toscos por parte del moreno.

— N-No hagas... e-eso... n-no con tu boca... no ¡aaahh~! ¡Ghnhm! ¡Mmnph!

Xever metió todo el pene en su boca, después de todo no ocupaba gran espacio, con su enorme lengua a comparación de la virilidad del temperamental, éste lo comenzó a impregnar de su saliva mientras masajeaba con su lengua la virilidad del más pequeño.

— ¡Y-Ya b-basta! ¡Ahh! ¡Mmgh! ¡N-No puedo... m-más... m-me... me... correré! ¡Ah! -Raph apretó su mandíbula mientras torcía un poco su cuerpo a la vez en que su pene comenzaba a correr aquel líquido semi transparente en la boca del moreno

Xever se separó mientras pasaba su húmeda lengua por sobre sus labios de una manera algo sutil y perversa.

— Eso fue tan divertido, me encantó ver tu rostro cuando te venías

— B-Bien... t-te divertiste conmigo... a-ahora... y-ya déjame ir -dijo Raph abrazándose a sí mismo para que Xever no intentara algo más con su pequeño cuerpo, además en sus orbes verdes se podía ver algunas lágrimas brotar desde sus lagrimales; el moreno volvió a acercar su mano libre mostrando su dedo índice

— Pero ni siquiera he podido usar mis otros dedos en ti

— B-Basta

...

— ¡Chicos, tengo buenas noticias! -dijo el genio

— ¡¿Qué es?! -preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

— Este polvo no es Raphael

— ¿Ah, no?

— No -dijo el genio

— ¿Eso significa que Raph está allá afuera? -preguntó el líder de azul

— Efectivamente

— Pero ¿cómo no lo vimos? -preguntó el de naranja

— Me parece que el rayo de Baxter hacía otra cosa

— ¿Cómo cuál?- preguntó Leo

— Quizás... reducirlo a un tamaño promedio... más que nada dejarlo como cuando salimos del huevo o algo así

— Qué estamos esperando, vayamos a buscarlo -ordenó Leo

...

Raph era víctima de los placeres involuntarios por parte del moreno, éste último se divertía viendo el rostro de placer en la tortuga, era como un pequeño juguete que nunca terminaría.

— ¡Y-Ya basta... n-no tengo... f-fuerzas para correrme... o-otra vez! ¡Ah~! ¡X-Xever... déjame ir!

— Claro que puedes... y me lo mostrarás -añadió- ahora

Raph resolló abriendo más su pequeña boca para tomar bocanadas de aire, una vez más de su pequeño pene salí un leve líquido que resbaló por toda su superficie hasta llegar al plastrón, Raphael estaba completamente exhausto, incapaz de defenderse, ya había gastado todas sus fuerzas en una actividad innecesaria para él.

— Serás mi juguete preferido

En esos instantes las tortugas estaban buscando a su hermano con desesperación; no lo hallaron en aquel local vacío en donde había ocurrido el suceso, ni siquiera Baxter se hallaba allí, por lo cual temieron lo peor, quizás los secuaces del Clan del Pie habían ido a llevarlo con ellos. Quizás su hermano el rudo estaba con ellos.

Minutos después, las tortugas se hallaban inspeccionando las habitación del Clan enemigo, por fortuna no éstos se habían percatado de su llegada, así que tuvieron más oportunidades de recorrer casi todos los pasillos, hasta que se detuvieron en una en especial. Escucharon hablar a alguien con una voz más baja, Leo con señas en sus manos ordenó que abrieran la puerta, al momento de acatarlo, éstos se quedaron perplejos de lo que veían en la habitación.

— C-Chicos -dijo el temperamental desde las manos del moreno

— ¡Tú, entregamos a Raphael! -exclamó Leo apuntando con su katana

Xever estaba en desventaja, suspiró algo rendido mientras fijaba su vista en la tortuga, se encogió de hombros a la vez en que lo miraba con indiferencia.

— De acuerdo, por el momento no quiero problemas -sujetó a Raph del caparazón y luego lo lanzó hacia ellos, rápidamente Mikey lo cachó en sus manos viendo y presintiendo lo que había pasado en esas horas de soledad con el moreno

— R-Raph ¿estás bien?

— N-No, c-chicos... salgamos de aquí... p-por favor

Sin decir nada más y con el miedo de que se tratara de una emboscada tuvieron que irse sin pedir explicaciones al moreno. En ese momento Xever solo pudo dibujar una sonrisa gallarda en sus labios por su cometido, después de una manera sutil llevó sus dedos a solo centímetros de su boca, luego la abrió dejándole el paso a éstos y saboreando la consistencia que aún quedaba de la excitante tortuga.


	30. Ebrio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo x Raphael (TMNT2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NI* Nunca me he visto las tortugas del 2k16, por tanto desconozco sus personalidades, así que ha sido algo difícil trabajar con ellas

Las tortugas estaban en una calmada noche, no había kraangs por destruir y parte de la amenaza de Destructor había desaparecido, aunque sabían que volvería en cualquier momento, pero esa noche no sería la excepción.

Y los hermanos Hamato estaban en las alcantarillas comiendo y disfrutando de una noche tranquila; Miguel Ángel comía a montón pizas y golosinas mientras que Donatello ponía su música a todo volumen y los dos hermanos que siempre quedaban en direcciones contrarias habían llevado algunas cajas de cerveza.

— ¡Me alegra saber que sensei se ha ido por unos días! -comentó Raphael abriendo las cajas de las cervezas

— ¡Chicos, hay que beber toda la noche! -comentó el de azul tomando un par, después de todo ya eran mayores de edad, sin embargo a su rata sensei aún le causaba un poco de inquietud que ellos bebieran, y ahora que él no estaba, no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo sin que alguien los estuviera vigilando e imponiendo duras reglas

Mikey con unas cuantas rebanas de pizza llegó hasta sus dos hermanos y enseguida tomó algunas botellas quien rápidamente destapó para luego beber; Donatello dudó un poco, pero al final también tomó una mientras que el de cinta roja bebía una también, a excepción del de azul, éste solamente posó su mirada muy sutil en el rudo de los cuatro.

— Leonardo ¿no vas a beber? -inquirió Raphael

— Por ahora no, Raph

— ¿Qué? Pero si tú fuiste quien dio la idea

— Lo sé pero era para darles más confianza a ustedes, por el momento solo quiero relajarme con un ambiente amigable y familiar con ustedes

— Bueno -dijo arrogante el musculoso- tú te lo pierdes -se dio la media vuelta para luego sentarse en el suelo y beber litros de cerveza

Poco a poco las cajas se fueron vaciando de botellas hasta que al final solo quedó una, Miguel Ángel convenció a Leonardo de beber por lo menos una botella, si todos lo habían hecho él debía hacerlo sin excepción aparente, el mayor torció los labios y rodó los ojos por el momento no tenía ganas de eso, pero al ver que casi sus tres hermanos estaban algo ebrios decidió por tomar la última. Leonardo la abrió y después bebió todo el contenido que luego poco a poco resbaló por su mentón y garganta, empapando todo su musculoso plastrón, después de terminarla la dejó en el suelo.

El reloj ya pasaba de la media noche, así que la fiesta para el grupo había terminado, por tal motivo Miguel Ángel y Donatello terminaron rendidos en el suelo al igual que Raphael, por el momento Leonardo era el único cuerdo. Refunfuñó con una sonrisa puesta en sus labios al ver lo indefenso y total ebrio que estaba su rudo hermano, se levantó carraspeando al momento y caminando hacia él.

— Oye, Raph ¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

— ¿Leonardo? -dijo desde el suelo con los ojos ligeramente cerrados- oh, sí tú quieres... aunque no es de mucha importancia -rió algo ebrio

— Por supuesto, después de todo eres mi hermano favorito

— De acuerdo, ayúdame a levantarme

En ese momento el dueño de las katanas ayudó a levantar a su hermano, estaba algo pesado y con los ojos semi cerrados con el sueño encima, internamente agradeció aquel momento de las cervezas pues en esa forma tenía toda la vulnerabilidad de la tortuga. No tardó mucho en llevarlo hasta su habitación, una vez allí Raphael logro ponerse un poco de pie, su mirada estaba algo desorbitada pero eso no le impidió caminar hasta su lecho y una vez allí se recostó dejando caer todo el peso muerto de su cuerpo, bostezó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas que mostraba lo ebrio que se encontraba, luego movió su cabeza mirando al de azul, quien yacía a un lado de su costado.

— No acostumbro a... decir esto... pero gracias, Leo -dijo dándose la media vuelta

— No hay de qué, por cierto ¿no te gustaría que me quede contigo?

— Ah, sí, adelante... haz lo que quieras -parpadeó un poco y luego se movió a un lado para dejarle un poco de espacio al de azul

Leonardo al ver lo que pasaba, dibujó una sonrisa, tenía a su hermano toda una merced, tragó grueso sintiendo un leve calor en su pecho, ese podría ser el momento perfecto para saborear la carne de Raphael sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Para él no era secreto que gustaba del testarudo, su fuerte cuerpo y su actitud ardiente le bastaban para haber creado un sentimiento más que amistoso.

Mientras Raphael descansaba sobre la comodidad de su lecho, Leonardo comenzó a acariciar los fuertes músculos de la enorme tortuga y con cautela en sus dedos empezó a quitar los sais de su hermano, quien poco a poco recorría la piel, palpándola y tocando aquellas líneas musculosas que tanto le excitaban. Raphael se sintió extraño y enseguida se estremeció un poco sin ver el peligro que Leo causaba.

Leonardo se alarmó un poco, se detuvo, esperó unos segundos y nuevamente comenzó a quitarle sus equipamiento, poco a poco y con mucha cautela le despojó de su traje y cinta del rostro, la forma en cómo estaba bien delineado su rostro le parecía muy apetecible.

Leonardo se sentó en el lecho y luego muy lentamente descendió una mano hasta la entrepierna suya; cerró sus ojos con un ligero rubor, fantaseando en las miles de posibilidades que pudiera hacer con Raphael, masajeó de arriba y hacia abajo mientras mordía su labio inferior, el calor y la tensión en su pecho se estaban haciendo presentes, Leonardo volvió a mover su mano un poco, después abrió sus ojos bajando la vista percatándose de un ligero bulto notorio.

Su excitación ya estaba lista, ahora faltaba atar a Raphael para que no pudiera escapar; Leonardo salió unos segundos de la habitación, notó que sus otros dos hermanos seguían dormidos, por tal motivo no tuvo problemas en ir y venir sin ser descubierto.

Una vez más dentro de la habitación Leonardo lo acomodó estando bocabajo y después ató sus manos, sabía que con las cuerdas no lo detendrían tan fácilmente, así que debía de aprovechar todo con rapidez.

Leonardo lo dejó bien extendido sobre la cama, con el equipamiento fuera de su cuerpo, comenzó a palpar el plastrón de la ruda tortuga, las margas de sus músculos eran demasiado notarias y en su interior tenía una pizca de curiosidad por saber lo que se resguardaban en el interior de la tortuga.

Leonardo poco a poco comenzó a besar el plastrón, pasó s lengua por sobre está dejando un camino de saliva que se detuvo justo en la entrepierna; Leonardo se colocó entre las piernas y luego comenzó a tocarse para seguir estimulado y que la diversión no terminara. Leonardo apretó sus dientes y luego respiró algo pesado mientras bajaba la vista a su entrepierna, poco a poco el bulto se hacía más duro, Leo lo acarició y muy lentamente presionó para que el pliegue se abriera. Una vez hecho eso el pedazo de carne asomó la cabeza, el líder presionó otra vez hasta sacarlo poco a poco, se estaba poniendo erecto dejando ver sus venas palpitantes. Refunfuñó con una sonrisa y luego siguió lamiscando las zonas erógenas del rudo.

Y entre los sueños pesados del temperamental, sentía algo caliente avecinarse en su entrepierna, masculló con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras fruncía el entrecejo, tragó grueso sintiendo un escalofríos que atravesó todo su caparazón; luego abrió su boca algo jadeante y cálida dejando escapar un pesado gemido; algo que llamó la atención de Leo, éste último sonrió viendo lo que había logrado, después bajó la vista una vez más al ver que el bulto de Raphael se hacía visible, pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios y luego sutilmente comenzó a presionarlo de igual manera, apretó con fuerza para que el pliegue se abriera, al momento fue algo viscoso pero dejó notar el pedazo de carne, Leonardo lo saboreó y luego volvió a apretar.

El miembro salió y en ese momento Leo se acercó con la boca abierta deseoso de poder probar su carne, lo lamió y después besó la punta tan cariñosamente, luego lo comenzó a introducir en su boca, poco a poco llegó hasta la garganta, su cuerpo y deseos carnales pedían más, lo saboreó jugueteando con su lengua de arriba y abajo, sentía que cada vez se ponía más tieso y caliente, como si muy pronto se corriera, Leo se detuvo en seco al sentir un extraño líquido, se separó viendo que de él salía algo transparente, ni si quiera se asemejaba al semen, pero le daba la impresión que estaba por correrse. Saboreó sus labios y luego se puso en posición para penetrar.

Se subió acomodándose una vez más entre las piernas de la ruda tortuga y después alzó las corvas; en ese instante Raphael con las mejillas sonrojadas entreabrió sus ojos viendo una extraña figura al frente de él, parpadeó continuamente y luego se percató de que era Leo.

— Hermano ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? -preguntó sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza a causa de la borrachera

— Raphael, deseo que tú y yo seamos uno -dijo con un tono pervertido

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué estás tratando de_!? -resolló al sentir que de una estocada era penetrado, sus orbes se abrieron más con un ligero toque cristalino, el pene de su hermano era tan grande al igual que el suyo y la peor parte era que estaba paralizado por las acciones del mayor- ¡¡DEMONIOS, QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?! ¿AAH! ¡SACA ESO! ¡SACALO! -ordenó respirando agitado sintiendo la tensión en su retaguardia, lo sentía moverse suave y duramente

— ¡No pudo hacerlo, no puedo, te deseo tanto! -dijo con un desaire tan repentino y luego empujó tragando grueso abriendo más la entrada de la tortuga, éste último se estremeció arqueando su cuerpo, por si fuera poco, de su entrada se podían divisar unos cuantos hilos rojos que desbordaron hasta las blancas sábanas de la cama

Leonardo volvió a empujar sin el consentimiento de Raphael.

— ¡LEONARDO, DEMONIOS, SÁCALO! ¡SÁCALO! ¡ME HIERES! ¡AAHG! ¡TE LO ORDENÓ O.... O LO PAGARÁS MUY CARO!

— ¡No sabes por cuánto he esperado esto! -sonrió cínicamente sin parar las embestidas

Raphael sentía la presión y las punzadas hacerse más fuerte en su trasero, Leonardo seguía embistiendo teniendo las corvas de Raphael muy cerca del rostro del más rudo, respiraba agitado mientras gruñía fuertemente con la sonrisa en su rostro, Raphael abrió su boca fuertemente mientras respiraba agitado tragando grueso, sus orbes estaban ligeramente cristalinos, además los movimientos bruscos de su hermano le provocaban malestares sintiendo golpear su plastrón internamente, aquella bestia en su interior se movía con violencia golpeando sus paredes y dejándoles un residuo viscoso y algo pegajoso, se trataba del líquido pre-seminal

— ¡¡Leonardo, por favor!! ¡Basta... aaahg! ¡Ahgg! ¡Mhgf! ¡Ah¡ ¡Le diré a sensei!

— ¡Más te vale que lo hagas porque no pienso detenerme! -masculló mientras seguía moviendo su cadera de adelante hacia atrás, Raphael abrió más su boca al sentir cómo se abría más paso en su interior, resolló tomando bocanadas de aire ante lo que estaba pasando movió sus manos y de un solo tirón logró quitarse las cuerdas que ataban sus manos.

Raphael estaba por golpearlo y separarlo de su cuerpo, pero Leonardo vio las acciones de la tortuga y rápidamente las sujetó llevándolas contra la cama sin dejar de embestir, al contrario, las embestidas parecían frenéticas haciendo rechinar la cama tan estruendosamente.

— ¡Leo... Leonardo! ¡AAHG! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡TERMINA CON ESTO1 ¡AAAHG!

En esos momentos Leo empujó fuertemente sintiendo más duro su pene, en ese momento el líquido salió disparado de un solo chorro con algunas burbujas de más en el orificio al salir con menos presión, el interior de la tortuga quedó impregnado con aquella esencia de su hermano, además de su entrada ya abierta y profanada violentamente salió el semen de Leonardo impregnando las blancas sábanas, Raphael sintió una tensión fuerte en su miembro y después éste se corrió manchando su plastrón marcado, su respiración se calmó un poco, cansado y adolorido se dejó caer en la cama con aquella incomodidad en su interior.

Leonardo se acercó al rostro de su hermano y después cerró sus párpados mientras unía sus labios con él, Raphael no quería saber nada, así que rendido dejó que el beso continuará aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, enseguida Leo se abrió paso en la boca de la tortuga para explorar el interior de él y dejar residuos de su saliva en él, después del beso mojado el de azula se separó con un hilillo de saliva.

— Te odio... y lo haré... por siempre... maldito... Leonardo -masculló el temperamental

— Y yo te amaré más -dijo y luego muy lentamente salió del interior de Raphael dejando que su semen cayera más en las blancas sábanas, no había duda de que su entrada estaba destrozada y un poco roja por aquella maniobra tan agresiva


	31. Tras las rejas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xever x Raph (AU)/-Rapefic

Raphael era llevado a la corte judicial; éste se forcejaba intentando escapar de las manos de los hombres de azul, sin embargo al ser tan fuerte decidió rendirse pues no quería meterse en problemas, seguidamente lo sometieron al auto metiendo su cabeza primero y empujándolo un poco, al final la puerta del auto se cerró abruptamente.

Poco rato después Raphael estaba en el jurado recibiendo su sentencia, al lado estaba el roedor esperando ver que el problema no fuera tan grave y sus hermanos algo tristes por lo que le estaba pasando, era injusto que se hubiera metido en ese problema justo cuando nadie más estaba mirando.

— Raphael Hamato, te quedaras encerrado 48 horas hasta que se demuestre lo contrario -añadió Slash mirándolo determinadamente

El roedor suspiró aliviado, sin embargo solo deseaba que su hijo el temperamental no se metiera con nadie en la prisión o le iría muy mal, después de la sentencia, el roedor junto a sus tres hijos se levantaron para ver a Raphael, enseguida Slash ordenó darles unos minutos de reconciliación antes de que lo sometieran a las rejas.

En esos momentos Splinter abrazó a su hijo algo disgustado por el problema en el que se había metido, Splinter suspiró inclinando las orejas y mirándolo también.

— Raphael, cómo fuiste a parar a ese lugar

— Ya te dije que fue un accidente, estaba jugando con Casey cuando de repente un loco maniaco saltó sobre nosotros con un arma en mano, él disparó, Casey se interpuso, lo ataqué, le quité el arma y... en defensa propia le disparé. Ahora solo espero que despierte del coma... él es el único que puede salvarme y también los hechos... espero por mi bien que haya una cámara en ese barrio viejo

— Más te vale que sea así, hijo mío, no hagas nada allá dentro, deja que el tiempo pase antes de que te atrevas a encarar a alguien, por favor, no quiero que te metas en problemas

— Sí, ya entendí

El jurado carraspeó cerca de ellos llamando la atención de los mutantes, el de cinta roja bajó la vista y luego suspiró pesadamente mirando de reojo a su familia, sonrió tenuemente y después los guardias de seguridad le ayudaron a trasladarlo a la prisión.

Poco rato después Raphael ya estaba encaminándose a la prisión, admiró las celdas y que poco a poco en el pasillo se tornaba obscuro, bajó la vista al ver sus manos esposadas, después de caminar por casi todo un laberinto, el guardia se detuvo, le quitó las esposas y después abrió la entrada de la reja solo para empujarlo abruptamente, Raphael refunfuñó, estaba por encararlo y darle su merecido con unas palabras de más, sin embargo antes de que pudiera estar a su altura, el guardia cerró la entrada fuertemente dejando que ese sonido tan estruendoso y molesto se apoderara de sus oídos, sonrió malicioso y luego se marchó dejando solo al mutante en medio de la obscuridad. Raphael empujó las rejas de metal.

— ¿Hay un chico nuevo aquí? -interrogó una voz desde el interior de la celda, Raphael sintió un escalofríos en su caparazón y luego lentamente se giró para poder ver en medio de aquella oscuridad tan penetrante frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba acercarse, de pronto escuchó como una especie de ser se levantó solo para encaminarse hacia él- Un chico nuevo viene a darme compañía, seguramente eres mi nueva mascota ¿cierto? -dijo el moreno acercándose poniendo tenso al de rojo, Raphael bufó apartándose lo más pronto de él, como su padre bien dijo, no debía meterse en problemas aunque ellos lo provocaran, ¿cómo te llamas, pequeña tortuga?

— No puedo darle mi nombre a extraños como tú -respondió hacia el moreno

— De acuerdo, mi nombre es Xever ¿ves? Ya no soy un extraño, ahora te toca

— Bien, sí con eso dejas de molestar -se cruzó de brazos el mutante- soy Raphael ¿feliz?

— Tienes un lindo nombre, dime ¿cuál fue el crimen que cometiste?

— Dispararle a alguien en defensa propia, no te emociones, no me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo, solo sé que me han resguardado aquí para que no "escape" si es que miento -comentó haciendo comillas con sus dedos, Xever simplemente dibujó una sonrisa viendo el cuerpo tan apetecible del mutante

— Sabes, algo similar sucedió conmigo, pero como verás, mentí -sonrió descaradamente acercándose a él solo para llevarlo contra las rejas mugrosas, llenas de oxido

— ¡Oye, no te sobrepases conmigo! ¡Puedo avisar a uno de los guardias!

Xever siguió con su sonrisa sátira y mordaz, luego se apartó tan de repente fingiendo miedo.

— Oh, lo siento señor inocente, no fue mi intención, por favor, no comentes nada de lo que he hecho, no me gustaría quedarme unos años más aquí

— Más te vale mantenerte a raya -dijo Raphael encaminándose a la camilla vacía

Xever se quedó quieto mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin despegar la vista de él; rió entre dientes mientras se daba la media vuelta dispuesto a caminar a su lugar y no ser de molestia para el impulsivo.

— Ya lo veremos -comentó sacando una navaja e su bolsillos dispuesto a afilar un jabón como entretenimiento.

Las 48 horas transcurrieron, Raphael terminada de terminar su comida y luego lo dejó en el suelo mientras limpiaba sus labios, después se levantó ansioso esperando ver las puertas abiertas de la celda.

En ese momento el guardia llegó con la noticia a la tortuga.

— ¡Me alegra que esté día al fin llegara! -comentó ansioso la tortuga

— Lo lamento, tortuga, pero al parecer las órdenes han cambiado

— ¿Qué?

— Al parecer por órdenes del jurado y los policías, te quedarás más tiempo

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— Digamos que el caso parece algo más difícil, hasta ya aparecieron los familiares de tu supuesto atacante defendiendo a su familiar, bueno, hasta luego -sonrió descarado y luego se marchó

Raphael apretó su mandíbula mientras empuñaba sus manos; de pronto escuchó un par de pasos acercarse a él.

— Al parecer te quedarás más tiempo conmigo, genial, no me gusta quedarme tan solo -dijo el moreno tomando las manos de la tortuga y llevándolas hacia su caparazón, Raphael se exaltó de inmediato se volteó apartándose de él

— ¡Oye, dije que te alejarás de mí!

— Está bien -comentó sonriendo

Los dos días pasaron, la tensión entre los dos encarcelados se hacía más, Xever pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios con la intención de lastimar a la tortuga. Cierta noche el moreno se levantó de su lecho posando la mirada en la tortuga que descansaba en su cama, enseguida se reincorporó y luego caminó hasta él posándose encima de éste. Raphael entreabrió sus ojos y luego se exaltó de ver a Xever encima de él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

— No lo sé, estos últimos días te has mostrado algo tenso conmigo -sonrió- y me gustaría demostrarte que tan fuerte soy en este lugar

— No me digas, me golpearás hasta dejarme inconsciente

— Más o menos

— Bien, si tanto quieres divertirme conmigo, solo te advierto que tú serás quien salga llorando de aquí

— Ya lo veremos -refunfuñó con una sonrisa

— Bien, apártate -comentó el temperamental desde la cama

— Sí, la cosa es que... la forma de demostrarlo es todo lo contrario a lo que pensaste

— ¿Qué?

Xever se levantó un poco y luego empuñó su mano y de pronto golpeó la mejilla del mutante, Raphael se quedó plasmado y luego volvió la vista a él dispuesto a atacarlo, sin embargo en ese momento Xever apoyó su cuerpo aprisionando sus manos, sonrió descaradamente y después llevó sus labios hasta el cuello de la tortuga, Raphael se quedó perplejo por aquellos roces que efectuaba el moreno en su cuello, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de él, además su mejilla le estaba doliendo, pataleó un poco tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero Xever se rehusó a alejarse. Rió leve mientras deslizaba sus carnosos labios por la tersa piel del mutante, Raphael resolló quedándose quieto y respirando agitadamente, apretó sus dientes y luego intentó moverse, pero no podía, además, luego de un rato la tortuga abrió sus ojos a más no poder al sentir la húmeda lengua de Xever posarse en su piel.

— ¡Basta o llamaré a los guarias! ¡Ahg! ¡Dije aléjate de mí! -masculló tratando de no ceder su cuerpo a él

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras, después de todo ellos no estarán aquí para salvarte

Xever deslizó rápidamente una mano por los pantalones de la tortuga y posteriormente acarició la verde colita de él, Raphael resolló quedando con la boca abierta, además su cuerpo tembló un poco por aquellos movimientos en su cola, demasiado sensible.

— ¡N-No... toques allí! ¡Ahg!

— ¿Por qué será que las tortugas siempre tiemblan cuando tocan su colita? -sonrió mordaz

— ¡N-No lo sé! ¡S-Solo déjame! ¡Ahg!

Con esa debilidad Xever bajó los pantalones del mutante y poco a poco se los quitó, después de todo ya estaba vulnerable, Raphael intentó mover su cuerpo pero las caricias en su sensible colita se lo impedían, tragó grueso tratando de morder una almohada y no gemir con ello. En ese momento Xever deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de él y poco a poco lo acarició.

— ¡N-No... no hagas eso! ¡N-No! ¡Ahg! ¡Mmhg! ¡D-Deja de... de to-tocar allí! ¡Ahg! ¡T-Tú... idiota! -Raphael poco a poco se tornaba más jadeante, el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba considerablemente

— Veo que también te gusta

— ¡C-Claro que no... t-tonto! ¡Yo... ahg! ¿Mmhg! ¡Ahhg!

Con los leves gemidos de la tortuga, Xever comenzaba a sentir una tensión en su entrepierna, poco a poco se fue tornando duro su miembro, deseaba más, quería probar esa carne tan deliciosa de la tortuga temperamental.

— Creo que ya estás listo

— ¿¿Qué?! -Xever dejó de manosearlo y solamente le tomó de las piernas acercándolo a su cuerpo, luego se levantó un poco tomándole de las corvas- ¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme?

— ¿Tú qué crees? Es muy fácil de averiguar -sonrió y luego con una mano libre bajó el cierre de su pantalón, enseguida Raphael bajó la vista solo para ver aquel miembro algo grande y duro, tragó grueso con las mejillas rojas a mil por lo que pasó en su mente

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

En seguida Xever subió en él y luego se apoyó con sus manos en el lecho mientras movía su pelvis de adelante y hacia tras acariciando el ano de la tortuga, un leve escalofríos se apoderó del cuerpo de Raphael, además también sintió una tensión en su entrepierna, algo que golpeaba, muy ansioso de salir.

Raph abrió su boca respirando agitado, la tensión en su estómago se hacía más por aquellas extrañas caricias por parte del miembro de Xever restregándose en él, una especie de descarga eléctrica que lo hacía estremecer demasiado, tragó grueso con el rostro rojo a más no poder, respiraba continuamente sin poder contenerse, una extraña mezcla de excitación involuntaria, miedo y algo de agonía al pensar lo que sufriría sin que nadie más le viera y le salvara.

— X-Xever... por favor... no lo hagas... n-no soy de ese tipo

— Esto no es porque seas de ese tipo, quiero demostrarte qué tan fuerte soy, y si te vas a quedar aquí, es mejor que conozcas tu lugar

— E-Espera... si es por eso... yo... yo no te molestaré... e-estaré lejos de ti si es lo que quieres... y no me burlaré de ti... s-solo... solo no me hagas nada... te dejaré solo en un par de días... más -tragó grueso tratando de sonreír apaciblemente

— No lo creo, en verdad anhelo esto -rió cínicamente y luego comenzó a empujar para abrirse paso en aquella cavidad.

Raphael se echó hacia atrás abriendo los ojos y resollando a la vez por aquellos actos tan mórbidos, se sujetó de las sábanas intentando alejarse, intentó patalear pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo, después poco a poco sus orbes verde comenzaron a llenarse de agua al sentir como aquella bestia se adentraba muy despacio en su ser.

— ¡Basta Xever.... Basta! ¡Basta! ¡ME DUELE... ME HIERES... ME... ME... AHG... DESGARRAS! ¡Ahg!

— Eres un bebé llorón -comentó con una sonrisa el moreno, respiró hondo empujando un poco más hasta meterlo todo quedando hasta la base

Raph tragó grueso, sintió un entumecimiento en su trasero, algo que le impedía tranquilizarse, como una roca dura en su interior.

— ¿Te gusta eso? ¿Te gusta cómo se mueve en tu interior?

— N-No... no te atrevas a moverte... imbécil -cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas empapando a la vez su bandana

Xever volvió a reír con la boca tenuemente cerrada, enseguida bajó la vista y comenzó a moverse bruscamente de adelante y hacia atrás, Raph sentía la respiración entrecortar tan súbitamente, como si una espada le estuviera desgarrando todo su interior, podía sentirlo golpear su plastrón internamente, sus venas palpitantes y todo su contorno grueso.

— ¡Ahg... mmhg Ahg! ¡Basta...! ¡Ahh! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor... te lo ruego!

— ¡Esto es tan divertido! -rió leve mientras se acercaba a su rostro apoyándose con sus manos en las sábanas, éste seguía moviéndose escarbando más el ano de la tortuga, después de un par de embestidas más y llantos incontrolables por parte de Raphael, Xever logró abrirse paso más fácil, cada vez que embestía, provocando así que los movimientos fueran más fluidos y rápidos.

— ¡Por favor... para esta locura! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Ah! -su pene se puso duro de igual manera, en ese momento Xever lo tomó en sus manos y luego comenzó a masturbándolo halándolo de arriba y hacia debajo de una manera rápida.

Raph abrió más su boca mientras que en sus orbes se notaba aquel dolor tan inaguantable y exasperante, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, pedía casi a gritos que parara pero Xever se negaba a escucharlo.

— ¡Di mi nombre! -ordenó el moreno

— ¡No... no! ¡Ya para... tú... maldito degenerado! ¡Ahg!

— ¡Ahm... eres tan... mhg delicioso por dentro!

Xever cerró sus ojos y luego empujó un poco terminando por correrse, paulatinamente el fluido semi blanco comenzó a salir casi de golpe por la entrada de la tortuga, Raphael dejó su cuerpo reposar en la cama sin luchar, su respiración seguía agitada y los orbes llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Fue divertido, no?

— No... no... no lo fue... -masculló y luego tragó grueso, Xever miró el pene del mutante y luego lo haló para que pudiera venirse, cansado y agotado soltó unos cuantos chorros manchando su plastrón al instante.

— Será el mejor recuerdo que haya tenido de ti -dijo llevando sus dedos a la boca y luego lamió

...

Los días pasaron y al finalizar la semana, los guardias volvieron a abrir la puerta de la celda de Raphael, éste no dudó en salir escuchado la noticia de los guardias.

— Felicitaciones... estás libre de toda culpa -murmuró uno de ellos palmeando el caparazón del mutante

— ¡No me toque! -espetó el temperamental alejándose de él mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algo?

— Yo... yo -dijo mirando la celda, el moreno le sonreía cínicamente- yo... nada... no tengo nada... mejor llévenme con mi familia... ahora... por favor... -murmuró sin dejar de abrazarse


	32. Sólo mía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello x Raphael (Omegaverso) Female

Raphaela apenas salía de su colegio, ésta se detuvo a esperar a sus amigos, pues necesitaba su apoyo moral por esos momentos, ya que Donnie la había dejado sola por dos semanas, según ella y todos los recados que Donnie envió, muy pronto estaría de vuelta, pero eso no parecía ser así, puesto que ya se había tardado más de lo esperado, así que esperó paciente a sus compañeros. Luego de un rato, April y Mikey se hicieron presentes, mientras tanto desde la lejanía alguien más les estaba observando.

— ¡Hola, Raphie! -comentó el pecoso mientras la abrazaba- te nos adelantaste

— Sí... es que... tenía que marcar a alguien, pero al parecer debe estar muy ocupado -dijo la de rojo

— Oye, ¿Donnie ya regresó?

— A él mismo le estaba tratando de llamar -dijo algo decaída

— Oh, vamos -comentó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ella- no te molestes con él, seguramente tiene mucho trabajo por hacer -sonrió gentilmente y en ese momento la fémina bajó la cabeza mientras suspiraba profundo

— Sí, tienes razón, bueno, espero le esté yendo bien allá

— Por cierto -dijo el pecoso- si Donnie no llega en tu temporada de celo ¿qué harás?

— Obviamente tratar de eliminar mi aroma con los supresores, no me gustaría que alguien intente acosarme mientras él no está

— Suena bien -dijo April- por cierto ¿quieres que te acompañemos hasta casa? Sería una agradable tarde para hacer nuestros deberes

— No, gracias, estoy bien, de hecho tengo algunos asuntos pendiente que atender, bien, nos vemos mañana -se despidió y luego salió del instituto

Mientras que la fémina iba cruzando la calle, ella pudo presentir un extraño aroma que se acercaba a ella muy lentamente; mientras tanto justamente a tan solo unos metros de ella, justamente en un pequeño callejón con bolsas de basuras en las esquinas, se encontraban dos sujetos.

— ¿Quién será el afortunado que le hable primero? -comentó el de cinta azul

— Es obvio que yo, tú ya has tenido a muchas chicas por detrás de ti, ahora es mi turno y debo apresurarme -dijo saliendo del lugar caminando con paso veloz hacia la parada de la tortuga de rojo

Raphaela se detuvo en seco, pues de su bolso sacó un bote semi transparente con algunos supresores, toco su frente, apenas si estaba algo tibia y no había duda de que ponto comenzaría su celo. Enseguida sacó un par dispuesta a llevarlas a su boca, pero antes de que pudiera tomárselas, alguien le llegó por detrás quitándole el frasco y haciendo que éstas se cayeran, enseguida se molestó por el repentino acto.

— Raphie ¿qué se supone que haces?

— Deja de molestarme, Casey y dámelas

— ¿Por qué? Si ya sabes que nos excita tu dulce aroma de celo y sabes, la mejor parte es que Donnie no está para evitar que te enamores de uno de nosotros -dijo guardando el frasco en su bolsillo, luego abrazó a la tortuga por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo para tocar de manera disimulada sus pechos. Algo que la hizo sonrojar, tragó grueso al ver ese acercamiento y era verdad, sin su Alfa estaba vulnerable, más por el corto plazo que le quedaba para dar inicio a su temporada de celo

— ¡Apártate, Casey! -dijo algo molesta, luego lo empujó haciéndose para atrás y abrazándose a sí misma

— ¿Qué tienes con Donnie? No sé qué es lo que has visto en él, ya sabes -le tomó de las manos- es un posesivo obsesivo, siempre te cuestiona a dónde vas, te vigila... bueno... ahora ya no, dime ¿crees que eso es ser romántico?

— Ya sé que puede ser alguien demasiado celoso pero... no es para tanto... a-además es lindo y... no tengo por qué darte estas explicaciones -bufó y luego se alejó bruscamente, pues sin sus supresores seguía siendo vulnerable

Casey mordió su labio inferior de una manera seductora mientras reía levemente por lo sucedido, luego de un rato Leo hizo su aparición quedando con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasó? No me digas, la hiciste enojar -dijo con los brazos cruzados regresándole a ver

— Más o menos

— Lo sabía, debí haber hablado con ella primero, tú no eres nada romántico -comentó Leo algo serio- y así es como desperdicias una gran oportunidad

...

Raphaela antes de llegar a su casa, pasó a la farmacia para comprar más supresores sin embargo ya se habían agotado y tendrían a partir de tres días. Molesta por el acto atrevido de Casey, ella se fue a su hogar.

Raphaela abría la puerta de su casa lentamente, de pronto alzó la vista quedando lívida de lo que veía, su rostro se iluminó al igual que la sonrisa en sus labios, casi lloró de alegría de verlo otra vez.

— D-Donnie -murmuró dando un paso al frente

— El mismo -comentó éste con los brazos extendidos

Enseguida Raphaela no aguantó más y luego corrió hasta él para recibir su cálido abrazo, una vez hecho su acto, Donnie se quedó quieto acercándose más a la piel de su amada Omega, olfateó profundo creando cosquilleos en el cuello de la temperamental, luego éste la separó abruptamente de su cuerpo mientras le miraba con seriedad.

— Raph -dijo fríamente

— ¿Eh, sí? -sonrió con el ceño fruncido- ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Con quién estuviste?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero -dijo algo enojado- tienes el aroma de un Beta

— Ah... eso... yo... lo siento, sé que te incomoda que tenga el aroma de alguien más pero... no pude evitar que Casey me abrazara -dijo algo distante

Con ese comentario Donnie empuñó sus manos mientras mostraba los dientes, tragó grueso y luego se encaminó hacia ella de una manera amenazante; para la fémina ya era costumbre, pues sus celos obsesivos de alguna manera le hacían lucir atractivo.

— Dime que hiciste un intento por separarte de él ¡¿Dónde te tocó?! ¿¡Te besó?! ¡¿Acarició?! ¡Dímelo! -gruñó un poco dejando ver su lado salvaje e impulsivo, tanto así que logró recostar a la tortuga en el suelo dejándola sumisa a su merced.

Raphaela respiró hondo para ponerse a la defensiva, refunfuñó y luego se acercó a su rostro con un gesto ligeramente molesto.

— ¡Escucha, admito que me gusta que seas un poco celoso, pero no un exagerado! -masculló

Donnie le miró y luego gruñó mostrando los dientes de una forma amenazante que logró asustar a la fémina en el suelo, cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando un regaño por parte de él pero simplemente se acercó a lamerle el cuello. En ese momento Raphaela se ruborizó levemente.

— Oh, Raphie, sabes que solo me preocupo por ti, sabes que me esforcé bastante por tener tu amor y cariño, por esa razón soy posesivo contigo, no quiero que te fijes en alguien más que no sea yo ¿entiendes? -dijo más apacible

— Sí... lo entiendo... pero me gustaría que fueras menos... celoso -sonrió gentilmente esperando una respuesta de él

— Está bien, te lo prometo -se recostó en su cuerpo y luego suspiró profundamente- tu celo está cerca ¿verdad?

— No lo comentes

...

Un día más pasó y Raphaela fue a su colegio a seguir con los estudios, mientras tanto Donnie se fue a un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero algo en su interior le estaba carcomiendo, quería ver si Raphaela no era una mentirosa, así que tuvo que pedir permiso para espiar a su amada Omega.

Luego de haber caminado por algunas cuantas cuadras, por fin llegó y en medio de los pastizales el genio se adentró, las horas pasaron, su amada seguía con sus dos buenos amigos en los que podía confiar, sin embargo la hora de la salida llegó y justamente Casey Jones apareció con la intensión de seducirla, algo que hirvió la sangre en el genio.

...

— Casey... ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo y ni con el tu amigo el idiota

— Ya te dije que me llamo Leonardo -comentó éste

— Lo que sea -dijo sin ánimos- además, Donnie ya está en la ciudad

— ¿En serio? -dijo el pelinegro- yo no lo veo por aquí

— Ah... es porque... tiene trabajo que hacer, él si aprovecha su tiempo y no como ustedes, par de idiotas -bufó encaminándose a la salida, sin embargo Casey le sujetó de la mano halándola hacia él, justo como el día anterior

Donni bufó sintiendo su pecho arder, por desgracia aun su querida Omega no estaba marcada, así que éste salió de su escondite y una vez cerca se abalanzó hacia Casey.

— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres?! -masculló estando sobre él, mostrando aquellos dientes tan filosos

— Yo... eh... hola Donnie

— ¡¿No la escuchaste?! ¡Te dijo que te apartaras! -bufó

— Sí... l-la escuché pero... creí que era mentira -sonrió nervioso

— Bien, Donnie -dijo Leo- ya déjalo, ya entendimos que sí estás aquí

— Más te vale para ti también -dijo el de púrpura levantándose del suelo, miró a la temperamental y después sonrió gallardamente

...

Después de ese pequeño incidente, Raphaela no tuvo problemas con ello, sin embargo aún faltaba algo, el día de su celo se había atrasado, algo que la dejó algo confundida.

Sin embargo, cierta tarde, la fémina tortuga despertaba de una siesta, pero notó algo raro en su entrepierna, se sentía demasiado húmeda, su cuerpo estaba ardiente.

— Ay... no -dijo ella con un tono jadeante- no ahora... olvidé mis supresores -comentó levantándose, no quería ser mordida aun, pues Donnie ya era posesivo con ella y si le dejaba la marca, lo sería más

Buscó en su cajón pero nada halló, maldijo su situación pues Donnie estaba a punto de llegar.

Después de casi una media hora, Raphaela se acostumbró a la calefacción que recibía su cuerpo a causa del celo, se sentía bien, sentía esa necesidad de unirse a Donatello, su cuerpo anhelaba el calor de otro ser y con una mirada de lujuria decidió preparar una sorpresa.

...

En esos momentos Donnie llegó a su morada, caminó hasta la sala para dejar su pequeño maletín, luego se empezó a quitar la corbata cuando de pronto su agudo olfateo se percató de algo extraño, sus ojos de dilataron a percibir ese embriagante aroma, enseguida se apresuró a ir a la habitación de arriba. Cuando llegó a su cuarto compartido con la tortuga, se quedó quieto por un segundo escuchando un leve gimoteo provenir desde el otro lado, tragó grueso con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, enseguida abrió levemente la puerta.

La habitación estaba tenuemente obscura y la lámpara en un mueble hacía que tuviera un poco de luz, en su cama Raphaela se hallaba recostada con las piernas ligeramente abierta y completamente desnuda, solo cubierta con listones.

— Hola, Donnie -dijo ella sentándose en la cama- sabía que pronto ibas a llegar, ven -dijo haciéndose a un lado- te necesito, me estuve preparando para ti... espero te guste lo que he hecho

Donnie no dijo nada, estaba emocionado por ver esa parte tan bella de su Omega, se quedó boquiabierto; como cualquier Alfa en busca de amor y lujuria.

— Vamos...

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una clase de aniversario?

— Por supuesto -dijo tomándole de la corbata y acostándolo en la cama, luego se acomodó para dejarlo entre sus piernas; Donnie se sintió más nervioso que nunca

— E-Espera -dijo levemente babeando de la emoción- s-significa que puedo... hacerte el amor

— Todo lo que tú quieras

— ¿Tomaste tus supresores?

— Se agotaron y de tan emocionada que estaba por tu llegada... los olvidé

— Bien, eso significa que puedo hacerte el amor con tu consentimiento -suspiró y luego se levantó para poder aprovechar el momento de lujuria de la Omega

En ese momento el genio se apresuró a besar los tiernos y cálidos labios de su ama temperamental, mientras tanto sus manos se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo acariciando cada esquina y recóndito lugar que podía encontrar, enseguida como si la Omega se tratara de un obsequio de cumpleaños, comenzó a quitarle cada listón que, después de haberse deshecho de todos, Donnie quedó con el rostro todo rojo y babeando de la emoción mientras movía su verde cola, enseguida la Omega empezó a quitarle su trabje formal, con cada recorrido que hacía para quitarle sus prendas le daba un beso y un toqueteo muy caliente en sus partes íntimas.

— Te amo bastante, Raphie -dijo acercándose a ella con el cuerpo desnudo

— Yo también te amo, Donnie

En ese momento se fusionaron en un beso otra vez mientras que el genio movía su pelvis levemente para estimularse; Raph gimió un poco mientras que el beso culminaba en un hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas, no había duda de que Raphaela estaba muy caliente, tanto así que lograba calentar la fría noche de otoño.

En seguida Donnie lamiscó el cuello mientras deslizaba su lengua y labios hasta la clavícula donde comenzó a mordisquear levemente dejando rastros de saliva, además sus manos eran juguetonas y atrevidas toqueteando los atributos de la fémina.

— Ahg...

— ¿Q-Qué pasa?

— Yo... e-eso fue raro... p-pero se siente bien... c-continua

— Tus deseos son mis órdenes -dijo y luego comenzó a manosear, después muy lentamente guió sus manos hasta la entrepierna húmeda y tibia de la tortuga, allí comenzó a introducir un dedo en su entrada, estaba demasiado resbalosa, por consiguiente comenzó a rozar su entrada rosada para estimularla aún más

— Ah... e-eso se siente muy bien... v-vamos Donnie... mmhgn... sigue t-tocando... aah~

— Eres tan tierna de acá abajo -dijo descendiendo un poco y luego se inclinó un poco más acomodando su rostro entre las piernas de ella, enseguida acercó su boca a la entrada para después lamiscar y saborear sus jugos cálidos

— ¡Ah! ¡Tonto... n-no con tu boca!

— Oh, vamos. Aquí abajo es tan... delicioso

— M-Mejor has otra cosa

— Bien -masculló y luego se acercó para dejar marcar de mordidas por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras lo hacía, Donnie levemente dejaba salir su miembro. Hasta que después de un rato lo empezó a rozar en la entrada rosada de la Omega, algo que excitó bastante a la fémina temperamental haciendo que su rostro se tornara aún más rojo.

— D-Donnie -dijo ella con dificultad y respirando por la boca- m-métela ya -tragó grueso

— Por supuesto... solo te estaba probando -dijo algo burlón y luego se apoyó de la cama para empezar a meter su pene e ella

Tanteó la entrada y luego empezó a empujar, ésta se abrió débilmente y poco a poco comenzó a introducirlo con movimientos de su pelvis de una manera casi abrupta. Al sentir por primera vez sus paredes húmedas, sintió que se derrumbaría de la lujuria y el placer, así que comenzó a meterla cada vez más y más.

— Ahgm... D-Donnie... e-estás... muy... grande -hizo un ligero gesto de dolor, al momento un hilo de sangre se hizo presente manchando parte de las sábanas

— T-Tranquila... solo... respira hondo y... y ya estará -sonrió con algo de sudor en su frente

— D-De acuerdo

Enseguida Donnie la besó y luego aun con sus labios unidos comenzó a moverse, Raphaela se estremeció de sentir eso tan súbitamente y enseguida se aferró a abrazar más el cuerpo de su amado, Donnie se excitó con ese apego tan cariñoso y tibio mientras que la penetración se hacía cada vez más profunda adentrándose más en aquel pequeño lugar. Las paredes húmedas y tibias de la Omega envolvían su pedazo de carne con gran fervor, parecía que lo tragaba con ansias de deseo y perdición placentera.

— Ah... D-Donnie... dame más... más duro... más profundo... te deseo en todo mi cuerpo -dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras le besaba los labios y el cuello también

— Nunca imaginé que rogarías por más... oh.... Sí, te amo Raphie -dijo mordiendo levemente sus labios mientras embestía

Enseguida al sentir que su pene estaba tornándose más caliente, Donnie se levantó un poco y luego comenzó a mover su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás de una forma más rápida y profunda, alcanzando parte del vientre de ella y golpeándolo leve.

— ¡Donnie, Donniee! -decía entre jadeos y gemidos- te deseo... te amo... ¡ah! ¡Más... más por favor! -sus piernas lo enroscaron más

— Te amo, te amo demasiado... ahg... mhg... ah -su respiración se entrecortó y luego empujó con fuerza mientras que su cuerpo se tornaba duro, luego se estremeció bastante doblándose hacia adelante, el líquido salió de un chorro impregnando las paredes vaginales de la tortuga de rojo, Raph abrazó con fuerza por el cuello a su Alfa mientras que éste clavaba la mordida que la dejaría marcada de por vida como su amada Omega

Donnie hizo más presión sobre la mordida y luego de un rato de haber perdido fuerzas cn la eyaculación, se desplomó suavemente en el cuerpo de la fémina temperamental, ésta por su parte mantenía una fiel sonrisa para él que luego terminó besando sus labios con ternura.

...

Días más tarde Raphaela estaba en el colegio con una prueba de embarazo en sus manos, enseguida se levantó de la taza solo para poder hablar con Donnie, estaba nerviosa.

Después de haberlo citado, éste llegó al colegio para hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

— Donnie -dijo ella tomándole de las manos- estoy... embarazada

— ¿¡Qué?!

— Lo sé... yo

— ¡Es una gran noticia! ¡Eso significa que eres verdaderamente mía! -enseguida la abrazó por la cintura para luego unir sus labios con ella.

Después del largo beso, Donnie se separó de ella tomándole de los hombros

— Me harás muy feliz

— ¿E-En serio?

— Sí, no me importa trabajar más, con tal de darte todo mi amor

— Vaya, vaya. No puedo creer que el nerd de la escuela se quedara con esa dulce damisela -dijo Casey

El genio gruñó regresándole a ver, luego apegó más a la Omega a su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba de una manera protectora

— Escucha Casey, no es mi culpa que no tengas la suficiente fuerza para conseguir una Omega, quizás es porque no tienes la hombría necesaria para eso -dijo mordaz y en ese momento Raph se rió un poco por el comentario del genio

— ¡T-Tú... tú no sabes nada de mí! -manifestó el pelinegro con un rubor en sus mejillas mostrándose amenazador

— De acuerdo, no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a ti, y por lo que veo, no temo de que trates de quitarme a mi novia -la abrazó más fuerte- ella me pertenecerá por siempre

— Exacto -dijo la de rojo y luego genio lamió el cuello de la Omega de manera cariñosa demostrándole a Casey que, a comparación de él era nadie para tener el amor de una Omega tan coqueta como la que poseía, luego mordió levemente demostrándole que también poseía el sello de un verdadero Alfa


	33. Amor a la fuerza y con dolor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Casey x Raphael ] [ Rapefic ] {C-Alternativo ] [CuntBoy] [ Hermafroditismo] --TÚ ERES MI PECADO--

Justo en esos momentos Casey colocó la mano sobre la perilla en su puerta y luego muy lentamente la empujó abriéndola por completo, al momento colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la ruda tortuga mostrándole el interior a ésta.

— Deleita tus ojos en mi habitación -dijo el pelinegro mientras empujaba con delicadeza al mutante, Raphael torció los labios y después se adentró algo disgustado observando el interior, no lo negaba, tenía una buena decoración pero las telas rojas y obscuras no eran su mezcla favorita, posteriormente Casey lo empujó otro poco y después cerró la puerta por detrás de él, quien disimuladamente colocó seguro para que su prometido no escapara.

Raphael suspiró largamente y después se giró estando en su lugar tratando de hallar algo bueno en el interior sin embargo no podía encontrar nada bueno si estaba Casey.

— Todo esto podría ser tuyo -dijo el pelinegro acercándose y posando sus manos en los hombros del temperamental- pero... no me amas

— Casey... ya te dije que no te voy a aceptar hagas lo que hagas -enunció al mismo tiempo e que se separaba de él y se giraba para mirarle con monotonía

— ¿Por qué no'? Soy millonario, cualquiera desearía estar conmigo solo para hacerlo frotar en las nubes aunque fuera una noche

— Casey -dijo Raphael- no quiero, no me gustas... además eres demasiado soberano y engreído, te crees mejor que todos por poseer dinero y... la verdad... no me atraes lo siento por no amarte

Esas palabras solamente hicieron más al pelinegro, éste empuñó sus manos con algo de enojo y luego refunfuñó mientras torcía los labios disgustado por sus crueles palabras.

— Creo que aún no ves la gravedad del asunto -se acercó- si me aceptas serás feliz, nada te faltará y yo cumpliré todos tus caprichos, dulzura

— Dije que no... porque... yo... yo amo a alguien más

— Oh, ya veo -dijo algo serio mientras cambiaba su expresión, sus ojos se notaron más sanguinarios por aquellas palabras, luego tragó grueso al mismo tiempo en que daba un paso al frente, Raphael frunció el entrecejo al ver su cabio tan repentino- entonces, así es como lo quieres pero ¿acaso sabes algo?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Tú padre no permitirá que te cases con alguien más que no sea yo, el acuerdo ya se hizo y tú no tienes escapatoria -dijo y luego le tomó de las manos para después acercarlo a él tan bruscamente mientras le abrazaba en contra de su voluntad

— ¡Casey! ¡Dije que no quiero y suéltame!

— ¿Soltarte? Eso es lo menos que haré -dijo y luego lo empujó provocando que éste cayera en su cama de suaves y tersas sábanas blancas, luego se acercó mostrándose frío y después subió en el lecho, posteriormente le tomó de las muñecas impidiendo que Raphael pudiera levantarse- ¿Sabes por qué mi habitación está decorada de telas rojas y negras?

— Porque te gustan esos colores

— No exactamente, sino más bien para reflejar mi deseo y pasión por ti y lo mucho que me divertiré haciendo mis sucios juegos en ti

— ¿D-De qué estás hablando? -mencionó el de rojo intentando pensando en las intenciones del chico millonario

— Pequeña tortuga ingenua, quiero que seas mío te guste o no, te deseo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y no dejaré que te vayas con un cualquiera pues yo poseo más que cualquier otro en esta ciudad -mostró una sonrisa gallarda mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros y antes de poder unir sus labios con el de ojo, éste refunfuñó con una sonrisa viendo que lo tenía a su merced y posteriormente cerró sus párpados mientras unió su boca con la del temperamental

Raphael se exaltó abriendo más sus ojos por sentir aquel beso no tan casto, Raph comenzó a forcejear su cuerpo intentando quitárselo encima al descifrar lo que pretendía con él, si embargo Casey se mostraba más rudo y un tanto fuerte por aquella posición en la que estaba dejando todo su peso en la tortuga, de repente con una pizca de malicia, Casey colocó su rodilla en la entrepierna de la tortuga, enseguida la subió un poco palpando más aquella zona erógena; Raphael inmediatamente cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir aquella sensación que le incomodaba y que de alguna forma le comenzaba a crear cosquillas.

— ¡Mmhg! -fue lo que logró emitir al sentirse atrapado; Casey detuvo aquel beso salvaje y húmedo al haber escuchado el ligero gimoteo de éste, después con más cizaña se acercó intentando introducir su lengua en él, sin embargo Raph se percató de sus actos y luego selló sus labios para que él no entrada, sin embargo el pelinegro mordió le labio inferior de éste de una manera tan brusca y fuerte que le hizo una leve cortada, inmediatamente Raphael soltó un resuello y en ese momento Casey introdujo su lengua.

Tocaba aquel interior tan húmedo y tibio de la tortuga. La respiración de Raphael se exaltaba cada vez más, luego parpadeo continuamente al sentir algo raro en sus ojos, un leve ardor que comenzaba a acumularse y posteriormente los abrió dejando ver aquel brillo tan cristalino en ellos; después del beso Casey se separó dejando ver su lengua, después de una forma gallarda pasó su lengua por sobre sus labios saboreando la saliva de su amante mientras le dejaba libre de las manos.

— Eres de lo mejor -dijo Jones y después se colocó más encima de él aprisionándole con sus piernas, Raphael llevó sus brazos hasta su rostro limpiando sus labios de la saliva impregnada de Casey, sus mejillas estaban ardientes y sus ojos cristalinos con las ganas de llorar en ese momento.

— E-Eres un... asqueroso ¡ENTIENDE QUE YO NO TE QUIERO! ¡ES MAS, TE ODIO!

— Ya veremos si cambias de opinión con esto -dijo y luego llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de la tortuga, justo allí le bajó las manchas del kimono dejando ver sus hombros ligeramente musculosos, pasó su lengua por sobre sus propios labios como un verdadero depredador que saboreaba su presa ante de devorarla.

Ante tales actos Raphael resolló, abrió su boca tratando de respirar mejor ante el susto que le estaba causando Jones, de repente Casey con sus manos desgarró la ropa dejándole completamente en harapos y con una visibilidad mejor en su cuerpo semi desnudo, inmediatamente Casey bajó del cuerpo de éste para colocarse en la orilla de la cama, rápidamente Raphael retrocedió cruzándose de piernas y cubriendo su cuerpo con ambas manos.

— ¡No, espera! ¡No me hagas nada, por favor! -rogó la tortuga, sin embargo Casey solamente se levantó un poco colocándose al frente de las piernas dobladas y cruzadas de su presa

— Esto es tan adorable, el pequeño temperamental pide que pare y eso que aún no he hecho algo verdaderamente terrible, pero descuida, me asegurare que lo disfrutes

— ¡Estás loco!

— Por ti haría lo que fuera para que seas mío -mostró una sonrisa maliciosa y luego posó sus manos en los pies desnudos de la tortuga y posteriormente los haló con fuerza para después deslizar sus manos hasta las piernas, luego acercó su boca en aquella zona solo para quitarle las bragas de una manera seductora

— ¡Basta! ¡Te lo advierto! -pidió otra vez la tortuga intentando quitárselo de encima, pataleó al borde del miedo pero Casey no se detenía allí

— Me temo que no será posible -murmuró y después quitó toda la braga de aquella zona.

Al instante Casey bajó la vista a la entrepierna y al momento sintió un cosquilleó en su entrepierna, tragó grueso mientras que sus ojos se abrían más ante la impresión de aquella entrada tan rosada y virgen, después su gesto cambió a uno pervertido mientras que un rubor en sus mejillas se hacía notorio.

— N-No te atrevas o... le diré a mi padre lo que hiciste... te lo advierto... aun estás a tiempo de detenerte

— Tomaré el riesgo -dijo y luego acercó un par de dedos a aquella entrada, enseguida colocó sus dos dedos más largos en la parte rosada, Raphael al momento de sentirlos ligeramente fríos con aquella parte que apenas estaba un tanto tibia, resolló mientras se estremecía doblando su cuerpo, tembló constantemente y luego abrió más sus ojos; pues en ese momento Casey comenzó a deslizar la yema de sus dedos por aquella zona

— ¡B-Basta Casey... no se siente bien! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡No me toques! -intentó patalear pero sus piernas no respondían, resolló y al momento un par de ríos en sus mejillas se hicieron notorios

— Aunque llores no te dejaré ir, eres el mejor premio que he tenido, eres deseable, eres diferente y por eso serás mío hagas lo que hagas, después de todo sé que tu padre me aceptará aunque te torture pues... el dinero hace girar al mundo y tu padre no es la excepción

— E-Estás equivocado... él... te hará pagar por esto... d-déja¡¡AH!! -soltó Raphael sentir como esos dos dedos se adentraron tan brutamente en su pequeña entrada inexplorada; Casey mostró una sonrisa gallarda mezclada pervertidamente y luego comenzó a mover sus dos dedos en el interior- ¡Ah! ¡Ah.... C-Casey! ¡Por favor! ¡P-Piedad... no me gusta... s-sácalos!

— Ven tú y detenme -Raphael cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba y en contra de su voluntad sus piernas se crearon de alguna forma haciendo que su cuerpo disfrutara más con aquellos actos indebidos

Raphael cerró sus ojos apretando sus párpados, intentó levantarse pero abruptamente Casey sacó sus dedos y luego los volvió a penetrar, Raphael volvió a doblar su cuerpo sintiendo descargas eléctricas en todo su ser, una sensación placentera pero en contra de su propia voluntad. Casey por su parte disfrutaba de tocar y sentir cómo poco a poco la vagina de la ruda tortuga se humedecía tornándose más y más caliente, además de sentir fuertes golpeteos en su pene que poco a poco el encierro de su pantalón molestaba. Casey abrió su boca pues la respiración en su ser se hacía más difícil de contener, enseguida sacó sus dedos con delicadeza dejando que el flujo de la tortuga hermafrodita se impregnara en ellos en un hilo que aun los conectaba; Raphael terminó algo cansado y jadeante provocando que abriera sus piernas sin cuidado alguno del pelinegro. Casey extendió más las piernas dobladas del temperamental y después acercó su boca a ésta, al momento en que sus labios se posaron en el clítoris. Raphael resolló abruptamente sintiendo todo su rostro completamente rojo y una sensación inexplicable aun peor que la anterior, algo que paralizaba su cuerpo deseoso en su interior de seguir con más, pero su mente y razón negaban en acceder tan fácilmente a una clara violación de su futuro esposo a la fuerza.

— ¡¡C-Casey.... Ya... para... detente... no... NO CON TU BOCA... AAAHH~! ¡NO ME GUSTA! ¿POR FAVOR... POR FAVOR! ¡D-Déjame!

— S-Sucumbe a mis encantos, dulzura -dijo entre dientes sin separarse, posteriormente comenzó a succionar con rapidez aquella parte que enloquecía a la tortuga

— ¡Ah... ahg... nhg... aahg! ¡Mmh... mgpf! ¡Aahg... p-por favor... y-ya no más! -Casey siguió sin hacer caso a lo que pedía, luego se separó un poco solo para sacar su lengua y lamer toda aquella entrada mientras que con sus dedos extendía los labios vaginales tendiendo un amplio espacio para saborear, Raphael se quedó sin aliento al mismo tiempo en que de su boca un rastro de saliva se hacía notorio hasta su mentón, además su cuerpo daba ligeros toques por aquellas acciones- ¡C-Casey... -murmuró rendido y jadeante también

Después de haber saboreado el interior de la tortuga, Casey se levantó más mientras que llevaba sus manos hasta los pantalones, posteriormente bajó su cremallera y desde allí bajó su bóxer mostrando aquel bulto ligeramente erecto que sobre salía largamente de su pantalón, poco a poco comenzaba a tomar volumen sin mencionar que estaba un tanto regordete con algunas venas notorias; subió un poco quedando a la altura de Raphael, éste casi con la consciencia perdida de lo que pasaba, solo respiraba agitado tomando aquellas grandes bocanadas de aire.

— Despídete de tu virginidad, Raphie

— ¿Q-Qué? -volvió a reaccionar conectando su mirada aterrada en él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando de pronto Raphael abrió sus ojos otra vez mientras que con fuerza apretaba su boca, enseguida llevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Casey solo para estrujarlos con fuerza aguantando el dolor que se ejercía en su vagina.

Casey sin importar algo más empezó a meterla por el agujero pequeño de la entrada rosada. El aliento de Raph se esfumó casi al borde del llanto.

— ¡C-CASEY... C-CASEY!

— Tranquila -empujó con fuerza, eso bastó para que un mar de lágrimas se hiciera presente en el rostro de Raphael- no te dolerá nada -refunfuñó y después comenzó a mover su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás

— ¡¡Ahg... ahg... aaahhh!! ¡No se siente bien... no... no... no! ¡No, C-Casey... por favor... d-detente ya! ¡AAHG!

— Dime que me amas, dímelo

Casey gruñó mientras posaba su cabeza en el cuello del temperamental, respiraba profundo y mordisqueaba un poso su piel; Raph cerró sus ojos soltando alaridos llenos de dolor e impotencia al no poder despegarlo de su cuerpo; Casey embestía sintiendo aquel dulce tacto en su interior, pues sus paredes húmedas y calientes le excitaban por completo dejando que sus fluidos corporales envolvieran su pene en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables y placenteras.

— ¡Oh, Dios... oh sí! ¡Ámame! ¡Ámame y di mi nombre entre tus apogeos! ¡Hazlo!

— ¡P-PADRE.... M-MIKEY... AUXILIO... QUIEN SEA... L-LEO.... D-DONNIE!

— Ellos no vendrán a tu rescate, así que mejor calla y grita mi nombre ordenó sin dejar de moverse

Mientras tanto, entre más eran las embestidas de Casey, más rudas se hacían con tanta fuerza y brusquedad, tanto que logró lastimar parte del interior de la tortuga y poco a poco de su entrada femenina comenzó a resbalar un poco de sangre hasta impregnarse en las sábanas. Casey algo agotado se detuvo solo para ver el rostro suplicante e hiriente de la tortuga.

— Ámame -Raphael parpadeó continuamente al darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba destrozado, sollozó cerrando sus ojos dejando que las cristalinas lágrimas de dolor se hicieran presentes, luego gimió

— C-Casey... -dijo rendido a sus pies- C-Casey

— A-Así está mejor -dijo y después unió sus labios con los de él y luego comenzó a moverse otra vez sintiendo más caliente su pedazo de carne.

De repente Raph abrió sus ojos otra vez al sentir la viscosidad en su interior, tan caliente y algo espeso que se adentraba cada vez más en él; después del largo beso Casey se separó de él y luego se levantó al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la vista y sacaba su pene de la tortuga, en ese momento de la vagina del temperamental comenzó a derramar el semen de Casey.

— Ahora solo deseo que un bebé se haga realidad para los dos

— T-Te.... Te... odio... maldito... gusano... infeliz

— Por cierto -sacudió su pene del residuos de su esencia- tu padre me pidió que hiciera hasta lo imposible por poseerte, así que no se molestará por esto, al contrario, será un gran paso para nuestra boda -Raphael se limitó a comentar algo más, solamente dejó que las lágrimas llenas de dolor e impotencia resbalaran por sus mejillas.

...

Un mes más tarde una boda culminaba con el novio vestido de blanco junto a la tortuga con un traje de blanco color y un velo en su cabeza, desamparado por su padre quien no se atrevió a hacer algo por salvarlo de aquellas garras que lentamente le consumían, solo le quedó desviar la mirada de él mientras que Raphael se dejaba besar por el cruel joven millonario. Además éste posó una mano en su plastrón acariciándolo lentamente.

— Me alegra saber que pronto un huevo estará con nosotros -sonrió descaradamente mientras lo abrazaba- quieres ¿niña o niño?

— No me importa -masculló

— Ow, sigues enojado, tranquilo, pronto aprenderás a amarme -dijo y luego le abrazó cariñosamente, Raphael ni se inmutó en devolvérselo, solo se recargó en su hombro mirando atrás de él. Raph abrió más sus ojos al ver entre la multitud de invitados a un mutante de cinta morada que le miraba con ojos cristalinos y una tenue sonrisa con labios temblorosos, las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lentamente, Raphael sin poder hacer nada solamente cerró sus ojos sintiéndolos ardientes por un segundo y luego un par de lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar hasta sus mejillas- ¿está mirando, verdad?

— S-Sí

— Qué bien -murmuró el pelinegro y luego separó a la tortuga solamente para unir sus labios otra vez

Ese acto vil y cruel destrozó más aun el corazón del esbelto quien en secreto no podía despegar su mirada de la feliz pareja.


	34. A tu manera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traximus x Raphael - Amor

Raphael estaba en la sede jugando videojuegos para pasar el rato ya que sus hermanos estaban fuera combatiendo el crimen ¿la razón de estar en la sede solo? Muy simple, el maestro Splinter lo había castigado por su mal comportamiento hacia éstos y que en la última vez que salieron puso la vida en peligro de uno de sus hermanos, por tanto debía de recapacitar lo que había hecho mal y comportarse mejor y no tan impulsivo al momento de un combate con el enemigo.

— ¡Los odio! ―masculló el temperamental mientras estrujaba la palanca de su video juego frente al televisor, luego gruñó un poco bajando la vista al ver que sus hermanos se estaban divirtiendo mejor que él allí encerrado― ¡Son unos ineptos! ¡Malditos! ―dijo entre dientes, cuando de pronto alguien carraspeó a su costado, Raphael frunció el entrecejo y luego giró su cabeza solo para alzar la vista y ver a su maestro, enseguida mostró una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa ante su presencia

— ¿Qué fueron todas esas palabras, Raphael?

— ¿Qué palabras? ―preguntó fingiendo ingenuidad

— Todas esas, supongo que iban dirigías a tus hermanos por haber salido gracias a su comportamiento no impulsivo ―dijo entre dientes mostrándose serio mientras levantaba una ceja

— Solo... me desahogaba ¡¿está bien?! ―volvió a gruñir el de rojo― y bien ¡¿Para qué está aquí?! ¿Acaso se mofará de mí como lo está haciendo ahora?

— No me mofo de ti, solo vine a decirte que saldré por un momento

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡También lo hará usted?! ¡Genial, estaré completamente solo aquí dentro!

— No es así, ve el lado positivo hijo mío ―entrecerró sus ojos― puedes meditar y quien sabe, quizás encuentras esa parte en tu interior para controlar tu temperamento, te veré más tarde, a lo mejor tus hermanos llegan antes que yo, diviértete ―dijo el roedor y luego le otorgó una sonrisa un tanto mordaz para él otorgándole una cucharada de su propia medicina, posteriormente el roedor se dio la media vuelta alejándose de él.

Raphael solamente rechinó sus dientes con ira al mismo tiempo en que estrujaba más la palanca de videojuegos. Pasó más de una media hora cuando Raphael estaba en el sofá descansando intentando meditar para encontrar esa parte interna de él que deseaba controlar y que no fuera tan repentino en sus actos, Raphael inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento, luego de un rato logró sentir esa paz en su interior, sin embargo tan súbitamente escuchó un par de pasos tan pesados que le hicieron temblar estando en el sofá, eso provocó que saliera de su trance de meditación y se girara para ver a sus espaldas.

El triceraton se quedó quieto al ver que Raphael le estaba mirando, enseguida dibujó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras llevaba sus manos atrás intentando ocultar un obsequio.

— Hola, Raphael ―dijo Traximus mientras movía felizmente su cola como un buen can, Raphael bufó y luego se levantó del sofá y después de un brinco pasó atrás del sofá mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el entrecejo

— Hola, Traximus ¿qué quieres? ¿acaso vienes a mofarte de mí por no estar afuera como mis hermanos?

— Ah... ni siquiera me había percatado de eso, de hecho vine para invitarte a salir

— Amigo, tienes mala suerte, estoy castigado ―dijo arrogante y algo serio

— Ya veo y ¿no te gustaría desobedecer las reglas de Splinter como acostumbras a hacerlo?

— Me gustaría pero... estoy tan aburrido que ni ganas tengo, no lo sé... el hecho de estar castigado me quita los ánimos ―bostezó un poco y luego estiró sus brazos, luego frunció el entrecejo mientras ladeaba su cabeza, después volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras que disimuladamente trataba de ver atrás del gigante dinosaurio― eh... Traximus ¿qué atrás detrás de ti?

— Era parte de la sorpresa, bien, dices que estás solo ¿verdad? ―preguntó el tirceraton mostrándose un tanto ansioso mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, después dejó una mano libre mostrándola a Raphael y posteriormente lo abrazo por el caparazón mientras lo apegaba más a él

— Un momento ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Espera! ¡Esa sorpresa tiene que ver con algo de sexo, verdad? ―preguntó el de rojo un tanto desconcertado

— Pues sí ¿qué más quieres? ―dijo Traximus mientras le sonreía seductoramente moviendo su entrecejo de manera coqueta― ya llevamos casi medio año conociéndonos ¿no te gustaría dar el otro paso? Ni siquiera me has dado un beso... me tienes desesperado y muerto de amor

— Oye, tú fuiste quien pidió esto, además te dije un par de reglas que debías seguir si estabas conmigo, así que mejor abstente a las consecuencias

— Por favor... por favor ―pidió el triceraton apegándolo a él; Raphael solo torció los labios mientras tragaba grueso, luego sintió algo caliente en sus mejillas tornándolas ligeramente rojas, además de un calor casi sofocante en su pecho junto a latidos fuertes― por favor ―susurró con desesperación Traximus mientras lamiscaba el cuello de la ruda tortuga

Con sutileza Traximus deslizó su mano hasta el trasero de la tortuga palpando con sus enormes dedos aquella parte casi hueca que formaba el caparazón y el plastrón del temperamental, Raphael abrió más sus ojos ante aquel acto sutil, luego resolló sintiendo que su cuerpo poco a poco se tornaba caliente, después el triceraton respiró hondo muy cerca de su oído creándole un intenso cosquilleo que no pudo explicarlo, de inmediato cerró sus párpados tratando de evitar esa rara sensación, sin embargo por alguna razón quería ceder ante lo que pedía su amigo.

Seguidamente Raphael colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del dinosaurio, sin embargo en ese momento Traximus abrió delicadamente su boca mientras jadeaba dejando que el aliento tibio rozara la piel de su amado, después levantó su boca hasta llegar a los labios del de rojo y posteriormente Traximus cerró sus párpados uniendo sus labios con los de él; Raphael se estremeció abrupto mientras tragaba grueso, jadeante por aquellas cosquillas que le creaba en su trasero, abrió su boca mientras cerraba sus ojos de igual manera, respiró agitado y muy lentamente deslizó sus manos hasta llegar al cuello de Traximus Se apegó más a su cuerpo sintiéndolo caliente, en verdad estaba necesitado de aquel calor tan atrapante que emanaba el enorme triceraton.

Traximus metió su larga lengua en la boca del temperamental saboreando cada parte de él, Raphael no podía respirar con naturalidad, intentó hacer lucha con él con ayuda de su lengua, constantemente los dos se tocaban dentro de aquella húmeda cavidad.

— ¡Mmhg! ―gimió Raphael, de repente los dos se quedaron quietos mientras abrían más sus ojos por aquel sonido emitido, Traximus se separó de Raphael con aquel hilo de saliva que conectaba sus bocas jadeantes, el triceraron sonrió malicioso mientras que el temperamental solo cerró sus boca mientras desviaba la mirada y llevaba un brazo hasta colocarlo cerca de sus labios evitando aquel color rojo en su rostro

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡Nada! ―se apresuró a decir

— Oh, vamos, Raphael, compré algo especial para ti... para una tarde de amor y calor ¿no te gustaría? ―hizo un gesto tal cual cachorro deseoso de amor; Raph vahó su brazo mientras torcía los labios un poco indeciso, luego inhaló profundamente y después asintió

— Bien, hagámoslo

— No te defraudaré, lo haré con mucho amor

— Sí... eso es lo que empiezo a temer

— Vamos ―dijo Traximus mientras le tomaba del brazo― te va a encantar ―dijo y luego se encaminó a la habitación del temperamental.

Rato después el tirceraton entró con un poco de dificultad ante su cuerpo de gran tamaño, un poco más que Raphael, después Raphael cerró la puerta por detrás de él, un poco nervioso se encaminó hasta su lecho y después el triceraron se acercó mientras mostraba la caja delante de él; Raph frunció el entrecejo y luego tomó el extraño paquete.

— ¿Qué es?

— Solo ábrelo, te va a encantar

— Bien ―dijo el temperamental y luego lo abrió, de repente resolló al percatarse que se trataba de una lencería de color negro de plástico muy adherible a su piel para que remarcara bien su cuerpo, su rostro se tornó ligeramente rojo y con el ceño molesto regresó la vista al triceraton― ¡No me lo pondré!

— Por favor, haz que esta noche sea especial, para mí hizo nuevamente su puchero, Raphael rodó los ojos y luego refunfuñó

— Bien, pero si comentas algo al respecto a mis hermanos te haré pagar por esto y de la peor manera

— Claro, lo que tú digas, ahora, póntelo ―dijo con una sonrisa seductora

Raphael suspiró y luego se levantó de su cama, posteriormente se dio la media vuelta mientras empezaba a quitarse su equipamiento y sus sai's, después con el sonrojo a mil en su rostro tomó el traje, primeramente se colocó las mangas largas, estaban algo ajustadas pero lo suficiente para que marcara sus músculos con aquel plástico tan delgado, después se lo colocó en el caparazón dejando que viera la parte de su vientre y después se colocó las mallas junto al extraño pantalón semi-rasgado dejándole ver como su trasero a la merced del triceraton, mientras tanto Traximus aprovechó el momento para desvestirse también, cuando Raphael se dio la media vuelta se quedó lívido viendo a su amigo completamente desnudo, tragó grueso y luego desvió la mirada sintiendo su rostro caliente.

— Oh, vamos ―dijo Traximus llegando hasta él, después le tomó de los hombros sentándolo en la cama― no te avergüences de verme desnudo

— C-Claro que no

— Yo sé que lo estás, después de todo sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar, así que ―dijo subiendo en él y después lo recostó por completo mientras se dejaba reposar en su cuerpo apresándole de las manos con delicadeza

— S-Solo hazlo rápido... esto es muy vergonzoso

— No, tranquilo, quiero que sea lento, quiero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo ―susurró muy cerca de su rostro, enseguida cerró sus párpados y posteriormente lo besó uniendo sus labios con los de él de una forma tan encantadora, Raphael no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, tragó grueso y después cerró sus ojos con fuerza

Ante las ganas que traía el triceron, pudo excitarse lo suficientemente rápido dejando que un bulto en su entrepierna se notara y rozara contra la de el temperamental, Raphael resolló un poco separándose del beso húmedo que le daba el triceraton.

— ¿Estás bien?

— S-Sí.... Solo que... ahg... se siente muy grande

— Tranquilo, no te dolerá nada, seré gentil, lo prometo ―susurró mientras besaba su mejilla lamiscando

Raphael no dijo nada, solamente dejó que las caricias de Traximus hiciera lo suyo, el triceraton besó sus labios mientras acariciaba con sus enormes manos la entrepierna de la tortuga, muy lentamente bajó su mano hasta el trasero y después con un poco de brusquedad y torpeza metió un dedo súbitamente provocando que Raph abriera sus ojos de repente separándose del beso mientras resollaba ; respiró agitado y luego intentó contenerse por el dedo grueso que estaba en su interior.

— Tu... interior está... tan cálido... aun no entro en ti y... y ya estoy caliente ah~ delicioso ―dijo y luego sacó su dedo para después meterlo y sacarlo un par de veces, Raphael cerró sus ojos con fuerza y después al no poder contenerse resolló dejando escapar un gemido ahogado

— ¡Ah~! ¡Mhg! ¡Ahgg! ¡AAhh! ¡Traximus! ¡N-No lo hagas tan fuerte! ¡A-Apenas puedo contenerlo! ¡E-Es algo grande! ¡Ahg!

— Oh... Raphael.. sigue así... se siente bien... hace que me excites con tus... mhg... gemidos

Enseguida Traximus sacó su dedo y después se sentó en el lecho mientras alzaba las corvas de la tortuga y luego las recostó un poco más abriéndose espacio y viendo aquella entrada tan deliciosa que deseaba; Raphael un poco temeroso tragó grueso y luego sujetó sus propias corvas dejándose a merced del triceraton.

— Oh, piensas igual que yo, genial, mantente así

— No lo hago por ti, quiero que... termine esto... haces que mi paciencia se agote

— Tranquilo, esto se debe hacer con amor, Raphael ―dijo esbozando una sonrisa un tanto burlona para él

Raphael solo refunfuñó molestamente mientras desviaba la mirada al mismo tiempo en que apretaba su mandíbula, posteriormente Traxmus comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna, sentía el bulto formarse por debajo de su piel y poco a poco lo apretó con fuerza para después empezar a dejar salir su pene. Traximus no tardó mucho en desenfundar su miembro viril y posteriormente lo empezó a rozar contra la entrada de Raphael mientras que colocaba una mano sobre la pierna de la tortuga apoyándose él

Raphael resolló otra vez al sentir cómo aquel pedazo de carne se hacía espacio en su cavidad, abrió más sus ojos sintiendo su corazón detenerse mientras que un calambre junto a un extraño escalofríos le recorría; cerró sus ojos y luego abrió su boca tomando bocanadas de aire, después poco a poco un par de gotas cristalinas en su rostro se hicieron presente hasta resbalar en sus mejillas mientras chillaba un poco.

— R-Raphael ¿t-te sientes bien?

— Ah... sí... tú... s-solo... sigue

— D-De acuerdo ―comentó y luego empujó súbitamente para que el dolor terminara pronto

Raphael resolló y luego llevó sus manos hasta su boca ante contenerse mientras que las lágrimas resbalaban constantemente; Traximus gimió gruñendo un poco y después empujó un poco su pelvis, Raphael respiró agitad y después se sujetó del cuello del triceraton, tragó grueso y luego Traximus unió sus labios con él; Raphael ate la presión en su interior poco a poco comenzó a dejar salir su pene casi a la fuerza estando un tanto erecto.

— ¡Oh... Dios... esto es doloroso! ¡Ahg! ―jadeó

— Tranquilo, pronto pasará y lo disfrutarás

Posteriormente el triceraron comenzó a moverse con lentitud, era algo difícil pues estaba apretado, enseguida Traximus se alejó un poco y después comenzó a moverse fuertemente; Raphael intentó mantener su boca cerrada pero el dolor y parte de un extraño placer recorría todo su cuerpo.

— Ahg... ahg

— Por favor... Raphael... por favor... di mi nombre... te deseo tanto

— N-No... e-eso es vergonzoso

— Por favor... quiero que sea un momento que tú y yo recordemos por siempre... por favor

Raphael resolló un poco, jadeó constante y luego alzó la vista otra vez mientras mostraba la lengua al sentir todo el cansancio y el calor sofocar parte de su pecho y su trasero, inhaló profundo mientras cerraba sus ojos un poco y después asintió mientras le sujetaba del cuello para luego abrazar su cuerpo del triceraton.

— ¡Ahg... Traximus! ¡Ahg... aaah~! ¡Más fuerte... más fuerte! ¡Aaahg...! ¡M-Más rápido... no... no te detengas!

— A-Así está mejor... ahg... ―dijo y luego unió sus labios con los de él mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y enseguida movía su pelvis constantemente haciendo rechinar la cama, poco a poco el recto de la ruda tortuga se abría más provocando que las penetraciones fueran más fluidas y constantes.

— Ahg... T-Traximus... me... me voy a correr... ahg...

— Aguanta un poco más... ya... ya casi terminaré ―mencionó el triceraton embistiendo un poco más, besó los labios de la tortuga y luego adentró su lengua en él jugando con la de Raphael

El pene del triceraron se tornaba cada vez más caliente al sentir aquellas paredes tan húmedas, de repente el triceraron no lo soportó más y de pronto terminó corriéndose en el interior de la tortuga, Raphael soltó un alarido de dolor con una mezcla de placer y después terminó corriéndose también; cansado y temblorosos se dejó reposar en la cama; mientras tanto Traximus fatigado reposó su cuerpo en él mientras respiraba agitado cerca del oído de éste.

— Te amo tanto, Raphael ―mencionó Traximus alzando la mirada a la vez en que esperanzado estaba, Raphael con las mejillas ligeramente rojas desvió la mirada― ¿q-qué pasa? ¿T-Te sentiste obligado a hacer esto?

— Un poco... pero... no estoy enojado contigo ¿p-por qué me miraste así? Tan... tierno ―dijo un tanto repulsivo

— Esperaba a que lo dijeras tú también, siempre tiendes a ser muy frío y algo distante pero... esta vez esperaba ansioso a que lo dijeras tú también... pero... sé que eres así... así que... no puedo obligarte si te sientes incomoda... aunque aprecio mucho que lo hayas aceptado, es un buen obsequio para mí que alegra mi corazón

— Ahg... bien ―habló entre dientes regresándolo a ver― te amo

— No te sientas presionado, está bien, puedes decirlo en otro momento

— T-Te amo, cabeza hueca

— Y ¿lo sientes o solo porque te lo pedí?

— L-Lo siento... e-es algo difícil de explicar y algo que me incomoda en mi interior... pero... ahora que lo dije ya no me siento... tan presionado... t-te amo, Traximus

Con aquellas simples palabras el triceraon dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras alzaba la mirada y movía la cola como un buen can, posteriormente lo abrazó con mucha fuerza provocando un dolor muscular en Raphael.

— ¡No tan fuerte!

— ¡Lo siento, es que... me haces tan feliz! ―dijo y nuevamente lo beso

— Sí... tú también lo haces y... más te vale no decírselo a mis hermanos ¿entendiste?

— Fuerte y claro ―suspiró― adoro cuando eres cariñoso a tu manera


	35. El mejor Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey x Raphael. Omegaverso. Female. Lemmon

Casey muy disimulo pasó su mano por sobre el cuello de la fémina temperamental; Raphaela regresó a verle mientras parpadeaba continuamente, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas al mismo tiempo en que los dos acortaban la distancia entre sus rostros, Casey tragó grueso y luego muy lentamente se acercó más a ella, sin embargo ante su brusco movimiento el sofá dejó escapar un sonido chirriante ante lo viejo que era. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se detuvieron a tan solo centímetros de sus rostros, Casey abrió sus ojos al igual que los de Raphaela, ambos conectaron sus miradas y posteriormente acercaron sus rostros otra vez, poco a poco rozaron sus labios mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía evidente; Casey fue un poco más brusco por mordisquear aquellos suaves labios tan carnosos y cálidos que le hacían enloquecer. Poco a poco el joven descendió su mano hasta el caparazón de la ruda mutante; tomó más allá de lo que acaparaba el caparazón acercando su mano hasta las piernas moldeadas de la tortuga.

— ¿T-Tú crees que mis hermanos nos descubran?

— No lo creo, será algo rápido, solo déjame disfrutar más de tus labios ―dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, después

Justo en esos momentos los otros tres mutantes regresaban de la noche de patear traseros Kraangs, así que muy confiados de que su hermana estaba bien cuidada y sola dentro de la alcantarilla se encaminaron hacia ésta; sin embargo cada vez que avanzaban percibían un extraño olor en sus narices muy agudas; algo que los hico paralizar tan de repente.

— ¡Chicos! ―habló Leonardo captando la atención de los tres a tan solo un par de metros para llegar a la sede de la alcantarilla― ¡¿Huelen eso?!

— ¿Oler qué? ―preguntó Mikey frunciendo el entrecejo, al instante Leo solamente suspiró con pesadez

— ¡Es cierto! ―mencionó Donnie abriendo más sus ojos― ¡Y creo saber de quién es!

— ¡Aguarden un segundo! ―dijo el menor de los tres, se quedó callado y luego cerró sus ojos para después inhalar con profundidad― ¡Oh, es verdad... es... es CASEY! ―gruñó un poco

En ese instante los tres cruzaron mirada dispuestos a llegar al fondo de aquel detestable olor, posteriormente corrieron hacia la entrada de la sede, cuando llegaron rápidamente clavaron sus ojos en el sofá del lugar, al instante se llenaron de llamas internamente y celos también al ver que Casey estaba manoseando a su querida hermana; un tic en el ojo izquierdo del líder apareció constantemente, luego empuñó sus manos y enseguida mostró los dientes, al poco rato los otros dos también se pusieron a la defensiva con una mirada furtiva clavada en los dos, solo el nombre del chico rondaba en sus cabezas con miles de truenos y centellas rodeándole a más no poder por la ira y frustración que les causaba el chico.

— ¡¡CASEY!! ―gritó eufórico el líder; inmediatamente Raph y Jones se separaron abruptamente de aquel beso y luego se giraron para ver la entrada al Alfa principal y a los dos Betas que le seguían, posteriormente las tres tortugas corrieron hasta llegar atrás del sofá mientras se mostraban hostiles gruñendo hacia el intruso y seductor de su hermana― ¡¿Cómo osas besarte con Raphaela?! ―manifestó Leonardo dando un salto hacia él hasta quedar en medio de los dos, Casey temeroso solo retrocedió y luego se levantó del sofá mirando a las tres tortugas celosas

— Ah... ¡Ah! Yo... ―balbuceó y luego elevó sus manos colocándolas al frente de él mientras añadía una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa para los tres hermanos sobreprotectores― c-chicos, yo solo quería un poco de amor por parte de Raphie

— ¡¿RAPHIE?! ―riñó Miguel Ángel de tan solo escuchar eso― ¡¿Tienen un apodo?! ―expresó mostrándose amenazante hacia éste, de Beta a Beta y luego se colocó a un lado de Leonardo

— ¡Oh, no, eso sí que no! ―expresó el Beta de púrpura colocándose a un lado de sus hermanos como muros protectores

Raphaela bufó mientras fruncía el entrecejo y torcía los labios, luego se cruzó de brazos, suspiró largamente al ver que le estaban haciendo ver como una niña vulnerable, así que se levantó y posteriormente caminó hacia las tres tortugas que le cuidaban a más no poder.

— ¡Oigan, cabezas huecas! ―habló entre dientes la ruda tortuga, de inmediato los cuatro posaron su mirada en ella― ¡Ya les he dicho un millón de veces que no hagan esto! ¡Solo me avergüenzan más de lo que ya es! ¡Además, yo soy la que he decidido tener una relación ―dijo dando un par de pasos hacia el pelinegro, luego le abrazó por el cuello apegándolo a su cuero, con ello muy disimuladamente hizo que su busto bien formado y algo voluminoso tocara el brazo del chico― con Casey Jones

— ¡Oh, ya verás cuando se lo comentemos a Splinter!

— ¡Háganlo! ―dijo mostrando la lengua infantilmente

— Ah... creo que ya debería irme ―comentó Jones apartando con suma delicadeza los brazos ligeramente marcados de la fémina tortuga, Raphaela solo le miró con tristeza al ver que sus hermanos lo habían hecho otra vez― solo... e-estoy causando problemas

— No te preocupes Casey ―comentó la fémina mientras le tomaba de la mano muy dulcemente; eso hizo hervir la sangre a las tortugas― te veré después

— Ah... ―balbuceó el pelinegro mientras regresaba sus ojos hacia las tres tortugas, especialmente a Leonardo mostrándose más furioso que los otros dos, después trago con dificultad para luego volver sus ojos a la ruda― yo... t-también... eso espero

Enseguida Casey se alejó de ella, miró a las tortugas y luego se dio la media vuelta, después se encaminó hacia la salida; Raphaela inhaló profundamente y después regresó a ver a sus hermanos mientras hacía un puchero en su rostro inflando las mejillas.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso?! ¡Me tienen harta! ¡No puedo ser feliz a mi manera! ¡Casey no es un mal Beta! ¡Él es muy bueno!

— ¡Sí, pero olvidas algo, querida hermana! ―alzó la voz Leonardo― ¡Eres una Omega! ¡Y en cualquier momento él te hará algo horrible!

— No es un Alfa pervertido como tú ―manifestó la temperamental

— Oh, bien, sí así lo quieres ―dijo Leonardo mirándola con seriedad

— ¿Quieres que lo hagamos, Leo? ―preguntó el genio

— Por supuesto, denle la paliza de su vida

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando? ―preguntó Raphaela mirando a los tres

De pronto tanto Donnie como Casey tomaron sus armas y luego se dieron la media vuelta empezando a correr hacia la entrada, posteriormente salieron súbitamente.

— ¿¡Qué van a hacer esos tontos!? ―preguntó alterada la temperamental

— Bien, como no podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión, tendremos que irnos por el otro camino

— ¿Q-Qué otro camino? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya lo verás, o mejor dicho, escucharás ―dijo con una sonrisa gallarda pintada en su rostro

Seguidamente la fémina abrió más sus ojos al escuchar gritos desesperantes de dolor por parte de Casey, su corazón latió fuertemente mientras empuñaba sus manos sintiendo un calor sofocante en su pecho, gruñó regresando a ver al Alfa de azul.

— ¡¿Qué le están haciendo a Casey?!

— Él jugó con fuego y debe recibir las consecuencias, nunca más te volverá a tocar ―dijo tomándole del caparazón para acercarla un poco a él― si tú no entiendes, él lo hará y créeme que aprenderá la lección, acéptalo, Splinter no lo quiere, es un bueno para nada y no se puede confiar plenamente en él

— ¡Son unos imbéciles! ―manifestó y luego regresó su vista hacia la salida de la sede, estaba por correr pero Leonardo tan de repente le sujetó del brazo halándolo hacia ella, después le tomó del otro brazo colocándolas por detrás de ella para que no pudiera escapar y auxiliar a su amado― ¡Suéltame! ¡Casey me necesita!

— No es cierto, él estará bien, pero jamás regresará por ti

— ¡Eres un infeliz! ―regresó a verle― ¡¿Qué no entiendes que yo lo amo?! ¡Me gusta, es alguien de confiar que me ha mostrado sus sentimientos! ―los ojos de la tortuga se tornaron cristalinos mezclados con una mirada de odio y decepción para Leonardo

— No, ni hablar, como tu hermano mayor debo cuidarte de cualquier peligro

De pronto los gritos de dolores y golpes constantes dejaron de escucharse, la fémina tortuga regresó su vista una vez más a la entrada, después se dejó caer en el suelo mientras bajaba la vista, Leonardo al ver que su hermana pequeña estaba un tanto apacible con la situación, éste le soltó de las manos― Te odio... ―masculló entre un débil y quebradizo hilo de voz intentando mostrarse fuerte y ruda como era siempre, pero eso le partía el corazón rotundamente, tragó grueso y luego se levantó corriendo hacia su habitación

— Es por tu bien... Raph ―murmuró Leonardo bajando la vista

...

Casey salió de la alcantarilla y con ello se dejó caer en el suelo todo lleno de moretones y golpes bien marcados junto a algunas cortadas por parte de aquellos puñetazos tan fuertes; Casey respiró lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos con lentitud. Poco a poco sintió que sus ojos ardían y de ellos un poco de agua resbaló de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas.

— Todos estos golpes... no harán que me separe de ti... nunca... primero muerto antes que algo así ―dijo mientras se levantaba, después fijó la vista en la salida del callejón y posteriormente se encaminó.

Mientras tanto, Raphaela en su cuarto se quedó sin querer hablar con sus hermanos por todas las desdichas que le causaban aquellas tortugas. Splinter también se negaba a que su hija consentida viera a ese muchacho, no por ser un Beta, sino más bien poder un humano que apenas si conocían, además de ver expectativas muy bajas en Jones por sus cualidades y habilidades casi nulas.

Raphaela desde aquel día decidió nunca más hablar con sus hermanos, pues en su interior sabía que solo le hacían la vida imposible. Los días siguieron pasando, Raphaela se negaba a quedarse más tiempo fuera de su habitación, mientras tanto Casey intentaba llamar a la fémina tortuga pero siempre respondía Leonardo, con eso supo que le habían quitado su único medio de comunicación. La temperamental también se negó a ir a patrullar, pues si le hacían la vida imposible por un amor verdadero, entonces ella haría lo mismo no siendo parte de su equipo.

Cierta tarde Splinter al ver la rabieta de la tortuga extenderse más, decidió intentar hablar con ella. El roedor se colocó en frente de la puerta y luego tocó un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta éste carraspeó mientras fruncía el entrecejo alzando las orejas.

— Hija mía, esto se ha extendido demasiado. Por favor, pido que abras la puerta para poder hablar contigo, quiero que entiendas que lo hacemos por tu bien ―habló esperando una respecta por parte de ella, sin embargo Raphaela no respondió, enseguida Splinter suspiró largamente― escucha, estás llevando esto muy lejos, será mejor que dejes ese capricho tuyo y hagas algo productivo realmente

Seguía sin responder, eso desconcertó al roedor, suspiró con pesadez, sujetó la perilla y después empujó un poco la puerta irrumpiendo la privacidad de la fémina, al momento observó que todo estaba obscuro, frunció el entrecejo mientras llevaba una mano hasta la pared palpándola y buscando el interruptor, después de un rato lo halló y luego encendió la luz. Splinter resolló abriendo sus ojos ante la impresión percatándose que ella no estaba en su habitación, empuñó sus manos mostrando un gesto de irritación por parte de su hija testaruda.

— ¡Raphaela! ―masculló la rata

...

Mientras tanto, Raphaela había escalado hasta el apartamento del pelinegro, cuando llegó se colocó en las escaleras y después abrió la ventana con sutileza, en el interior Casey se encontraba plácidamente dormido sobre su lecho cubierto con aquella manta tapando gran parte de su cuerpo; sin embargo entreabrió sus ojos al escuchar un extraño ruido avecinarse a él, de repente se levantó volteando a ver a todos lados cuando de pronto se giró por completo estando sobre su cama, al instante resolló viendo que la temperamental estaba a su lado; Casey del susto cayó de la cama lastimándose la retaguardia.

— Ah... ¿R-Raphie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a verte, escapé de las alcantarillas para estar solo contigo ―dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama

— E-Eso es grandioso... y ―dijo Jones levantándose del suelo― y muy malo a la vez― sobó su retaguardia― ¿ellos vendrán, verdad?

— Oye ―habló la fémina levantándose y caminando hasta él, luego le abrazó por el cuello solo para juntar su cuerpo con él― lamento lo que esos tontos te hicieron, no pude evitarlo, Leo me detuvo, sino, yo misma les hubiera pateado el trasero a esos idiotas ―se separó, luego llevó sus manos atrás de su caparazón, en ese momento Casey le miró de pies a cabeza, tenía algo extraño en su cuerpo que no lograba detectar

— ¿T-Te gusta cómo me veo?

— Ah... no ve que tengas algo en especial ―al escuchar eso Raph le dio una fuerte bofetada que al instante se marcó su meno en su mejilla

— ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¡No traigo mi equipo puesto!

— Oh, era eso ―llevó una mano hasta su mejilla sobándola con una pequeña lágrima en su ojo izquierdo― p-por eso te noté tan rara y... e-eso significa que estás... ¿v-verdad? ―las mejillas de Jones se pigmentaron de rojo sintiéndolas arder

— S-Sí ¿te gusta?

— C-Claro pero... ¿q-qué quieres decir con eso?

— B-Bueno... últimamente me he sentido muy caliente

— ¿C-Caliente? ―preguntó Casey y después tragó con dificultad sintiendo algo extraño en su cuerpo

— Sí... t-tonto, estoy en celo.. de hecho... es la segunda vez que me pasa... p-pero ahora ―dijo abrazándose a sí misma dejándose ver vulnerable ante el Beta mientras doblaba ligeramente sus piernas― s-se siente más fuerte que la última vez... y... y... me preguntaba si... quisieras ser mi B-Beta especial... s-solo por esta noche

— Claro que me gustaría, bombón pero... no creo poder evitar morderte... eso sería el suicidio y mi perdición con tu familia exageradamente sobreprotectora

— Casey, en serio me gustaría que lo fueras... me harías muy feliz... p-pero... si tienes miedo... e-entonces no lo haré

— No... yo... e-está bien, tomaré el riesgo

— ¿H-Hablas en serio?

— Por supuesto, me gusta complacer a una Omega ―dijo acercándose un poco más confiado, posteriormente le tomó de la cintura y luego la haló hacia él, después la besó profundamente palpando esos labios con los suyos― ¿Q-Quieres empezar?

— Seguro... ―bajó la vista mientras deslizaba su mano por el pecho del joven, sin embargo antes de bajarla más, ésta resolló regresándole a ver― Oh... cierto... traje algo especial para esta noche, algo que sé que te va a encantar

— ¿Qué es? ¿Acaso dulces cubiertos de chocolate?

— Algo aún mejor, por lo mientras, desvístete, yo... iré a cambiarme

— De acuerdo

Posteriormente Casey se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, mientras tanto, la temperamental fuera de la habitación, observó el corredor viendo que estaba vacío y que nadie se atrevería a caminar a esas horas de la tarde; después sacó un pequeña bola de tela de su caparazón, aquel lugar en donde aguardaba algunas cosas importantes, después empezó a cambiarse para darle la sorpresa y gusto al joven.

Después de un rato, Raphaela abrió la puerta otra vez y luego la cerró, en ese momento Casey estaba en su cama completamente desnudo pero cubriendo su cintura con la sábana, al momento de regresar a ver a la puerta, su rostro se tornó rojo carmesí mientras que rápidamente tomaba una almohada y la colocaba en su entrepierna al sentir un cosquilleo rotundo y un entumecimiento en su entrepierna.

— ¡Ay... por todos los cielos! ¡T-Te ves hermosa!

— M-Muchas gracias, Casey ―dijo y luego se acercó a él hasta subir en la coma con él, la fémina quedó encima de él mientras se sentaba entre sus piernas dejando ver aquella lencería de color rosada con adornos de tela ondulada en el dobladillo― ¿T-Te gustaría comenzar?

— Por supuesto, quiero saborear todo de ti ―dijo mientras acariciaba sus piernas delicadamente, después la tomó de los hombros y posteriormente le dio la media vuelta quedando sobre ella, después se quitó la almohada y sábana que le estorbaban; Casey con el rostro ligeramente rojo regresó la mirada al a tortuga, ésta de igual forma teniendo aquel sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas, los dos estaban un tanto nerviosos y preocupados de no saber cómo empezar esa situación de primera vez― Ah... Raph.. no sé cómo hacerlo ¿e-estás segura de querer esto? P-Podrías terminar embarazada... más si estás en tu celo

— Casey no me importa... quiero hacerlo contigo... quiero estar contigo

— De acuerdo ―suspiró mientras dejaba reposar su cuerpo desnudo en ella; rozó su pene cerca de la entrada de la temperamental, después lo pesó por debajo de la entrada dejando que su pene rozara la parte rosada entre abierta de allá abajo; Raph resolló, cerró sus ojos y luego tragó grueso

Enseguida Casey se acercó rodeándola con sus brazos ligeramente marcados, la abrazó con fuerza y después unió sus labios con los de ella, Raphaela muy delicadamente rodeó el cuello del pelinegro con delicadeza, después lo abrazó con ayuda de sus piernas apegándolo más a su ser mientras que Casey se encorvaba ligeramente para estar a su altura; movió su pelvis casi involuntariamente al sentir que su pene se envolvía entre la entrada rosada; gimió un poco sintiendo algo sofocante en su peco, casi molesto pero placentero a la vez, además sentía palpitaciones constantes en su pene, lo sentía tenso, duro y que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar volumen en aquella cavidad que rozaba constantemente; Raphaela respiró con dificultad al estar besando a su Beta especial, además su cuerpo tembló sintiendo el pene del joven rozar cada segundo su húmeda entrada, poco a poco lo sentía caliente, además se estaba humedeciendo provocando que parte de su líquido envolviera el pene. Después del beso Casey se separó ligeramente de ella, tragó grueso y luego abrió ligeramente su boca.

— ¿E-Estás lista para continuar?

— C-Claro

— Bien ―dijo un tanto nervioso, después se separó de ella con delicadeza mientras bajaba la vista, posteriormente la fémina lo dejó libre, en ese instante Casey deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el cuello de la tortuga creando cosquillas en ella, después los deslizó hasta llegar a su busto, una vez allí lo estrujo con suavidad apretándolo y soltándolo

— Mhg~ ―gimió Raph cerrando sus ojos, respiró agitada y luego intentó calmarse regresando la vista al pelinegro, Jones con su otra mano la pasó por las piernas de la tortuga― Ah... Casey

— Aun no gimas... todavía no viene lo mejor ―expresó y después sus dedos de la mano de abajo se deslizaron hasta la entrepierna de la tortuga, posteriormente comentó a palpar aquella zona tan erógena de ella, Raph mordió su labio inferior mientras abría más sus piernas dejándole ver su belleza entre las piernas, posteriormente Casey pasó sus dedos entre aquel lugar y enseguida lo acarició por la parte de la superficie, después con delicadeza los fue metiendo; en ese instante Raphaela abrió su boca, resolló y poco a poco su rostro se tornó rojo por completo, enseguida colocó un brazo sobre sus ojos

— C-Casey... ¿q-qué haces?

— Te preparo... no quiero que lastimarte la primera vez

— D-De acuerdo... ahh~ con cuidado ―bajó su brazo para regresar a verle, mantenía su boca abierta y luego sacó la lengua respirando agitadamente, de pronto Casey metió otro dedo, Raphaela resolló apretando sus dientes, tragó grueso y una vez más colocó su brazo en su rostro

Casey siguió lamiscando aquella zona, después descendió su otra mano abriendo más aquella parte dejando gran vista de aquel lugar, con una mirada un tanto pervertida lamió su dedo índice y después comenzó a deslizarlo por plastrón rozándolo por encima de la tela fina, Raph resolló ligeramente mientras tragaba grueso, luego inhaló profundamente dejando que los encantos de Casey siguieran.

Enseguida Casey subió otra vez en ella mientras quitaba parte de la lencería del busto de la tortuga, lamiscó su plastrón y luego en la parte izquierda de la temperamental, comenzó a lamer su 'rotito' Raph bajó su brazo regresándolo a ver.

— ¡C-Casey... no allí! ¡E-Es extraño!

— ¡Sabía que debías ser sensible allí también! ¡Descuida... ya terminé de prepararte, estás lo suficiente húmeda para avanzar!

— ¿Tú crees?

— Claro... de hecho... también me siento caliente ―dijo levantándose un poco posando sus brazos a los costados de ella; Raph alzó sus piernas y posteriormente las abrió dejándole el espacio necesario para Jones, éste colocó sus brazos a los costados de ella recargándose ligeramente en su cuerpo, después unió sus labios con ella y poco a poco comenzó a empujar su pelvis adentrándose en aquella pequeña entrada.

Raph siguió con el beso, sin embargo lo abrazó con fuerza al sentir la presión en su interior, tragó grueso, gimió con sus labios sellados y de pronto abrió sus ojos tan súbitamente mientras que de ellos salían lágrimas cristalinas resbalando hasta sus mejillas. Se separó del beso abruptamente tomando aire, chilló leve y luego sollozó.

— ¿T-Te duele?

— S-Sí... mucho

— E-Es algo... normal.. si quiere... puedo parar... t-todavía no entro por completo

— N-No... s-seguramente si... si... lo haces se... se me pasará... a-adelante... ¡ahg! ―alzó la voz sintiendo caliente su interior apretando con fuerza el pedazo de carne que apenas si lograba entrar en su entrada virgen

— E-Está bien, seré lo más... gentil para ti ―susurró cerca de su oído y después empujó dejando que el líquido lo deslizara hasta lo más profundo de la tortuga, Raphaela sollozó otra vez sintiéndolo tan abrupto en su interior, tragó grueso y después lo abrazó mientras cerraba sus párpados con fuerza dejando que las lágrimas corrieran más, Casey al ver que su amada lloraba por su primera vez, intentó salir de ella, sin embargo Raph al ver que era tan repentino lo sujetó apegándolo a él

— ¿Q-Qué... qué estás haciendo?

— S-Saldré de ti... e-es obvio que estás muy joven para tu primera vez

— No... no... solo... ignórame... tendrá que... pasar el dolor... s-solo sigue... por favor... mhg

— Pero

— C-Casey... ―murmuró abriendo sus ojos dejándolos ver tan cristalinos― te amo... Casey... amo que te preocupes por mí, eres alguien demasiado especial para ti y quiero que hagas mi primea vez antes de que mis hermanos y mi padre me prohíban tan solo verte... por favor...

— De acuerdo, seguiré ―comentó besando sus mejillas mientras succionaba las lágrimas de la tortuga

Casey tomó un respiro y posteriormente comenzó a embestirle con delicadeza, al momento Casey sintió que un extraño líquido casi espeso salía de allí, el color rojo no tardó en hacerse notar entre las sábanas del pelinegro, tragó grueso y luego siguió embistiendo.

— ¡Ahg! ¡C-Casey! ¡Ahg! ¡Ahgg! ¡Aahh~!

— ¿T-Te sientes bien?

— S-Sí... e-estoy... perfectamente bien... aahg ―gimió la tortuga regresándolo a ver, las lágrimas habían cesado pero sus ojos aún seguían cristalinos― aahm... mnh... ngh... aaah~ ¡C-Casey... más... más rápido! ¡M-Más fuerte aahg! ¡Mmnhg!

— Claro, bombón ―añadió una sonrisa y posteriormente se acercó a su cuello respirando agitado y profundo mientras movía su pelvis, enseguida ante la excitación que estaba teniendo lamió su cuello y luego lo mordisqueó

— ¡AAHG! ¡C-CASEY!

— B-Baja la voz ―susurró

— B-Bien... aaahg... C-Casey... te amo... te amo... te amo mucho ―dijo abrazándolo del cuello mientras cerraba sus ojos, luego con sus piernas lo apresó provocando que la penetración se hiciera más profunda acariciando sus paredes húmedas― ¡Ahg! ¡S-se siente bien! ¡Ahg! ¡Más rápido! ¡Te amo! ―susurró con una respiración agitada y pesada

Casey unió sus labios con los de ella, luego sintió que su pene estaba alcanzando el punto máximo, su cuerpo se estremeció sintiendo un extraño espasmos entre su pierna, se quedó quieto, respiró agitado y luego empujó otra vez, sabía que su pene estaba por soltarlo todo, así qué éste olfateó el cuello de la tortuga, abrió su boca dejando ver sus blancos dientes y después la mordió.

— ¡¡AAHG!! ―su grito no era de dolor, era una mezcla de placer y lujuria que disfrutaba con cada presión que ejercía el pelinegro, enseguida Casey mordisqueó un poco y después apretó con fuerza atravesando parte de la piel de la fémina, Raphaela lo abrazó con más fuerza provocando que su cuerpo se tensara, luego súbitamente el líquido tibio del joven salió de él impregnando el interior de la tortuga, Raphaela sacó su lengua mantenido la respiración agitada con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro

La sangre no tardó en hacerse notar y resbalar por el cuello de la tortuga hasta su espalda y parte de su caparazón; Casey siguió presionando, y después de haber dejado su marca en él, éste la liberó apartándose de ella; sus labios estaban ligeramente pintados de rojo, sus ojos dilatados miraron a Raphaela, ella también los conectó con él.

— Me has marcado

— P-Por supuesto ―el cuerpo del joven se notaba más cansado y tembloroso― te amo, Raphie

— Yo también te amo, Casey

...

Después de aquella noche de pasión y placer, Raphaela se armó de valor asistiendo con Casey a la alcantarilla, éste último se mostraba temeroso; Raphaela habló con Splinter acerca de lo que había pasado aquella noche que salió, Splinter se quedó inmutado ante lo que escuchaba, sin embargo Raphaela parecía más obstinada de lo usual.

— Por favor, padre... déjanos ser felices

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?

— Porque... ―murmuró la fémina― porque tarde o temprano lo sabrías y creo que sería peor ―tomó la mano del pelinegro

— Señor... rata gigante... yo... yo estoy dispuesto a cuidar de su hija... sé que no me acepta por no ser de confiar y por ser un Beta que apenas si puede sobresalir para ser lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella ―habló obstinado; Splinter achicó sus ojos mirando a Jones con irritación, sin embargo luego pasó su mirada a la fémina, ésta se acercó más a su cuerpo mostrándose compasible con amado Beta

Splinter vio aquella mirada ilusionada llena de amor y esperanza por aquel joven Beta; la mirada furiosa de Splinter se desvaneció considerablemente mirando con compasión a la tortuga, sus orbes se cristalizaron, los cerró con fuerza y luego suspiró largamente.

— Raphaela... está bien... aceptaré su relación, me has mostrado que amas mucho a este joven

— ¿E-En serio?

— Por supuesto y... creo que ya es hora de dejarte ir con alguien que en verdad ames ―mostró una sonrisa para los dos

— Oh... es... no me lo esperaba ―mencionó Casey

— Aun no termino ―habló el roedor mientras daba un paso hacia el joven― ¡si le haces algún daño a mi hija, te juro que vivirás una pesadilla en carne propia! ―su voz se volvió gruesa y hostil, algo que paralizó al chico

— Ah... c-claro... me asegurase que algo así no pase ―dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro

— ¡Te amo, Casey! ―expresó la fémina dando un salto y abrazándolo por el cuello al momento, Splinter sonrió un tanto celoso de ver ese mutuo cariño que se otorgaban los dos, sin embargo de ahora en adelante tendría que controlar más sus celos de padre


	36. El enemigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destructor x Raphael. Amor. Lemmon

Destructor estaba en la sede de su clan, con una mirada fría clavada en la entrada de su puerta, bufó un par de veces, luego inhaló profundamente al mismo tiempo en que cerraba sus ojos por un momento, de pronto su mente comenzó a divagar en lo más profundo de su ser; la imagen de una peculiar tortuga se hacía presente en su mente; su bandana roja y sus hermosos ojos verdes se hacían constantes en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Enseguida abrió sus ojos nuevamente mirando con desesperación la puerta esperando a que ésta se abriera. Movió sus dedos de una forma desesperante viendo el tiempo pasar, cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron, justo en ese momento Rahzar y FishFace se hicieron notar con una enorme bolsa en sus manos cargándola entre los dos; seguidamente ambos se adentraron más a la sede; enseguida los dos mutantes se detuvieron al frente de Destructor, éste último los miró con frialdad y enseguida FishFace y Rahzar se miraron entre sí.

\- Ah... Maestro Destructor ―añadió el pez mientras sujetaba la enorme bolsa en sus manos, después el sacó se movió intentando liberarse―dijo y luego dejó la bolsa en el suelo, en ese momento Xever tomó la bolsa y posteriormente se la quitó de encima

Raphael se dejó ver estando en el suelo, con la boca atada con una venda y sus manos y piernas amarradas con una fuerte cuerda; Raphael estaba recostado bocabajo intentando voltearse sin usar las manos, se movió constantemente y luego alzó la vista viendo a Destructor, Raphael gruñó y luego bufó haciendo más forcejeo en su cuerpo para poder escapar.

En ese momento Rahzar se acercó, sujetó a la tortuga temperamental y posteriormente le dio la media vuelta levantándola a la vez, enseguida lo colocó arrodillado frente a Saki.

\- ¡Listo, Maestro Destructor! ―mencionó el can con una sonrisa mientras retrocedía con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Muy bien, ya pueden retirarse ―dijo fríamente

\- Ah... Maestro Destructor ―dijo el pez mientras bajaba la vista― ¿se puede saber qué es lo que hará con él?

Esa pregunta desconcertó a Destructor, empuñó su mano al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba abruptamente atemorizando a los dos mutantes, después gruñó mostrándose sumamente frío y serio.

\- Xever, eso a ti no te incumbe, solo debes saber que lo necesito para vengarme de Hamato Yoshi, ahora ―bajó de su asiento colocándose delante de Raphael― ¡retírense en ese mismo instante! ―masculló

\- ¡Ah... sí Maestro Destructor! ―dijeron los dos y luego se dieron la media vuelta alejándose de allí

Las puertas de la sede se cerraron abruptamente dejando el lugar sumamente silencioso; enseguida Saki bajó la vista a la tortuga; Raphael se forcejeó intentando liberar sus brazos, enseguida se levantó pero al momento tambaleó su cuerpo por sus piernas muy juntas al estar atadas, inmediatamente Raphael cayó quedando bocarriba otra vez. Saki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, luego caminó hasta él y después lo ayudó a levantarse dejándolo de rodillas frente a él, en ese momento Saki se colocó de rodillas para estar a su altura, delicadamente colocó sus dedos por la garganta del mutante y enseguida rozó la yema de sus dedos delicadamente sobre él; Raph cerró sus párpados y enseguida gimió un poco al sentir ese dulce y extraño tacto de Destructor sobre él.

\- Por fin te tengo aquí ―susurró muy cerca de su oído fríamente, algo que desconcertó a la ruda tortuga, enseguida Raphael tragó grueso y luego se alejó de é mirándole con extrañeza― serás todo mío ―posteriormente le quitó el vendaje de la boca a la temperamental tortuga, fue tan abrupto el movimiento que lastimó su boca

\- ¡Destructor! ¡¿Para qué demonios me tienes aquí?! ¡¡Todo lo que has dicho es raro!! ―dijo mostrándose furioso mientras mostraba los dientes un tanto hostil y amenazador

\- Ingenua tortuga, te tengo aquí para que disfrutes de mi cuerpo ―habló entre dientes fríamente, Raphael tragó grueso y luego sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas pensando en lo peor que podría pasar, tragó grueso y luego parpadeó continuamente fijando su mirada en esos ojos penetrantes y serios escondidos en esa mascara fría de metal

\- ¡Asqueroso pervertido! ―manifestó

En ese momento Destructor se quitó la máscara dejando ver su rostro con aquella enorme cicatriz; esbozó una sonrisa algo maliciosa para él; Raph se quedó plasmado al ver su rostro herido, tragó grueso pensando que algo malo le haría, sin embargo Destructor pasó su rostro por hombro de la tortuga y posteriormente lamió con delicadeza su piel y luego besó.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ―masculló intentando evadir ese extraño calor que comenzaba a crearse en su interior, justamente en su pecho, además su corazón se exaltó abruptamente retumbando en sus oídos― ahg... no... no me beses... asqueroso

\- No me llames así ―dijo Destructor mientras que con su mano sujetaba la cabeza de la tortuga acercándolo a él; luego siguió lamiendo su cuello mientras que poco a poco su respiración se hacía un poco más pesada deseoso de probar esa carne tan fresca de la tortuga― yo solo quiero satisfacer tu cuerpo con el mío ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Cada vez que nos enfrentábamos, me mirabas con delicadeza y un extraño cariño que pude percibir, tus miradas eran diferentes a las de tus hermanos, además tus hermosos ojos verde me han cautivado lo suficiente para saber que eres... diferente a esos idiotas

\- Creo que mal entendiste... eso ―masculló Raphael sintiendo extraño su cuerpo ante aquellas lamidas y besos en su ser, creaban cosquillas y sus mejillas se tornaron súbitamente mientras que un cosquilleo en su nuca comenzaba a crearse, algo que de alguna forma deseaba seguir

\- Lo que digo es verdad, me has logrado cautivar, Hamato Raphael

\- E-Esto es muy extraño ―dijo Raph y en ese momento Saki se separó de él mirándole fríamente

\- Dime ¿aceptas querer formar el acto de amor conmigo?

\- N-No creo que esto sea amor ―dijo desviando la mirada de Destructor, en ese momento Destructor recostó suavemente a la tortuga en el suelo; Raph abrió su boca tomando bocanadas de aire ante esas caricias tan extrañas y de alguna forma sublimes, tragó grueso y luego desvió la mirada.

Raphael no quería aceptar ese extraño toqueteo con un hombre mayor, pues sabía que era algo prohibido, pero muy en su interior esas caricias tan suaves y cariñosas que Saki creó en él, le hacían estremecer en lo más profundo de su ser, tragó grueso desviando la mirada con las mejillas rojas a más no poder; Saki al ver que Raphael se estaba tardando en responder, bajó la mirada al ver la verde cola de la tortuga; la tomó en su mano y después la haló ligeramente mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos en la cola.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ahg... no... no mi... cola! ¡T-Tramposo! ―manifestó Raphael cerrando sus ojo fuertemente

\- Tranquilo, es parte de mi juego, además no me has respondido, dime ¿aceptas?

\- Ahg... yo... mng... ngh... no lo sé... yo... ahg...

Con esos leves gemidos, Saki sintió algo extraño en su entrepierna, algo que comenzaba a golpearlo por debajo de su armadura y de alguna forma a palpitar y tomar volumen, no lo podía negar, esos gemidos casi ahogados del temperamental le hacían excitar, no había duda de que había sido una buena elección traerlo hasta la sede.

Raph abrió su boca tomando aire por montón al ver que no le satisfacía en su cuerpo; apretó sus dientes intentando calmarse, pero esas caricias en su verde cola le eran imposible resistirse; sabía que Saki estaba jugando con él para ceder y lo estaba logrando; además Raphael sintió un golpeteo en su entrepierna, algo que anhelaba salir de él, ésta poco a poco logró hacerse notar, un bulto en su entrepierna se creció dejándole una agradable vista a Saki, éste dibujó una sonrisa perversa en su rostro al ver su cometido.

Muy lentamente llevó sus manos hasta los tobillos de la tortuga y enseguida los desató para luego abrir sus piernas rotundamente viendo aquel agujero; Raphael por su parte tenía los ojos ligeramente cristalinos mientras regresaba a ver a las acciones que hacía Destructor en él.

\- ¿Qué decides? ¿Te estás tardando mucho en hablar?

\- Yo... ahg... digo que ―selló sus labios desviando la mirada, tragó con dificultad y después soltó un pesado suspiro― digo... que sí... a-aceptó hacerlo ―dijo con un hilo de voz

\- Sabía que no podías resistirte a mis encantos, Raphael ―dibujó una sonrisa gallarda en sus labios; después de eso le quitó las cuerdas a las manos de la tortuga dejándolo completamente libre.

Posteriormente Raphael no hizo ningún movimiento por escapar de él; ese cuerpo tan varonil de Destructor de alguna forma lo hacía enloquecer, respiraba agitado mientras le quitaba su equipo del cuerpo hasta dejarlo desnudo por completo. Saki refunfuñó con una sonrisa picardía en su rostro mientras se levantaba dejando desconcertado a Raphael.

\- ¿No ibas a entregarme tus encantos? ―preguntó Raphael estando en el suelo

\- Por supuesto, pero no aceptaré hacerlo en el suelo, ven conmigo ―mencionó Saki mientras subía a su asiento otra vez y se sentaba en él; Raphael se levantó mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo estando un poco avergonzado de estar desnudo frente a la mirada fría de Saki

Raphael subió hasta quedar en frente de Destructor, estaba por sentarse entre sus piernas pero abruptamente Saki lo detuvo, éste se acomodó y después se quitó el pantalón dejando ver aquel miembro tan viril y ligeramente erecto con venas muy marcadas dando la impresión de estar lo suficientemente maduro. El rostro de Raphael se tornó rojo a más no poder, su corazón se detuvo y todo su cuerpo se congeló sintiendo un escalofrío en el interior de su caparazón.

Esta vez Saki extendió las manos hacia Raphael, en ese momento la tortuga los tomó acercándose a su cuerpo, alzo sus piernas acomodándose en aquel espacio y luego se sentó, sus mejillas seguían pintadas de rojo aún más sintiendo aquel bulto enorme en su trasero y cola. Raph respiró agitado y luego rodeó el cuello de Saki acercándolo a él, abrió su boca exhalando pesadamente un vapor caliente de su cuerpo, su mirada se perdió en la de él y después unió sus labios con los de Saki.

Destructor aceptó el dulce beso de aquel inocente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo entero de la tortuga, después de forma atrevida metió su lengua en la boca de Raph acaparando parte de él y saboreando su interior mientras que sus lenguas luchaban entre sí; Raphael poco a poco sentía que su pene salía lentamente de la concha que lo protegía, así que se acercó un poco más al cuerpo de Saki dejando que éste lo presionara un poco para hacer su salida más rápida y algo natural.

Posteriormente Destructor deslizó sus manos por el caparazón del temperamental hasta llegar a los muslos, allí con cada mano apretó su tersa piel, la acarició sintiéndola toda suya, después deslizó sus manos por la cola verde que sobresalía, luego sutilmente comenzó a mover su pelvis creando brincos en la tortuga, Raphael se separó del beso y luego le miró enternecidamente a la vez en que sentía aquel pedazo de carne molestar su trasero.

\- ¿Estás listo para continuar? ―preguntó Destructor seriamente

\- S-Sí... lo estoy

Enseguida Raph se recostó en el cuerpo de Saki alzando un poco su trasero, en ese momento Destructor llevó un par de dedos hasta su ano, allí metió unos cuantos dedos sacándolos y metiéndolos una y otra vez hasta dilatar esa entrada tan estrecha; Raph mordió su labio inferior respirando excitadamente.

\- Ahg... s-se... se siente muy bien... ahg.... Mng

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que lo haría con todo mi cariño, me has robado el corazón, Raphael

\- Y tú el mío

Saki seguía embistiendo con sus dedos subiendo de intensidad cada vez, luego de sentir que ya estaba listo su 'niño bueno' Raph se separó de su cuerpo mirando detenidamente a Destructor. Tragó grueso sintiendo su corazón latir súbitamente. Raph se levantó un poco mientras que Saki tomaba su pene en sus manos poniéndolo erecto; Raph pasó una mano por el pene de Destructor y después lo sujetó acomodándolo en su estrecho agujero, después de ponerlo en posición, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Saki, en ese momento Destructor lo sujetó de su caparazón mientras añadía una sonrisa muy gallarda en su rostro, después poco a poco Raphael se sentó haciendo presión, poco a poco el pedazo de carne se adentró en su interior súbitamente acaparando gran espacio. Inmediatamente resolló mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente tratando de contenerse; su cuerpo tembló y luego regresó a ver a Saki, mostró la lengua tomando bocanadas de aire tratando de tranquilizarse, enseguida suspiró bajando un poco la vista.

Por otro lado Saki estaba complacido al estar en el interior de la ruda tortuga, todo lo que pudo haber imaginado en ese pequeño agujero tan estrecho con el cual fantaseaba todas la noches.

\- ¿Todo bien, Raphael?

\- Ahg... s-sí... s-solo que... está... un poco grande... ahg... e-es... muy duro ¡ahg! ―de sus ojos seguía emanando agua tan cristalina y salada

\- ¿Deseas que me mueva ahora?

\- E-Espera ―gimió sujetándose de los hombros, los estrujó un poco mientras bajaba la visita dejando que sus lágrimas siguieran resbalando, respiró hondo y después regresó a ver a Saki, parpadeó continuamente y luego asintió

En ese momento Destructor posó sus manos en el caparazón del temperamental apegándolo ligeramente a su cuerpo, después comenzó a mover su pelvis estando aun sentado, los movimientos eran un tanto lentos y que poco a poco alcanzaban un rito apropiado para la tortuga.

\- ¡Ahg... aaahg! ¡Aahh! ¡M-Más fuerte... más... aaahg! ¡Mmhg! ¡Ngh! ―lo abrazó por el cuello mientras se acercaba, después unió sus labios con los de él; Saki llevó una mano hasta la verde cola del temperamental y enseguida la haló súbitamente, Raphael estrujó sus manos encajándolas en la armadura de Saki por aquella sensación tan placentera en su interior y en gran parte de su colita

\- ¡Raphael, eres lo mejor que he podido tener esta... noche! ―habló con dificultad Saki mientras se movía haciendo que el rudo diera ligeros brincos en su miembro

\- ¡Tú... igual.... D-Destructor! ¡Ahg! ¡Mhg! ―sus mejillas ardían a más no poder

Raph volvió a abrazarlo reposando su rostro en el hombro de Saki mientras movía su trasero a brincos para él; Destructor por su parte sentía que muy pronto terminaría, pues su pene se tornaba cada vez más caliente deseoso de poder dejar su marca en el interior del rudo; Raph de igual forma sentía un cosquilleo en su pene erecto, palpitaba y constantemente expulsaba un líquido trasparente, hasta que de pronto su cuerpo se estremeció sintiendo una tensión en parte de su caparazón que recorrió todo su interior como un descarga eléctrica, hasta que su pene expulsó su fluido manchando parte de la armadura de Destructor.

Pero a Saki no le importó y enseguida siguió moviéndose dándole placer a la temperamental tortuga, una vez más unió sus labios con los de él hasta que de pronto empujó una última vez y con ello su semen salió empapando e impregnando todo el interior de la tortuga; Raphael sintió el líquido tibio quedarse en su interior como una sensación placentera; después del beso los dos se separaron mirándose uno al otro; Raph tenía la respiración exaltada y de igual forma Saki, pero éste sudaba rotundamente dejando ver su cansancio. Poco a poco el semen de Saki comenzó a resbalar de la entrada de Raph saliendo de su cuerpo e impregnando parte del miembro de Destructor

\- Y... dime ¿qué tal estuvo? ―preguntó Saki

\- Demasiado... genial para... ser mi ahg... primera vez ―habló entrecortadamente

\- Espero que no olvides esta gloriosa noche que compartirte su virginidad conmigo ―sonrió un tanto engreído

\- No lo haré ―dijo acercándose a él y luego besó sus labios otra vez con fervor― creo que... te amo ―murmuró satisfecho

\- Yo igual ―sonrió Destructor un tanto pícaro

\- Quizás... podamos repetirlo en otra ocasión

\- Te volveré a capturar si es necesario ―dijo algo burlón

\- Estaré esperando con ansias


	37. Abusivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo x Raphael. Omegaverso. Rapefic. AU

Raphael colocó a su pequeña tortuga de tan solo un par de meses recién salida del huevo en la cuna, agobiado la meció un poco y después la cubrió con su manta color rosada, la pequeña tortuga tomó su dedo pulgar llevándolo a su boca y chupándolo mientras se adormecía.

— Duerme bien, Saori ―bostezó y luego caminó otro poco más, después se sentó en el sofá mientras respiraba hondo al mismo tiempo en que recargaba su cabeza para descansar, estaba por cerrar sus ojos cuando de pronto escuchó llantos viniendo desde atrás del sofá, enseguida se levantó de inmediato y posteriormente corrió hasta quedar atrás del sofá.

Sus otros dos amores; Noa y Milo estaban peleando y llorando por un juguete, luego Noa, el mayor golpeó la cabeza de su hermano, éste soltó el juguete llorando desconsoladamente; Raphael torció los labios mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cuello palpando aquella marca que Leo le dejó alguna vez, enseguida cargó a sus bebes uno en cada brazo tratando de consolarlos, al ver que era mucha carga para solo dos brazos, volvió a encaminarse al sofá, una vez allí se sentó en medio mientras dejaba a sus bebes a sus costados; Raphael primeramente cargó a Milo y después sobó su cabeza mientras lo consolaba; después de un rato de lloriqueos lo dejó a un lado de él cansado cayendo al sueño profundo; después fue con Noa a calmarlo de igual manera.

— "¡Leo es un maldito, me ha dejado todo el trabajo a mí solo!" ―pensó en su interior― "Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la vez que logré dormir plácidamente" ―vio el reloj de la pared, se percató de que su Alfa estaba por llegar, así que tomó a sus dos varones y después los llevó a su habitación para luego ir con la pequeña y dejarla en su cuarto para que descansara; enseguida volvió a bajar para preparar la cena de aquella tarde.

El reloj marcó las 8:00 de la noche cuando de pronto la puerta principal de la casa se abrió asustando a Raphael súbitamente, enseguida apretó los dientes empuñando las manos y luego se asomó por la puerta viendo la entrada principal; el Omega resolló viendo que su Alfa portaba otra vez una botella de licor en su mano derecha, su atuendo estaba fuera de lugar dando la impresión de que se había ido de fiesta con sus demás amigos Alfas; Raphael no podía hacer eso, así que salió de la cocina encaminándose a él.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ―preguntó Raphael, enseguida Leo soltó su maletín dejando su traje en el suelo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa gallarda pero ebria a la vez― ¿Me prometiste que no volverías a tomar, imbécil! ―ese insultó le hizo sacar de su borrachera

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? ―preguntó el Alfa de azul mientras lo sujetaba de sus ropas cerca del cuello― ¿Acaso me has dicho imbécil? ―Raphael se separó de él empujándolo en el acto; eso bastó para que Leo le gruñera mostrándose hostil

— ¡Sí, así te llamé, maldito imbécil! ¡Me prometiste muchas cosas y no veo que las cumplas! ¡Me prometiste que dejarías de beber, me prometiste que me ayudarías con los niños... y me prometiste que no saldrías de fiesta con tus amigos a emborracharte! ―bufó alzando la voz tratando de contenerse

— Ya veo lo que haces ―dio un paso al frente― tratas de controlarme ―enseguida empuñó su mano y posteriormente golpeó la mejilla del temperamental fuertemente que lo hizo caer del suelo; Raphael resolló colocando una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, parpadeó continuamente sintiendo un extraño nudo en su garganta, empuñó sus manos y después regresó a ver a Leo.

El ebrio Alfa se acercó súbitamente a él, se colocó de rodillas y posteriormente lo tomó del cuello estrujándolo un poco al mismo tiempo en que añadía una sonrisa muy engreída.

— ¡Ahg... LEO! ¡S-Suéltame! ―expresó Raphael colocando sus manos en el brazo del Alfa

— ¡Más te vale no levantarme la voz! ―habló fríamente― ¡Tú eres mi OMEGA Y HARÁS TODO LO QUE SE ME ANTOJE! ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLARME ASÍ Y TRATAR DE CAMBIAR SOLO POR TI! ¡SOY TU ALFA Y HARÉ TODO LO QUE YO QUIERA SIN IMPORTA TÚ O LOS NIÑOS! ―lo apretó, Raphael abrió su boca tomando aire, sentía que no le bastaba en sus pulmones, después dejó de perder fuerzas en tratar de alejarlo y posteriormente Leo lo soltó abrupto; inmediatamente Raphael tosió estando en el suelo mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cuello sobando y tratando de quitar esa sensación

Leonardo se levantó y luego se sentó en el sofá dejando caer su cuerpo, con una mirada serena tomó la botella en el suelo y luego se la empinó en los labios bebiendo todo su contenido; Raphael se quedó sentado en el suelo mirando con tristeza y dolor su amado Alfa.

— L-Leo ―habló entre dientes mientras que poco a poco su lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas; el Alfa regresó sus orbes azules al Omega en el suelo, frunció el entrecejo y luego soltó la botella en el suelo

— Más te vale limpiar eso ―eructó disimuladamente

— Leo ―volvió a decir mientras se levantaba mirando con ojos cristalinos y dolor― ¿qué es...todo esto? ¿Por qué... por qué me tratas así? Yo... yo solo quiero amarte... y que tú también lo hagas...

— Raphie... yo te sigo amando...―dijo con un tono ebrio― pero la verdad es que hasta ahora estás descubriendo mi verdadero yo, perdón pero... así son las cosas de ahora en adelante

— Te... odio... pensé que eras alguien especial

— Y lo sigo... siendo... dulzura... ahora, como buen Omega que eres, ve y tráeme la cena, hoy estoy muy cansado para ir a la cocina, trabajo duro allá en la oficina y creo que merezco un trato mejor aquí ¿no?

Raphael empuñó sus manos, respiró hondo apretando los dientes, después bajó la vista respirando agitadamente sintiendo un sofocante calor en su pecho, tragó grueso y luego se dio la media vuelta encaminándose a la cocina; aunque estuviera tan molesto con él, simplemente obedeció su orden, después se marchó de allí al cuarto de sus amores.

Cuando Raphael estuvo en la habitación de sus hijos; éste solamente se sentó en la silla mecedora colocando sus manos en su rostro dejando que el agua salada empapara sus mejillas tenuemente pintadas de carmín. Sollozó en silencio tratando de contenerse, después alzó la mirada, miró a sus niños dormidos en la cama y luego regresó la vista a la cuna, e donde Saori dormía plácidamente.

— ¿C-Cómo pude terminar así? ¿C-Cómo fue que esto pasó? L-Leo antes era... muy diferente a lo de ahora... y... sentía que me amaba... pero... ahora me trata como basura cualquiera... por desgracia seguiré atado a él... por... ―masculló dejando que el agua llena de dolor y tristeza resguardado en lo muy profundo de su ser resbalaba por sus mejillas, enseguida llevó una mano hasta su cuello otra vez palpando esa marca de nuevo― esta... ―habló entre dientes sintiendo un nudo en su garganta― por esta maldita marca... ―murmuró y luego limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

La hora de ir a dormir llegó, Raphael estaba en su habitación escondido bajó las sábanas posando su mano en el golpe del Alfa; cerró sus párpados tratando de evadir ese recuerdo que le perturbaba, enseguida Leo entró a la habitación bostezando mostrándose muy cansado. El Omega ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, solo le dio la espalda; Leo ni se inmutó, solamente se recostó quitándose los zapatos y acomodándose entre las sábanas, los dos amantes se daban su espacio sin mirarse uno al otro.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, Raphael cuidaba de sus hijos mientras que Leonardo se preparaba para ir al trabajo; el Omega sabía que Leo ya no estaba ebrio y aun así ni siquiera se limitó en disculparse, después de todo no era la primera vez que lo hacía, después de todo no podía reclamar nada porque Leo había adoptado esa postura tan gallarda con él, no había duda de que el amor se había terminado hace un par de meses y los dos iban por sus propios caminos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, eso partía el corazón del Omega en dos, sus ilusiones y la llama de su amor se apagaban cada día más viendo que ese amor se desmoronaba lentamente frente a sus ojos.

Los días siguieron siendo los mismos; Raphael tenía la cena preparada para el Alfa cada vez que llegaba del trabajo y sin hacer caso a los pedidos de Raphael; Leonardo seguía trayendo una botella de licor en su mano emborrachándose de camino a casa. El Omega decaída severamente, sus tres hijos le quitaban mucho tiempo, lloraban constantemente haciéndolo estresarse, los quehaceres los hacía todos él solo sin la ayuda del Alfa, todos los días era siempre lo mismo. La paciencia de Raphael se agotaba, tenía tatas ganas de encarar a Leonardo por todo lo que le hacía pasar, sin embargo el poder de Alfa lo seguía poseyendo.

El mes culminó y luego el nuevo llegó, en ese entonces una vez más el celo del Omega apareció; Raphael estaba por tomar sus supresores, pero al momento de abrir el frasco se percató de que estaba vacío; buscó un poco de dinero para comprar nuevos pero luego se dio cuenta de que Leo se lo había gastado todo en licor, agobiado solo esperó a que la noche llegara tratando de pasar desapercibido para el agudo sentido del olfato del Alfa.

El reloj marcó las 8:30 de la noche; Raphael estaba dándole un biberón a Saori mientras que los otros dos varones estaban en sus camas dormidos plácidamente; Raphael la arrulló hasta quedarse dormido, después la llevó hasta el cuarto de los menores a dejarla dormir tranquila allí. Después de un rato, Raphael salió cerrando la puerta por detrás de él, sin embargo al momento por el corredor logró ver una extraña silueta a sus espaldas, enseguida se giró viendo a Leonardo con una mirada morbosa y pervertida clavada en él.

— Ahg... Leo... no te escuché entrar...

— No hace falta ―dijo soltando la botella de licor mientras caminaba hacia él en el pasillo tenuemente obscuro, enseguida olfateó profundamente cerrando tenuemente sus ojos, después exhaló con una mirada un tanto apacible pero lujuriosa― Dime ¿estás en celo, verdad?

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

— No lo sé, tal vez... tu peculiar aroma ―llegó hasta él, lo tomó de los hombros y después lo colocó contra la pared fuertemente

— ¡Ahg! ¡Ten más cuidado, me lastimas! ―intentó gruñir Raphael, pero de pronto Leo colocó su nariz en el cuello, justamente en donde había dejado la marca de sus dientes; Raphael se estremeció de sentir ese tacto otra vez, sin embargo con todo lo que había hecho Leonardo no se sentía seguro de permitirle el paso a tocar su preciado cuerpo, enseguida lo empujó, enseguida Leo cayó al suelo de sentón mirando fríamente a la tortuga pr su atrevimiento― ¡Oh, no, ni se te ocurra tocarme!

Leo rió gallardamente levantándose del suelo, sacudió su traje y después se quitó la corbata para luego aflojar su traje, Raphael palideció un poco al ver que eso solo era un reto para demostrarle lo muy macho que podía hacer; el temperamental se maldecía de haber provocad ese lado salvaje.

— Raphael... en el momento en que nos casamos, tú, entregaste todo tu cuerpo a mí, por tanto, yo poseo todo el derecho de hacerte lo que se me antoje quieras o no, además, ¿no te gustaría recibir mi calor? ¿Ese calor del que tanto hablas? ―lo miró detenidamente dejando que sus ojos azules brillaran intensamente en la tenue obscuridad del pasillo― Solo déjate hacer el amor

— ¡No! ―manifestó― ¡Tú... solo te has vuelto un asqueroso marido que no hace nada por mí o sus hijos! ¡Ya no deseo que me toques, es oficial, nuestra relación se terminó! ¡No quiero que te atrevas a tocarme! ¡¡Te odio... te detesto!! ¡¡Asqueroso pervertido que solo piensas en ti mismo!! ¡ME DAS ASCO!!

— Me gusta que trates de parecer fuerte, pero es obvio que tú estúpido y débil cuerpo de Omega pide a gritos ser penetrado

— ¡Dije que no! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que te toques! ―expresó abrazándose a sí mismo

— Eso ya lo veremos ―enseguida se aflojó el pantalón y luego cayó al suelo mientras dejaba ver un notable bulto en su entrepierna; Raphael palideció viendo las intenciones de éste, enseguida miró a ambos lados y luego corrió hacia las escaleras tratando de bajar a la sala

Leonardo no tardó mucho en desvestirse mostrándose un animal salvaje lujurioso, después se colocó en sus cuatro extremidades para luego correr hacia su presa que intentaba huir desesperadamente. Raphael llegó a la sala, estaba por correr hacia el teléfono en el sofá pero abruptamente Leo cayó sobre la ruda tortuga y en ese momento le dio la media vuelta colocándose encima del Omega.

— ¡Dije que no me toques... he dicho que no me toques! ―manifestó intentando apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero Leo simplemente se acercó a su rostro y después mordió su cuello súbitamente paralizando al Omega con aquella mordida; Raphael resolló colocando sus manos en los hombros y luego lo empujó, pero ante aquel acto su cuerpo se había vuelto débil― ¡¡Dije que... me... me... sueltes!! ―con ese acto, Leo bajó los pantalones del Omega y luego con sus finas garras desgarró toda su ropa hasta déjalo tan desnudo como él; Leo dejó de morderlo y en ese momento Raphael le abofeteó, en ese instante Leo lo soltó dejándolo escapar.

El Alfa bufó al ver el acto de su Omega, enseguida volvió a correr y una vez más se abalanzó hacia Raphael, esta vez el Omega quedó bocabajo, una posición sumamente fácil para Leonardo; enseguida llevó un dedo hasta la entrada del rudo y luego lo metió moviéndolo en círculos súbitamente tratando de excitarse como lo hacía antes; Raphael resolló abriendo más sus ojos, respiraba agitado mientras que poco a poco el agua salada de sus ojos se hacía notoria.

— ¡Ahg... Leonardo... Leonardo... s-suéltame! ¡P-Por favor... no quiero hacerlo... te lo suplico! ―su voz sonaba en un hilo muy tenue y quebradizo― por favor se giró regresándolo a ver con sus ojos cristalinos― ¡No quiero estar embarazado otra vez y que... solo me trates como basura! ¡No servirá de nada... que me hagas otro bebé... cuando.. eres un... maldito irresponsable!

Leonardo se detuvo por un segundo, pensó detenidamente y después comenzó a carcajear― Deja de llorar, yo puedo hacerte todos los hijos que quiera, después de todo, yo soy el que mantiene esta familia a flote, ¡Yo soy el único que trabaja aquí! ¡Con dinero puedo embarazarte otra vez sin importar los gastos! ―dijo muy sátiro, enseguida Leo sacó su pene, ésta ligeramente erecto, después comenzó a rozarlo con la entrada de la tortuga.

— ¡Asqueroso .... Infeliz! ―manifestó cuando de pronto sintió que su cuerpo estaba cediendo dejando salir su fluido transparente

— ¡¿No que no me deseabas?!

— P-Por favor... Leo... recapacita... por favor

Poco a poco Leonardo notó que su pene estaba tomando volumen otra vez; enseguida tomó los glúteos de la tortuga y posteriormente metió sus pulgares en el recto solo para estirarlo más; Raphael resolló casi gritando y en ese momento Leo acercó su pene a la entrada, lo rozó un poco más y después lo fue adentrando en aquel agujero obscuro; Raphael se quedó paralizado sintiéndolo entrar.

— "¡Quedaré embarazado otra vez! ¡No!" ―prensó Raphael dejando que el agua salada saliera de su rostro

Leonardo sin importar que su amado estuviera excitado; éste comenzó a moverse dejando que el fluido resbaloso hiciera su trabajo, Leo quedó con una mirada pervertida sintiendo ese cálido y estrecho lugar que por meses no había tocado.

— ¡Ahg... Leo... Leo... ahg...! ¡Sácalo... por... favor... aahh!

— ¡Eso es, gime más para mí! ¡Hazlo! ¡Siénteme!

— ¡No... no... eres un... asqueroso... aahg!

— ¡No te quejes, después de todo estamos casados! ―rió el Alfa entre embestidas, después nalgueó los muslos de la tortuga; Raphael cerraba sus ojos manteniendo su boca abierta dejando escapar esos alaridos dolorosos que le provocaba el Alfa

— ¡Ahg,... Leo... por favor! ―enseguida haciendo caso omiso, Leo pasó su mano por debajo del Omega y después sujetó su pene fuertemente; Raphael se quedó inmóvil por un poco sintiendo que lo apretaba fuertemente, se estremeció encorvándose un poco, las lágrimas salían a mil por lo fuerte que lo apretaba

— Eso... es... si vas a llorar, hazlo con ganas ―volvió a estrujar; Raph empuñó sus manos estremeciendo su cuerpo; después de un rato de sufrimiento Leo lo soltó; se recostó sobre el Omega y una vez más comenzó sus fuertes embestidas estando en el suelo, ante esos movimientos Raphael se lastimaba sintiendo todo el peso en su pene; respiraba agitado

— ¡Ahg... aaaahh... L-Leo... por... favor... no te corras en mí!

— ¡Muy tarde, Raphie! ―expresó y luego alzó su pelvis y en ese mismo momento empujó fuertemente, de pronto el líquido salió de su cuerpo impregnando todo el interior de la tortuga; Raphael abrió más su boca al sentir que su pene sacó su semen de igual manera, sin embargo a estar apretándolo lo lastimó un poco

Raphael recargó su frente en el suelo; Leo por su parte solo lamió el cuello del Omega con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro dejando que su fluido siguiera corriendo en el interior de éste estando pegado a él.

— Presiento que esto... nos va a unir más de lo que ya estábamos ―dijo un tanto cruel; Raphael solo alzó un poco la vista dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de agua otra vez, luego los apretó fuertemente

— Te odio...

— Di lo que quieres, pero sé que tu cuerpo aun me desea...

— Bastardo... asqueroso... ―masculló empuñando sus manos, su cuerpo temblaba abruptamente y Leo por maldad movió ligeramente su pelvis; Raph mordió su labio inferior conteniéndose de lo que hacía el Alfa

— Eres un buen Omega después de todo, Raphie ―dijo un tanto sátiro

— Te... odio


	38. Mi profesor favorito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello x Raphael. Omegaverso. AU. Lemmon

El timbre sonó anunciando el fin de la clase, tanto humanos y mutantes tomaron sus respectivas cosas y posteriormente se marcharon del salón dejando al profesor Donatello arreglando algunos cuantos papeles en su maletín; Raphael fue el último en quedarse tomando sus libretas en el pupitre, sutilmente alzó la vista viendo al genio en el escritorio.

Raphael tragó con dificultad, sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa y después metió sus útiles a su mochila, luego se levantó saliendo del aula; en ese preciso momento el Alfa de púrpura cerró sus parpados con delicadeza mientras olfateaba profundamente; luego de un rato abrió sus ojos posando su vista en la puerta por donde el Omega de rojo se había ido.

Donatello dibujó una sonrisa un tanto gallarda en su rostro mientras mordía su labio inferior con una mirada lujuriosa, después paso su lengua por sus labios saboreando esa carne tan fresca del Omega.

— No cabe duda que los estudiantes de hoy en día son muy apetecibles, cargados de demasiadas hormonas diría yo ―rió gallardo y luego se levantó tomando su maletín― si tan solo pudiera tenerlo entre mis brazos podría darle todo el calor que poseo solo para él, por desgracia me llamarían pedófilo por jugar con alguien menor ―dijo molesto saliendo del aula vacía

Al día siguiente los mutantes llegaron a la escuela y posteriormente se encaminaron a sus respectivas aulas, esta vez Donatello llegó temprano para impartir la clase a la primera hora del día, éste entró viendo el salón vacío y posteriormente caminó hasta el escritorio, una vez allí colocó su maletín en el escritorio sacando sus respectivos libres y pases de lista. Mientras tanto Raphael iba llegando muy temprano y posteriormente llegó a su aula, vio que el pasillo estaba un poco solitario por esas horas del día. Raph entró y al momento resolló de ver a su profesor favorito acomodando sus respectivos materiales en el escritorio; inmediatamente Donatello no pudo evitar posar su vista en él.

— ¡Oh, buen día, Raphael! ―dijo con un tono seductor mientras dibujaba una sonrisa; Raphael palideció al escuchar ese tonto tan sublime de voz del Alfa; sus mejillas no tardaron en pintarse de rojo y su cuerpo temblar sintiendo un calor en su pecho― ¿no vas a responder?

— No... yo... estaba ―su voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, luego carraspeó tratando de controlar sus nervios de un Omega que recién tenía sentimientos fuertes por un Alfa demasiado maduro― ah... pensando, buen día, Profesor Donatello

El esbelto rió por la inocencia del joven Omega, enseguida se levantó de su asiento y posteriormente caminó hasta él deteniéndolo contra la pared de una manera cariñosa y seductora a la vez; Raph sintió su corazón salir de su pecho por los fuertes latir que golpeaban s interior, todo su rostro se pintó de rojo a más no poder sintiendo arder su cuerpo.

— Por favor,. No seas tan aburrido al llamarme así, llámame Donnie

— ¿D-Donnie?

— Exacto, demasiado largo decir "Profesor Donatello" ¿no lo crees?

— S-Supongo pero... c-creo que es algo más... de... respeto

— No importa, te diré un secreto ―susurro y luego se acercó al oído de la tortuga exhalando lentamente dejando que su aliento rozara la tersa piel del mutante― tú eres mi estudiante favorito, así que por eso quiero establecer una relación más estrecha contigo

— Ah... s-supongo

— ¿Estás nervioso? ―regresó a mirarle― ¿te incomodo?

— ¡P-para nada.. solo que... me... siento raro! ―desvió la mirada

— Me alegra saber que no te incomodo ―dijo mientras deslizaba una mano hasta el trasero de la tortuga; Raphael se exaltó pero muy en el fondo deseaba poder estar tan cercano a su profesor favorito, su corazón inmediatamente saltó de alegría, quería que siguiera tocándolo pero tampoco debía ser tan fácil― Dime, Raphael ¿has tenido ya tu primer celo?

— Ah... de hecho... no... esa etapa que debe marcarme... aún no ha sucedido... ¿p-por qué? Ah~ ―soltó y luego llevó sus manos hasta su boca con el rostro más rojo que antes Donnie dibujó una sonrisa pervertida mientras seguía acariciando el trasero de la tortuga― l-lo siento

— No te disculpes, es normal si alguien te toca. Y por lo que sucede con tu celo, parece que aun no entras a esa madures sexual

— E-Eso creo

— Deberías ir a ver a un doctor, es malo que se atrase, muchos jóvenes y mutantes de tu edad ya están pasando por esa etapa

— S-Sí... lo tomaré encuentra ―dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios temblorosos, de pronto la puerta se abrió súbitamente dejando ver a una pelirroja de orbes azules, confundida al no ver a nadie entró y luego vio detrás de la puerta, al fondo en la pared se percató de la extraña posición en la que los dos estaban, la chica se sintió nerviosa al ver que su profesor estaba tratando de coquetear con un alumno

Donnie y Raphael sonrieron nerviosos y luego se separaron disimuladamente; inmediatamente el esbelto carraspeó― Ah, buen día, April O'neil ¿se te ofrece algo?

— Ah... yo... solo venía a clases... como el resto de los demás esperando afuera... c--creímos que estaba cerrado y ¿qué hacían ustedes dos... aquí... solos y muy juntos?

— Resolvía algunos problemas con Raphael ―regresó a verlo disimuladamente― ¿verdad?

— Ah... c-claro ―sus mejillas seguían ardientes

— Por cierto, dile a los demás que pasen, podemos iniciar con la clase

— Ah... claro Profesor Donatello

Enseguida la pelirroja cerró la puerta llamando a sus compañero y enseguida entraron, Donnie volvió a su escritorio y Raphael al suyo; después de la clase, el genio tomó sus cosas mientras le mandaba una mirada furtiva a Raphael, éste la captó de inmediato posando sus ojos verdes con los de él, de pronto el genio guiñó tiernamente con una sonrisa, eso hizo que el cuerpo de la ruda tortuga se estremeciera súbitamente, después el genio salió del aula.

Al día siguiente las cosas volvieron a ser normales; Raphael una vez más cerca del medio día estaba perdido en la mirada del genio mientras explicaba cada detalle de su materia;; ignoraba cada palabra que decía con tal de concentrarse en su apuesta mirada que le otorgaba cada 10 segundos; eso hacía crecer las esperanzas en la tortuga enamorándose cada vez más de él. Después de un rato el timbre sonó, con ello los estudiantes como de costumbre ignoraron las palabras del profesor 'nerd' y súbitamente tomaron sus cosas para después retirarse de la clase, después de todo era viernes de irse de fiesta. Una vez más Raphael fue el último en quedarse metiendo lentamente sus útiles en su mochila para estar un rato más con su profesor favorito; Raphael había terminado de meterlo cuando de pronto sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el contorno de su recto, algo que comenzaba a resbalar.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! ―pensó en voz alta y luego cubrió su boca con ambas manos viendo al genio

— ¿Has dicho algo?

— Ah... yo... por favor ―se levantó― ¿puede cuidar mis cosas?

— Claro ¿por qué? ¿No te vas a ir como todos los demás?

— N-Necesito ir al baño

— Oh ―guardó silencio frunciendo el ceño, después inhaló profundamente quedándose lívido de aquel dulce aroma que inundaba su cuerpo; un extraño cosquilleo apareció en su estómago y poco a poco bajó hasta su entrepierna despertando ese instinto de Alfa― de acuerdo... s-solo no tardes

Raphael rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta y luego salió, enseguida corrió entre los pasillos con pocas personas deambulando por allí, después de doblar a la esquina rápidamente llegó al tocador de varones y enseguida abrió la primera puerta que vio, cerró con seguro y enseguida bajó sus pantalones; se sentía agitado, sabía que algo corría por su trasero, algo que le perturbaba, posteriormente bajó sus pantalones y luego llevó un par de dedos hasta su recto, cuando palpó se quedó lívido de sentir un extraño líquido viscoso resbalar de su interior, palideció teniendo lo que le estaba pasando.

Justo en esos momentos Donnie llegó al cuarto de baño al haber visto el extraño padecer de Raphael, confuso pegó su oído hacia puerta y de pronto escuchó unos extraños gimoteos desde el interior del baño, frunció el entrecejo tratando de escuchar lo que decía entre susurros y gemidos.

— ¡Ahg... D-Donnie! ―el mencionado se quedó perplejo por aquella pronunciación, tragó grueso sintiendo un golpe fuerte en su entrepierna que poco a poco crecía más molestándolo su zona, enseguida bajó la vista al ver que se trataba de un bulto un tanto grande

— No puede... ser... debo... e-evitar esto... p-podría meterme en problemas ―dijo para sí llevando sus manos hasta su entrepierna tratando de quitarse aquella sensación pero los leves gimoteos de la tortuga hacían encender su interior

Donnie sin poderlo evitar más abrió la puerta y luego la cerró abruptamente, justo en esos momentos Raphael estaba reposando en el lavamanos mientras llevaba una mano hasta su trasero metiendo los dedos en su húmedo recto con aquel líquido que salía por montón en su primer llamado a un Alfa, el temperamental resolló con el rostro rojo a más no poder, tragó grueso sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente.

— ¡D-Donnie!

— H-Hola, Raphie ―cerró con seguro por detrás de él y luego caminó hasta él quedando a su lado, sonrió pervertido y después se colocó atrás del bajito― ¿q-qué se supone que haces?

— Yo...

— Espera... déjame adivinar ¿es... tu primer celo?

— S-Sí... e-en serio lo lamento... no... no pensé que... viniera y me encontrara en esta vergonzosa situación ―comentó tratando de ocultarse, sin embargo Donnie lo sujetó de su caparazón mientras apegaba su entrepierna a él dejando que su bulto rozara aquella cavidad tan húmeda, enseguida Raph quitó sus manos de allí dejando que su profesor favorito lo tocara con suavidad

— No te disculpes, me agrada estar contigo en esta situación, dime ¿tu cuerpo pide un Alfa?

— S-Sí...

— ¿Te sientes muy caliente?

— No es evidente

— ¿Qué pasa si yo... ―dijo acercando un dedo a la entrada, rozó el contorno con la yema de su dedo y luego lo introdujo, Raph apretó los dientes empuñando sus manos sintiendo una extraña sensación de placer que deseaba que siguiera y que no parara, tragó con dificultad tratando de contenerse― toco... aquí

— Ahg... D-Donnie... s-se siente bien aahh~

— ¿Te gustaría que yofuera tu Alfa?

— ¿M-Mi Alfa? ―regresó a verlo

— Sí, te deseo tanto, Raphie, eres... mi alumno favorito

— ¿E-En serio lo soy?

— S-Sí, y mucho ―dijo Donnie mientras sacaba su dedo y lo llevaba a su boca, lo lamió con un gesto lujuriosa y una sonrisa gallarda en su rostro― ¿qué dices?

— Yo... yo... ahg... bien... te quiero dentro... Donnie

— Bien dicho, Raphie, tendrás una A+ por esto ―dijo separándose, se quitó el pantalón y luego bajó la vista a su miembro, enseguida lo acarició un rato colocándose un poco del líquido transparente que salía de Raphael hasta que poco rato después dejó salir su miembro y ante la excitación por el aroma que desprendía el Omega, su pene se eructó lo suficiente

Donnie comenzó a rozar el glande en el recto de Raph, sonrió gallardo sintiendo que poco a poco el Omega de rojo se sentía caliente cada vez más y que el líquido se su ano resbalaba mucho más que hace un momento, Raph dejó salir su pene a voluntad, poco a poco también tomó volumen.

— Ahg... D-Donnie, no me hagas esperar... me ¡me siento caliente, no lo soporto! ¿Quítame esta sensación!

— ¡Pero para un Omega como tú esto es demasiado placentero! Sin embargo ere un Omega demasiado apresurado ―sonrió gallardo y luego comenzó a meterlo; y aunque estuviera húmedo seguía estando pequeño el agujero

Raphael abrió sus ojos a más no poder cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, contuvo la respiración un segundo y luego se hizo hacia adelante por la fuerza que ejercía Donnie, éste empujó un poco más ayudándose con el líquido que secretaba Raphael y luego empujó bruscamente adentrándolo todo, los dos se quedaron quietos por un rato, Donnie sentía lo apretado que estaba su estudiante favorito, sonrió pervertido con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas; por otro lado Raphael estaba estático al sentir cómo aquel pedazo de carne palpitaba en su interior, después de haberse acostumbrado al pene del genio, Raph sonrió un tanto pervertido dejando su postura rígida y solo se recargó más en el lavamanos mientras mostraba la lengua como buen cachorro y alzaba su trasero especialmente para el Alfa.

Donnie rió entre dientes y luego comenzó a moverse fuertemente― Ahg... ¡Aaahh! ¡Raphael! ¡Eres... demasiado estrecho! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahg.... Demasiado caliente... aaahg! ¡Ngh!

— ¡Se siente bien... se siente muy bien! ¡Ahg! ¡T-Tenías razón Donnie! ¡Más... más rápido! ¡Más... fuerte... más duro!

— ¡A tus ordenes! ¡Ahg! ¡Ngh!

Enseguida Donnie embistió fuertemente penetrando hasta el fondo a la tortuga sintiendo su calor apoderarse de su pedazo de carne, sonrió gallardo mostrando la lengua como un cachorro cansado por la fuerza que estaba haciendo, Donnie siguió más y más sintiendo ese apretado lugar abrazar su pene, demasiado pequeño, demasiado joven, carne fresca para alguien como él.

— ¡Ahg... aaahg! ¡D-Donnie! ¡Donnie! ―mencionó Raphael moviendo su trasero acorde a las embestidas del genio, luego giró su cabeza añadiendo una sonrisa― ¡Te amo... te... amo! ¡Ahg!

— ¡Yo también te amo! ―mencionó el esbelto, se acercó un poco abrazando el cuerpo del bajo y luego movió solamente su pelvis más rápido apegado más a él, de pronto Raph tensó su cuerpo y enseguida se corrió dejando salir el primer chorro de su semen a causa de su primer acto sexual

— ¡Ahg... D-Donnie... m-me estoy cansado!

— ¡Espera... ya... casi terminaré! ¡Solo... d-déjame moverme un poco más! ¡Ahg! ―enunció y luego se acercó al cuello del menor, enseguida abrió su boca tomando bocanadas de aire muy pesadas y de pronto clavó sus dientes en la piel verde del temperamental, Raphael casi gritó con un gemido ahogado y cansado, de repente Donnie empujó con fuerza una última vez terminando dentro de él impregnando su interior con su fluido

Raph se tranquilizó un rato pero súbitamente sintió algo que crecía en su trasero; resolló estremeciéndose abruptamente y luego regresó a ver a su amado― Ahg... D-Donnie... ¿q-qué es eso? M-Me siento incomodo

— Oh... e-eso... no te preocupes, es normal, lo malo que nos quedaremos pegados... por un rato ¿e-está bien para ti?

— No tengo opción

— ¿En verdad me amas? ―preguntó el genio acercándose un poco

— S-Sí ¿t-te molesta?

— Claro que no, ¿no me escuchaste? También me ama ―dijo el genio con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba, alzó una mano y luego tomó el mentón de la tortuga girándolo un poco, después lo besó

— D-Donnie ¿c-crees que esto esté mal?

— Y si lo está, no me importa. Te amo... me gustas... me atraes, eres el Omega perfecto para mí ―sonrió apegando su cara al caparazón del Omega, respiró hondo y luego se separó quedando aun apresado en el trasero del temperamental

— ¿E-En serio?

— Por supuesto ¿acaso no te percatabas de las miradas que te otorgaba?

— S-Sí pero.. creí que era mi imaginación ―dijo regresándolo a ver

— Para nada, me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, eres especial para mí, Raphie

— Y... tú también, Donnie


	39. Padres primerizos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello x Raphael. Female. Ligero lemmon. Omegaverso. Embarazo

Raphaela pasaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del genio mientras unía sus labios con los de él, enseguida la fémina cerró sus ojos delicadamente mientras se apegaba más a su cuerpo, en ese instante el genio dejó reposar su cuerpo en ella mientras le besaba apasionadamente, Raph dejó de besar y en ese instante el alto descendió entre beso y beso hasta su cuello, después llegó hasta sus voluminosos y bien formados pechos, Donnie colocó sus manos en éstos y luego los estrujó suavemente como si de una pequeña pelota se tratara, Raphaela cerró sus ojos dejando que el rubor invadiera sus mejillas, abría su boca ligeramente gimiendo casi ahogada.

— Oh... por todos los cielos... Raphie,.. eres exquisita ―comentó Donnie y después colocó sus manos a ambos costado de la ruda tortuga, Raphaela le miró enternecidamente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro

— Tú también lo... eres D-Donnie,... *ngh* Me haces muy feliz

— Eres adorable ¿lo sabías?

— Me lo dices mucho ―dijo para pasar sus manos en el rostro del esbelto, Donnie tomó un respiro y después movió nuevamente su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás con fuerza, apretaba los dientes cerrando sus ojos también, mientras exhalaba de forma áspera y gruñendo a la vez

— ¡Ahg... Raph...ya... casi ―sintió que le faltaba el aliento

— Ahg.... D-Donnie... m-más rápido... aaah... mmhg~ ―dijo tomándolo del cuello y abrazándolo a su cuero con sus piernas para hacer más profundo aquel acto de amor entre los dos― ¡todavía no! ¡Debes aguantar!

— Pero... ya... ya casi ¡Ahg! ―súbitamente el cuerpo del genio se tensó mientras abría más sus ojos al mismo tiempo en que su cuerpo, casi involuntario hacía las ultimas embestidas cuando de pronto el líquido comenzó a impregnar su interior dejándole esa sensación cálida en su cuerpo, Raph de inmediato arqueó su cuerpo con aquel placer

Después de un rato Donnie recostó su cuerpo otra vez en el de la fémina mientras tomaba largos suspiros para tranquilizar su agitado cuerpo. Raphaela por su parte sintió como aquel líquido blanquecino y viscoso comenzaba a salir de su entrada hasta resbalar por la parte de su caparazón y caer hasta las blancas sabanas desordenadas por tanta acción. Cuando Donnie recuperó sus fuerzas otra vez, éste se levantó de una forma brusca intentando mirar a su amada recostada en la cama, sin embargo fue tan rudo su movimiento que lastimó a la fémina de su entrada con su enganche

— ¡Au! ¡Donnie! ¡No te muevas tanto!

— ¡Perdón! ―se exaltó con todo el rostro rojo, al ver que estaba entre las piernas de ella no vio la forma de tomar una posición cómoda, luego volvió su sonrisa nerviosa a su amada temperamental― ¡S-Sabes que es difícil manera esta... rara erección que tenemos los alfas, no?

— Sí pero... creo que puedes ser más...cuidadoso ―gruñó Raph

— En serio ―dijo intentando acomodarse mejor, pero Raph resolló viendo que en cierto modo le excitaba y le hacía enloquecer sus hormonas de Omega

— ¡Ahg!

— ¡Perdón! ¡E-Es difícil si estamos en esta posición!

— ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! Pudimos haber hecho otra posición

— Es que... ―pasó una mano sobre su cuello― la calentura... el celo... sí, eso no me dejó pensar con claridad, además creo que deberías poner un poco de tu parte... llegas a ser un poco quejumbrosa con esto

— Bueno... es que... ―sus mejillas se volvieron rojas otra vez mientras hacía un lindo puchero, muy irresistible para el genio― a pesar de que es... muestra segunda vez... se sigue sintiendo raro, tu pene allá dentro sigue bailando ¡¿Lo sabías?! ―gruñó un poco apenada

— Pues... no... es mi culpa... bueno, es natural, así que creo que tú también deberías estar disfrutando de ello ¿puedo moverme ya aunque... te haga cosquillas allá dentro?

— Ah ―Raph tragó grueso, tomó un respiro y luego suspiró― bien ―dijo apenada

— Genial, entonces, con tu permiso ―comentó el genio mientras intentaba acomodarse de lado, sin embargo eso provocó que Raph a la fuerza quedara sentada en el miembro del gentil provocando que la penetración se hiciera más profunda de lo que ya estaba

— ¡Aaah~! ―gimió sin poderlo evitar― P-Por eso no quería que te movieras... mmngh

— Ve el lado bueno, puedes estar brincando un buen rato allí ―Raph solamente infló sus mejillas combinando su expresión placentera, luego se cruzó de brazos, de repente el semen comenzó a resbalar con más fluidez manchando parte del plastrón del alto

— Solo... cállate ―dijo un tanto testaruda

— Está bien, amo cuando haces eso ―rió Donnie, Raph solamente desvió la mirada de él mientras bufaba― por cierto, en esta ocasión es más probable que quedes embarazada

— ¿E-En serio? Y... por qué no pasó antes

— Porque es muy probable antes no estabas madura, ahora yo creo que sí ¿estás de acuerdo con eso o quieres que compre supresores para ti? ―frunció el ceño

— Ah... bueno... eso es tener una familia muy rápido... pero... al fin y al cabo... lindo, sí D-Donnie ―regresó sus orbes tenuemente pintados con aquella ilusión de imaginarse una familia― quiero... tener al bebé... si es que llego a quedar embarazada...

— Las probabilidades son del 90%

— Y ¿tú lo vas a querer?

— ¡Por supuesto, quise que fuera desde la otra vez pero no pasó! ―sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos cuando de pronto Donnie volvió a tensarse súbitamente mientras arqueaba su cuerpo; Raph también sintió que la presión en su entrepierna, Raph ladeó la cabeza bajando sus ojos hacia la conexión de los dos, al no sentir más la unión, ésta se levantó un poco liberándose del pene en su cuerpo, enseguida se recostó a un lado del genio mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente, Donnie al tener más libertad de moverse, la abrazó de una manera protectora y luego depositó un beso en sus labios apegándola a su cuerpo y compartiéndole ese calor.

...

Días más tarde, Raphaela comenzó a notar los síntomas de un embarazo, sabía que Donnie tenía razón, sin embargo quería estar segura de que fuera un embarazo, así que no perdió más tiempo y pidió a Donnie que le comprara la prueba, después de hacerlo, el resultado fue positivo. Donnie estaba realmente encantado con esa noticia, solo faltaba esperar, pero Donnie al ser un padre inexperto pero con muchas ansias de tener a ese bebé, el genio pidió que ya no fuera a su trabajo, sino más bien que se quedara en casa a reposar y cuidar bien del ser que comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

— Donnie ―dijo Raphaela volteando ligeramente su cabeza, el genio por su parte la abrazó cariñosamente estando por detrás de ella― ¿no crees que es un poco exagerado? ―preguntó, intentando apartarse de él para ir al sofá

— Ni en lo más mínimo ―la soltó y luego la tomó de las manos haciendo que le viera de frente― solo quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero que por un descuido pierdas a nuestro bebé, en verdad quiero esto ―Raph pintó sus mejillas de rojo sintiendo que su corazón flotaba, en verdad Donnie era muy protector

— E-Está bien, me convenciste, pero luego ¡no quiero que estés llorando que nos hace falta dinero para mantener a nuestro bebé!

— No te preocupes, ahorraré para nosotros tres ―la abrazó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios

...

Después de esa noche, los días comenzaron a pasar, Raph poco a poco lograba ver cómo su vientre empezaba a crecer, muy en su interior le hacía sentir feliz, una cálida sensación le invadía al saber que muy pronto sería mamá.

Cierta tarde Raphaela estaba sentada en el sofá colocando sus piernas sobre la mesita de estar estaba realmente agotada por el vientre que ahora cargaba. Agotada, con sueño y con una severa serie de antojos, la fémina abrió la bolsa delante de ella y luego metió su mano, de ella sacó un par de dulces y chocolates, prontamente ella lo llevó a su boca comiéndolas y saboreándolas de una por una, en ese instante Donnie abrió la puerta principal de su hogar, cuando la cerró se percató de un extraño y dulce aroma, al instante Donnie palideció sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba pasando, enseguida el alto caminó directo a la sala. En cuestión de segundos el genio llegó a la sala y luego resolló, enseguida éste caminó hasta su amada en el sofá y con un gesto molesto le miró estando a un costado a lado de ella mientras dejaba su maletín en el suelo.

— Hola, Donnie, llegaste temprano hoy ―comentó mientras lamiscaba sus labios del dulce que le quedó

— Raph ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Comiendo algo de golosinas

— ¡Eso está mal! ¡Sé que tienes un severo síntoma por los antojos pero deberías controlarte! Sé que es normal pero no creo que sea saludable para nuestro bebé

— ¿Qué sugieres que coma?

— Algo de fruta, le hará bien a tu cuerpo y a nuestro hijo

— Bien ―masculló

...

Los días seguían pasando y Raph cada vez sentía más esfuerzo a la hora de hacer sus deberes matutinos, además después de todo había escuchado los consejos del genio. Mes por mes hasta que el último llegó.

Después de tres días transcurridos, los dos amantes estaban en su casa de vuelta, Raph vestía trajes flojos y Donnie se mostraba nervioso, después de todo no había podido dormir por dos noches, pero también estaba feliz. Los dos padres primerizos, cansados y débiles llegaron hasta el sofá en donde se recostaron. Raph por su parte tomó un poco más de fuerza para sentarse cómodamente en el asiento y luego bajó la vista a la dulce criatura que reposaba en su regazo cariñoso, la mirada de Raphaela se mostraba llena de alegría y un brillo muy especial.

Donatello tomó fuerza también y luego se enderezó en su siento y luego se acercó a su amada temperamental recargándose ligeramente en su hombro y clavando su mirada enternecida en su adorada hija.

— ¿No es hermosa? ―preguntó Raph con una sonrisa mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, la fémina parpadeó continuamente sintiendo sus ojos humedecer, respiró hondo conteniéndose

— Sí, es muy hermosa ―la bebé cubierta por una toalla rosada, bostezó un poco, luego abrió ligeramente sus ojos mirando a sus padres, sus orbes eran como los de Donnie, su piel se asemejaba a la de Raphael y la forma de su cuerpo también, además de tener una cabeza muy similar a la del genio― una pequeña y adorable Omega, nuestra pequeña Saori. Raphie, gracias por este lindo obsequio

— También gracias a ti ―comentó Raphaela regresándolo a ver mientras dibujaba una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios― te amo, Donnie

— Yo también te amo, Raphie ―le besó los labios mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente, una pequeña familia había formado con su tortuga amada

Después de ese día, los dos amantes se fueron a su habitación para descansar de los pesados días en el hospital, Raphaela y Donnie habían estado durmiendo a la pequeña en sus manos, después de arrullarla, la dejaron en su cuna a un lado de su amplia cama y con esa libertad los dos se fueron a dormir. Sin embargo cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la media noche, Saori comenzó a llorar despertando de golpe a sus padres, de inmediato los dos se levantaron de la cama estañado algo aturdidos, como padres primerizos rápidamente se levantaron encaminándose a la cuna.

— ¡¿Tiene hambre?! ―preguntó Donnie

— ¡Eso creo... a no ser que haya tenido una pesadilla! ―dijo Raph

— No lo creo, los bebés no tienen pesadillas, no todavía, a no ser que necesite atención ―pensó

— Sea lo que sea tenemos que encargamos de Saori ―añadió Raph cargando a Saori en sus brazos, la pequeña seguía llorando mientras pataleaba

Raph la posó en su hombro mientras la palmeaba el caparazón levemente, Saori dejó de llorar, solo sollozaba mientras llevaba las manos hasta su rostro, después de arrullarle y calmarle de esa manera, Raphaela la volvió a tomar en su regaño mientras se movía ligeramente para arrullarla, en ese momento Saori bostezó otra vez

— Solo quería que alguien le hiciera cariñito ―dijo Raph

— Sí, creo que yo también empezaré a llorar para que hagas eso ―comentó Donnie con una voz seductora

— No te atrevas ―masculló sabiendo que el genio podría ser capaz de hacerlo

— Tranquila, estaba bromeando, aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras

— Quizás en otro momento, por ahora Saori es nuestra prioridad ―sonrió y luego tomó a la Omega en sus brazos alzándola hasta su rostro, ella dibujó una sonrisa y después Raph le planteó un beso en la frente, después de un rato más de arrullos, Saori cayó rendida ante el suelo y enseguida la temperamental la recostó en la cuna

En ese momento Donnie aprovechó para abrazarle por detrás de ella y besar cariñosamente la nuca de ella, un leve escalofríos recorrió todo su caparazón pero sucumbiendo a los actos de su amado Alfa.

— El mejor obsequio que puedo tener ―murmuró Donnie cerrando sus ojos delicadamente

— Lo sé, el mejor para los dos


	40. Amor doloroso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo x Raphael. Sadomasoquismo
> 
> Son del año 2003

Raphael estaba en el techo de un edificio, el temperamental golpeaba rotundamente la pared que daba con la puerta para poder bajar de aquel alto lugar, gruñía con desesperación sintiendo ese calor ardiente en su cuerpo, bufaba también con cada golpe empuñado sobre la pared. Raphael apretaba los dientes sintiendo que esa ira en su interior no se desvanecía. El temperamental seguía golpeando una y otra vez la pared de la puerta hasta que de pronto se detuvo en seco tomando un algo suspiro mientras recargaba su caparazón sobre la pared gris. Raphael se cruzó de brazos mientras tomaba un poco de aliento, después en medio de la obscuridad levantó la mirada hacia la noche obscura y las estrellas que resplandecían en lo alto.

— ¡Te odio, Leonardo! ¡Te odio! ¡Maldición, siempre estás atento con los demás excepto conmigo! ―habló entre dientes bajando la mirada, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse hasta que luego soltó ese pesado suspiro mientras bajaba la vista un poco, después cerró sus ojos por un momento.

Sin decir nada se dejó resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo, pensaba en todo lo que hacía con Leonardo recordando que en algún momento de su vida se habían hecho más unidos, sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en los celos que le causaba Leonardo al pasar más tiempo con los demás que con él, no lo negaba, esos celos le consumían lentamente hasta provocarlo con esa característica personalidad suya acusa del olvido del hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo estaba caminando solo por las calles, tratando de hallar a su hermano, miró la hora de su t-phone percatándose de que ya eran las 12 en punto de la noche, estaba algo preocupado pero especialmente molesto por la repentina desaparición de Raphael, el líder subió a los tejados de los edificios para buscar con mejor visibilidad a su testarudo hermano. Saltaba de tejado en tejado tratando de hallar el paradero de su hermano hasta que de repente en el techo de un edificio abandonado y de mal aspecto, Leonardo lo divisó sentado algo cabizbajo, el líder empuñó sus manos un tanto molesto mientras tomaba un respiro para tranquilizarse, después se acercó sigiloso volviendo a saltar a otro tejado hasta que saltó una vez más cayendo sigiloso a espaldas del temperamental. Leonardo estaba que hervía de la sangre por la desobediencia del temperamental, éste dio un par de pasos tratando de sorprenderlo y darle una paliza en la cabeza, sin embargo antes de poder darle el peor susto de su vida, Leonardo se detuvo a contemplar el maravilloso cuerpo de su hermano bajo la luz de la luna llena resplandeciente.

Por un segundo el temerario líder sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, una extraña sensación eléctrica que recorrió todo su caparazón y como si algo caliente empezara a emerger de su cuerpo, Leonardo se alarmó sintiendo ese sentimiento olvidado emerger de su cuerpo otra vez, tragó grueso pestañeando continuamente, además de sentir que su cuerpo temblaba tan solo observar ese musculoso cuerpo de su rudo hermano, por un lado se sentí enojado pero por el otro lado se sentía atraído, con deseos intenso de hacerlo suyo a costa de todo.

— "¡No, no puedo pensar en esto, no es correcto! ¡Oh, Demonios, ya había olvidado ese estúpido sentimiento que me agobia... si... no lo borro de mi mente enloqueceré...! ―tragó grueso― ¡Maldición, tengo que actuar rudo con él como lo hace siempre! ―pensó internamente y luego tomó aliento mientras se encaminaba hacia él

Mientras tanto, Raphael bajó un poco la vida mientras regresaba sus orbes hacia un costado de él escuchando pasos avecinarse, enseguida de un solo impulso se levantó dándose la vuelta y poniéndose a la defensiva con su hermano mayor, Leonardo fue quien se inmutó por el acto tan sorpresivo de su hermano provocando que su corazón diera un salto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡¿Acaso vienes a molestarme con tú estúpido sermón de hermano mayor y responsable?! ¡¿Acaso ya no tienes a quién molestar?! ―gruñó Raphael sacando sus sai's; Raphael por un lado seguía molesto, sin embargo también de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de sentir lo que realmente le atormentaba pero su orgullo se lo impedía

— No vengo a eso, más bien vengo a regañarte por haber salido cuando te dije que no lo hicieras ―habló un tanto calmado mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— ¡Tenía que encontrar un lugar lejos de ti!

— ¡Ya vas a empezar con eso! ¡¿Qué no ves que trato de hacerlo por tu bien, imbécil!?

— ¡¿Por mi bien!? ¡Es por tu bien para impresionar a Splinter, siempre haciéndose el hermano mayor! ¡Siempre es el favorito

— ¡No es cierto! ―masculló Leonardo alzando la voz dando un paso al frente― ¡No empieces con el juego del niño mimado! ¡Mejor cállate y regresemos a la alcantarilla! ―le tomó del brazo sintiendo ese ardor crearse en su ser por lo que hacía Raphael para molestarse, en ese momento Raphael se exaltó abriendo más sus ojos y luego se zafó bruscamente de Leonardo, el de azul respiró agitado por tal acto de su rudo hermano

— ¡Ya tengo edad para hacer lo que se me antoje! ¡No eres mi padre!

— ¡Pero sí tu hermano mayor! ―volvió a expresar el líder tomándolo del brazo y halándolo hacia él

Raphael bufó apretando los dientes y luego intentó zafarse pero Leonardo lo sujetó fuertemente con ese gesto molesto, enseguida Raphael intentó zafarse de él pero Leo no lo dejó, eso provocó que Raphael se molestarme gruñó apretando los dietes y mirando con enojo al líder.

— Suéltame

— Vendrás conmigo ―masculló empezando a caminar, Raphael al ver que no lastimaría a su hermano con sus sai's a pesar de los sentimientos confusos que le provocaban, las soltó y después se abalanzó súbitamente al cuerpo de Leonardo

Leo cayó al suelo y Raphael quedó encima de él, se colocó sobre él colocando sus piernas alrededor del plastrón y luego empuñó su mano derecha alzándola, Leo se exaltó y luego se abrió con sus brazos al mismo tiempo en que el puño descendía con rapidez. En ese momento golpeó los brazos del líder y leo al ver que había dado un leve espacio, éste rápidamente separó sus brazos y luego se atrevió a golpear la mejilla de Raphael, eso bastó para desbalancearlo y luego cayó alejándose del cuerpo de Leonardo, enseguida el líder se levantó abalanzándose en el cuerpo del temperamental acomodándose entre sus piernas, Raph estaba algo vulnerable por el súbito golpe cerca de su nariz, sin embargo Leonardo se detuvo en seco al ver la posición en la que estaba.

— ¡Lo sabía! ―expresó Raphael llevando las manos a su nariz― ¡Sabía que eres un maldito cobarde! ―Leonardo por su parte refunfuñó con una sonrisa mientras bajaba la mano, miró a su hermano con un leve gesto pervertido y lujurioso y luego se giró un poco solo para tomar los sai's; Raphael frunció el ceño alejando sus manos de la nariz― ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Ya lo verás

De repente el líder sujetó las extremidades del temperamental y de un movimiento súbito encajó los sais en las muñecas del rudo aprisionándolo con ellos sin hacerle daño aparente, los sai's le servían para resguardar su fuerza contra el suelo del techo. Raphael frunció el ceño mirando con algo de extrañeza al mayor.

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, imbécil?! ―masculló Raphael apretando los dientes y mirando con enojo a su mayor

— Solo quiero divertirme contigo, como lo hacíamos antes ¿no lo recuerdas? Creí que eso extrañabas

— ¿Qué? Yo no extraño eso

— Pues April me lo dijo

— ¡¿Qué?! ―bufó― ¡Sabía que no debía contarle mis cosas a esa cretina! ¡Demonios! ¡No debí confiar en ella! ―manifestó tratando de liberar sus manos de los sais que le aprisionaban― bien ―suspiró un tanto molesto, en ese momento Leonardo pasó sus manos sobre el caparazón bien moldeado de su rudo hermano, Raphael no le tomó importancia pues estaban más concentrado en el hallazgo que había hecho el mayor― me descubriste, adelante, díselo a los otros dos tontos

— No hace falta, puedo guardar el secreto, el dulce secreto de Raphael el sentimental

— No hables así, ahora, ya que terminaste de burlarte de mí

— ¿Burlarme de ti?

— Sí, lo puedo ver en tu rostro ―Leo simplemente dibujó una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa― quítame los sai's de encima antes de que desate toda mi furia en ti

— ¿En serio puedes hacer eso?

— Sí

— Bueno, me temo que no podré hacerlo ―habló fríamente provocando que Raphael pensara mal de su hermano, además al fin se percató donde estaban las manos de su mayor en su cuerpo, estaban cerca de su entrepierna, justamente arriba de sus piernas separadas

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué demonios vas a hacer?

— Bien, te diré la verdad ―suspiró Leonardo― la razón para separarme y distanciarme de ti fue...

— Porque Splinter te vio como el hijo favorito

— No, al contrario, fue más una opción mía porque... ―se acercó sutilmente a su rostro solo para acortar la distancia entre los dos, Raphael podía sentir el aliento de su mayor, enseguida parpadeó continuamente mientras fruncía el entrecejo, y por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas, demasiado invisibles a la vista de Leo― porque... tú... eh... me atraes y... si seguía junto a ti... sentía que no podría reprimir mis sentimientos amorosos por ti y que en algún momento... podría explotar

— ¿Explotar? ¿De qué hablas?

— Justo como en este momento ―sonrió con malicia y de repente terminó por romper la distancia entre sus rostros, Leonardo besó los labios de su temperamental hermano, y Raphael se quedó lívido ante aquel acto, sus labios se paralizaron y de pronto sintió un extraño cosquilleo invadir el interior de su caparazón, además por un segundo sintió su corazón detenerse mientras que sus ojos se abrían ampliamente quedando helado ante el beso.

Leonardo de una forma malicioso entreabrió sus ojos solo para morder ferozmente el labio de Raphael, éste se quejó entreabriendo sus carnosos labios y en ese instante Leonardo adentró su lengua en su cavidad húmeda, Raphael casi se atragantó por aquel acto atrevido de Leonardo, abrió sus ojos intentando separarse de Leo pero el líder solamente empujó más su cuerpo. De pronto mientras que el beso seguía, Leonardo deslizó sus manos delicadamente en la superficie de las moldeadas piernas de su rudo hermano. Raphael sintió su piel erizar por un instante y luego Leonardo llevó sus manos hasta la verde colita de su hermano, la tomó con suma fuerza y luego la estrujó apretándola sin vergüenza alguna. Raph se separó súbitamente del beso mientras apretaba los dientes y se arqueaba un poco por el frío acto de su temerario líder.

— ¡Ahg! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Tú, suelta allí!

— Oblígame ―expresó el mayor y luego volvió sus manos a la cola y luego la haló fuertemente haciendo que Raph perdiera el aliento, Leonardo se excitaba poco a poco por los gestos que Raphael hacía al estrujarle su cola, Leo simplemente rió malicioso y después con mordacidad llevó una mano hasta la entrada de su hermano.

Una vez allí pasó su dedo por el contorno del rudo, Raphael se quedó quieto otra vez regresando la vista al de azul, le miraba con algo de miedo y temor por lo que estaba por hacer, sin embargo en su interior se mezclaba ese sentimiento de excitación pero con temer. Raph respiraba agitado sintiendo la yema de los dedos de Leo rozar su contorno con suma delicadeza, o al menos eso parecía.

— Leo... no te atrevas a hacerlo

— Claro que sí ―habló con una voz diferente, algo más madura pero feroz, cuando de pronto Raph resolló doblándose y arqueando su cuerpo intentando liberarse de aquel agarre, Leonardo sin piedad metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada provocando una sensación cortante y eléctrica tan súbita en su interior que hizo que Raph levantara su cadera con ayuda de sus piernas.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡Ahg! ―gimió Raphael apretando los dientes― ¡S-Saca eso de allí!

— no lo creo, disfruto mucho de tu interior y de cómo tus gestos adoloridos logran provocarme ―expresó jadeante, pasó su lengua por sus labios saboreando esa dulce sensación que crecía en su interior

Raphael movió su cuerpo intentando que Leo sacara sus dedos, sin embargo éste comenzó a mover sus dedos de adelante y hacia atrás haciéndose un poco de espacio para la mejor parte, Leo los sacaba y los metía una y otra vez haciendo que el espacio se hiciera un poco más grande. Raph apretó los ojos, jadeó abriendo la boca y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire para seguir, su cuerpo estaba enloqueciendo combinado con aquel dolor, cuando de pronto, al cabo de unos minutos, Raph levantó la mirada percatándose de que su miembro un tanto grueso y venosos había salido de su escondite. Leonardo por su parte estaba de igual, su mirada pervertida y perversa se podía reflejar claramente en él.

En ese momento Leonardo tomó los muslos de la ruda tortuga y después los alzó llevándolos contra el plastrón de éste, Raph gimió mordiendo su labio inferior por la flexibilidad que hacía Leo en él, después Leo se levantó un poco doblando sus rodillas y acomodándose bien entre las piernas de él. Enseguida el de azul rozó su pene contra la entrada semi abierta de Raph mientras reír malicioso entre dientes.

— ¿Estás listo, hermano?

— C-Cómo crees eso... por qué crees que voy a aceptar esta... vil... eehg ―jadeó un poco

— Te conozco también, además me excitará verte gritar mi nombre con mi pene dentro de ti

— Ni hablar... ah... tú ―En ese momento de debilidad del menor, Leo bajó sutilmente la vista acomodando su pene y colocándolo contra la entrada de Raph, en ese instante Leonardo empujó súbitamente, su pene se arqueó ligeramente y luego con ayuda de su mano lo logró empujar metiéndolo tan sorpresivo a la entada virgen de Raphael

Raphael se quedó helado por la acción del mayor. Leo se quedó quieto por un segundo, en ese momento el temperamental sentía como palpitaba el pene de su hermano en su cuerpo, además el gran espacio que acaparaba en s interior, Raphael apenas si logró tragar saliva por lo pesado que se sentía con aquel pedazo de carne en su cuerpo. En ese momento en que Leo tomó aliento, empezó a moverse frenéticamente, deslizando su pene de adelante y hacia atrás haciendo que el ano empezara a acoplarse a su pedazo de carne, abrazándolo con su húmero y tibio interior.

Raphael no lo entendía, sentía un cosquilleo picante en su cuerpo, uno que empezaba a disfrutar con cada embestida que Leonardo le daba. Sus ojos se achicaron y sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo mientras que en contra de su voluntad aparecían unas diminutas lágrimas en sus orbes.

— ¡Aah! ¡Ahh! ¡¡AHGG! ¡LEONARDO! ¡AAAH!

— ¡Eso es! ¡Grita mi nombre con fuerza!

— ¡Ahg! ―gimió áspero disfrutando enteramente el placer doloroso que le otorgaba el mayor― ¿Eso es, más... más! ¡¡AHG! ¡SÍ, MÁS FUERTE! ―Leo sonrió atrevido empujando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante mientras posaba sus manos a un lado del caparazón

— ¡Eso es! ¡Dilo más! ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Ahg! ¡AAH! ¡MHg! ―cerró sus ojos disfrutando del interior de su hermano

Raphael arqueó su cuerpo ante el tacto electrizante en su interior, abrió su boca dejando que un leve rastro de saliva corriera por sus labios hasta deslizarse más allá de su mejilla, abría sus ojos ampliamente mientras que en su rostro se disfrutaba una mezcla de tortura apasionada por su hermano. Leo seguía moviendo su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás dejando que las terminales nerviosas de su pene le excitaran provocándole ese cosquilleo picante cerca de su vientre, su corazón latía con fuerza a más no poder y poco a poco el sudor en su cuerpo empezaba a hacerse presente.

Leo al ver que Raphael estaba accediendo verdaderamente a su vil acto, éste llevó las manos hasta los sai's y después se los quitó halando su cuerpo con rotunda fuerza, en ese momento Raphael al momento de ser liberado, abrazó a su hermano por el cuello y luego le plantó un beso profundo y apasionado en sus labios mientras lo abrazaba con sus piernas con mucha fuerza provocando que la penetración se hiciera más profunda. Después del beso Raphael lo soltó un poco recargando su cuerpo en el techo mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor.

— ¡Ahg! ¡ASÍ, LEO, MÁS... MÁS MÁS DURO... DAME MÁS, IMBECIL!

— ¡ES LO QUE INTENTO! ¡AAAHG! ¡MALDICIÓN, TE AMO! ―gimió perdiendo el control absoluto

— ¡¡AAHG!! ¡¿MHG! ¡¡AAHG!! ¡AAAH! ¡LASTÍMAME, HIÉREME! ―de inmediato Leonardo sonrió malicioso acercando a su rostro y luego descendió con rapidez hasta el cuello, allí clavó sus dientes mordiéndolo fuertemente hasta lograr crearle una leve cortada, eso bastó para que Raphael gritara de dolor mezclado con la pasión y la lujuria, enseguida llevó las manos hasta el caparazón de su hermano en donde con sus pequeñas uñas las clavó apegando más el cuerpo de Leo, éste por su parte seguía embistiendo disfrutando de los gemidos adoloridos de su rudo hermano

Leo mordisqueo como un perro feroz hasta que luego de halar parte de su piel lo soltó dejándole la marca de los dientes sobre su piel, luego llevó nuevamente sus labios hasta los de Raph donde los unió con él, en ese instante el temperamental volvió a abrazar y estrujar el cuerpo de su hermano, respiraba agitado sintiendo que poco a poco el calor electrizante envolvía su pene.

— ¡¡MALDICIÓN, TE AMO, TE AMO IMBECIL, QUIERO QUE SEAS MÍO POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE, RAPHAEL! ¡AAHG!

— ¡ASPI TAMBIÉN LO DESEO! ¡¡AAHGG! ¡AAAHGGG!! ¡AAAHH! ¡MÁS, ASÍ, MÁS DURO! ¡HAZME GRITAR DE DOLOR...! ¡¡AH... OH SÍ! MMH

En ese momento Leo volvió a unir sus labios y después de un movimiento súbito y cortante, Leo se quedó tenso y en ese preciso momento de su pene empezó a correr un chorro tibio que impregnó el interior de Raphael, fue tanta la sincronía que el temperamental también logró correrse e su plastrón soltando un chorro que manchó parte del plastrón de Leonardo, sus cuerpos se movieron un poco embistiendo por última vez y liberando aquella tensión acumulada en sus miembros carnosos.

Los dos cansados y exhaustos se miraron uno al otro otorgándose una sonrisa satisfecha por su acto frío de amor. 

— Te amo, imbécil ―comentó Raphael posando una mano sobre el rostro de Leo, éste sonrió un tanto gentil pero con aquella mezcla perversa en él

— También te amo, estúpido ―murmuró y luego unió sus labios en él

En ese instante con el movimiento de Leo hizo que el semen empezara a correr por la colita del temperamental hasta escurrir fuera de su caparazón.

— No debes escapar de casa, sabes que siempre serás mi favorito y ahora que he liberado mis sentimientos por ti, ya no temo más ¿qué dices? ¿me aceptas? ―Raphael le miró con algo de extrañeza intentando calmar su respiración, bufó rodando los ojos y después volvió la mirada al mayor

— Está bien, solo porque eres un idiota

— Así me gusta y me alegra saber que sepas quién manda

— Sí, claro ―refunfuñó

— Pues creerlo bien, para la próxima lo volveré a hacer y esta vez será más doloroso

— ¿En serio? Quiero verte intentarlo ―sonrió desafiante

— Ya lo verás ―respondió con el mismo tono de voz


	41. Atrapado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Xever (Human) x Raphael ] [ Shonen-Ai ] [ AU ] [ OMEGAVERSE 2.0 ]

Sus blancas orejas se hacían notar cerca de la ventana de cristal, luego poco a poco y con cuidado asomó su cabeza dejando ver sus resplandecientes ojos verdes, el Omega se levantó de puntillas viendo el amplio jardín que poseía el extraño castillo que encerraba su corazón y libertad, el de cinta roja solo suspiró largamente con esa presión en su pecho, luego llevó una mano hasta su plastrón mientras bajaba la mirada y arqueaba las orejas al mismo tiempo en que metía su esponjada cola entre sus piernas.

— No me gusta estar aquí... ―murmuró el de rojo y luego llevó sus manos hasta la ventana de cristal acercándose a ésta un poco más tratando de ver más allá del amplio bosque de dónde provenía― Mi padre, mis hermanos y mi amado me han de extrañar mucho... odio aquí... odio este lugar ―riñó apretando los dientes, tragó saliva y después soltó un largo suspiro lleno de pesadez

De repente la puerta de su amplia habitación se abrió haciendo un chirrido que lastimó las orejas del temperamental, enseguida la tortuga se giró viendo que entre las sombras que provocaba la habitación cerca de la entrada, alguien estaba recargado en el marco de su puerta con los brazos cruzados y posando sus ojos negros en él.

— Oh... Xever ―manifestó con desagrado, algo que hirió al moreno en su interior pero lo demostró con un gesto indiferente ante sus palabras― ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a burlarte de mí? ¿O es que tu maestro me llama para que vaya otra vez? ―preguntó dándose la vuelta

— Vengo para dejarte algo de comer ―expresó Xever y después mostró el plato blanco de porcelana mientras caminaba hacia la luz, cerca de la ventana en donde el rudo reposaba con algo de hostilidad hacia el intruso en su cuarto, cuando estuvo cerca del Omega, se colocó de rodillas dejando el plato, enseguida el testarudo se colocó en sus cuatro extremidades mostrándose algo desconfiado ante el afro, luego Xever se alejó un poco y al final se sentó esperando a que la tortuga confiara otra vez

El Omega tomó un largo suspiro y después se acercó lentamente hasta el plato lleno de comida, con pasos lentos llegó quedando frente al moreno, luego con un gesto disgustado tomó el plato sentándose enfrente del moreno.

— ¿Sigues molesto conmigo, Raphael?

— Mucho ―habló mientras llevaba el arroz cocido hasta su boca, su estómago rugía fuertemente, tragaba con desesperación sin importar la presencia de Montes― Dijiste que... que... que me ayudarías ―calló por un momento bajando el plato y mostrado sus mejillas hinchadas de tanto alimento resguardado en ellas, luego tragó con dificultad llenando la barriga― dijiste que me ayudarías a escapar ―comentó limpiando sus labios de los residuos

Xever solo rodó los ojos suspirando con pesadez, luego torció los labios regresando sus ojos al Omega; Raphael eructó y luego se recostó en el suelo volviendo a un gesto melancólico y lleno de pesar; Xever frunció las cejas un tanto preocupado por su expresión, cada día que pasaba allí en esa prisión le partía el alma ver que Raphael perdía las esperanzas estando allí. Montes suspiró nuevamente y luego se colocó de rodillas llevando las manos hasta el suelo, luego caminó a gatas llegando hasta Raphael, luego se volvió a sentar en el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared cerca de la ventana.

— Y bien ―comentó Xever tratando de romper el hielo que había entre los dos, otra vez― ¿me vas a explicar qué son los Omegas?

— No estoy de humor

— Anda, sé que quieres hacerlo, además así me ayudarás a tratarte mejor, no conozco tus costumbres y apuesto que con esa información podré ayudarte en algo

— Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez... y... no me ayudaste... solo lo estropeaste ―añadió levantándose del suelo y regresándolo a ver con las orejas en alto

— Esta vez lo mantendré en secreto, solo tú y yo, además sabes que Destructor no está por tu gente mutante, sino más bien por los minerales que tienen en ese lugar, así que si él se llegara a enterar, no le importaría

— Bien ―habló Raphael con un tono irritado por la insistencia del afro, luego el moreno extendió sus brazos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa confiada para el Omega, Raphael frunció el ceño y después apartó la mirada de él dejando que sus mejillas se tornaran ligeramente rosadas, tragó saliva y luego regresó sus verdes ojos al moreno, sintió su corazón latir fuertemente dejando que ese calor inundara su pecho, al final derrotado Raphael caminó a gatas hasta los brazos del moreno, posteriormente se acomodó entre las piernas de Xever y recargó su cabeza en el pecho del afro mientras que éste lo abrazaba compartiendo parte de su calor― E-Entonces ¿quieres saber o solo era un viejo truco para abrazarme?

— Las dos cosas ―Raph bufó inflando las mejillas, después se separó solo para ver el rostro del moreno, Xever solo refunfuñó con una sonrisa algo burlona para él

— Bien... el lugar de donde yo vengo... es normal ver a Alfas, Betas y Omegas, cada uno tiene un papel importante allí, los Alfas son los más... poderosos por decirlo así, los que poseen mayores prioridades y beneficios, después los Betas, son comunes y tienen un 50-50, pueden llegar a ser importantes o no, y por último los Omegas, somos escasos pero aun así demasiado deseables para la mayoría de los Alfas

— ¿Ah, sí? ―levantó la ceja el moreno― Y por qué

— Porque... poseemos un celo irresistible para ellos, así que ellos nos eligen y luego hacemos el amor, después nos hacen una marca en nuestro cuello para hacernos suyos

— ¿Y lo hacen si ustedes quieren? ¿O los violan?

— Lo hacemos si queremos, así formamos familias

— ¿En serio?

— Sí ―respondió Raph algo entusiasta levantando su blanca cola mientras la agitaba― ¿Sabías que yo puedo tener bebés?

— Ya me lo habías comentado pero... lo sigo viendo como algo imposible

— Pues de donde soy es muy normal, si tú y yo... ―calló súbitamente mirando a Xever con los ojos bien abiertos, el moreno solo frunció el ceño mirando con suspicacia al Omega― h-hiciéramos el amor... tendríamos un bebé

— Y lo sigo viendo algo perturbador ―habló algo lívido

— No para nosotros ―sonrió un tanto alegre de ser escuchado, después de todo lo que sufrió y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, con Xever a su lado se sentía algo seguro, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones se mostraba como un mentiroso, sin embargo el recordar a su familia muy lejos de él, hizo que el gesto de Raphael cambiara drásticamente inclinando sus orejas demasiado triste, suspiró con pesar

— Oye, oye ¿qué te pasa?

— Yo... e-extraño a mi familia... quiero volver con ellos, quiero volver con Leo

Xever sintió una punzada en su pecho; no le importaba que hablara de su familia, pero sus cambios repentinos de humor eran alborotados cada vez que el Omega decía el nombre de su prometido, Raphael inmediatamente se percató del cambio brusco que presentó el moreno; luego prontamente levantó las orejas mirando con algo de confusión en su rostro.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Raphael algo dudoso de su gesto

— ¿Tienes que hablarme siempre de Leonardo?

— Pues... sí, es mi prometido, ya te lo dije, quiero volver con él... pero... no me dejas...

— Y-Ya te dije que ―hablaba entre dientes intentando tragarse la irritante molestia que surgía dentro de él― que no puedo hacerlo, a no ser que le des la ubicación a Destructor para poder eh... invadir tu pueblo ―Raph arqueó las orejas mirando con molestia al moreno

— ¿¡Qué?! ¡Así menos les daré la ubicación! ¡Solo explotaran mi hogar! ¡Solo para su estúpido beneficio!

— Bueno... invadir es una palabra muy fuerte... no me refería a eso... sino más bien... robar

— ¿¡Robar?! ―se exaltó

— ¡No, no! Solo... solo tomar lo necesario, a Destructor le agrada la idea de experimentar con objetos nuevos, no los explotarán ni robaran, solo... tomara muestras y después se marchara

— No es lo que dice él, lo escuché una vez y dijo que nos destruiría a todos... y si es de ese modo... prefiero morir aquí antes de darle la ubicación de mi hogar

— Parece que te gusta sufrir ―dijo Xever un tanto serio, después tomó un largo suspiro de desesperación al ver que no había logrado convencer al Omega testarudo

— Y dime tú ¿estás de lado de Destructor o mío?

— Yo...

— ¡Vamos, responde! ―mostró su blanca dentadura amenazándolo mientras empuñaba sus manos fuertemente mostrándose nada feliz

— Estoy... mitad y mitad

— Eso no ayuda

— Pues lo siento, no puedo traicionarlo, me cortarían la cabeza antes de hacerlo y... tampoco puedo dejarte solo porque me importas ―respondió muy sincero, de repente Raphael cambió drásticamente su gesto a uno sorprendido y plasmado por las palabras del afro, luego sus mejillas se enrojecieron haciendo que su corazón latiera fuertemente; se sentía culpable de empezar a sentir algo así sabiendo que tenía a su amado esperándolo en el bosque

— ¿R-Realmente te importo?

— Por supuesto, de no ser así te trataría como lo hacen los demás

Raphael cambió su gesto a uno más apacible, sabía que no podía cambiar de parecer al moreno y que tampoco podía verlo de la otra manera en que lo conoció, sus ojos se dilataron mientras sus orejas se arqueaban mostrándose muy gentil con él; Xever sonrió sereno mientras llevaba sus manos hasta el caparazón del Omega y lo acercaba un poco más a su cuerpo, Raphael suspiró profundamente manteniendo sus orejas tiernamente arqueadas hacia atrás.

— No aves cuánto deseo dejarte ir pero... también le tomo a la muerte

— Ya... veo ―suspiró el Omega bajando la mirada, poco a poco sus ojos verdes empezaron a llenarse de agua, luego cerró delicadamente sus párpados mientras que sus carnosos labios temblaban con tristeza

— Lo... siento mucho, Raphael pero... soy un cobarde ―volvió a suspirar

— Ya olvídalo, lo entiendo... lo entiendo perfectamente ―levantó la mirada posando sus ojos cristalinos en él, después tragó grueso al mismo tiempo en que parpadeaba continuamente― sé que valoras tu vida también... así que... despreocúpate, ya no voy a exigirte que me saques de aquí... entiendo que Destructor me torturará hasta el resto de mis días y... moriré

— Espero... que perdones mis acciones ―volvió a decir con pesar

Raphael sabía que no podía exigir mucho al moreno por el bajo rango que poseía, además de tener menos fuerza que aquel ser despiadado que lo encerró; así poco a poco el rudo dejó que sus lágrimas de cristal resbalaran por sus mejillas mirando con tristeza en su rostro; Xever se sintió mal, cada lágrima que caía del rostro empapado de Raphael, le rompía el corazón, así que solo suspiró largamente bajando tenuemente la mirada; luego empuñó sus manos sintiendo ese ardor angustiante en su pecho, tanto que inquietaba su alma.

— Realmente... siento mantenerte aquí también ―dijo otra vez mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Raphael, después casi de un movimiento repentino sujetó el rostro del Omega y lo haló suevamente hasta su rostro, Raphael se paralizó abriendo más sus ojos cuando de pronto el tacto de sus labios se unieron a los suyos.

El moreno cerró sus párpados suavemente disfrutando de la dulce sensación que los labios del temperamental podían darle; Raphael se quedó helado ante el repentino acto de Montes, no parpadeó, contuvo la respiración y casi sin aliento se quedó, sus labios se entumecieron, no podía, simplemente no podía pero extrañamente su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, casi podía escucharlo vibrar en sus oídos.

Xever aun disfrutando del satisfactorio beso, empezó a mover sus habilidosas manos hasta el caparazón de Raphael, descendiéndolo con lentitud hasta llegar a su blanca cola; Raphael con el rostro enrojecido y ardiente se sobresaltó sintiendo erizar su blanca cola, su corazón se paralizó y luego aun con los labios unidos, tragó grueso sintiendo que no podía ni moverse por el asombro. Después Xever entreabrió sus ojos y luego casi con una sonrisa un tanto gentil empezó a deslizar sus manos sobre la tupida cola blanca del Omega, Raphael por un instante sintió un extraño toque eléctrico atravesar su caparazón hasta llegar a su latiente corazón, sus orbes se achicaron por tal atrevimiento del moreno; Xever le miró apacible y luego haló la blanca cola provocando que Raph enrojeciera más su rostro sintiendo el ardor palpitante en toda su cara, luego casi sutil el moreno llevó sus manos hasta los muslos del Omega en donde lo acarició suevamente pasando finamente la yema de sus dedos. Raphael no lo soportó más, su corazón parecía que estaba a punto de estallar con los latidos infernales dentro de su ser.

Xever por su parte estaba complacido con que Raphael no se separara de sus labios, sin embargo en tan poco tiempo sintió algo raro en sus pantalones, como si algo dentro de Raphael empezara a escurrir y empapar sus pantalones, Xever abrió sus ojos ampliamente quedando exaltado por lo que empezaba a sentir cuando de pronto Raphael levantó una mano, Xever palideció regresando sus orbes obscuros a la mano levantada del rudo y súbitamente la pesada extremidad de Raph, descendió con mucha fuerza hasta impactar fuertemente contra la mejilla del moreno. Fue tan rudo el golpe que se separaron del beso y Xever volteó su rostro a su costado con la palma de la tortuga marcada en su mejilla con un contorno ligeramente rojo y palpitante, Xever tosió por el asombro y después volteó a ver nuevamente al Omega.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ―masculló el moreno llevando las manos apretadas al suelo― ¡Intentaba hacerte sentir bien, maldita sea! ―expresó con la respiración agitada y ardiente en su interior

Raphael tenía las manos puestas en sus labios y el rostro aun rojo, casi como el color de su bandana y sin despegar la mirada molesta del moreno.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Intentabas aprovecharte de mí y de mi tristeza! ¡Maldito gusano infeliz! ―gruñó y luego separó sus manos de su boca solo para levantar su mano otra vez y descenderla nuevamente a la mejilla del moreno, pero esta vez con sus tres garras incluidas

Xever palideció y otra vez el golpe rotundo de Raphael cayó en la mejilla de Xever, esta vez el Omega se levantó de sus piernas y se alejó de él mostrándose algo hostil y quedando en sus cuatro extremidades, enseguida el afro llevó una mano hasta su mejilla sobándola, de pronto resolló al sentir una extraña viscosidad en ella, después se enderezó quedando nuevamente sentado en el suelo y mirando con enojo al Omega, Raphael solamente erizó la cola y mostró los dientes.

Xever tragó grueso y después miró su mano, el golpe con las garras, le creó una rotunda herida, casi corrosiva en sus mejillas.

— Demonios ―murmuró Montes y luego volvió a llevar su mano en la mejilla― Intentaba ser bueno contigo, pero aparentemente sigues siendo el mismo arisco desde que llegaste ―Raphael bufó, semejando casi a un felino

— No es cierto ―habló con enojo en su voz― solo te aprovechas de mí... sabes que tengo a Leo y aun así... t-te atreviste a besarme

— Porque... e-es evidente lo que siento por ti ―intentó ser gentil con él, luego Raph pestañeó continuamente y sus mejillas no pudieron evitar tornarse de rojo otra vez, luego apartó su mirada quedándose sentado en frente de él

— S-Será mejor que te vayas...

— ¿No quieres seguir pensando en el beso? Porque puedo asegurar que te gustó ―Raph bufó erizando la cola y apretando los dientes mientras gruñía también

— S-Solo vete

— ¿No quieres admitirlo, verdad? ―se levantó del suelo sin despegar su mirada de él, Raph tragó saliva apartando sus ojos vidriosos de éste, Xever suspiró y después bajó la mano de su rostro viendo que la sangre ardiente había parado de emanar de su mejilla, después soltó un largo suspiro y luego volvió sus ojos a la tortuga que lo miraba con un odio voraz en su rostro dejando que sus mejillas se pintaran de carmín dando la impresión de que ardían llenas de calor, Xever volvió a suspirar algo agobiado estando algo cabizbajo por la actitud arisca del temperamental, eso decepcionaba su corazón― Bien, si así lo quieres, te quedarás aquí ―dijo y luego limpió su mejilla otra vez con ayuda de los guantes negros que portaba, refunfuñó y luego volvió sus ojos furiosos al rudo, Raphael se mostraba triste, decepcionado, su corazón de alguna manera estaba confundido por sentir algo así― pensé que... teníamos algo especial

— S-Solo... vete, Xever ―habló débilmente y después se encaminó hasta su cama en donde se metió por debajo de ésta estando en la obscuridad y frialdad del lugar apartado, de repente la puerta se abrió con un estruendoso rechinido que ensordeció a los dos desde adentro y de inmediato Montes regresó su mirada confundida hasta la puerta abierta, desde aquel lugar en donde la luz traspasaba tenuemente, se notó una silueta muy bien conocida para el moreno, Xever al instante sintió un extraño brinco en su corazón que casi lo dejó con la sangre helada

— Oh ¿qué es esto? ―preguntó el castaño con los brazos cruzados mirando mordaz a los dos, Xever solo se limitó a imitar su postura y fruncir los labios en señal de disgusto― un lío amoroso ¡Qué patético! ¡Xever, creí que habías dejado a esa tortuga en paz! ¡No cabe duda que eres un maldito zoofílico! ¡Es tedioso tener que estar escuchando sus problemas de un amor prohibido!

Xever tragó saliva con dificultad y luego apretó sus manos sintiendo esa sensación ardiente de vergüenza llenar su rostro con un leve tenue color rosado, después aparto la mirada.

— ¿No tienes otro lugar en dónde molestar, Bradford? ―preguntó el moreno algo arrogante tratando de demostrarle que sus palabras no le herían ni en lo más mínimo, el castaño solamente esbozó su sonrisa vil hacia los dos, en especial hacia su compañero

— Admítelo, es divertido ver cómo su tensión sexual sigue a flote, pero tranquilo, todavía no diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Destructor, no por ahora ―volvió su voz más lúgubre intentando helar la sangre del moreno

Xever sintiendo que no aguantaría más la vergüenza que le daba su compañero, caminó hasta la puerta y luego de una manera brusca golpeó su hombre con el de él haciéndose prepotente hacia el castaño, Bradford solo rió entre dientes y luego regresó la vista a Raphael debajo de la cama acurrucado con su blanca cola de seda.

— ¡Adiós, Omega Ingenuo! ―expresó y después cerró la puerta fuertemente haciendo que el ruido ensordecedor lastimara las peludas orejas del rudo

Raphael solamente las arqueó soltando otro largo suspiro lleno de pesadez e impotencia por todo lo que había sucedido, después se recostó más en el suelo como un cachorro temiendo de su amo malhumorado Raphael tristemente cerró sus pesados parpados pensando en el beso que el moreno le dio, era raro, sus labios todavía vibraban sintiendo su calor estar envuelto en ellos. Raphael con las mejillas pintadas de rojo y ligeramente ardientes, llevó la yema de sus dedos hasta sus carnosos labios verdes, los palpó suavemente, casi podía sentir los labios de Montes posados en los suyos, de pronto su corazón dio un salto más haciendo que se estremeciera su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué siento que... Leo ya no me interesa más? ―preguntó con los orbes cristalinos― ¿por qué siento que Xever es a quién amo ahora? ¡Si... si solo se ha dedicado a mentirme con sacarme de este agujero maldito y... solo... se mofa de mí con su silencio y lo que no puede hacer! ―gruñó apretando los párpados y llevando las manos a su rostro― ¡Lo odio...! ¡Lo odio tanto! ¡Pero ese imbécil siempre está al tanto de mí! ¡Lo odio por querer amarme! ―dejó que las lágrimas amargas corrieran por sus mejillas empapando su bandana también― ¡Te odio, Xever! ―gimió dolido en su interior― ¡Te odio por amarte!


	42. Una situación incómoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ FishFace/Xever x Raphael ] 
> 
> NI* Antes, aquí, ninguno de los dos se quiere, pero la situación vergonzosa amerita un Xeveraph gracioso

El sai de Raphael y la navaja enorme de Xever se encontraban cara a cara una y otra vez, el acuático rápidamente retrocedió haciendo una maroma y al instante tomó con firmeza su arma en manos, enseguida el rudo inmediatamente gruñó mientras corría con su par de sai's en mano y de inmediato las encajaba una vez más con intenciones hacia el mutante acuático, sin embargo el pez esquivó el ataque dando un salto hacia el otro lado, Raphael se detuvo en su lugar mirando con enojo al pez bordo.

— ¡Deja de huir, cobarde! ―manifestó Raphael empuñando sus manos firmes

— Lo haré si me das el retromutágeno

— Ash ¿para qué demonios lo quieres? ¡Eres un adefesio y siempre lo vas a hacer!

— ¡Oye! ¡Eso duele! ―gruñó el pez― entonces no sé para que lo necesitas tú y tus hermanos ―bajó la guardia colocando la punta de su navaja alargada en el techo en donde estaban y después se recargó ligeramente un tanto molesto por su comentario

— Obviamente para algo más importante que tú

— Sigue siendo doloroso ―arqueó la aleta tratando de hacerse el vulnerable ante sus crueles palabras― vamos, solo un poco, no creo que necesites todo el frasco ―respondió monótono, Raphael rodó sus ojos sin ni siquiera inmutarse

— Dije que no y sabes qué ya me aburrí de esto, en fin, no vale la pena seguir tratando de luchar contigo, solo me haces perder el tiempo tratando de buscar a Karai, mejor suerte para la próxima ―mencionó y después guardó sus sai's

Enseguida Raphael se dio la vuelta encaminándose al a orilla del tejado en donde el frasco del retomutágeno estaba, en un cilindro con un contenido ligeramente naranja con una pizca rosada, Xever palideció viendo que su oportunidad estaba marchándose frente a sus ojos, pensó rápidamente; tragó grueso y de inmediato sin importarle su navaja corrió hasta Raphael. El rudo tomó el pequeño cilindro en el suelo del tejado, sin embargo muy sorpresivamente escuchó los pasos robóticos acercarse a él rápidamente, de inmediato se enderezó y luego giró su cabeza hacia su costado solo para ver al pez bordo acercársele, Raph ahogo un grito y luego el pez se detuvo en seco mientras daba una maroma y golpeaba a Raphael al pararse en sus dos manos y girar sus piernas robóticas como un helicóptero, Raphael ante el golpe rotuno del pez, evadió el peligro de caer en la orilla del tejado siendo lanzado a otra dirección.

Raph impactó contra una extraña anclada al techado, su caparazón se golpeó con la puerta de metal haciendo resonar en todo el tejado, Xever inmediatamente se levantó sonriendo malicioso hacia la ruda tortuga, Raphael por su parte aún estaba con su caparazón vibrante, luego sacudió su cabeza viendo que Xever corría una vez más a él, resolló y luego dejó el cilindro a un lado en el suelo y luego se levantó sacando sus sa's en posición; Xever llegó y luego intentó golpear con sus piernas, dio un salto y éstas rápidamente volvieron a girar, Raphael lo evadió dando un salto pero al momento se percató de que había dejado solo al cilindro.

Xever se quedó cerca de la puerta metálica y al no ver el retromutageno en las manos de Raph, rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia su costado viendo que estaba justo a sus espaldas, sonrió hacia la tortuga y de inmediato se giró.

— ¡No, espera! ¡No puedes tocarlo! ¡FishFace detente!

— ¡Ya te dije que ese nombre es ofensivo! ―manifestó estando a centímetros de tomarlo pero Raph al tratar de correr y alejarlo del frasco, éste dio un impulso con sus piernas intentando taclearlo lejos de la sustancia, sin embargo al no medir la fuerza de su impulso, Raph logró empujarlo pero provocó que, al mismo tiempo el acuático cayera sobre el mutágeno al mismo tiempo en que el sonido de un cristal quebrándose se hacía presente en los dos.

Ambos mutantes se quedaron inmóviles por un momento, Raph había quedado sobre el pez y éste cayó con la panza blanca sobre la sustancia; Raphael estaba algo preocupado, más que nada por haber desperdiciado el mutágeno por un descuido. Raph inmediatamente se levantó del suelo alejando del pez. FishFace por su parte se reincorporó lentamente del suelo y luego bajó la mirada viendo que la sustancia resbalaba por su panza blanca con algunos cortes extrañas por el cristal roto.

— E-Esto... está muy mal... se... se suponía que no debías... tú... yo... L-Leo se enfadará conmigo por esto... no, no, no, eres ¡un imbécil! ―retrocedió esperando no ser partícipe de un efecto secundario

Al momento el pez se giró viendo que no estaba pasando nada malo en su cuerpo, seguía igual. Gruñó regresando a ver al rudo y luego dio un paso al frente con las manos apretadas.

— ¡Oye! ¡Esta porquería no funciona!

— Ah... pues. Me alegro mucho por eso ―dijo indiferente

— ¡Pequeño gusano! ―dijo el pez avanzando hasta él cuando de pronto se quedó helado en su lugar sintiendo que algo caliente emergía de su interior y justamente aparecía en su panza blanca, sintiendo quemar arduamente, con la respiración alterada bajó la vista y se percató de sus manos, las aletas entremedio de sus dedos empezaron a desaparecer y poco a poco volviendo su piel morena otra vez.

Raphael hizo una leve mueca asqueada al ver la transformación de Xever volverse humano otra vez. Los huesos crujían constantemente y Raphael asustado por lo que presenciaba, solo retrocedió un tanto temeroso abriendo más sus ojos con la boca ligeramente abierta y los labios tenuemente pálidos. Las manos del moreno cambiaron drásticamente quedando sobre el suelo empuñadas, gruñó doblando su espalda hacia adelante y poco a poco respiró hondo otra vez, como si el aire le hiciera falta en su interior, demasiado áspero lastimando su garganta.

Poco a poco el color cambió y en su larga y acuática, sus dos piernas se volvían a hacer presentes estando desnudas y un tanto húmedas; la camisa negra que sostenía el tanque de oxígeno, se volvió un poco grande y las mangueras resbalaron, el moreno inmediatamente se lo quitó al ver que estorbo le hacían hasta que las tiró lejos de él. Después de un rato, el moreno volvió a colar sus manos extendidas sobre el suelo, respiraba hondo, y su cuerpo temblaba drásticamente estando de rodillas sobre el tejado, tragó amargamente sintiendo ese ardor desvanecerse poco a poco de su ser, respiró hondo una y otra vez hasta que su respirar volvió a la normalidad.

Enseguida el afro abrió sus ojos otra vez, de pronto sus ojos marrones se posaron sobre sus manos, eran morenas y humanas otra vez, enseguida se reincorporó sobre sus rodillas mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cuello, las escamas y las agallas no estaba, solo su tersa piel otra vez, luego volvió a colocar sus manos al frente suyo observándose detenidamente, después bajó la vista viendo que las piernas robóticas eran las únicas que estaban adheridas a su cuerpo presuroso presionó un botón en la parte metálica y después éstas se desprendieron de par en par cayendo a ambos lados de sus costados. Xever con débiles impulsos trató de levantarse, al instante de quedar parado sobre sus dos piernas, éstas tambalearon como gelatina, seguían muy débiles, luego intentó dar un paso hacia adelante pero éstas súbitamente se doblaron en contra de su voluntad inmediatamente trató de no perder el equilibrio pero inútilmente cayó de sentón hacia atrás lastimándose la retaguardia.

¾ ¿R-Realmente eres tú otra vez? ¿F-Funcionó? ―preguntó Raphael caminando hasta el afro sentado en el suelo, de inmediato el pelinegro regresó a verlo un tanto confundido

¾ Claro que soy yo... no sé si debo de agradecerte o no

¾ ¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te di el retro-mutageno ―cruzó los brazos y torció los labios

¾ Agradecer tu torpeza, si no te hubieras lanzado hacia mí nunca hubiera roto el frasco, gracias por eso, tonto ―comenzó el moreno volviendo a quedar a gatas, después intentó levantarse otra vez y en esta ocasión se enderezó quedando sobre sus dos piernas.

Raphael frunció el entrecejo y retrocedió un paso quedando intrigado por la forma que poseía, pues jamás había visto a un humano desnudo; después bajó pegó la mirada hacia el cuerpo bien formado del afro, descendiendo sus ojos verdes más y más hasta que de pronto se percató de algo extrañamente raro en su entrepierna, con el rostro lívido retrocedió otra vez al mismo tiempo en que se escudaba con sus brazos intentando no mirar, pero la extraña curiosidad seguía invadiendo su mente.

¾ ¡¡AAHH!! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! ¡UN MONSTRUO! ¡UN MONSTRUO!

¾ ¡¿Qué?! ―inquirió preocupado el moreno al ver hacia donde miraba Raphael, luego inmediatamente llevó ambas manos hasta su entrepierna cubriendo su miembro de la vista de Raphael, al instante el temperamental cayó sus incesantes gritos y luego con lentitud bajó las manos de su rostro al mismo tiempo en que quedaba paralizado y con el rostro ligeramente rojo tratando de mirar al moreno cara a cara

¾ ¡¿Q-Qué es eso?! ¿¿Por qué un pedazo de carne está... está colgando de ti?

¾ ¿Qué? Espera, ¿eres macho?

¾ ¡Obviamente! ―manifestó con desagrado en su pregunta― ¡Que no lo ves! ¿¡Músculos fuertes, guapo y muy rudo?! ―habló con obviedad

¾ Se supone que también debes tener uno

¾ ¿Qué eso? ¡Pff, claro que no! ¡El mío no es así de... f-feo como esa cosa!

¾ Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba, eres una tortuga... ―rió un tanto molesto intentando disimularlo― bien... acabo de darme cuenta de que esto se ha vuelto extraño, escucha ―habló seriamente sin despegar las manos de su entrepierna― si me ayudas a bajar de aquí y conseguir un atuendo para mi desnudo cuerpo que te perturba, no te haré nada por un mes

¾ ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué clase de trato es eso?!

¾ Uno muy bueno para que me ayudes

¾ No lo sé... no soy bueno ayudando al enemigo ―manifestó arrogante y luego se cruzó de brazos― pido más

¾ ¿Más qué?

¾ Ya sabes, más cosas para poder ayudarte

Xever torció los labios y después escapó un bufido molesto de sus labios entreabiertos― Bien, si me ayudas, no te lastimaré por un año

¾ Me agrada ¿qué más?

¾ Ah... y tal vez... eh... no ayudar a Destructor

¾ ¿Tal vez?

¾ Bien, no ayudaré a Destructor, ni lastimaré a tus hermanos, tampoco robaré

¾ Y...

¾ ¿Y? ―preguntó Xever

¾ Sí, me gustaría que por un año me compres... pizza, solo para mí

¾ Bien... lo haré ¿feliz? Ahora ayúdame

Raphael sonrió con malicia viendo que tenía a merced al moreno y con ello se sentía más capacitado que él; enseguida caminó hasta Xever, sin embargo esa sensación de desconfianza no tardó en hacerse presente, más que nada por lo que acababa de ver― Intentaré no mirarte ―dijo Raph

¾ Mejor ―comentó y luego apoyó sus manos tibias sobre el hombro de Raphael, al instante el temperamental se quedó helado al sentir ese extraño tacto sabiendo en dónde estuvo antes; luego los dos empezaron a caminar hacia el tejado, sin embargo las piernas del moreno volvieron a temblar otra vez tornándose pesadas y cansadas tan súbitamente de nuevo, Xever intentó apresurar más el peso, pero abruptamente dio un paso en falso, su tobillo se dobló provocando que cayera hacia el costado de Raphael tumbándolo al tejado otra vez.

Raph resolló y de pronto aquel peso cayó sobre él, después el cálido tacto de esa extraña y tersa piel se trasmitía a su cuerpo haciendo que una tensión eléctrica recorriera su caparazón entero y la peor parte es que se percató de que aquella extraña cosa estaba rozando parte de su pierna; Xever inmediatamente se apoyó con sus brazos y luego percatándose de la situación tan extraña que padecían ambos, sonrió tratando de ser burlón con la tortuga sabiendo que odiaba ver esa parte suya cerca del rudo.

¾ Parece que el destino nos quiere ver juntos ―dijo un tanto burlón, Raphael tornó sus mejillas ligeramente calientes con un tono rojizo en ellas

¾ E-Esa cosa me está tocando

¾ No fue mi culpa

¾ ¡Claro que lo fue! ¡Aléjate, no me toques pervertido! ―alegó el rudo intentando levantarse apoyando sus brazos en el tejado, pero antes de que pudiera apartar al moreno con mano empuñada, repentinamente sus hermanos aparecieron cerca de la orilla del tejado.

¾ ¡Raphael! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Escuchamos tus gritos!? ―manifestó Leonardo dando un paso al frente al igual que los otros dos, cuando de pronto los tres se quedaron plasmados en su lugar con un gesto un tanto avergonzado, raro y perturbado ante lo que veían

¾ ¿R-Raph? ¿Q-Qué estás? ―preguntó el esbelto

¾ No sabía que Raph tenía una relación con Cara de pez... digo Xever y ―habló el pecoso― ¿d-desde cuándo la tienen? ¡Y desde cuando Xever es... es humano otra vez!

El moreno y Raphael no dijeron nada, solo apoyando el silencio sentían la vergüenza apoderarse de sus cuerpos, después de un rato Raphael reaccionó y luego pateó el moreno apartándolo de su ser y después se levantó con el gesto asqueado y perturbado― ¡AHH! ¡Lo siento allí! ¡Qué asco! ¡Ah! ―socorrió a sus hermanos

Xever sobó su pecho desnudo ante el estrepitoso golpe de Raphael; luego levantó la mirada hacia las otras tres tortugas, éstos por su parte no dudaron en petrificarse por lo que sus ojos veían de igual manera.

¾ ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! ―inquirió alarmado el pecoso y después cubrió sus ojos

¾ T-Tranquilos ―dijo Donnie― e-es solo parte del cuerpo humano... p-pero no cabe duda de que es raro que... que lo presenciemos de verdad, Xever otra vez con fastidio llevó las manos hasta su entrepierna

¾ ¡¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Es hiriente y ofensivo!

Luego de un rato de calma, Raphael pidió que sus hermanos se retiraran pues tendría que cumplir la promesa para el afro, indecisos y dudosos aceptaron al final. Después de un rato, tal y como lo prometió, ayudo a Xever a encontrar el atuendo adecuado para él y bajarlo del techo. Y en medo de un callejón los dos estaban.

¾ No pensé que un día como este llegara

¾ Sí... lo sé... f-fue raro y... extraño

¾ ¿De qué hablas?

¾ De... avergonzarte por... ver eso

¾ Ah ―sonrió un tanto malicioso― yo habla de ser un humano otra vez

¾ Ah. Sí y eso también

¾ No puedo creer que sigas pensando en eso que tuviste que ver

¾ Y-Ya no lo haré más ―farfulló

¾ Y por cierto, yo ―llevó una mano hasta su cuello― gracias por ayudarme

¾ ¿Cumplirás con el trato, verdad?

¾ Por supuesto ―refunfuñó sonriente― y si quieres ―habló seriamente colocando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Raphael― puedo mostrártelo otra vez, adoré ver tus gestos de miedo ―rió con los labios sellados; Raphael se quedó tieso en su lugar y poco a poco la rabia interna creció en su interior, luego sin previo aviso golpeó con un puñetazo en la mejilla de Xever

¾ ¡Oye! ―gruñó apartándose de él y con la mano puesta en ésta

¾ ¡Más te vale no comentarlo nunca más! ¡O de lo contrario tendré que cortarlo para que no lo menciones!

Xever se quedó en blanco al escuchar sus sombrías palabras, después el rudo temperamental se marchó en medio de la obscuridad del callejón


	43. Pareja disfuncional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Leo x Raph ] [ Omegaverso ]

Los llantos incesantes de los bebés se escuchaban por todo el comedor, los tres retoños lloraban incesantemente desde los asientos especiales para ellos, constantemente una y otra vez hasta agitar sus pequeños brazos y tirar la comida del plato de plástico que reposaba en la mesita que los resguardaba. Leonardo se hallaba agitado, alterado, preocupado y temeroso al ver que el tiempo se le iba por cuidar de sus tres hijos sin cuidado de su otra pareja, estaba furioso, malhumorado, todo al no ver su apoyo con él como se lo prometieron los dos antes de casarse.

\- ¡Maldito Omega descuidado! -manifestó Leonardo con un par de biberones en mano y en la otra otro plato de papilla, respiró hondo tratando de alejar el estrés y luego se encaminó hacia los banquitos de sus tres hijos.

Agobiado al ver que dos manos no eran suficientes, Leo primeramente les entregó a las gemelas sus biberones, esperó a que los sujetaran con firmeza con sus manitas, espero otro buen rato hasta ver que ya lo tenían dominado, después se dirigió al mayor, el único varón de la familia y posteriormente se encargó de darle nueva papilla recién hecha.

\- Al menos saben comportarse cuando les doy de comer... por desgracia su madre desnaturalizada no me ayuda en nada -rezongó mientras rodaba los ojos, cuando de pronto la puerta del comedor se abrió dejando ver a Raphael, un poco somnoliento y con una pijama todavía puesta, Leo al momento de verlo cambió otra vez su gesto por uno malhumorado de verlo- Vaya, es un milagro que por fin salgas de la cama ¿dormiste bien, bombón? -preguntó con tono hostil, Raphael al ver el cambio que había provocado en Leonardo con su presencia, ni se molestó en sonreír mordazmente mientras caminaba hacia él sin pena

\- Hola, Leo, también me da gusto verte esta mañana, ¿te va bien con nuestros hijos?

\- ¡Claro! ¡De maravilla! -habló con tono sarcástico

\- Qué bueno, por cierto, en dónde está mi almuerzo

\- Esa parte la pensé especialmente para ti, para sorpresa de hoy decidí que lo harás tú solo

\- Debes estar bromeando, tú eres mi Alfa, por tanto aliméntame -ordenó con un tono casi molesto al ver que su mirada parecía no mentir

\- Claro que no, ya he hecho bastante por ti y tú no has hecho nada por mí ni por nuestros hijos

\- Oye, tú decidiste que debía tenerlos, no fue mi culpa, de hecho era yo quien no quería tener hijos tan pronto, pero tu incesante calentura me cautivó y aquí estamos, sin mencionar que no me dejaste tomar nada para no tenerlos -frunció los labios echando en cara sus desgracias

Para Leo no era sorpresa lo que Raphael pensara de sus hijos no tan deseados, pero en cambio para él eran lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en su vida. Leo terminado de haber alimentado a sus retoños, colocó los trastos sucios la tarja y luego se giró mirando seriamente al Omega. Suspiró agobiado sin querer recurrir a un método en especial, enseguida dio un paso al frente quedando cara a cara con su testarudo Omega.

\- Escucha Raphael -su voz sonaba fingidamente apacible- por meses he intentado llevarnos bien, como antes, pero tu incontrolable molestia parecen ser nuestros hijos

\- ¿Quieres que te lo repita? Yo no deseaba tenerlos... no por ahora... de hecho, tú fuiste quien me obligó a hacerlo -cruzó sus brazos otra vez- como cualquier otro Alfa prepotente y obstinado de lo que posee -Leo torció los labios y rodó los ojos nuevamente mientras suspiraba otra vez tratando de mantener las cosas bajo control

\- Admite que no todo es mi 'culpa' ¡Tú también eres parte de este juego! ¡Eres un Omega calenturiento tal como yo! Y lo hice porque yo sí deseo formar una familia, contigo pero las cosas parecen estar yendo muy mal ahora. Por el momento he pensado severamente sobre algo

\- ¿Sobre qué? -indagó sin temer de la seriedad del Alfa de azul

\- Sobre usar mi voz de mando contigo, sabes que odio hacer eso pero si no cambias y si no me ayudas con los niños, me veré obligado a usarlo contigo, así que tú decides

\- ¡Ah! Me estás -fingió asombro- amenazando

\- Es lo que no quería hacer pero es la única opción

\- Sí... la cosa es que no voy a cambiar, no quiero ser de esos Omegas mandados siempre por sus cretinos Alfas, sabes, tengo una mejor idea, tú sigue cuidando a los niños mientras que yo me voy a divertir, estoy harto de cómo ESTA ¡ASQUEROSA SOCIEDAD NOS TRATA, A NOSOTROS LOS DÉBILES OMEGAS! -alzó la voz- ¡Así que si quieres usar tu estúpida voz de mando, hazlo, no voy a ser tu trabajo, el trabajo que deseaste tener con los niños -cruzó los brazos de manera obstinada

\- Raphael... te pido que me ayudes, no a que hagas todo la labor de ellos -su voz seguía seria- por favor

\- Dije que y sabes, ya me estoy aburriendo de esto -bostezó- iré a cambiarme y a comer algo de afuera -le mostró la lengua de manera infantil

Mientras tanto, los pequeños miraban con temor a sus padres quienes se mandaban miradas tensas, cansadas y exhaustas de aquella situación por la que siempre alegaban. Leo viendo que su Omega estaba atravesando la salida, apretó las manos y rechinó los dientes sintiendo una rabia emerger en su interior, sin más, llegando al límite de su cordura y seriedad, tragó con fuerza y de pronto dando un paso al frente gritó- ¡Alto ahí, maldito Omega descuidado! -Raph sintió un severo tic en su cuerpo que provocó que abriera sus ojos de par en par, ese cosquilleo molesto se apoderaba de él, provocando que en contra de su voluntad regresara a verlo con algo de temor, pero muy en el fondo odiaba que se atreviera a usar ese lado asqueroso de los repulsivos Alfas

\- ¡¿C-Cómo me llamaste?! -habló en un intento por salir del control del Alfa

\- Lo escuchaste bien y no hace falta repetirlo, ahora, te ordeno que vengas y me ayudes a cuidar de los niños -habló obstinado- es lo único que pido -Raphael mordió sus labios sintiendo ese hormigueo en su cuerpo hacerse fuerte cada vez y luchando en contra de su voluntad, respiró hondo, evadiendo esa sensación y habló

\- No... tú ordenaste que los tuviera... entonces... s-son tu responsabilidad -empuñó las manos mirando con hostilidad al Alfa

Leo quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su Omega, y sin efecto con su voz de mando, Raphael con dificultad se dio la vuelta y se marchó dejándolo solo con los niños. Leo se quedó sin palabras por lo que había visto, realmente su relación con ese Omega testarudo estaba yendo peor de lo que imaginó... ni siquiera por sus hijos.

...

— ¡¿Qué se cree ese idiota?! -manifestó de mal humor golpeando la barra con mucha fuerza

— Raph -habló el pecoso Beta- creo que tú eres el malo de la relación

— ¡¿Disculpa?! -manifestó nuevamente- ¡Creí que estabas de mi lado!

— Lo estoy pero... -limpiaba los vasos que habían dejado los otros clientes en el bar- también me preocupa Leo. Lo has tratado muy duro últimamente y... pues la verdad quieras o no, es tu pareja, son tus bebés... deberías tomarle más consideración

— Sí, claro, Leo no lo tiene por mí

— Claro que sí pero por lo que él me comenta es que necesita de tu ayuda, son una familia

— Te equivocas, estamos decayendo... y todo por culpa de los niños, yo nunca deseé tenerlos -Mikey se quedó helado por sus crueles palabras, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba pero seguía sintiéndose dolido, a pesar de que el Omega no era su pareja

— Ahh. Raph, deberías... cambiar un poco... después de todo eres madre de los pequeños

— No, Leo quiso que lo fuera, por tanto es su responsabilidad

— Deberías pensarlo..., Leo hace lo mejor para ustedes, en especial para ti pero no lo ves... -dijo con pesar en su voz- pobre de él, me pregunto hasta cuándo soportará todo eso, él fácilmente te puede dejar

— Sí, claro. Ese estúpido Alfa sigue siendo un cobarde -tomó el vaso de cristal y lo empinó directo a sus labios- así que no lo creo -sonrió seguro de sí

— Yo lo pensaría mejor, cualquier querría estar con alguien como Leo, no te trata tan rudo, es amable, tiene un buen trabajo y se preocupa bastante por el bienestar de su familia, inclusive el tuyo -Raph terminó de beber con un sabor amargo impregnando en su paladar

— ¡Cállate, Mikey! ¡Él nunca podría dejarme! -el pecoso rodó los ojos y suspiró viendo la terquedad del testarudo Omega

...

Las largas horas habían pasado y Leonardo estaba de vuelta en casa, agotado mientras que sus pequeños estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo como los dejó LeatherHead, mientras tanto Raphael estaba en su habitación descansado como de costumbre, cuando de pronto su agudo olfato se activó provocando que captara el aroma del Alfa en la casa. Raphael había pensado en todo lo que había dicho Mikey, estaba dudoso, el pecoso había logrado clavar esa inquietud en sus pensamientos, así que sin preámbulo se levantó de su cómodo colchón y caminó hasta la puerta.

Leonardo por su parte estaba en la cocina, bebiendo una caliente taza de café, luchando por mantenerse despierto a pesar de lo exhausto que estaba su cuerpo. Raphael llegó a la entrada de la cocina viendo furtivamente a Leo.

Leonardo, con la mirada hacia la estufa, suspiró con pesar, bebió un poco más y luego con fastidio, enojo y rabia reposó la taza sobre la mesa, después llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza. Raphael desvió la mirada viendo que su amado estaba devastado, podía sentirlo, cuando de pronto un leve gemido se apoderó de él, acompañado de incesantes sollozos que no podía reprimir.

— Al parecer... mi vida no fue como planeé... es una... maldita lástima... después de todo Raph no me ama... bien por él -volvió a sorber su taza- será mejor que consiga una nueva vida lejos de él, de todos modos esto... ya murió, la flor de nuestro amor se marchitó y es hora de aceptarlo... soy un... -respiró hondo- un maldito imbécil por seguir con él... -volvió a tomar su bebida

Raphael se quedó plasmado al escuchar sus palabras determinadas, temió por un segundo de que eso se volviera una realidad, nunca antes había sentido tanta inquietud con él. Raph estaba inseguro, mordía sus labios y su corazón no paraba de latir temerosamente.

...

Más tarde, Leo y Raph estaban en la cama, cada quien de un lado, separados dejando un amplio espacio en medio de la cama. Leonardo acostumbrado a desamor que había entre los dos se quedó dormido mientras que Raphael seguía con esa inquietud. Después de largas horas más, Raphael abrió sus ojos de nuevo y los posó en el techo, ese miedo no se alejaba de él, además había estado pensando en eso toda la noche sin descanso, de algún modo la culpa y justicia de su conciencia se habían presentes, atormentando una y otra vez su cabeza.

— No puedo seguir comportándome como... un cretino... -murmuró cerrando sus ojos, de pronto se levantó de la cama antes de que la alarma despertara al Alfa

Los minutos pasaron cuando de pronto el despertador hizo sonar su incesante sonido irritante, de pronto de un sobresalto Leo se levantó quedando sentado en su lecho con los ojos bien abiertos, presuroso se encargó de apagar el aparato, después se reincorporó dispuesto a cambiarse para el nuevo día sin descanso. Sin embargo cuando se fue al ropero del otro, se percató de que Raphael no estaba como de costumbre, sin embargo no le pareció raro pues pensó que había salido temprano a divertirse como tanto mencionaba. Sin ya importarle, se apresuró a cambiarse para ir a su trabajo.

Cansado y agotado de la misma rutina, Leo bajó a la sala con su portafolio en mano, luego caminó hasta el sofá y lo reposó allí y de vuelta subió al segundo piso para ir por sus bebés, sin embargo cuando entró se percató que ninguno estaba, se quedó helado cuando de pronto imaginó lo peor, Raphael haciendo una locura con ellos, por un momento se llenó de rabia y bajó de inmediato los escalones otra vez. Asustado por no saber lo que estaba pasando, Leo tomó un gran respiro dispuesto a llamar al Omega en donde sea que estuviera, de pronto abrió su boca pero su idea atormentada fue interrumpida por un par de risas viniendo de la cocina. Leonardo se quedó petrificado, no podía ser posible, quizás solo estaba ilusionando.

Leo tragó con amargura y lentamente se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dudó por un momento de entrar, sin embargo con valentía tomó la manija y empujó suavemente hacia adentro, de pronto mientras la puerta le dejaba amplia vista, Leo palideció por lo que sus orbes contemplaban.

— R-Raph -entró a la cocina, de inmediato sus hijos y el Omega regresaron a verlo- ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

— Ayudándote, como siempre quisiste -comentó sin nada hostil, reamente parecía gentil con lo que hacía, no parecía estar enojado, al contrario, disfrutaba de estar con los tres pequeños, Leo parpadeó continuamente

— P-Pero... tú... no... no ¿cómo? ¡Esto es imposible!

— La verdad... te escuché hablar contigo mismo... reflexioné acerca de lo que dijo Mikey y... mi consciencia no dejaba de molestarme anoche -terminó por darle la última cucharada a su hijo mayor- lamento tanto lo que te hice pasar

— ¿D-De verdad estás... siendo tú?

— Sí, Leo, ya te lo dije -comentó y luego volvió la atención a las gemelas, tomó una y quitó el biberón para después golpear suavemente su caparazón para que eructara- no es tan malo como pensé, realmente son adorable -sonrió, de pronto la pequeña Omega eructó y después sonrió hacia su 'madre', luego tendió sus brazos mientras balbuceaba con mucha alegría de verlo

Raphael concentró su mirar en ella y después suspiró mientras se enternecida con la linda mirada de la pequeña Omega. Leonardo sonrió al ver que un gran cambio en su familia, hasta sintió algo húmedo en sus ojos, su sonrisa temblorosa se hacía presente mientras que el amor en su pecho volvía a germinar. Raphael volvió a dejar a su pequeña sobre la silla, cuando de pronto escuchó un sollozo.

— Leo ¿estás llorando? -inquirió acercándose tomándole de los hombros

— No... bueno... sí... yo... yo... Raph... e-esto es...

— Lo sé... siento... haberte... tratado de esa manera tan cruel... Leo... yo... quiero hacer que esto funcione -sonrió enternecido

— ¿E-En serio?

— Sí, te amo Leo -lo abrazó sin pensar, Leo se quedó paralizado, petrificado al sentir el calor del Omega con él otra vez, lleno de alegría y gozo correspondió al abrazo mientras que sus lágrimas seguían resbalando de sus ojos

— Yo... también te amo, Raphie -murmuró con los ojos cerrados, respiró hondo y luego terminó el abrazo de manera súbita solo para tomar sus hombros y besarlo profundamente. Raphael sonrió por el beso plantado en sus labios y cerró sus párpados de igual manera mientras subía sus brazos y rodeaba el cuello del Alfa

Después del compartimiento de labios, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras que una sonrisa sincera se dibujaba en sus labios.

Después de largas horas, Leo tuvo algo que siempre deseó tener. Raphael estaba en la cama con Leonardo mientras que sus tres retoños se hallaban entre los dos, abrazados, protegiéndolos y brindándoles ese tierno calor de ambos padres. El Alfa seguía con esa impresión, su amor por Raph había crecido otra vez y deseaba que ese bello momento de revelación cariñosa de su Omega durara para siempre en su memoria.


	44. Demasiado sincero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Xever/FishFace x Raphael ] [Lemon] [ Yaoi hard]

Su penetrante mirada se posaba en sus ojos verdes hipnóticos, en su mirar podía notar ese grado de inquietud y nerviosismo invadir su cuerpo, el acuático sonrió mientras se acercaba a su amado; Raphael miró con preocupación al pez mientras mordía sus labios y sus mejillas ardían desesperadamente, el pez posó una mano sobre el hombro de la tortuga. Raph al momento juntó sus rodillas temerosamente.

\- ¿Estás nervioso, verdad? -preguntó la áspera voz de Xever

\- Ah... ¡¿Tú qué crees?! -expresó Raphael nervioso dejando que su repentino comportamiento se exaltara- ¡Estando aquí, solo contigo, en medio de la noche en un cuarto obscuro! ¡¿Cómo no me voy asentir nervioso?! -su cabeza humeó, FishFace rió tiernamente encantado por el gesto melodramático de la ruda tortuga- ¡¿Ahora de qué te ríes?!

\- Por tu reacción, tranquilo ¿es tu primera vez, cierto?

\- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿M-Me va a doler?

\- Obviamente -respondió sin pena alguna, de inmediato Raph volvió a un gesto serio y cruzó los brazos mientras torcía los labios, el pez ladeó su cabeza y frunció el ceño- ¿qué?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Así, seco? Esperaba que dijeras algo más romántico

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Como por ejemplo -carraspeó intentando imitar su voz- ¡No, Raphael, no te dolerá! ¡Porque lo haré con amor y procuraré de que nada malo suceda en nuestra primera vez! -Xever frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos

\- No te puedo decir mentiras porque cuando la tengas dentro podrías decir "Ahgm, me duele, dijiste que no dolería" -imitó su chillona voz- así que es mejor decir la verdad -carraspeó muy seguro de sus palabras y luego colocó una mano en el plastrón de Raph y lo obligó a recostarse en la cama- ¿podemos empezar ya? Me devora el deseo de poder probarte, probar tu piel, tu cuerpo, tu dulzura, quiero que seas mío -sonrió con esa mirada atrevida, Raph no pudo evitar otro sobresalto en su pecho mientras que la sensación caliente subía hasta su rostro volviéndolo a dejar con las mejillas pintadas de carmín, evidentes ante la luz que traspasaba la ventana

\- Bien... pero promete ir... despacio... jamás había hecho algo así en toda mi vida y hasta ahora no sé cómo rayos me dejé cautivar por ti

\- Es natural, nadie se resiste a mis encantos

\- Sí... bueno, sigamos

...

Mientras tanto, en la alcantarilla, Leo se preguntaba en dónde estaba su testarudo hermano, frunció el ceño un par de veces curioseando con los demás tratando de hallar con su paradero, sin embargo ninguno de sus hermanos ni amigos humanos pudo darle la respuesta que tanto deseaba escuchar, por lo que Leo empezó a sospechar del paradero de su hermano.

...

Xever terminaba de deshacerse del equipamiento de Raphael, dejándolo desnudo a su merced con tan solo la bandana roja en su rostro, sus mejillas ardían puesto que estaba vulnerable ante la mirada pervertida de Xever, sin su típico traje, solo su cuerpo resplandeciendo a flor de piel libremente. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente mientras que esa sensación insegura se apoderaba de él otra vez. Xever por otro lado, sabiendo que podría ser más difícil de lo que pensó, desconectó sus piernas robóticas y las dejó fuera de la cama. Una vez libre de ellas, el acuático mutante se acomodó sobre Raphael dejando su cola larguirucha entre las piernas del rudo.

\- Te deseo tanto -murmuró cerca de su rostro y luego con algo de dificultad logró unir sus labios con Raphael, éste ante gran boca que besaba, solo se concentró en la punta de él mientras que con sus manos rodeaba parte de su cabeza evitando las mangueras naranjas. Felizmente, FishFace movió su aleta de un lado a otro sintiendo el calor empezar a subir con intensidad por su tan amado beso. Disfrutando aún, cerró sus párpados al mismo tiempo en que sonreía.

Raphael por su parte no podía parar el ardiente calor acumularse en sus mejillas, los labios de su amante no parecían ser tan malos, pese a su amor, eran una delicia que deseaba seguir disfrutando. Después del largo beso, ambos se separaron mientras se miraban enternecidos uno al otro, Xever con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas sonrió nervioso.

\- N-Nada mal para ser la primera vez

\- Digo lo mismo -replicó el acuático- ahora déjame mostrarte en lo que también soy bueno

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ya sabes -se levantó apoyándose con sus brazos- hacerte el amor -Raphael lo miró suspicazmente con intentos de no armar otra riña con él otra vez, Xever le otorgó una sonrisa nerviosa y luego tosió algo apenado por la mirada fría de la tortuga- ¿puedes darte la vuelta?

Raphael suspiró y rodó los ojos, luego asintió, en ese instante Xever se alejó de Raph dándole el espacio necesario, después el rudo se colocó de bocabajo esperando la acción de su amante. Xever una vez más se colocó sobre Raphael, de manera protectora posó sus brazos a su alrededor, enseguida besó su nuca procurando que sus dientes venenos no le hicieran ningún daño. De pronto al besar con cariño y cautela su cuello, Raph resolló perdiendo el aliento al sentir esa sensación cosquilleante y excitante apoderarse de él.

\- Aaah~ X-Xever -murmuró casi susurrante, de momento Xever quedó seducido por su dulce llamado

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta?

\- N-No es e-eso es que... s-sé siente... aah... -respiró hondo, jadeante mientras que FishFace seguía besando su nuca- e-es extraño

\- ¿Cosquilludo?

\- T-Tal vez... n-no lo hagas tanto

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te excita?

\- N-No... -murmuró con voz exaltada, respirando más fuerte y profundo, sintiendo el calor abrazador dentro de su cuerpo

Xever rió con malicia y después dirigió su mano las piernas de la tortuga y por encima del colchón y por debajo de su plastrón metió la mano, de momento acarició su entrepierna delicadamente, procurando seguir besando su nuca y juguetear con sus partes íntimas. Raph resolló nuevamente y abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, mordisqueó la almohada mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. Travieso, el acuático aun estando en esa posición, estiró más su brazo hasta acariciar, sujetar y halar su cola.

\- N-No la hales... d-duele

\- No es cierto

\- C-Claro que sí

\- Claro que no, tu voz es diferente, tu cuerpo se calienta más -rió con los labios sellados- ruégame, pídeme más

\- ¡No soy así!

\- Vamos, será divertido -Raph bufó frunciendo el ceño con enojo

\- ¿P-Prometes no decir nada a nadie?

\- Lo prometo, mis labios estarán sellados

Raph con el sonrojo palpitante por todo su rostro, suspiró y cerró delicadamente sus ojos, luego, dejándose llevar por lo que pedía su amante, habló con una voz ligeramente jadeante.

\- D-Dame... más... quiero sentirte... acaríciame, bésame... hazme... t-tuyo -habló con dificultad esa última parte

\- ¿Ves? Así está mejor

Xever volvió a besar la nuca de Raphael siendo cuidadoso en el acto, después siguió masajeando su parte íntima, jugando con su verde colita, Raphj sintió ese cosquilleo de modo abrupto estremecer su cuerpo rotundamente; jadeaba y mordisqueaba la almohada mientras mantenía sus ojos cerradas dejando que el calor de su cuerpo se intensificara.

\- Ahh~ X-Xever -murmuró, luego el pez dejándolo en pez se apartó de él y enseguida ordenó darse la media vuelta, Raph viendo que el acuático no hallaba dónde acomodarse para hacerle el amor de una vez por todas, chasqueó la lengua y luego se giró tal y como ordenaba el acuático, después abrió sus piernas a merced de FishFace

Xever volvió a subir en su cuerpo, dispuesto besarlos, siguió jugueteando con su cola mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba las piernas al mismo tiempo en que depositaba una gran cantidad de besos sobre su cuerpo, en su cuello, hombros, plastrón y hasta sus piernas. Raph solo se dejaba llevar por el canto de las manos del pez. Xever con sus habilidosas manos hacía erizar la piel del rudo, una y otra vez, delineando su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos, algo que poco a poco estremecía a Raph volviéndolo deseoso de más.

\- Ahg... X-Xever -murmuró mientras mordisqueaba uno de sus dedos luchando por contenerse, el nombrado sonrió enternecido por aquel bello sonido que escapaba de los labios del rudo; el acuático prosiguió a montarse sobre él y empezar a mover su cuerpo en un vaivén lento, Raph resolló y regresó a verlo con los ojos abiertos realmente sorprendido y apenado, el pez deseaba empezar con la acción que tanto anhelaba tener

Besó profundamente sus labios sin dejar de moverse mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de su amante, una y otra vez comenzando a sentir el ardiente calor inundar su cuerpo; Xever jadeó un par de veces, emocionado al ver el gesto lujurioso y deseoso de placer del temperamental. Luego rodeó su cuello, abrazándolo hacia él y profundizando el beso, hasta que de pronto sintió algo molestar sus muslos, Raph dejó de abrazarlo y luego bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo en que el pez detenía su vaivén. Sonrió apenado viendo que su bulto estaba evidentemente notorio. Además Xever también había notado algo raro en su panza blanca, pues el bulto de Raphael se hacía presente golpeando contra su cuerpo.

Seguro de lo que debía hacer, se levantó acomodándose entre las piernas del temperamental otra vez, se apoyó con una mano y con la otra masajeó la entrepierna del rojo, deslizando la yema de sus dedos por el plastrón alzado. Raph enloquecía con su hipnótico y fascinante tacto.

\- Ahh... mmh... X-Xever... e-eso se siente muy bien... aah -murmuró mordiendo un dedo otra vez, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, ardía y palpitaba deseoso de más; Xever rió de modo ligero mientras seguía con sus caricias, hasta que de pronto colocó su dedo índice en el centro del bulto y después lo presionó con algo de fuerza, de momento notó que parte del caparazón era algo débil y suave, por lo que no dudó en abrir una pequeña abertura y de ella salió el pene de Raphael, un tanto flácido pero duro con un severo tono rojo en la punta y palpitante mientras que un líquido trasparente se hacía presente en la cabecilla de éste. Raph dobló sus rodillas y después las juntó, apenado por lo que Xever tenía que verle- Tú... tonto... no me mires así -el libido se hacía notorio en el rostro del acuático

\- Puedo mirarte como a mí se me dé la gana -refunfuñó gallardo el pez- además no tienes de qué apenarte -separó sus piernas con gentileza y luego deslizó su dedo por el tronco de Raphael

\- Ah~ -soltó débilmente

Después dirigió sus ojos amarillos hacia su panza blanca, cerca de su cola en donde se hallaba el bulto ligeramente pintado de rojo, después presionó un poco para sacarlo de igual forma; en comparación con el de Raphael, el de Xever era algo grande, se podía notar maduro al contrario del temperamental. Xever se masturbó por un rato hasta que su miembro quedó erecto, palpitante y ansioso de probar el interior de Raphael. Después volvió a levantarse, acomodado entre las piernas de la tortuga, Raphael con el rostro algo apenado las levantó dejándole amplia visión al mutante acuático.

Complacido, Xever con su dedo incide acarició el aro de éste, pasando delicadamente su tacto una y otra vez, Raphael sentía un hormigueo inexplicable que provocaba que el calor en su cuerpo siguiera hasta en su vientre, su pene se volvía erecto también. Luego de un rato, Montes lamió sus dos primeros índices, luego los introdujo en la cavidad de su amante. Al instante Raphael resolló abriendo más sus ojos ante lo súbito que fue.

El acuático palpaba su interior, era cálido, húmedo, sus paredes lo aprisionaban y lo envolvían con cariño, después los abrió un poco formando una tijera, continuó con esa técnica tratando de que su amado se relajara, después los sacó, estaba tibios Xever sonrió con malicia y después se reincorporó un poco al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba hacia adelante listo para unirse con él.

\- ¿Listo?

\- E-Eso creo... bueno... p-pensándolo bien... y si lo dejamos así

\- Muy tarde, tú me rogaste

\- De hecho, tú me pediste que lo hiciera

\- Aun así cuenta, además dijiste que te hiciera mío, por tanto no podré detenerme

\- Entonces -con molestia frunció el ceño- ¿por qué me preguntas que si estoy listo?

\- Quería confirmar

\- Ya, mejor sigue -torció los labios, de pronto el glande del acuático rozó la entrada de la tortuga, de momento Raphael sintió lo caliente que estaba y lo grande que era, tragó con dificultad cuando de repente Xever lo introdujo al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba para hacer presión, aun sujetando las piernas.

Raph apretó los dientes y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo su entrada se agradaba más dejándole amplio espacio al miembro del mutante acuático, Xever gimió un poco y después empujó su cuerpo solo para meterlo enteramente. Raph ante el brusco movimiento resolló abriendo sus ojos sintiendo el dolor partirlo en dos. Raph tragó con dificultad otra vez mientras que sus orbes verdes se empapaban de agua salda mirando adolorido al pez. FishFce regresó a verlo mientras mantenía su respiración alterada, su cuerpo se calentaba aún más sintiendo cómo sus terminales nerviosas eran envueltas por el interior de la tortuga, abrazándolo con fervor, húmedo y muy cálido. Y apretado también.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Tú... aamh! ¡Sí, duele!

\- ¿Ves? T-Te lo dije -contigo el aliento- todavía falta la mejor parte

\- ¿L-La mejor parte? -murmuró jadeante

\- Sí, esta -añadió el pez y luego comenzó a mover su cuerpo, empujando rápidamente haciendo su movimiento de vaivén una y otra vez, Raph se exaltó de nuevo pues ante lo imprevisto que fue hacía que su aro se abriera más bruscamente

\- ¡E-Espera, espera! -Xever se detuvo- N-No tan rápido.. d-duele

\- De acuerdo, lo haré lento ¿te parece? -frunció el entrecejo

\- S-Sí -jadeó con la lengua hacia afuera mientras que sus lágrimas resbalaban

Xever se recostó sobre su cuerpo otra vez, besó su cuello una vez más y lamió su piel, su suave textura lo embriagaba, lo volvía un deseoso de más; Raph intentaba contener sus constantes jadeos ardientes, pero le era imposible, de pronto Xever entrelazó sus dedos con las manos de Raphael, enseguida el temperamental con dolor punzante en su recto, levantó su cadera y abrazó al pez, el dolor ardiente se intensificó por tan brusco movimiento, lo que provocó que perdiera el aliento. FishFace sonrió y enseguida prosiguió a mover un poco más fuerte su cuerpo.

Los jadeos se volvieron intensos, calientes y más profundos. Raphael poco a poco perdía el control de su cuerpo, enloquecía por tener una parte del pez dentro de él que jugaba en su interior rudamente. Su pedazo de carne se deslizaba por su interior, sus terminales nerviosas se llenaban se cosquilleos sin fin que recorrían todo el tronco y en especial la cabecilla de éste. Las constantes palmadas que podía darle con el vaivén de su cuerpo, hacían erizar la piel del bordo, además con una mano se atrevió a juguetear con el pene de Raphael, mientras se movía agitaba su pedazo de carne haciéndolo bailar al son de sus embestidas constantes. Raph perdía el control, se entregaba en placer a su amado. Los besos de los amantes eran humeados, compartían su paladar uno con otro creando hileras de hilos de saliva, Raphael deseaba más de esa cálida esencia que hiciera juego con la suya. Era una delicia, un manjar poder saborear los dulces besos del bordo pez. Así que rodeando el lomo del acuático, se fundió con él en otro beso candente, su mentón estaba empapado de saliva mezclada del acuático, mientras tanto Xever se deleitaba con su dulce cuerpo.

Además sentía un fuerte cosquilleo caliente propagarse por su vientre blanco, quemaba, luego poco a poco se fue esparciendo por su cuerpo recorriendo todo su lomo como una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Raphael pareció tensarse provocando abrazar con fervor al pez, se separó del beso abruptamente y luego con un gesto placentero y casi adolorido Raph se echó en la cama retorciéndose, tomando las blancas sábanas hasta agitar y estremecer su cuerpo; su interior por otro lado se contrajo fuertemente provocando apretar más el pene venoso del pez bordo. Xever se quedó tieso de igual forma sintiendo un placer exquisito con ese abrazo candente y abrazador, de pronto sintió una sensación fuerte crecer en su lomo hasta que de pronto su pene estalló de placer provocando expulsar su esencia blanca en el interior de la temperamental tortuga, Raph al sentir la calidez deslizarse hasta su interior, resolló y luego soltó un alarido placentero, un orgasmo fuerte estremeció su cuerpo cuando de pronto un chorro de su blanca esencia salió de su pedazo de carne salpicando hasta empapar su plastrón, luego las pocas gotas resbalaron hasta el tronco de su pene palpitante. También poco a poco de su entrada resbaló un poco del semen del pez.

\- Ahg... buen chico -sonrió Xever y luego se recostó en su cuerpo mientras trataba de tranquilizar su ardiente respiración

\- E-Eso fue... -murmuró Raph- g-genial... a-a pesar de que... me doliera. Fue... magnifico -dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije -rió leve y después besó los labios de su amado profundamente, saboreando su embriagante sabor- Te amo demasiado -volvió a besarlo y Raph acarició su rostro

\- Yo también pececito... gracias a ti... aunque un poco doloroso, tuve mi primera vez -sonrió enternecido

\- Me alegra ser quien te quitó la virginidad

\- No lo digas de ese modo

\- Pues la verdad

\- A veces eres demasiado sincero -comentó mientras acariciaba el mentón blanco del acuático, él solo movió su aleta felizmente y luego volvió a besar sus labios con un gesto enternecido


	45. Lo prohibido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Xever/FishFace x Raphael] [ Yaoi ]

Sus pensamientos contradictorios no paraban de revolotear por su cabeza. Atormentado y acosado por ellos casi todos los días se dirigió a la pared, se sujetó fuerte y luego comenzó a golpearse sin piedad, gruñía, se quejaba, lastimaba su larga aleta con tal de parar esos incesantes pensamientos con cada golpe, de pronto se dio un golpe más tan fuerte que al final cayó rendido sobre el suelo con la mirada aturdida.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué maldita sea no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!? -manifestó en alta voz mientras llevaba sus manos hasta su cara, inhaló profundamente y luego devolvió el aire con suma pesadez.

Su mirada se notaba demacrada, casada de lidiar con eso a diario, ahora más que nunca agobiaba su vida, su entrenamiento, las misiones, su mente enloquecía con tan solo verlo otra vez. Tenerlo cerca y aspirar su dulce aroma.

\- Maldición ¿qué me has hecho, Raphael? -pronunció con debilidad.... De pronto al nombrarlo otra vez su mente enloqueció, pensó en él, lo creó en su imaginación y ante sus incontrolables hormonas enamoradas pensó en cosas que no deseaba hacerlo, pero una parte de él lo anhelaba poder tocarlo no como un enemigo, sino como algo más, lo besaba, lo acariciaba, compartían sus caricias y también probaba de su joven cuerpo

De pronto el rostro del mutante acuático se tornó rojo ardiente empezando a cambiar el color de todo su cuerpo, su sangre hervía de poder verlo, tener citas y llenar ese vacío amoroso que tanto buscaban una mujer, pero que a su desgracia había se había enganchado con un macho, un mutante, una tortuga, un menor de edad, todo lo prohibido.

Angustiado se levantó del suelo y después miró hacia la puerta, torció los labios sintiéndose inseguro de lo que haría, después se marchó de su habitación y cruzando cualquier peligro y sospecha de Destructor, salió de la guarida de su maestro. Poco rato después Xever se había escabullido entre el alcantarillado con esas desesperación por ver a la ruda tortuga. Caminó entre pasillo observando cada rincón que se le hiciera familiar como la última vez que entró con Bradford. Recorrió todos los lugares posibles que recordó pero no llegaba a ningún sitio, sabía que las tortugas vivían en las alcantarillas pero no sabía exactamente dónde. Agobiado empezó a perder la paciencia y enseguida se apresuró a meterse por los lugares más recónditos y oscuro del lugar Poco rato después, rendido ante lo que no podía encontrar, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas robóticas, y luego alzó la mirada hacia, de pronto vio una luz que se reflejaba en la pared del corredor, frunció el entrecejo y luego se levantó y camino. Mientras más avanzaba pudo darse cuenta que se escuchaban risas, carcajadas, habladurías de quién sabe qué, las voces pudo reconocerlas de inmediato. Luego se asomó por la orilla, de momento se quedó perplejo por lo que veía, se trataba de las tortugas y sus amigos humanos pasando el rato. Tragó grueso y luego volvió a esconderse conteniendo el aliento, pero ante su repentino movimiento provoco que el metal de sus patas robóticas chocaran contra la parte metálica del alcantarillado en el que se hallaba.

De pronto escuchó como Raphael, su amor imposible llamaba la atención de sus hermanos advirtiendo algo.

\- ¿Escucharon eso? -preguntó Raphael desde el interior

\- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Mikey

\- ¡Algo justo allá!

\- Yo no escuché nada -mencionó Donnie

\- Tal vez tu mente te está jugando trucos -dijo Casey

\- ¡Estoy seguro que escuché algo! -volvió a manifestar

\- Bueno, si lo aseguras puedes ir, después regresas y nos lo dices -añadió Leo sin tomarle tanta importancia

\- ¡Ya verán! ¡No estoy mal! -gruñó como siempre y luego se encaminó hacia la salida.

Los pasos se acercaban más y más, Xever sentía algo caliente en su interior hasta que de pronto Raphael salió a inspeccionar, de momento no vio nada, pero no quería escuchar a sus hermanos decir "te lo dije" por tanto bajó de un saltó tratando de hallar lo que sea que perturbara sus pensamientos. Xever, en la obscuridad, se sintió sumamente nervioso, paralizado, lo tenía casi en frente de él, debía actuar rápido.

FishFace tragó con pesar y de pronto hizo un movimiento súbito colocándose en posición de ataque, de inmediato Raphael se giró a la derecha percatándose de la silueta obscura bien conocida, resolló abriendo más sus ojos ante la impresión, estaba por voltearse para llamar a sus hermanos pero de pronto el pez saltó sobre él y ante tal impulso, los dos rodaron hacia el otro lado adentrándose a la obscuridad Xever inmediatamente colocó sus manos sobre la boca de Raphael, estaba encima de él, apresándolo con sus piernas robóticas. El rudo por su parte estaba lleno de pánico y sobresalto por lo que veía.

\- Tranquilo... no te haré nada... solo no grites -murmuró mientras quitaba sus manos de encima pero sin bajar de su cuerpo, de momento Raph acatando lo pedido se quedó en silencio contemplando la figura del pez, luego una mirada enternecida apareció en su rostro mientras que un rubor a penas visible por culpa de la obscuridad se hizo notar en presencia del acuático, algo que hizo dudar a FishFace

\- X-Xever...

\- Ah... ¿sí?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno... yo -por fin bajó de su cuerpo y luego se sentó en el suelo mientras que Raph se colocaba de igual manera- estaba buscando...te -sonrió nervioso, de pronto la mirada de Raph se enterneció, tomó su mano y luego chupó su dedo sensualmente

Xever se quedó paralizado por el acto que hacía la ruda tortuga, el calor aumentó en su rostro. Raphael después dejó de lamer su dedo y solamente se acercó para abrazarlo, para compartir de su calor con el cuerpo del acuático- Ah~ X-Xever... hazme el amor ahora mismo, hazme tuyo

\- ¿E-Estás seguro de esto?

\- Claro que sí, vamos, bésame sujetó su rostro, Xever estaba paralizado, tragó con dificultad y de pronto sin evadir el fuerte impulso lo besó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Más tarde, Xever estaba encima de él, como una poderosa presa, tocando su cuerpo, comiéndolo a besos, hambriento de su amor, de su cuerpo, de todo, lamía y llenaba de caricias todo su cuerpo, besaba su cuello y lo mordisqueaba también, cada vez que lo acariciaba sentía el calor de su cuerpo subir. Los jadeos se volvieron profundos, sus gemidos sonoros, excitaban a FishFace, deseaba más. Seguía con el recorrido de besos por todos lados, su plastrón, sus labios, hasta sus muslos, jugueteando con su verde colita. Raph lo detuvo, estaba recostado sobre el suelo y luego con una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- Ah~ X-Xever... penétrame ahora... quiero sentirte -abrió sus piernas mientras que un bulto se hacía notorio en su plastrón en la entrepierna. Xever sintió subir el calor de su cuerpo, hasta cambió drásticamente de color a un rojo intenso, su rostro palpitaba, no podía concentrarse, por fin tenía el amor de la tortuga en sus manos.

Xever bajó la mirada hacia su panza blanca, sentía algo caliente y un cosquilleo fuerte en su vientre, respiraba hondo y muy rápido, después se percató que un bulto también había aumentado bajo el cinturón metálico de las piernas robóticas. Algo apenado y con la vergüenza cubriendo su rostro, sacó su miembro de la parte baja, al momento se notó algo grueso y un tanto duro, tragó con dificultad de nuevo y luego se acomodó entre las piernas de Raphael, listo para jugar, atreverse a probar de su dulce cuerpo. Después delicadamente deslizó la yema de sus dedos por todo el plastrón, ahora más que nunca Raphael estaba sensible, acarició su entrepierna y rodeó suavemente el bulto formado, lo deslizó de arriba abajo hasta que lo sacó apretándolo un poco. El de Raph ya estaba listo para jugar, Xever lo tomó con sutileza y después comenzó a moverlo, estaba caliente y de la punta comenzó a expulsar un poco de líquido. De pronto terminó de correrse en la mano del acuático provocando que su blanca esencia se deslizara por los dedos del bordo.

\- Eso fue muy rápido

\- Lo... lo sé... p-perdón

\- No tienes que disculparte, ahora es mi turno -comentó atrevido, después lamiscó el semen tibio de Raph, lo chupó, lo saboreó hasta tragarlo.

Posteriormente de una forma brusca tomó las corvas de la tortugas y las alzó lo suficiente dejándolas muy cerca del plastrón, Raph tomó sus piernas para facilitárselo al pez, después Xever lo acercó hasta su entrada y con ayuda de otra mano lo empujó.

De momento Raphael se quedó helado sintiendo algo frío y caliente subir por todo su caparazón, dobló su cuerpo, una descarga eléctrica se apoderó de todo su ser, se encorvó y luego el pez se acercó hasta su cuerpo, rápidamente el rudo lo abrazó mientras apretaba los dientes y contenía las lágrimas en sus ojos, tragó con pesadez y luego respiró agitado intentando calmarse. Xever empujó con suavidad provocando que su pedazo de carne se adentrara por completo en el interior de la tortuga.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¡Más... más...!

\- Tranquilo, todo con calma

Poco rato después acostumbrando el cuerpo de Raphael, Xever se movía cada vez más rápido, Raph se había corrido un par de veces más manchando su plastrón; Xever por otro lado no podía creer lo que estaba logrando, por fin tenía a la tortuga, su cuerpo, sus besos, su caricias, todo, podía contemplar su mirada perdida en la lujuria. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Raphael no paraba de repetir cuánto lo amaba, cuánto deseaba que siguiera penetrándolo, dándole más de su amor. Fishface con la intención de complacerlo a todo lo que pudiera, cerró sus ojos y de repente empujó con más fuerza sintiendo como su pene dejaba escapar su esencia en el interior, por fin había hecho suyo a Raphael con amor, por fin era poseedor de su cuerpo.

Ese sabor dulce se hacía presente, inundándolo poco a poco hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos, su mirada se posó en el techo, estaba algo sudado mientras que esa sensación ardiente se hacía presente en su cuerpo, pestañeó un par de veces y luego se levantó. Recordó lo que había hecho y de pronto su rostro se tornó rojo al mismo tiempo en que se paralizaba sintiendo algo gélido correr por todo su lomo.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿¡Me desmayé y tuve un sueño erótico con Raphael?! ¡Maldita sea, soy un enfermo! -llevó las manos a su cabeza dispuesto a borrar todo rastro de su sueño, sin embargo por más que lo intentara no podía, se había clavado en su mente para siempre, anhelando que algún día pudiera pasar. Apenado por sus ideas, decidió acostarse en su viejo lecho a tratar de dejarlo pasar.


	46. Por ambición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Leonardo x Raphael ] [ Yaoi hard ] [ Lemmon ] [ Juguetes ] [ AU ]

Leonardo estaba en su oficina principal, se recostaba en su asiento de cuero negro mirando el techo, tomó un largo respiro y cerró sus ojos, después comenzó a memorizar la silueta de uno de sus empleados: Raphael Hamato. Poco a poco el rubor en sus mejillas apareció mientras que un cosquilleo incesante se hizo notar en su plastrón, en su vientre. Su corazón palpitó fuertemente y luego abrió sus ojos otra vez.

\- Raphael, me encanta tu nombre -volvió a una postura recta y formal mirando la puerta, después echó un vistazo a sus cajones del escritorio, abrió un par y observó el interior, de pronto una sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios con una mirada desafiante y lujuriosa- Será todo un honor quitar la virginidad de tu trasero -añadió.

Al día siguiente Leo llegó temprano y esperó a que todos sus empleados estuvieran presentes pues era costumbre que algunos tomaran días libres de descanso cuando no lo eran, pero no había molestia. Después de un par de horas, Leo salió para comer algo en el restaurante de la empresa, sus empleados también tomaron un descanso. Y mientras andaba para saciar su hambre, Leo se quedó helado percatándose de la presencia de Raphael tomando un poco de sopa en una de las mesas de en medio, tragó con dificultad sintiendo esa sensación invadirlo otra vez. Pero por el momento no pudo hacer nada más que verlo desde la lejanía con una mirada lujuriosa puesta en él.

Más tarde, Leo estaba en su oficina, observó el reloj de su muñeca, faltaban pocas horas para que sus empleados se marcharan a casa, el momento perfecto para maniobrar su plan. Leo llamó a una de sus secretarias y de inmediato pidió mandar a llamar a Raphael Hamato, después colgó esperando paciente a que el mutante llegara. Después de cinco largos minutos, él por fin tocó la puerta. Leo lo dejó pasar y al instante la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Deseabas verme?

\- Por supuesto, adelante -se levantó de su asiento empezando a caminar hasta él, Raph cerró la puerta

\- Y bien ¿para qué me has llamado?

\- Hace días reflexioné sobre algo

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Acaso me vas a despedir? -habló arisco al ver el misterio que guardaba en su voz vacilante sin respuesta

\- Sobre muchas cosas

\- ¿Puedes hablar claro? -cruzó los brazos- No por nada vine aquí a perder tiempo, bien podría estar tomando mis últimos minutos y largarme a casa, ambos sabemos que la paga no es tan grande como para perder el tiempo aquí

\- Tienes mucha razón -colocó una mano sobre su hombro, decidido a ser amistoso con él mientras dibujaba una sonrisa amable, Raph frunció el ceño ante su acto y disimuladamente apartó su mano de su hombro, Leo al presenciar su acto dio un paso al frente y con la otra sujetó su caparazón, Raph se exaltó dejando de cruzar los brazos, y se mantuvo firme, cuando de pronto esa mano traviesa descendió ligeramente hasta sus músculos, en dónde logró acariciar su cola por encima del pantalón obscuro.

Raph se quedó paralizado mientras abría más sus ojos y sentía un ardor caliente emerger de sus mejillas. Tragó grueso sin saber qué hacer ante su repentina acción, sin embargo sabía que no le gustaba y de inmediato se apartó de él poniéndose a la defensiva.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, pervertido?!

\- Solo quiero charlar un poco contigo

\- Pues hazlo ¡pero no me toques! -gruñó. Leo rió por su rostro malhumorado con aquel sonrojo evidente, y luego inhaló deseoso de poder tocarlo esa misma tarde y no descansaría hasta tener un sí como respuesta

\- Sé que mi paga no será la perfecta pero te alcanza para vivir

\- Ve al grano

\- Raph, hace meses desde que te conocí y debo admitir que... eres una maravillosa tortuga, eres perfecto para mí

\- No entiendo

\- Lo que quiero decir es que he encontrado una conexión contigo, algo que realmente me gustaría hacer

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Hacerte el amor -Raoh se quedó sin palabras ante lo que pedía, ahora veía la razón de su acto al tocar su colita por encima del negro pantalón, refunfuñó mostrándose gallardo y atrevido

\- Imbécil, yo no tengo los mismos gustos baratos que tú

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar, no te hagas el sordo conmigo

\- Te diré la verdad, hay algo en ti que me cautivó y que no he parado de soñar con esa fantasía que he dicho ahora

\- Oye, eso es acoso y también es... perturbador y... ¡asqueroso!

\- No te exaltes, aun no termino. En fin, así que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para poder tener una noche contigo de sexo.

\- No lo sé, no estoy tan demente como tú

\- Eso es ofensivo

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué me dices sobre tocar mi trasero?

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento -sonrió- bueno, sabía también que no ibas a doblegarte a mi petición, así que te propondré algo

\- No hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, estoy seguro de mi sexualidad y también estoy seguro que no quiero meterme contigo, con mi jefe, eso sería ¡asqueroso!

\- ¿En serio?

\- Y ¿qué te parecería un bono extra a tu salario?

\- No

\- Más días de vacaciones que nadie más

\- Dije que no

\- ¿Ascenderte de puesto?

\- Tampoco

\- Pagarte más de lo que gano gracias al trabajo de todos ustedes -Raph se quedó en silencio y no negó que la oferta del bono extra lo hizo dudar un poco, pero conociendo la cantidad que ganaba su jefe lo hizo permanecer en silencio por un largo rato, Leonardo dibujó una sonrisa victoriosa. Raph pestañeó continuamente y desvió la mirada mientras un rubor aparecía nuevamente en sus mejillas, la duda lo devoraba poco a poco

\- ¿P-Por cuánto tiempo?

\- Pensaba una noche pero... si me gusta cómo lo haces, tal vez te pida más y pague aún más

\- Si lo hacemos ¿nada saldrá de esta habitación, cierto?

\- Claro, a no ser que lo divulgues. Entonces ¿qué dices? Tu largo silencio me hace dudar.

\- Bueno... tú... maldito -susurró- está bien -se acercó- ¿yo seré el de arriba, cierto?

\- Yo te he pedido sexo, yo pagaré por lo que hagas, por tanto, trabajarás bajo mi petición

\- ¿Entonces...

\- No. Yo seré el que profane tu cuerpo y te quite la virginidad -Raph palideció al escuchar eso

\- ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Si es así, lo vas a hacer con cuidado, cierto?! ¡¿Cierto?!

\- Claro que sí, amo el sexo rudo pero contigo será una excepción, además quiero probar algo que recién acabo de comprar

\- Y... ¿nos vamos a tu casa o qué?

\- No, justo aquí.

Leonardo quitó las pocas cosas de su escritorio, después ordenó a Raphael acostarse, él seguía con mucho y nerviosismo azotando su cuerpo, tragó con pesadez y al final accedió, por otro lado, Leo abrió los cajones y de ellos sacó un par de objetos que utilizaría. Sin protesta laguna, átomo las manos de Raphael y las amarró a la base inferior del amplio mueble. Teniéndolo a su merced, no dudó en desvestirlo, quitarle todas sus ropas y zapatos hasta dejarlo desnudo enteramente. Raphael seguía temblando del miedo, aún no podía creer lo que estaba por hacer, se preguntaba en qué momento había perdido la cabeza para acceder algo así. Leo mostró los objetos, y Raph palideció viendo que se trataban de juguetes, un dilo, una extraña mascara con pelota, un huevo rosado acompañado de un control y esferas unidas con otras. Tragó grueso achicando sus orbes llenos de temor, jamás había experimentado algo así y ese momento solo era espontaneo, no estaba preparado mentalmente para lo que sucedería después.

\- D-Dijiste que serías gentil, que lo harías con cuidado y todo lo que traes no parece que vaya a ser cuidadoso

\- Mentí -sonrió mientras se acercaba a su rostro con el bozal, luego lo colocó con la pelota roja en medio

Viendo que ya todo estaba listo, caminó hasta las piernas abiertas de la ruda y musculosa tortuga, tomó el miembro vibrante de plástico y lo encendió, Raph alzó la mirada y tragó con dificultad mientras sentía latir su corazón fuertemente. Después con la otra tomó un poco de vaselina y la esparció por el plastrón desnudo hasta recorrer su entrepierna y la verde colita, dejando que surtirá efecto. Raph temblaba al sentir dolor aproximarse, además le incomodó esa viscosidad fría encima de él.

Leonardo pasó el objeto vibrante por todo el plastrón, Raph apretó los ojos sintiéndose extraño, nunca antes había experimentado una sensación así, de repente un abrupto rubor en sus mejillas apareció, Leonardo siguió deslizando la punta del pene sobre todo el plastrón, de arriba y abajo, hasta llegar al rostro del rudo, Raphael abrió sus ojos viendo el objeto aproximarse, de pronto aquel juguete tocó sus mejillas, las deslizó. Raph se estremeció y resolló sin poder gritar ni alegar nada, solamente su cuerpo tembló.

Leo dibujó una sonrisa pervertida, después lo pasó por sus brazos hasta llegar de nuevo hasta sus piernas, Leo subió el volumen del juguete y después lo rozó por las piernas del temperamental, Raph achicó sus ojos viendo lo que planeaba, después su jefe lo pasó cerca de su colita, Raph gimió, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se estremeció retorciendo su cuerpo mientras contenía la respiración. Leo clavó su mirada pervertida en las piernas del rudo y siguió, el miembro de plástico fue deslizado cerca de sus ingles hasta que de pronto se acercaron a su entrada, Raphael se forcejeó, el miedo lo invadió sudando frío a más no poder. Después la punta del juguete acarició su aro, Raph echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su corazón no paraba de temblar, ese cosquilleo jamás experimentado se apoderó de él. Sentía una sensación electrizante correr por su caparazón, hasta unas pequeñas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos verdes. Traviesamente Leo empujaba una y otra vez la punta del aparato vibrante, Raph regresó la vista hacia adelante, a las acciones de su jefe.

\- Abre más tus piernas, Raphie -el de rojo tragó grueso dudando de su petición- anda, es parte del trato -habló dulcemente con esa mirada pervertida, luego, rendido cerró sus párpados y las abrió doblándolas un poco más.

De repente, Leo comenzó a meter la punta en su recto mientras que con la otra mano colocaba un poco más de vaselina que resbaló desde su plastrón hasta el agujero que anhelaba abrir de una vez. Raph gimió con pesadez, viendo que ese objeto no entraría tan fácilmente, sentía un fuerte ardor al abrir un poco su espacio personal, y con el rubor en sus mejillas, apretó sólo un ojo mientras que el otro arduamente lo mantenía abierto. Intentaba jadear pero el bozal con la pelota se lo impedía, de pronto abrió más sus ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, obligado a observar el techo. Leo se aferró al escritorio y con la otra mano empujó un poco más el aparato hacia la parte virgen de Raphael. De repente, la punta logró hacerse paso; Raphael gimió intentando gritar del dolor, solo podía ser torturado por el fuerte ardor en su parte baja que corrió hasta su plastrón y lo llenó de unos tremendos escalofríos. El pene vibrante comenzó a introducirse en su cuerpo, era apretado y estrecho. Adolorido y atormentado levantó su cadera y negó con la cabeza. Leo sonrió de modo pervertido y continuó su acto.

El juguete cada vez entraba mejor, el tronco se deslizó hasta el interior y poco rato hasta la base terminó, Raph temblaba a más no poder fuera de su control, apretó las manos, quería gritar pero el bozal seguía siendo impedimento para sus actos. Intentaba tranquilizarse pero el dildo seguía en movimiento desde adentro, sentía una especie extraña de cosquillas, un hormigueo incesante y una vibración placentera que negaba a reconocer. Sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que se mezclaba con su bandana, sus ojos estaban húmedos, ardientes al sentir las lágrimas salir y resbalar por sus mejillas pintadas de rojo. Después de un rato logró tranquilizarse, pero seguía tenso y atormentado por el aparato vibrante en su interior. De repente Leo lo sacaba y metía una y otra vez dejando que las vibraciones placenteras enloquecieran su cuerpo, Torturado por el placer y el dolor al mismo tiempo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sentía que ese juguete lo desgarraba desde el interior por los actos rudos de su jefe. De pronto Raphael se percató de una nueva sensación que emergía en su plastrón algo duro que golpeaba incesantemente y que con rapidez se levantaba, enseguida con la respiración precipitada levantó la mirada otra vez y miró el lugar que tanto lo inquietaba, notó que se alzaba un bulto; al momento su rostro se llenó de vergüenza al no poder creer que su cuerpo reaccionara así. De pronto Leo clavó su mirada en la reacción involuntaria de su empleado y dibujó una sonrisa pervertida. Soltó el juguete, Raph se inmutó abriendo más sus ojos por lo que había hecho, después Leo jugueteó con él, apretando una y otra vez el bulto formado en el plastrón, hasta que de pronto la punta rosada y roja del pene salió ligeramente erecto y tibio. Acostumbrado a la sensación cosquilleante dentro de su cuerpo, lo tomó con más calma, además su cuerpo pedía más placer, pues ni le importó que Leo sacara su parte noble de su escondite.

Enseguida Leo dejando el juguete actuar en el interior del rudo, se acercó un poco más y después tomó su pene, lo apretó con la mano derecha y después con la otra lo bañó en vaselina otra vez, de pronto lo subió y bajó constantemente, la piel gruesa que lo protegía bajaba constantemente mostrando el interior rosado y tierno del pene. Pervertido y travieso acercó su rostro hasta el miembro erecto, con su húmeda y tibia lengua, saboreó el tronco bajando y subiendo una y otra vez.. Raph lagrimeaba minuto a minuto, era una tortura placentera. Leo podía distinguir bien las partes venosas del pene, hasta que de pronto llegó a la cabecilla, bajó la piel que lo cubría y luego lo chupó, beso y lamió.

\- ¡Mmhg! -logró gemir Raphael cerró sus ojos con bastante fuerza- ¡Mmhg! ¡Mmn! -forcejeó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Leo se separó y siguió con su masaje de arriba y abajo y con la otra mano, se apresuró a sacar y meter el dildo para seguir con sus sucios juegos. De pronto dejó de masturbar, se separó un poco volviendo la atención al recto de la tortuga, posó su mirada en el juguete y después con lentitud lo sacó observando que el objeto estaba bañado en una especie de viscosidad, después lo sacó y lo apagó. Raphael podía respirar mejor, tranquilamente otra vez. Agotado reposó su cabeza en el escritorio, cuando de pronto escuchó cómo Leo buscaba algo más entre sus juguetes de tortura. Cansado levantó la mirada y de pronto se alargó viendo que había tomado las esferas unidas unas con otras, tragó temeroso tratando de digerir lo que haría con su cuerpo. Leo al darse cuenta que su mirada se clavaba en sus actos misteriosos no dudó en sonreír.

\- Tranquilo, no dolerá nada

\- ¡Mhg! - molestó y enfadado gimió trató de alegar- ¡Mhg! ¡Mnhd! ¡Mmjh! -forcejaba su cuerpo, enseguida Leo dirigió sus orbes azules hacia el ano, palpitaba, estaba ligeramente enrojecido y hasta podía sentir el calor por la fuerte presión que ejerció en él, enseguida procuró abrir su entrada otra vez con ayuda de sus suaves manos, y luego con la otra acercó las pelotas de plástico. Alarmado levantó la mirada y agitó su cuerpo negándose a los juegos de su jefe, cuando de pronto calló inesperadamente mientras cerraba un poco y el otro arduamente lo mantenía abierto.

Leo introducía las esferas y Raphael podía sentir que eran más grandes que el dildo, apretó los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas diminutas salieran hasta resbalar por sus mejillas, gimió y de pronto resolló abriendo sus párpados otra vez mientras achicaba sus verdes ojos, de momento la gran esfera logró adentrarse. Pícaramente se apresuró a meter la otra. La esfera roja en el interior estaba unida al hilo de afuera, metió su dedo empujándola y lo empujó un poco más y de pronto lo sacó para introducir la otra. Minuto a minuto Raph podía sentir los orbes dentro de su cuerpo, avanzando hasta su interior. Leonardo por otro lado al escuchar sus gemidos adoloridos y placenteros sentía los golpeteos fuertes en su entrepierna, sin embargo debía esperar un poco más.

Raph se estremeció, apretó bastante fuerte sus párpados y se agitó.

\- ¡Mhg! ¡mmup! ¡Mmmup! -volvió a gemir, sentía su recto apretado, podía percibir las esferas dentro de él, empuñó las manos, desesperado por sacarlas de allí, era una placentera tortura, de pronto se quedó quieto, respiró hondo y precipitado mientras levantaba la mirada; Leo mostró esa sonrisa gallarda y esperó ver el acto

Luego de unos minutos, Raphael resolló abriendo ampliamente sus párpados, su respiración se entrecortó y luego regresó a ver al frente mientras doblaba y abría más sus piernas, se agitó y forcejó empezando a sentir que estaban a punto de salir, gruñó y de pronto la primera burbuja de plástico empezó a notarse desde su recto, Raph gimió otra vez perdiendo el aliento, tragó grueso y de pronto pujó con bastante fuerza hasta que la primera salió. Mientras tanto, Leonardo con una sonría gallarda y pervertida, bajó las manos hasta su pantalón, cerró sus ojos por un momento y después descendió el cierre, hasta que de pronto el pantalón se deslizó por sus piernas, se lo quitó y empezó a acariciar el bulto notorio que ansioso deseaba emerger de su obscuro escondite. Mientras mantenía los párpados cerrados, podía escuchar los adorables gemidos de la ruda tortuga.

\- ¡¡Mhg!!¡Mhgg!! ¡Mmmup!! -seguía jadeante, echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, minuto a minuto pujaba con todas sus fuerzas posibles hasta que de pronto la última esfera terminó por salir de su interior, Raphael tragó grueso mientras inhalaba hondo por la nariz, después con la mirada cansada regresó a ver al frente, grande fue su sorpresa por ver a Leonardo sin su negro pantalón, estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, y con el pene erecto mientras que en su mano derecha cargaba el bote de vaselina; Raphael gruñó con las mejillas pintadas de rojo

\- Oye, no te enojes, es parte del trato. -Raph desvió la mirada; Leo mantuvo ese gesto gallardo y prosiguió a caminar al frente, cuando llegó al escritorio colocó sus manos en las piernas de la tortuga- sabes, ya que los demás ya se habrán ido, creo que ya puedo liberar tu boca -enseguida estiró sus manos y desamarró el bozal negro con la pelota, y luego se lo quitó, Raphael pudo inhalar mejor tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para tranquilizar su agitado cuerpo

\- No te atrevas -jadeó- ya metiste muchas cosas ahí

\- ¿Y quién me lo impide? -con malicia acercó su miembro erecto a la entrada, y rozó la punta en el contorno rojizo de la otra tortuga, Raph inmediatamente sintió un escalofríos entrar en su cuerpo y correr por su caparazón, cerró los párpados y apretó los dientes mientras tragaba grueso, el calor en sus mejillas apareció otra vez mientras que su latiente corazón se agitaba más.

Leo colocando la cabeza de su pene en su recto, podía sentir cómo palpitaba y lo tibio que estaba, deseoso de tragar un poco más los juguetes del azul; enseguida le dio un baño de lubricante y después dejó el bote a un lado. 

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Ya me torturaste bastante, ahora déjame ir!

\- ¡Oye, si vas a querer mi dinero será mejor que empieces a gritar mi nombre! -Raph gruñó y rodó los ojos, de pronto Leo tomó ligeramente sus corvas y de pronto las empujó hacia adelante mientras que la punta de su miembro entrada poco a poco por el recto caliente

Raph perdió el aliento y con los ojos bien abiertos echó su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeaba, el aire le hacía falta y empuñó las manos; podía percibir el pene de Leo correr por su interior y tocar lo más profundo de él; Leonardo, por otro lado una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en sus labios, abría su boca y jadeaba excesivamente comenzando a sentir la temperatura subir; sus terminales nerviosas llegaron a lo profundo de Raphael, su pene palpitaba y el interior lo envolvía cálidamente. Raph apretó los dientes, luego tragó grueso y al final abrió sus labios otra vez, notaba que era diferente tener el pene de su jefe dentro, era más suave que el de plástico y menos doloroso que las esferas continuamente saliendo... se sentía bien, algo que no quería admitir.

\- Ahora sí -habló con dificultad- ya puedes quejarte gritando mi nombre -Raph sintió algo tibio y hormigueante correr por sus mejillas- No te hagas el difícil, para eso te pagaré -Raph rodó los ojos y de pronto Leo empujó ligeramente hacia adelante

\- ¡Ahg!

\- Eso es, grita más, di mi nombre, di que te gusta y que lo deseas tanto como yo -volvió a empujar cuando de pronto Raph sucumbió a las peticiones de la otra tortuga

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Maldición Leo! ¡Ahg! ¡Mmhgg! ¡D-Dame... duro! -lo miró detenidamente con el rostro rojo a más no poder y la respiración precipitada

\- Eso es ¿ves que es muy fácil? -sonrió con malicia y siguió con su penetración

Las terminales nerviosas se deslizaban por todo el recto, tocando una y otra vez el interior de la temperamental tortuga, Raph apretó los labios tratando de no dejarse llevar, de no dejarse ver tan fácil, los movimientos de Leo se volvieron más rápidos y constantes, hasta el poco lubricante que quedó en su interior salía, provocando un sonido visco cada vez que entraba y salía del interior, poco a poco el fluido restante salió rosando parte del plastrón y cayendo en su verde colita, Raph apretó los ojos otra vez, luego los entreabrió viendo que Leo había encontrado una debilidad en su interior.

\- ¡Vamos, di mi nombre! ¡Grítalo! -exigió, Raph abría su boca, de ella un rastro de salía aparecía mientras que su cuerpo entero se movía al son de las embestidas del de azul

\- ¡Ahg!¡Ahg! ¡Leo... por favor dame más duro! -pidió echando su cabeza hacia atrás, de pronto sintió algo caliente palpitar en su vientre que rápidamente corrió hasta su erecto pene y de repente vibró, Raph sintió una terrible contracción en su cuerpo; Leonardo se detuvo al ver que el interior se aferraba a su miembro, de repente Raph estremeció su cuerpo y de su miembro erecto salió un chorro blanco que luego cayó empapando su plastrón con esa tibia esencia. Poco a poco resbalaba por todo su tronco mientras que su respiración luchaba por volver a la normalidad.

Agotado levantó la mirada y regresó a ver a Leonardo, quien seguía con esa sonrisa jadeante y pervertida, enseguida Leo comenzó a moverse otra vez y Raphael apretó los dientes volviendo asentir ese cosquilleo en su plastrón e interior.

\- Ahg ¡Ahhg! ¡Mhg! -apretó los ojos y los labios

\- ¡Ahm! ¡Me encantas! ¡Te adoro Raphie! ¡Ahg! -encorvó su cuerpo mientras movía su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás; su pene y la entrada de Raphael provocaban sonidos viscosos, Leo excitado, bajó la mirada deleitando su vista y pervirtiéndose al ver su pene salir del interior y volverse a meter mientras que estaba envuelto en los residuos de vaselina, el rudo una vez más comenzó a moverse al son de las fuertes embestidas de su pene, su pene se tensó otra vez estaba tocando ese punto débil en su interior, cuando de pronto, Leo cerró sus ojos, apretó los labios y estremeció su cuerpo enteros inclinándose hacia adelante, de pronto una electrizante descarga se apoderó de todo su caparazón y esos mismos toques eléctricos se apoderaron de su tronco, el pene expulsó a chorros su blanca esencia en el interior, hasta que poco a poco perdió fuerzas y terminó por correrse. Agitado levantó la mirada y vio a Raphael, enseguida se acercó y besó los labios de la tortura, apasionado y dejándose llevar por el cautivador beso, Raph abrió su boca permitiéndole la entrada y besándolo también, podía sentir el dulce néctar de su boca. Leo estaba complacido, respiraba precipitadamente por la nariz deseoso de probar más de su exquisito paladar, luego del apasionado y húmedo beso, los dos se separaron con un hilo que conectaba sus lenguas- Lo haces bien -jadeó

\- Tú... tampoco estás tan mal -sonrió con el rubor en sus mejillas- y... ¿me darás el dinero, verdad?

\- Claro más tarde, ahora sólo déjame besarte -sonrió y continuó con el beso.

Después de unos largos minutos, Loe por fin liberó a Raph, después Leo subió sus pantalones y arregló su corbata azul mientras tanto, el temperamental se cambió pero antes de subir sus pantalones, sintió un terrible escalofríos correr por su espalda mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el irritante líquido almacenado en su interior saliera, resbaló por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus desnudos pies. Leo lo observó atrás de él y sonrió con un gesto pervertido. Raph asqueado se limpió con no de sus dedos y al final logró subir sus pantalones otra vez. Después se dio la media vuelta y miró a Leonardo.

\- Y ¿en dónde está mi cheque? -Leo caminó hasta el escritorio y sacó un cajón, tomó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel especializado para la petición, anotó la cantidad y luego se lo entregó

\- Justo aquí -lo tomó y lo vio

\- Wow... es bastante

\- Sí -Raph lo metió a su bolsillo

\- Y... -regresó a verlo- ¿v-vamos a hacerlo... por... -tragó con dificultad mientras lo miraba con algo de enojo y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- otros días seguidos?

\- Depende de ti ¿quieres? ¿te gustó? ¿eres avaro? ¿ambicioso? -Raph mordió su labio inferior

\- Tal vez un poco -masculló

\- ¿Qué dices? No te escuché ¿podrías hablar más... alto?

\- D-Dije.. -empuñó las manos- que sí ¡SÍ QUIERO HACERLO POR MÁS DINERO!

\- Por un momento pensé que lo querías hacer sin intervención del efectivo, pensé que... me amabas, bueno, la verdad no, entonces -levantó su mano derecha y la tendió hacia él- es un trato -Raph lo miró detenidamente por un rato y luego la tomó mientras la agitaba, de pronto Leo apretó fuerte su extremidad y lo haló. Raph se sorprendió cuando de repente volvió a sentir los cálidos labios de su jefe, rozando y explorando con su lengua todo su paladar. Otra vez el sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y respiró hondo mientras se dejaba llevar por el apasionado beso, abrió su boca y luchó con la lengua del de azul.


	47. Olor a miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Leonardo x Raphael ] [TMNT2018] [LEMON] [+18]

Leonardo esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa, miró a todos lados, vio que su padre el roedor estaba descansando en el sofá, estaba de holgazán viendo su programa de televisión. Esperó un rato a que bebiera un poco de leche. Los pocos minutos pasaron y Splinter cayó dormido. Leonardo tenía el momento perfecto. De inmediato se levantó y se encaminó hacia el área de sus habitaciones. Echó un rápido vistazo a los cuartos de Miguel Ángel y Donatello, no estaban, habían salido con April. Viendo la perfecta oportunidad, se encaminó a la habitación que tanto deseaba entrar, a la de Raphael.

Cuando llegó, tomó la manija y empujó suavemente. Luego echó un rápido vistazo, el interior estaba tenuemente obscuro, en la esquina, cerca de la cama en donde dormía su hermano había una lámpara de noche. Vio que él dormía cómodamente abrazando una almohada. De inmediato se adentró y colocó seguro procurando que su hermano no intentara escapar. Después, de puntillas caminó hacia el lecho.

Cuando llegó, sonrió con malicia al mismo tiempo en que unía sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos, saboreando el enorme cuerpo de la tortuga. Subió súbitamente causando que el colchón se hundiera y se moviera bruscamente. Al instante, Raphael percibió aquel movimiento y de inmediato despertó al mismo tiempo en que pegaba un brinco del susto. Confundido miró al frente al mismo tiempo en que cambiaba la modalidad de la lámpara haciendo que se iluminara casi toda su habitación. Se sentó y se molestó al ver a su obstinado hermano, otra vez estaba al frente de sus pies, moviendo su cola como cachorro, deseoso de logar su objetivo.

\- ¡Leo! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?! -encogió sus piernas procurando que él no las tocara

\- ¡No te hagas la difícil, sabes lo que quiero!

\- ¡¿Acabas de decir "la difícil"?! -se molestó y apenó

\- ¡Claro que sí, porque eso es lo que eres. Sabes que me encanta molestarte con eso.

\- ¡Deja de hacerlo!

\- ¡Vamos, Raph! ¡Sólo una vez! ¡Quiero probarlo contigo!

\- No soy tu juguete.

\- Anda, no dolerá nada. ¡Sabes que siempre te ha amado! ¿Déjame demostrarte cuánto de amo, Raphie! -dijo travieso mientras subía al colchón.

Raph se asustó dándose cuenta que Leo se preparaba para tomarlo. Por un momento se paralizó. En ese momento, Leo olfateó profundo dándose cuenta del perfume que despedía el musculoso, sonrió atrevido dándose cuenta de lo que provocaba en él, le encantaba. Viendo que Raph bloqueaba su entrepierna con sus piernas dobladas, tomó las rodillas y suavemente y con algo de fuerza haló a los lados. Raph se paralizó mientras comenzaba a sudar desde su nuca y frente, luego tragó grueso mientras cedía al miedo, pronto se recostó sobre la cama mientras que Leo se acomodaba entre sus piernas y lo aprisionaba con sus brazos.

\- Vamos, Raphie. Accede a mi invitación. Te gustará -se acercó a su rostro, de pronto dirigió sus labios hasta su cuello, lamió y mordisqueó y plantó suaves y pequeños besos demostrándole que no había nada qué temer.

\- Ahgg... aaah~ yo... -parpadeó con lentitud dejándose llevar por ese raro cosquilleo que invadía su nuca y agitaba su corazón

\- Di que sí

\- Y... ¿está bien hacerlo?

\- Por supuesto -se despegó de su cuello, luego le miró de frente igual que Raph a él-. Sabes que siempre he tenido ganas de hacerlo contigo, porque eres especial para mí

\- Pero

\- No hables tanto y disfrútalo -comentó, de pronto acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y unió sus labios con los de él

Raphael se paralizó al sentir la boca de Leo sobre la suya, sus labios eran suaves. Leo al ver que accedía de poco a poco, sacó su lengua y la llevó hasta la boca ajena de Raph, la abrió. Raphael, por otro lado, cerró sus ojos y abrió su boca dándole permiso de explorar. Con esa invitación, Leo introdujo su húmedo músculo en su cavidad, saboreó su néctar y jugueteó con su lengua. Traviesamente jugó en su interior, disfrutando su sabor. De repente, llevó su mano hasta el muslo de Raph, tocó con la yema de sus dedos. Raphael se estremeció, abrió sus ojos y mostró un gesto preocupado.

Leo masajeó, cuando de pronto apretó, deseoso de probar su cuerpo. Después de un rato se separó de sus labios. 

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo hacerlo?

\- Es que...

\- ¿O es que tienes miedo? Sí, creo que es eso. Desde aquí puedo olerlo.

\- ¡No... esto... ahg! ¡Yo... -apretó sus labios-. De acuerdo. Hazlo pero... no le digas nada a nadie. ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Será vergonzoso que tú lo hayas hecho

\- Claro que no. Pero si tú lo dices, no le diré a nadie.

Leonardo, teniendo la oportunidad, se atrevió a quitarle el cinturón rojo, después lo tiró fuera de la cama. Posteriormente, enseguida se levantó un poco, y dirigió sus manos hasta las prendas rojas que rodeaban sus piernas. Las quitó. En ese instante sus ojos se volvieron brillosos al contemplar esa pequeña entrada, vulnerable y sólo para él. Un gesto pervertido se apoderó de él. Raphael se dio cuenta de aquella maliciosa expresión. Se preocupó y volvió a sudar al mismo tiempo en que su corazón latía fuertemente.

Leo, se quitó el cinturón y, enseguida, colocó una mano sobre su entrepierna, acarició constantemente una y otra vez, de arriba y hacia abajo, cuando de pronto, poco a poco un bulto notorio apareció. Sonrió confiado y pronto con ayuda de su otra mano comenzó a presionar, al poco su pene apareció, estaba un tanto flácido, de inmediato lo sujetó y haló varias veces, acariciaba su tronco. Después de un rato, se puso rígido, se alzó.

Raphael tembló de sólo ver lo que le esperaba. Enseguida, Leonardo se acercó, tomó su miembro erecto y lo llevó a la entrada, en ese momento rozó su ano, acarició su suave piel, tratando de estimularlo y excitarlo tanto como él.

Raphael rápidamente se estremeció, lo que sentía era diferente, nunca antes lo había experimentado, se trataba de una electrizante sensación que recorría constantemente su caparazón, además otro hormigueo se manifestaba en su plastrón, en su vientre. Al poco, un bulto apareció de igual manera. Leo se dio cuenta que estaba listo para comenzar, de inmediato llevó las manos hasta el plastrón, apretó un poco hasta que una abertura apareció, en ese momento el pene de Raph comenzó a salir y alzarse igual manera. Raph se sintió apenado, su miembro era diferente al de su hermano, el del rudo era centímetros más pequeño.

Leonardo, sin previo aviso, lamió dos de sus dedos, después los llevó hasta la entrada y súbitamente metió, Raphael perdió el aliento al mismo tiempo en que dejaba escapar un abrupto resuello. Los dedos exploraban su interior, cuando de pronto Leo los estiró, haciendo el clásico movimiento de tijeras. En ese momento Raph, colocó sus manos en el colchón y estrujó las blancas sábanas al mismo tiempo en que mordía su labio inferior.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? -preguntó confundido y preocupado-... D-Duele un poco

\- Sólo te estoy preparando. No querrás que la meta así nada más. Te dolería más que esto

\- Ahhg... de acuerdo.

Leo continuó moviendo sus dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolos suavemente, estirando varias veces. Después de un rato, los sacó, estaba listo para la penetración. Enseguida, sujetó sus corvas y las haló, al instante perdió el aliento al mismo tiempo en que sus brazos temblaban, sus piernas eran demasiado carnosas, pesaban. Respiró hondo y usó todas sus fuerzas, empujó hasta acomodarlas cerca de su plastrón. Leo le otorgó una sonrisa, luego dirigió su atención en la entrada, con una mano tomó su miembro y lo acercó hasta la cavidad. Con la punta rozó la superficie, dibujó un par de círculos, luego lo preparó, en ese momento empujó suavemente, adentrándose poco a poco.

Raphael abrió sus ojos de par en par a la vez en que apretaba los dientes. Sintió una fuerte presión en su entrada, dolía, se estiraba más de lo normal, más de lo que Leonardo hizo con sus dedos. Leo empujó, su pene se adentraba poco a poco hasta que, en cuestión de segundos estuvo completamente dentro de él. Raphael perdió el aliento mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aparecía.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Duele! ¡No te muevas!

\- Tranquilo. Pronto pasará. Me moveré lentamente para que te acostumbres -esbozó una sonrisa segura.

Leo movió su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás, poco a poco, lo sacaba y metía. Raph estrujó la sábana, sentía una fuerte presión acompañado de un ligero ardor.

\- Aahg... Leo

\- Tranquilo. Ya está pasando ¿ves? Cada vez es más fácil moverme

\- Pero... aún duele... un poco

\- Relájate, ya pasará. Te siento nervioso, lo que hace que aprietes mi amiguito -comentó con un ligero tono pervertido

\- Ahg... -Leo empujó bruscamente, poco a poco comenzó a tomar más velocidad

Sus movimientos eran más rápidos, su pene se deslizaba profundamente en el interior de Raphael. Sus terminales nerviosas se deleitaban con la calidez de su interior, sus carnosas paredes lo apretaban y envolvían.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Se siente realmente bien, justo como te dije... mmhg... -apretó los dientes-. Ahg... aahmm

\- ¡Dilo por ti! ¡Aún duele un poco! ¡Se siente extraño todo esto! ¡Es... raro!

\- Relájate. Deja de preocuparte y pronto comenzarás a disfrutarlo tanto como yo

\- Aahg... e-es lo que intento

\- Sólo déjate llevar. Y déjame hacer todo el trabajo. Lo disfrutarás muy pronto -comentó y enseguida volvió a recostarse sobre él, aprisionándolo con sus brazos

De repente, el movimiento de su pelvis aceleró, esta vez lo hacía más fuerte y más brusco, llevando en lo más profundo de él. Al poco, Leonardo había encontrado su punto débil. Raphael se estremeció, dejó de quejarse al sentir una sensación nunca antes experimentada. Era extraña, se trataba de una electrizante sensación que estremeció su cuerpo entero. Su vientre cosquilleaba, su corazón latía bastante fuerte y su respirar se volvía más acelerado, comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Ahgh! -alzó la voz

\- Trata de mantener el control, no querrás despertar a Splinter

\- ¡Es difícil! ¡Aahg! ¡C.-Comienza a gustarme! -dijo un tanto apenado

\- ¿Ves? Te lo dije -rió con los labios sellados, recobró el aliento y pronto aumentó la intensidad. Movía todo el cuerpo de Raph al son de sus fuertes embestidas, su plastrón golpeaba constantemente el de Raphael provocando la imitación de aplausos

\- Ahg... ¡AAhgg! ¡Ahg! -tocaba un punto cosquilleante dentro de él, no sabía lo que era pero gozaba que lo hiciera- ¡Más... más rápido Leo! ¡Necesito más! -casi gritó, de repente alzó sus piernas y rodeó el cuerpo de su hermano, luego con sus brazos atrapó su cuello y procuró mantenerse lo más pegado a él, haciendo que la constante penetración se volviera más profunda y disfrutable.

Leonardo esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, el peso de Raphael se aferró a su cuerpo, era demasiado que no podía contener, sus piernas y brazos temblaron, tenía miedo de perder el equilibrio y arruinar el momento. Tomó un profundo respiro y trató de mantenerse estable hasta terminar. Poco a poco decayó y decidió reposar un poco sobre el enorme cuerpo de su hermano. Respiró hondo, recobró las fuerzas y continuó moviéndose, conectado a él, disfrutando de su suave y apretado interior.

\- ¡Eso es Leo! ¡Ahgg! ¡Mhhg! ¡Ahh... aahh ahg! ¡Más... más rápido! ¡No te detengas! ¡Sigue así!

\- Ahora pareces gata en celo... mmhg -cerró sus ojos, bajó la cabeza y continuó.

Raphael sintió un fuerte apretón en su vientre, acompañado de un fuerte cosquilleo, muy diferente a lo que había sentido al inicio, de pronto, sin poderlo evitar soltó a Leo y se arqueó en la cama al mismo tiempo en que, con sus piernas, apretaba el delgado cuerpo del de azul. Leonardo apretó los dientes ante la bruta fuerza del mayor. De repente, desde el pene de Raph, un pequeño chorro blanco apareció, y ante la cercanía del otro, empapó su plastrón.

\- ¡AAAHHG! ¡¿Qué es eso.... Se siente tan... tan extraño!! -se tensó abruptamente, después de pocos segundos, se volvió a relajar tomando bocanadas por montón.

\- Parece que disfrutaste más de lo esperado. Mi turno -embistió un par de veces más.

Poco a poco comenzó a notar una sensación hormigueante invadir su plastrón, debajo de su pene, de pronto sintió una descarga eléctrica apoderarse de su miembro y parte de su vientre. En ese momento empujó con todas sus fuerzas, apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y gimió. En ese momento, su miembro erecto disparó un chorro blanco que empapó el interior de Raph, era un poco tibio y pegajoso, tanto que se adhirió a las carnosas paredes apretadas.

Raphael reaccionó y tembló al sentir ese raro líquido entrar a su cuerpo. Mientras tanto, Leo se tensó, se puso completamente rígido, apenas respiraba. Raph permaneció inmóvil viendo la intención del menor. Tragó grueso y pestañeó rápidamente. Al poco, Leo reaccionó, respiró hondo y lentamente se dejó caer sobre el grande. Luego de un rato, el blanco líquido comenzó a salir de la entrada, empapó parte del plastrón del de azul y los muslos del rudo.

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que lo... disfrutarías -intentó levantarse con sus brazos, pero temblaron y pronto se recostó otra vez sobre su plastrón

\- Ah... s-supongo que sí. En realidad... no estuvo nada mal. Aunque... la parte en la que terminas dentro de mí es un poco asqueroso...

\- No te preocupes -sonrió alzando la mirada-. Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la ducha a limpiarte el agujero

\- ¡No gracias! -se sonrojó- . Prefiero hacerlo solo.

\- De acuerdo. Por cierto, gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacerte mío

\- ¿Tuyo? C-Creí que era sexo casual

\- También, ahora me perteneces

\- ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? -preguntó un poco asustado

\- Claro que sí -rió nervioso viendo que lo estaba asustando otra vez

[...]

Ala mañana siguiente. Leo estaba pasando un buen rato con sus hermanos. Mientras tanto, Raphael apenas llegaba, dispuesto a ver el televisor con ellos.

\- ...Y como decía -comentó Leo-, anoche le hice el amor a Raphie -el nombrado, estando atrás de todos se quedó con la boca abierta

\- ¿Realmente aceptó o lo obligaste?

\- Lo convencí

\- ¿Qué es "hacer el amor"? -preguntó Mikey

\- Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás -dijo Leo

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre dices eso?! -riñó 

\- ¡Leonardo! -dijo Raph atrás de ellos, en ese momento, sin temer el nombrado volteó a ver

\- ¿Sí, dulzura?

\- ¡Dijiste que no comentarías nada!

\- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. ¡Debía contarlo a todo mundo!

\- En ese caso -tomó sus tonfas y el color rojo rosado apareció

\- ¡Espera, espera! ¡No te pongas así! -se dio la vuelta y miró a todos lados esperando hallar una salida, cuando de pronto comenzó a correr desesperadamente mientras que Raph lo perseguía corriendo por toda la sede sin importar si rompía los muebles. Mientras tanto, Donnie y Mikey se rieron y burlaron de la suerte del azul.


	48. El juego inocente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Donatello x Miguel Ángel ] [ LEMON ] [TMNT2018

Donatello estaba sentado en el sofá de la sede, ajustaba algunas tuercas de su aparato que controló a los animales robots, se sentía un poco molesto con él mismo. Movió una de las antenas y después, abrió la tapa para saber lo que había fallado internamente. Mientras tanto, en ese preciso momento Miguel Ángel apareció dispuesto a jugar con uno de los juegos de vídeo que tenía aguardado por montones bajo la mesa. Se inclinó colocándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades para tratar de alcanzar la caja con sus tesoros, estaba bastante al fondo, por lo que se agachó un poco más y extendió una mano.

Donatello percibió algo por encima de su aparato, aparentemente Mikey trataba de hacer algo. Curioso por lo que intentaba, alzó la mirada. En ese momento se quedó quieto, en silencio, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente ante lo que veía. El trasero de Mikey estaba al frente de él, de modo que podía ver con lujo de detalle cada parte de él. Sin poderlo evitar, un inesperado sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, además sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, un leve entumecimiento, una señal de que algo malo había despertado.

\- "¡¿Por qué demonios Mikey se coloca en esa pose tan provocativa?!" -pensó repentinamente mientras que su nuca comenzaba a sudar- "¿Por qué eligió este momento para hacer eso?" -tragó saliva con dificultad, de pronto, lo que más temía se manifestó. Su mente comenzó a desatar las cuerdas de la cordura y razón, se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos pervertidos y lujuriosos. Incontables ideas se manifestaron en su mente, muchas de las cuales involucraban al menos haciéndole el amor.

Alarmado y desesperado por borrar eso de su cabeza, desvió la mirada, intentó concentrarse en su pequeño aparato y el error en su función, sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, esas ideas se habían clavado profundamente en sus pensamientos. A mal momento había llegado Mikey a provocarlo indirectamente con esa posición. Preocupado por lo que sentía mordió su labio inferior, respiró hondo y volvió a dirigir su atención al trasero del menor. Mikey, por otro lado, aún estaba tratando de buscar sus videojuegos, lo pensó bien y tal vez era mejor levantarse y encogerse del lado contrario. Enseguida, retrocedió gateando, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lado contrario.

Cuando llegó, se colocó de rodillas para bajar y buscarlos.

\- ¡M-Mikey! -dijo con voz temblorosa, en ese momento el nombrado se detuvo y lo miró

\- ¿Donnie? ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

\- Quiero jugar algunos videojuegos. April no está, así que quiero pasar el rato con algo divertido

\- Yo puedo mostrarte algo más divertido

\- ¿Más divertido? -preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo, dudoso que su hermano el sensato sugiriera eso-. Te escucho -dijo y se levantó encaminándose a él hasta quedar al frente

\- Bueno -sonrió nervioso, estaba bastante preocupado y agitado por lo que acababa de decir, no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Tragó saliva y decidió llevarlo a cabo-, para divertirte, tienes que sentarte... en mis piernas -dijo y dejó el aparato del otro lado

\- Eso es un poco extraño -comentó, frunció los labios-, pero ¡está bien! -habló ingenuamente acercándose.

Donnie abrió un poco sus piernas dándole espacio, Mikey rápidamente se subió en ellas, quedando cara a cara con Donnie. Hasta ahora, Mikey no veía nada divertido, ni siquiera le había dicho cómo se llamaba el juego.

\- Y ¿ahora qué?

\- Pues... yo -tragó saliva-. Déjame hacer todo el trabajo, después verás el lado divertido de esto

\- Eso suena un poco raro. ¿Estás seguro que esto es un juego? Me siento... un poco incómodo estado aquí sobre ti

\- No, no te preocupes -sonrió tratando de darle confianza, de inmediato sujetó las piernas del menor, y deslizó sus manos hasta los muslos.

\- Está bien -frunció el entrecejo

Donnie acarició sus piernas y muslos, deslizó sus habilidosas manos sobre toda su tersa piel, de arriba y abajo, acariciando con la suave yema de sus dedos, cuando subió los colocó en los suaves muslos del menor y apretó cuidadosamente. Mikey apretó los labios, no entendía sus movimientos pero comenzaban a hacerlo sentir raro, un cosquilleo y una sensación nunca antes sentida. Mientras más acariciaba y apretaba sus muslos y pequeña colita, una intensa sensación eléctrica se apoderaba de su vientre, empezaba a jugarle ese raro hormigueo.

\- D-Donnie -murmuró- ¿Es normal que sienta esto?

\- ¿Sentir qué?

\- Es... difícil explicar, siento mariposas en el estómago. Creo que es por tu extraña diversión y tus caricias. ¿Es normal esto?

\- Claro que sí, es completamente normal -"Entonces lo estoy haciendo bien" -pensó en sus adentros

\- Está bien

Donnie continuó masajeando, pero sus manos se habían estancado en los muslos y la verde colita, la sujetó suavemente y la haló un par de veces. Con ese simple movimiento, Mikey apretó los dientes, cerró sus ojos, respiró agitado y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. De inmediato, se encorvó ligeramente y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Donnie. Su respirar se aceleraba cada vez más, cuando de pronto su cuerpo tembló sintiendo ese hormigueo ser más intenso.

\- D-Donnie -habló con dificultad, apenas podía articular-. E-Esto se siente muy... aahg -Donnie lo escuchó, de pronto sintió un atrevido cosquilleo apoderarse de su plastrón, justamente en su vientre, además un leve entumecimiento apareció, deslizándose hasta su entrepierna. Algo despertó, algo que comenzó a tomar la forma de un bulto atrapado bajo su plastrón, justamente debajo de donde Mikey estaba sentado. Donatello, había procurado arquearse levemente para hacer que su plastrón y entrepierna rozara con la de Mikey- ¿Q-Qué es esto?

\- Es parte de la... diversión

\- ¿D-De verdad? Nunca había sentido algo así, ni... siquiera jugando

\- Es porque esto... se trata de algo nuevo. Te va a agradar y luego me pedirás por más -esbozó una sonrisa

A Mikey le parecía extraño que fuera rogar por más, pero después de todo confiaba en su hermano. Donnie continuó halando su pequeña y verde colita. Mikey se estremeció abruptamente, el intenso cosquilleo electrizante se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sentía que algo se levantaba desde adentro de su plastrón, los jadeos se escuchaban cada vez más claros y su cuerpo poco a poco perdía el control.

Mikey se arqueó un poco, de pronto acercó sus labios hasta el oído de Donnie, respiró hondo y precipitado. Donatello, la escucharlo mejor, se estremeció, sudó bastante de la nuca y su corazón latió infernalmente, lo había logrado, había excitado a Mikey.

\- Creo que ya estás listo para el siguiente paso -murmuró Donatello

\- ¿De qué... paso hablas? Mmhg -se despegó y le miró de frente

\- ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

\- Sí, después de todo se siente bien

\- De acuerdo -viendo el amplio espacio que tenía en el sofá, se giró un poco, y recostó a Mikey sobre el acolchonado lugar, en ese momento se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas.

Con ese permiso indirecto, colocó su mano dominante sobre la colina, luego deslizó un dedo, acariciando todo el amplio camino que tenía a su merced hasta que se detuvo en el plastrón, en donde un bulto apenas notorio estaba, Apretó un poco, hasta que una abertura apareció y pronto el miembro de Mikey se manifestó. Estaba ligeramente flácido. De inmediato, realizó la misma acción con él mismo, hasta que, en cuestión de pocos segundos, su pene estaba afuera, con una posición erguida. Palpitaba y deseoso estaba de probar el interior de Mikey.

La otra tortuga, arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de las acciones del mayor. Pero no dijo nada, le agradaba las sensaciones que se apoderaban de su cuerpo. Donatello, sin decir nada, llevó dos dedos hasta su boca, los lamió y chupó empapándolos de su transparente esencia, después los llevó hasta la entrada de Mikey. Con un dedo dibujó un círculo, acarició, tratando de darle confianza y para que la penetración fuera menos dolorosa.

Mikey sintió un terrible escalofríos apoderarse de su caparazón, cerró sus ojos, apretó los dientes y contuvo la respiración. Después de que Donnie rozara su entrada, introdujo un dedo. En ese momento, Mikey abrió sus párpados de par en par, casi resolló y de inmediato dirigió su atención al frente alzando la cabeza.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Ya sabes, te preparo para que no duela

\- ¿Doler? ¿Qué vas a introducir?

\- Mikey, esto es un juego de adultos, por lo tanto... voy a introducirte... mi... eh... esto -apunó a su miembro palpitante

\- ¿¡En serio vas a meter eso?!

\- Sí, a no ser que no quieras

\- Ahmm... yo... -desvió la mirada mientras que el rubor tomaba más color-. ¿Dolerá?

\- Tal vez un poco.

\- Bueno... a-admito que se siente bien, así que... -dijo un tanto preocupado desviando la mirada

\- ¿Así que...? -habló ansioso esperando la respuesta

\- D-De acuerdo, pero... no me lastimes tanto

\- Lo haré lo más suave que pueda

Con esa seguridad, Donatello continuó, esta vez introdujo el otro dedo. Mikey se estremeció y apretó sus dientes. Enseguida, Donnie metió y sacó un par de veces, después hizo el movimiento de las tijeras. Después de un rato, se do cuenta que estaba listo para el paso mayor.

Nervioso, sujetó las piernas de Mikey, las agarró por las corvas y las empujó hasta colocarlas cerca del plastrón del otro. Alzó su trasero lo suficiente para comenzar con la verdadera acción. Enseguida, con una mano libre, sujetó su miembro erguido y pronto lo acercó hasta la entrada. Con cuidado lo empujó hasta tocarlo, rozó un par de veces cuando de pronto, lo colocó en posición, empujó. Mikey sintió la presión, notó como poco a poco se adentraba. Donatello se acercó lo suficiente hasta empujar un poco más, cuando de pronto, difícilmente la punta logró entrar. Mikey casi perdió el aliento con el brusco movimiento.

Donnie se encontraba un poco agitado, posteriormente empujó el tronco con más facilidad.

— ¡Ahgg! ¡D-Donnie!

— ¿E-Estás bien, Mikey?

— S-Sí... aahg... t-tú continua -apretó sus labios

De inmediato, Donnie se acercó hasta el plastrón de Mikey. Él, por otro lado, abrió sus piernas dándole más espacio. Donnie, estando bastante cerca del rostro del menor, sonrió, cerró sus ojos y se acercó, en ese momento unió sus labios con él. Mikey se paralizó, estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, por un momento sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho, su corazón latió con ternura. Nunca había sentido algo así, le gustaba. Poco a poco cerró sus ojos, exhaló y se dejó llevar por el encantador beso.

Después de un rato, Donnie comenzó a moverse suavemente, se separó de su boca y abrió tenuemente sus labios, exhalando e inhalando profundamente. Mikey cerró sus ojos, apretó sus labios y estrujó el colchón del sofá, encogió los dedos de sus pies, de pronto abrazó con fervor su caparazón con ayuda de sus piernas. Dejándose llevar por el encantador momento, dirigió sus brazos hasta el cuello y lo abrazó.

— ¡Ahhg! ¡D-Donnie! ¡T-Tenías razón... mmhg... se siente muy bien! ¡Ahhg! ¡Ahg! -dijo difícilmente

— T-Te lo dije... aahg... -acortó la distancia y comenzó a aumentar sus constantes embestidas, esta vez se volvieron más fuertes, más profundas. Sus terminales nerviosas disfrutaban y gozaban del interior apretado de su hermano, estaba un poco húmedo y palpitante

— D-Donnie... aahg... a-así... así está bien. Ahh... más... más fuerte...

— Te lo dije. Mhg... -cerró sus ojos-, dije que... lo ibas a disfrutar mucho... aahg.... Mhg

— Aumenta la... velocidad... aaahg... aahmmn

Obediente a su petición, comenzó a embestir bruscamente, con más fuerza, tanto que el cuerpo de Mikey bailaba al son de sus atrevidos movimientos.

— ¡Ahgg! ¡A-Así... así está bien! -habló con un gemido ahogado, su rostro estaba pintado de rojo

— M-Mikey... baja la voz -susurró con dificultad-, los demás... pueden escucharnos...

— No... puedo... ¡aahg! ¡Mhgg! -apretó los dientes y se encorvó ligeramente hacia adelante - mmhg... aahm... -mordió su labio inferior tratando de detenerse, cuando de pronto notó que su pene comenzaba a hormiguear bastante, además una sensación eléctrica lo envolvió, como si estuviera a punto de estallar de placer-. ¡D-Donnie! -balbuceó- ¡Algo me pasa! ¡Mi... aahg... es... se siente! ¡Ahg!

— ¡Aguanta un poco... Mikey! ¡Y... también trata de bajar la voz!

— No... ¡puedo! ¡Voy... a... aahg! -apretó los dientes, cerró sus ojos y gimió con dificultad, de pronto se encorvó hacia adelante, en ese instante su pene expulsó un chorro de su blanca esencia, la cual pronto cayó y empapó su plastrón.

Cansado y agotado, reposó en el sofá mientras que Donnie todavía continuaba. Siguió con sus constantes embestidas, Mikey ya había terminado. Viendo que faltaba poco para expulsar su amor y placer, se inclinó un poco más, respiró cerca del oído de su hermano y aumentó sus movimientos pelvis, se volvieron más rápidos, golpeando incesante su cuerpo, de pronto, un cosquilleo se apoderó de su caparazón, se detuvo, se tensó, se puso rígido y pronto su pene expulsó su semilla, empapando el interior de Mikey.

— ¡Ahg! ¡M-Mikey!

— ¡Amnhg! -jadeó

Al poco, la blanca esencia comenzó a salir, a escurrir hasta empapar su verde colita.

— ¿Ves? -jadeó- ¿Q-Qué te pareció? Te divertiste, ¿no?

— Sí, fue muy divertido.... No pensé que... pudieras jugar así

— Un genio puede darse sus lujos de vez en cuando. No le digas a los demás ¿entendido?

— Entendido y ¿podemos repetirlo la próxima vez?

— Por supuesto. Cuando quieras y donde quieras -dijo respirando hondo

— De acuerdo -comentó, luego alzó sus brazos y abrazó su cuello, de pronto unió sus labios con él.


	49. Por una apuesta perdida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destructor x Raphael. Tmnt 2012.Mpreg.Au

Raphael no podía creerlo, sus ojos estaban en blanco, sorprendido y temeroso pues había perdido una apuesta. 

\- ¡Seguramente hiciste trampa! -se exaltó el temperamental, apuntando a Casey- ¡Tú le pediste a Karai que hiciera eso!

\- La verdad no. Yo no le dije que le diera un beso a tu hermano. Yo gané la apuesta, al parecer la heterosexualidad de Leo me ayudó a ganar. Así que paga y mucho

\- Hiciste trampa

\- Claro que no -volvió a negar-. Ahora, no te quejes y págame 

\- No tengo mucho efectivo. Sabes que a mi padre no le gusta que gaste en tonterías.

\- Qué mal, tendrás que pagarme y decirle que te robaron o algo. No me voy a ir con las manos vacías

\- Lo siento, Casey. Mi padre es muy estricto y no quiero ir en contra de sus reglas. 

\- De acuerdo, puedo cambiar el castigo

\- Por favor

\- Quiero que trabajes en un club de strippers para homosexuales -comentó con una traviesa sonrisa

\- ¡¿Qué?! -se indignó de tan sólo escucharlo- ¡Claro que no haré eso!

\- Entonces, paga la apuesta -extendió su mano, exigente ante el pago. Sin embargo, Raphael desvió la mirada, apretó los labios y sus mejillas se pintaron de carmín, apenado por perder su dignidad, volteó a verle al mismo tiempo en que irritado y furioso le miraba

\- ¿Qué debo hacer en ese club?

\- Ir a bailar enfrente de muchos hombres, mostrarte sensual y tomarte algunas fotografías con ellos. Como evidencia, obviamente no voy a estar ahí

\- Pero, ese castigo es un poco difícil de cumplir.

\- ¿Por qué? -preguntó alzando una ceja

\- Porque no puedo ir a un club así nada más, debe haber una solicitud o algo. No creo que me acepten rápido

\- No te preocupes, yo tengo a un amigo que puede infiltrarte en una.

\- ¿Cuándo debo de hacerlo?

\- Esta noche. Así que ve y prepara tus mejores pasos de baile. Por cierto -colocó una mano en su hombro-, debes estar toda una noche. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí -respondió de mala gana

Dicho el castigo, Raphael se marchó a su departamento, cuando llegó vio que su padre había llegado temprano de trabajar y sus demás hermanos estaban. No les comentaría nada al respecto, no quería perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Estaba nervioso, no sabía con qué clase de gente se encontraría en aquel club, así que trató de ocultar su nerviosismo. Pasada la tarde, Raph tuvo que idearse una excusa para que Splinter le permitiera salir en la noche. Después de un rato, la tortuga ya estaba en las calles, esperando la aparición de Casey. Esperó media hora cuando su amigo apareció en un auto de lujo, le invitó a pasar, después se dirigieron hacia el club de strippers. Cuando llegaron, Casey estacionó el auto y salieron, se acercaron a una puerta negra cuidada por un mutante, Rahzar. 

Casey le habló sobre Raphael, sobre haber perdido una apuesta. Después de explicarle, Rahzar dudó en dejarlo pasar, pero luego miró a la tortuga, lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza y al final le concedió el paso. Casey se marchó dejándolo sola a la tortuga.

Mientras tanto, Raphael ya estaba dentro de aquel lugar, dentro Xever le acompañó a ir a los vestidores a cambiarse de atuendo para la presentación. Más tarde, Raphael estaba listo para dar, al menos un show. Todo estaba descubierto, su plastrón, sus hombros, sus piernas a excepción de una prenda, un tanto sexy que cubría su entrepierna, adoptando el juego de una ropa interior. 

Cuando Raphael estuvo al frente de todos, se sintió nervioso, nunca había hecho algo parecido, le aterraba ser el centro de atención, pero no podía echarse para atrás, ya estaba en la plataforma acompañado del tubo de metal que conectaba con la base y el techo. Nervioso tragó saliva, sujetó a su acompañante y comenzó a bailar, no por nada había visto varios vídeos de chicas bailando sensualmente, ahora las imitaba. Torpe en su primer intento, algunos de los hombres quedaron desconcertado por su forma de bailar, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Raphael iba tomando mejor control de sus movimientos. Poco a poco hasta adoptar su propio estilo, no tan sensual pero disfrutable. Raphael comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pues en la sala VIP un hombre, con el rostro cubierto por la obscuridad le miraba fijamente, apenas sus ojos podían distinguirse en esa negrura. Sentía su penetrante mirada clavarse en sus piernas, en su entrepierna y en su verde colita que sobresalía de su ropa interior.

Poco después, su sesión terminó, agotado de tanto bailar bajó de la base, necesitaba un poco de agua y una forma de distraerse para estar toda la noche ahí. Llegó a la barra de bebidas en donde Tiger Claw atendía. Pidió un poco de agua y se sentó. Al poco, un hombre misterioso llegó sentándose a un lado de él. Raph rápidamente notó su presencia y volteó a ver, en ese momento pudo sentir que, aquel hombre que le observaba se trataba de él. 

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Jamás te había visto.

\- Yo... ahm... sólo estoy por una tonta apuesta, perdí y... ahora tengo que pasar una noche aquí

\- No sabía que era tan fácil entrar a un club y que te dieran una noche

\- En realidad, un amigo de mi amigo me dio la oportunidad de estar aquí. Por cierto ¿puedo tomarme una foto con usted?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Como evidencia. Tengo que tener pruebas de que pasé toda la noche en este club

\- De acuerdo -dijo sin molestarse. Raph tomó su t-phone, se pusieron en posición y tomó captura del momento, después lo guardó de nuevo- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Raphael Hamato y ¿usted?

\- Oroku Saki

\- Parece no ser de aquí

\- Soy japonés, estoy aquí por negocios y porque mi hija está enamorada de alguien de esta ciudad -tomó un trago

\- Parece... interesante -le miró la cara, no tenía cabello y tenía una herida, una quemadura, algo que llamó su atención, pronto desvió la mirada tratando de no husmear en su pasado 

\- ¿Quieres beber un poco? Yo invito 

\- No lo sé, No bebo alcohol.

\- Una no hace daño. Deberías probar, anda, yo insisto 

\- De acuerdo.

\- Permíteme elegir por ti. Seguramente no tienes conocimiento de esto

\- Está bien 

Saki ordenó para la tortuga, pero antes que TC pudiera entregárselo, vio que Saki guiñó sutilmente un ojo, sabía lo que significaba, así que debajo de un cajón, sacó un pequeño sobre blanco, lo echó a la bebida y se la entregó, para fortuna del tigre y Oroku, Raphael no se dio cuenta. Inocente e ingenuo, Raphael tomó un sorbo, al instante tosió lastimándose la garganta, estaba fuerte y le dejaba una sensación picante en el paladar. Sin embargo, logró encontrarle gusto, bebió un poco más hasta terminarlo por completo, hasta beber la última gota que se escondía en el rincón. 

Raphael se sintió apenado, quería beber otra copa llena de ese manjar, Saki se lo concedió. Después de un rato, Raphael había bebido casi seis de esas mezclas de sabor, estaba completamente ebrio, hablaba sin sentido y se reía constantemente. Saki vio la oportunidad perfecta para llevarlo a su próxima jugada. Raphael estaba parado, sus piernas temblaban y caminaba en círculos mientras hablaba con Oroku. 

De repente, Saki se levantó, lo detuvo de la mano y lo hacia él. Raphael estaba confundido y poco reaccionaba, cuando de pronto, aquel hombre lo besó. Raphael no se inmutó, estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, por lo que no vio nada de malo y simplemente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa caricia. 

Saki, viendo que ya era el momento, se separó de sus labios y le invitó a ir a pasar la noche en su departamento. Raphael volvió a aceptar. 

Después de un rato, Saki y la tortuga llegaron, el cuarto estaba obscuro y cerró la puerta con seguro, se dirigieron a la cama. Raph se recostó en el colchón, se quitó la ropa interior y pronto abrió sus piernas invitándolo a seguir. Saki se desvivió y en poco tiempo ya estaba desnudo sobre él. Lo besaba con pasión, desesperado, mordía su cuello mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, Raphael se dejaba llevar, jadeaba y respiraba precipitadamente. 

En poco, Raphael estaba en posición de cuatro y Saki introdujo su pene en su entrada. Raphael resolló, abrió sus ojos a más no poder, apretó los dientes y estrujó las blancas sábanas. El pedazo de carne era demasiado grande, venoso, erecto, caliente y palpitante. En poco tiempo, Raphael bailaba al ritmo de las embestidas.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Aahh! -gimió mientras que pequeñas gotas de cristal empapaban sus verdes ojos- ¡Ahhg...! ¡D-Duele! ¡Aaah!

\- ¿Quieres más... rápido? -habló con dificultad 

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hazlo más... más fuerte! ¡Más duro! ¡Aaah! ¡Ahhm! ¡AAHH! 

Mientras Saki hacía sus movimientos pélvicos, empezó a dar manotazos a los muslos desnudos de Raph. Por alguna extraña razón, Raphael había perdido el control, jadeaba y gritaba lleno de pasión y lujuria disfrutando las fuertes embestidas de su invitado, como si hubiera sacado su lado masoquista. Así pasaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Raphael poco a poco despertaba, su cabeza le dolía, sus muslos y piernas también, además había notado un ardor en entrada. No recordaba mucho, sólo sabía que había bebido bastantes copas pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ese departamento. Enseguida se levantó, sentándose en el colchón, quería buscar respuestas. Después de un rato, se levantó e intentó caminar, cuando de pronto cayó de rodillas, sus piernas temblaban, su cadera estaba débil. Raphael se sorprendió y volteó a ver hacia atrás. Después se levantó quedando de rodillas sobre el piso. De repente sintió que algo tibio y frío se deslizaba en sus piernas. Palideció y pronto llevó una mano hacia atrás, tratando de saber qué era ese extraño líquido. Al instante palideció al darse cuenta que era semen.

\- "¿Qué?" -pensó- "¡¿Cuándo pasó esto?!" "¡Tuve sexo con... con otro hombre!" -estaba nervioso- "¡No... no.... No puede ser!" 

Raphael trató de no comentar nada al respecto, no estaba seguro de hacerlo, sabía quién lo había hecho, pero no quería molestarlo, poco a poco tenía imágenes de lo que había sucedido esa noche. Casey por otro lado, dejó de molestar a Raph, había cumplido con el castigo. 

Dos meses más tarde, Raphael empezó a decaer, comenzó a sentirse y padecer síntomas extraños, no comía mucho, tenía náuseas y mareos repentinos. Splinter se dio cuenta del raro padecer de su hijo, temía por su vida y de inmediato lo llevó al médico. Él y sus tres hijos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del médico, estaban fuera del consultorio, cuando de pronto Leatherhead les invitó a pasar, tenía algo importante que decirles. Raphael estaba adentro sentado en la camilla, sus hermanos le acompañaban al igual que su padre. 

\- Por favor, dígame qué es lo que le sucede a mi hijo

\- ¡Por favor! -dijo Mikey- ¡Díganos que Raph va a estar bien!

\- Por supuesto que lo estará -dijo el mutante-, sin embargo no sé cómo explicar esto

\- ¡Por favor, dígalo ya! 

\- Raphael está embarazado -al decirlo, comenzaron a reír nerviosos, era obvio que estaba bromeando 

\- Eso no puede ser, mi hijo es varón

\- Pero las muestras de sangre y orina dicen lo contrario

\- Puede que haya una probabilidad -dijo Donnie-, puede que Raph sea un "Doncel" 

\- Ese el resultado, Raphael tiene partes femeninas en su interior, externamente es un macho pero en el interior también es una hembra 

\- Hijo mío -dijo Splinter- ¿y cómo es que semen entró en tu cuerpo? -preguntó muy obvio

\- Pues... eh... luego te lo explicaré 

Después de desmentir su enfermedad, se fueron y llegaron a la casa. En ese momento Splinter, Leo, Mikey y Donnie exigieron una explicación. Raphael, apenado les dijo lo que pasó, pero ocultó el nombre, se sentía apenado de revelar todo. Al final decidieron quedarse con el bebé. Los meses pasaron y poco a poco el plastrón comenzaba a crecer, se movía, podía sentir las pataditas. Cuando el momento del parto llegó, llevaron a Raph al médico y le hicieron una cesárea. Después de horas, Raph estaba bien y su bebé estaba en sus brazos, era más tortuga que humano, su piel era suave y tersa, tenía cinco dedos pequeños en vez de tres, no tenía cola y además tenía un caparazón y, además, sus ojos eran verdes, se trataba de una niña. Raph había visto al responsable un par de veces, sabía de quién se trataba, el padre de Karai, pero nunca se atrevió a decir nada. Para su familia, el padre del bebé quedó como un misterio.


	50. El plan de Tiger Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Tiger Claw x Raphael ] [ OMEGAVERSO ] [ Lemon ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N I * -Este One-shot es de una de mis historias titulada "I fall for you" la cual es de TC x Raph. Esto se sitúa en el cap. 16. Es algo más desarrollado y para conocer lo que Leo sintió en ese momento. Cuando la inspiración te llega, te llega xD
> 
> Para aquellos que no lo han leído. Leo y Tiger Claw son Alfas. Raph es un Omega embarazado

Leonardo y Tiger Claw se miraban desafiantemente, el orgullo les impedía vivir en paz, sin embargo Raphael les había ordenado disculparse por generar problemas, especialmente el Alfa de azul. Deseando que su hermano no se fuera de su lado para vivir con el tigre, accedió a disculparse primero. TC sonrió victorioso. Leo extendió su mano y apretó los dientes. En ese momento, el felino también lo hizo y lo sujetó, hicieron las pasas.

\- Esto sólo lo hago por Raphael -comentó seriamente.

\- Sabes que no te conviene 

\- Exacto -murmuró-, sabemos que no voy a permitir que lo apartes de mi lado.

\- Tienes razón, pero puedo hacer esto -estrujó la mano de su oponente, luego soltó de inmediato y miró a la izquierda. 

Por un momento, TC miró con deseo y lujuria a la tortuga embarazada. Raphael rápidamente se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ese gesto que le obsequiaba. 

\- Raphael -se alejó de Leo-, ya que accedí a tu petición, me gustaría que hagamos el amor -expresó tan directamente 

Raph se quedó helado, por un momento se apenó que lo hubiera dicho tan abiertamente en frente de sus hermanos y amigos y hasta su padre. Leonardo se quedó en blanco, internamente estaba que ardía de la rabia, su sangre hervía, sentía que su cabeza humeaba por los malditos celos que no podía controlar. Sabía perfectamente por qué el tigre decía tales palabras. 

\- G-Gatitu -comentó apenado mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín, se acercó, lo tomó de la mano y se paró de puntillas, procurando llegar a su oreja-, ¿por qué dices eso tan de repente? ¡Y peor aún, en frente de mis hermanos, amigos y sensei! -su rostro estaba pintado todo de rojo mientras que su corazón apenado latía bruscamente

\- Porque quiero hacerlo, ¿me dejarás? Estoy caliente y quiero hacerlo -susurró muy cerca de su oído al tiempo en que ronroneaba suavemente, sólo para él-. Tu Alfa quiere hacerte el amor -habló seriamente, acompañado con un varonil y seductora voz. Raphael se paralizó, en ese momento, como si el poder de la voz del tigre mandara su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir algo extraño.

Un leve cosquilleo se manifestó en su plastrón, más debajo de su abultado vientre, además su entrada comenzó a humedecerse, como si estuviera en celo. No podía creer las habilidades que TC tenía para controlarlo de esa manera, no había duda, se trataba de un Alfa Puro. 

Leonardo no podía soportarlo y de inmediato se acercó y bruscamente separó a los dos.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios le estás diciendo?! ¡Deja de susurrarle de ese modo!

\- Yo le hablo como a mí se me da la gana -expresó irritado por su aparición.

Sabiendo que ya había hecho mojar a Raphael, rápidamente lo cargó de manera nupcial y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Leonardo, no pudo evitar quedarse parado ahí, sin hacer nada, después de todo no podía luchar con él; la amenaza de Raph aún estaba puesta. Para el Alfa de azul, era mejor quedar inmóvil, dejando que el tigre lo alejara de su lado para hacerle quien sabe que travesuras sucias. 

Mikey y Casey se mofaron de la suerte del Alfa. Leo volteó a verlos y les gruñó al tiempo en que empuñaba las manos. 

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación. TC lo dejó reposar en la cama suavemente. Raphael, apenado dobló las piernas y colocó sus manos en su abultado vientre. Tragó saliva, estaba apenado. De momento, su entrada escurría ese líquido trasparente, lo hacía de manera constante. Estaba en celo y su piel comenzaba a arder, ansioso por recibir ese amor de TC.

Tiger Claw, por otro lado, se quitó su traje, lo desabrochó hasta que luego de un rato, estaba completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo era escultural, bien trabajado, los músculos que tanto había desarrollado se marcaban perfectamente sobre su peludo cuerpo tatuado, pero sin exagerar, era bastante atractivo. Raph deleitó su mirada con su cuerpo, hace un mes que no lo había visto de esa manera y verlo sólo para él lo hacía temblar y derretir. 

Tiger Claw se acercó, subió a la cama, abrió las piernas del Omega y observó esa maravillosa vista. Saboreó su cuerpo, por lo tanto sacó su lengua y la deslizó sobre sus labios. Después comenzó a masajear su entrepierna, lo hacía de arriba y hacia abajo. Al poco, su miembro comenzó a levantarse, a erguirse, a prepararse para entrar. Cuando su pene se alzó, sujetó las corvas de Raph y las alzó suavemente hacia adelante, aproximándola a su plastrón hinchado. 

Raph, apenado desvió la mirada, mordió su labio inferior mientras que el color rojo de sus mejillas parecía esparcirse aún más. TC colocó su pene en la entrada húmeda, movió su pelvis de arriba y abajo causando que lo rozara constantemente. En poco tiempo, la punta de su pene se empapó de esa esencia y el pene de Raph salió a relucir de igual manera. 

Preparado y listo. TC se quedó quieto y empujó suavemente hacia adelante. Su miembro se adentró con facilidad gracias a la sustancia resbalosa que brotaba de la entrada. Raph apretó los dientes y levantó el mentón al tiempo en que cerraba sus párpados y estrujaba las blancas sábanas. 

\- ¡Ahg! -soltó de repente- ¡Ahhg! ¡Mmhnb!

\- Lo disfrutas, ¿verdad?

\- Yo... ahmm... s-sí -susurró apenado

\- No, no. No hagas eso, quiero que gimas fuertemente.

\- Pero... t-todos están allá afuera. No quiero que me escuchen.

\- Eso es lo que quiero. Anda, no te prohíbas hacerlo.

\- Pero...

\- Raphael -habló seriamente-, por favor -comentó apacible, su voz era dulce, tanto que logró convencerlo. 

Raph, sensible al movimiento brusco del felino, respiró hondo y tragó grueso. De repente TC empujó de modo súbito, logrando así meter todo su tronco carnoso. Raph resolló, por un momento perdió el aliento. Jadeó de modo constante. 

\- Ahhg... G-Gatitu 

El nombrado se inclinó, colocó sus manos a los lados, aprisionando al Omega. De pronto comenzó a embestir rápidamente. Sus terminales nerviosas eran apretadas por el camino estrecho de la tortuga. Las paredes carnosas lo abrazaban con fervor. Se sentía bien. Raph, por otro lado, podía sentir palpitar el miembro del tigre, constantemente golpeaba su cuerpo, además el incesante líquido continuaba brotando hasta empapar su caparazón. Las embestidas provocaban un sonido viscoso, producto del líquido transparente.

TC continuaba empujando, sacando y metiendo su pene. Su tronco estaba empapado de esa esencia. Comenzó a dar más poder provocando que Raph comenzara a perder el control.

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Ahhg! -su tono aumentaba- ¡¡G-Gatitu!! ¡Hazlo más rápido! ¡Ahg! ¡Ahgm! ¡Mnhg! -jadeante y con la lengua afuera, alzó las manos y abrazó su cuello, luego con sus piernas lo rodeó de igual manera haciendo que la unión fuera más profunda y apasionada.

\- Eso es... ahmm... así me gusta. Ruégame por más -Raph, conociendo su juego, comenzó a dejarse llevar, después de todo había hecho encender su celo y pasión

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Ahg! ¡Más... más rápido! Cada embestida hacía bailar el cuerpo del Omega al son del movimiento- ¡Ahh! ¡Así... así me gusta! -su voz temblaba, luego tragó saliva con dificultad- ¡Mmhg! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ahhg!

Sus constantes gemidos comenzaron a llenar la habitación, tan sonoros y desesperados eran que logró escucharse afuera de su habitación. El plan del tigre estaba en marcha. 

Mientras tanto, fuera del cuarto. Los demás estaban sorprendidos por la intensidad de los gemidos de la tortuga. 

April sentía vergüenza ajena por el temperamental. Mikey, Donnie y Casey se quedaron con la boca abierta. Los gemidos profundos y desesperados les hicieron excitar bastante. Splinter simplemente negó con la cabeza, sabía muy bien para qué había hecho eso el tigre. Y por último Leonardo, él estaba que ardía de la rabia, pensaba en ir, abrir la puerta y apartarlo de su hermano.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! -manifestó con enojo dejándose caer en el suelo mientras posaba la mirada en la dirección de la habitación- ¡Yo debería ser el que le haga eso a Raph! ¡No él! -comenzó a sollozar, sentía que había perdido la batalla.

Desesperado y herido, colocó las manos en el suelo al tiempo en que inclinaba la cabeza dejando que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos azules. 

\- Tranquilizate Leo -mencionó Donnie-, no es para tanto.

\- ¡¿No es para tanto?! ¡Raph debería ser quien gima mi nombre! ¡TC hizo esto para lastimarme en donde más me duele! -sus ojos seguían escurriendo amargar lágrimas, respiró hondo, se levantó y se marchó esperando dejar pasar ese mal recuerdo, pero antes de irse volvió a escuchar otro largo gemido.

\- ¡Aahh! ¡Ah, sí! ¡Más... aaahg! ¡Dame más! ¡¡Aaahg.... G-Gatitu!! 

Leonardo se sintió más que celoso, apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos, luego se marchó.

Dentro de la habitación. TC continuaba embistiendo rápidamente, golpeando sus esferas con los muslos de la tortuga. Raph apretó con fuerza su cuerpo mientras los dos se unían en un profundo beso. TC jugó con su lengua mientras se embriagaba con el dulce sabor de su boca. Raph cerró sus ojos mientras su lengua luchaba con la del tigre. Al poco, se separaron, jadeantes mientras que un delgado hilo de saliva conectaba sus bocas. 

TC sacó las garras y rasgó el colchón. En ese momento embistió con más fuerza. Raph lo soltó del cuello, luego sintió un abrupto escalofríos apoderarse de su nuca y caparazón- ¡Gatitu... aahg... aamh! ¡Creo que voy a... a... -no pudo terminar, se encorvó difícilmente hacia atrás, se estremeció, su pequeño miembro tembló sintiendo que una electrizante sensación corría por todo su tronco, cuando de repente un chorro blanco apareció, brotó y escurrió por todo su pene mientras terminaba de burbujear. Jadeante y cansado terminó, pero el tigre todavía no.

TC sabía que estaba a poco de terminar, por lo tanto no paró de embestir. Poco a poco comenzó a notar una tibia sensación que se esparcía por todo su vientre. Jadeó, respiró agitado y precipitado, cuando de pronto, apretó los dientes, levantó la mirada y gruñó. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y en ese momento su pene estalló de placer, liberando un repentino chorro blanco, el cual empapó todo el interior de la tortuga. Era bastante, tanto que logró salir de la entrada y escurrió hasta el caparazón, de pronto su pene se engrosó provocando la conexión otra vez. Raph tembló al volver a sentir esa sensación en su cuerpo, pero poco a poco lo dejó pasar, siempre y cuando no se moviera bruscamente. 

\- ¡Ahhg~! -volvió a gemir, completamente débil. 

\- Lo hiciste muy... ahh... -su cuerpo temblaba-, muy bien.

\- Bueno... a-admito que... me hacía falta un poco de esto. Eres asombroso, Gatitu -sujetó sus hombros y se levantó un poco hasta besar sus labios.

\- Tampoco te quedas atrás. Amo cómo gimes para mí -Raph se apenó por su comentario 

TC y Raph se recostaron, el tigre lo abrazó protectoramente, tratando de no moverse mucho, sabía que a Raph le incomodaba un poco. Así estuvieron por un largo rato. TC encantado por su futuro bebé, colocó su mano sobre el plastrón abultado del Omega y lo acarició al mismo tiempo en que ronroneaba cerca de su oído. 

\- Esperar mucho es una tortura. Ya quiero que nazca y conozca a su padre.

\- Tranquilo, pronto lo hará -sonrió y colocó su mano sobre el tigre puesta en su plastrón hinchado.

Mientras tanto, Leonardo estaba llorando en su habitación, cubierto por su blanca sábana y abrazando su almohada. Maldijo varias veces al tigre por haberle robado a su hermano y su amor por él.


	51. Tortura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Destructor + Splinter x Raph ] [Lemmon] [ +18 ] [ Trío ]

Gimió, de pronto poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus pesados párpados. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba en la alcantarilla. Asustado miró a los lados, de repente resolló aterrado al darse cuenta de donde estaba. Sus manos estaban atadas con una fuerte soga mientras que sus piernas estaban libres, además se encontraba recostado en un suave colchón dentro de una fría habitación obscura. 

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Destructor! ¡Suéltame! -exigió al recordar. 

De momento, su mente tenía breves recuerdos del último momento que recordó estar consciente. TC, Xever y Rahzar le habían dado una fuerte paliza y varios golpes en la cabeza con la intención de dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo, aún no comprendía casi todo lo ocurrido ¿por qué estaba solo? ¿por qué los tres lo habían atacado sólo a él? ¿Por qué Splinter lo mandó sin compañía a la superficie? Esas preguntas sonaban incesantes como campanas. 

Se forcejeó intentando liberarse, cuando de pronto escuchó que unos pasos se avecinaban, inmediatamente volteó a ver a la puerta, de pronto ésta se abrió dejando ver a Destructor. Raph gruñó sabiendo que estaba ahí para torturarlo. 

Saki entró y al momento, alguien detrás de él se hizo presente. Raph se sorprendió, palideció por lo que sus ojos veían. Splinter estaba con él, no lo entendía, no comprendía nada, sabía que Saki lo odiaba, no comprendía su presencia en ese lugar como si ese odio de Destructor no existiera más. 

\- ¡Destructor! ¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?! -habló exigente queriendo saber la verdad. Splinter llegó acercándose a la cama. 

\- Pronto lo sabrás, hijo mío -respondió con bastante calma-. Además, debo decirte esto antes -suspiró y arqueó las orejas-, no fue fácil llegar a este acuerdo pero así fue

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡¿Por qué estás con él?! ¡¿No se supone que te odiaba?! ¡Y además, por qué estoy atado a una cama! ¡¿Qué van hacer?! -manifestó harto del misterio. 

Splinter decidió guardar silencio. Saki, por otro lado, esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa por debajo del kabuto. Y rió leve llamando la atención de la testaruda tortuga. 

\- Muy bien hecho, Hamato Yoshi. No te arrepentirás de esto. Muy bien, es hora de comenzar. 

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Raph frunciendo el entrecejo.

Saki se quitó el kabuto dejando ver su rostro marcado por esas quemaduras. Lo dejó en una mesa y pronto prosiguió a quitarse todo el traje de metal, comenzó con los brazos, los dejó caer al suelo, al poco los liberó, sus músculos se marcaban firmemente, después continuó con el pecho y por último con las piernas. En cuestión de pocos minutos, Oroku Saki estaba completamente desnudo, los músculos del vientre se le marcaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. 

Raph temió por su vida, pensó que, si no lo iba a torturar con instrumentos, tal vez lo iba a hacer de otra manera bastante cruel. De repente, el roedor se quitó su larga túnica, la deslizó con cuidado hasta dejarla caer fuera de él, además se quitó la ropa interior blanca que protegía sus partes masculinas, quedó desnudo de igual manera. Raphael quedó perturbado por ver a su padre desnudo también. Su corazón comenzó a latir con bastante fuerza, casi parecía que su corazón saldría de su plastrón. 

\- Oigan... ¿qué es lo que van a hacer?

\- Sólo calla y disfruta -dijo Saki subiendo a la cama, hasta acomodarse entre las piernas abiertas del rudo

Raph se asustó y de inmediato dobló las rodillas tratando de alejarse de Destructor, pero él rápidamente lo sujetó de los tobillos, apretó con fuerza y lo obligó a permanecer cerca. Con una intención maliciosa, acercó su parte masculina hasta la entrada de Raph. En ese momento lo rozó varias veces. Al instante, Raph se dio cuenta de lo que planeaban, el interior de su caparazón fue víctima de un abrupto escalofrío 

\- ¡Ahg! ¡¿Q-Qué demonios les pasa!?! ¡S-Sensei! -volteó a verlo. Splinter suspiró y negó levemente con la cabeza, después subió a la cama esperando que Saki comenzara con el juego. 

Destructor comenzó a rozar su pene en la entrada del reptil. Raph se estremeció varias veces, perdió el aliento al mismo tiempo en que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo. Splinter permaneció inmóvil por un largo momento, dejando que los jadeos y gemidos reprimidos de la tortuga lo excitaran, poco a poco comenzó a notar un levantamiento en su entrepierna. Los minutos pasaron, Destructor estaba excitado al igual que Splinter, se les notaba en el miembro erecto. 

Raphael, en contra de su voluntad, había sido masturbado con los roces y caricias de Saki. Su pene estaba afuera, apenas estaba recto. 

Saki vendo la oportunidad perfecta para continuar con su vil juego. Sujetó las piernas y las empujó hacia arriba causando que tuviera una mejor vista de la entrada. Raph estaba jadeante y agitado, apenas podía tener control de su cuerpo excitado. 

\- ¡No... e-espera! ¡Ahhg! ¡D-Dije que no! ¡S-Sensei! ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?! ¡No quiero que lo hagan! ¡Por favor! -pidió desesperado mientras que el color rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba

Splinter le ignoró. De pronto Saki comenzó a empujar su pene, Raph rápidamente volteó a verlo y apretó los dientes. Destructor empujó y empujó hasta que su pene se deslizó en su interior, volvió a embestir introduciéndolo por completo. Raph perdió el aliento, al instante unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieron al borde de sus ojos, sintió un apretón, un desgarre fuerte en aquella zona, parecía que lo partiría en dos si continuaba de ese modo tan brusco. 

\- ¡AAHHG! -volvió a gemir adolorido, se encorvó, trataba de calmar el ardiente ardor de su entrada, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo. 

Destructor tembló un poco, el interior de la tortuga estaba tibio a pesar de ser un reptil y al ser joven, las paredes carnosas apretaban y abrazaban con fervor su erecto y venoso pene. Se encorvó jadeante mientras una sonrisa perversa y llena de lujuria aparecía. Comenzó a embestir fuertemente, moviendo de modo brusco el cuerpo de Raph. 

Raphael estaba adolorido, rápidamente sujetó las blancas sábanas, una sensación electrizante y dolorosa se había apoderado de su caparazón. 

\- ¡Ahg! ¡Aahg! ¡D-Destructor! ¡Aahg! -cerró sus ojos dejando que las lágrimas empaparan su roja bandana- ¡D-Detente! ¡Te lo ruego!

\- ¡Claro que no, tortuga! -habló con dificultad- ¡Eres demasiado estrecho, perfecto para permanecer pegado un buen rato más! -expresó con malicia mientras aumentaba la potencia de sus embestidas, bailando de adelante y hacia atrás constantemente. 

Splinter viendo que ya estaban en posición, se levantó y acomodó arriba de la tortuga, se sostuvo con las rodillas y una mano puesta en la pared, en ese momento acercó su miembro erecto hasta el rostro de Raph. Él se sorprendió y palideció por lo que veía. De repente, Splinter introdujo su miembro en la húmeda cavidad de Raph. Raphael calló sus gemidos y peticiones desesperadas mientras chupaba y lamía, haciéndole un oral en contra de su voluntad. El roedor procuró meterlo hasta el fondo para que saboreara su sabor. 

\- ¡Mmhg! ¡MHG! ¡S-MHG! -gimió ahogado. Splinter empezó a mover su pelvis de adelante y hacia atrás suavemente, tratando que la boca del rudo lo masturbara, ya que sabía que él no lo haría por cuenta propia. 

\- ¡Mmhg! ¡Mnhg! -gimió Splinter entrecerrando sus ojos. 

La boca de la tortuga estaba tibia y bastante húmeda. Raphael, por otro lado, se sorprendió ante tal acto de su maestro rata. 

Destructor aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, los movimientos causaban sonidos viscosos mientras que sus dos esferas de carne golpeaban constantemente los muslos del rudo. Raph no lo podía soportar. Mientras tanto, su pequeño miembro consiguió estar erecto. Los minutos parecían eternos, Saki sentía una electrizante sensación recorrer toda su espina dorsal. Cerró y apretó los ojos por un momento al tiempo en que apretaba los dientes con bastante fuerza. El sudor resbaló de su frente hasta su mentón. Su corazón latía rápidamente, golpeaba incesante su pecho, jadeaba y respiraba hondo. De sus labios expulsaba aire caliente, jadeante. Podía saborear el interior de Raph con tan sólo esos constantes movimientos. 

\- ¡Mmhg! ¡Mmhg! ¡A-Ahgnm! ¡Amhg! -gimió difícilmente Raphael, intentaba sacar el miembro de su maestro pero era casi imposible, él empujaba varias veces. De sus ojos algunas cuantas y pequeñas lágrimas apenas se notaron, las cuales rodaron por su rostro, era demasiada tortura sexual. Demasiado que no podía contenerlo. 

\- Mmhg... Eso es hijo mío -comentó casi en susurro.

Raph, al cabo de unos minutos, sintió algo extraño en su entrada, algo que Saki golpeaba constantemente con sus embestidas, al principio sintió un cosquilleo, de pronto esa sensación casi indescriptible fue aumentando, extrañamente le gustaba. Dentro de su caparazón sintió un tibio hormigueo que lo hizo retorcerse ligeramente hacia atrás. El sonrojó aumentó y su corazón comenzó a latir sin miedo, comenzaba a disfrutar el tacto de los dos. 

Splinter decidió sacar su miembro, pensó que había sido suficiente. En ese momento, Raph pudo respirar mejor, tragó bocanadas de aire mientras que unos cuantos hilos de saliva se unían al miembro viril, después tosió un poco. 

\- M-Más... -murmuró, Splinter paró las orejas y bajó el mentón dispuesto a escuchar-, no te detengas... s-sensei -esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.

Splinter se sorprendió, luego sonrió al tiempo en que acarició su cabeza, de pronto volvió a introducir su pene en su húmedo paladar permitiendo que disfrutara su sabor. 

Saki sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, empujó un par de veces, cuando de pronto sintió un abrupto cosquilleo, algo caliente que se apoderó de su tronco carnoso y vientre también, ahogó un gemido y apretó los dientes, en ese momento su pene expulsó un chorro blanco, el cual empapó las paredes internas de la tortuga. Raph se estremeció al sentirlo. El líquido, al poco tiempo, salió de su entrada manchando sus muslos y verde colita. Splinter y Raph todavía tenían tiempo para más. 

Después de un rato, Raph sintió una fuerte tensión en su pene, y Splinter de igual manera, sabían que pronto terminarían, cuando sorpresivamente, Raph se estremeció, se puso rígido y súbitamente expulsó un pequeño chorro blanco y delgado, de pronto cayó sobre él mismo mientras que unas pequeñas burbujas recién brotaban de la punta de su tronco. Splinter por otro lado, se encorvó hacia adelante y siendo menos evidente, expulsó su blanca esencia. 

Empapó el paladar de la tortuga. Raph aprovechó en saborear la semilla de su sensei. Algunos hilos blancos escaparon y resbalaron de los labios de la tortuga. Cansado y exhausto sacó su pene de la boca, jadeó y respiró hondo, no se sentía culpable después de todo, al final Raph lo había disfrutado también. 

Minutos más tarde, Raph estaba rendido sobre la cama mientras que Saki y Splinter descansaban sentados sobre la cama. 

\- Te dije que sería buena idea. Raphael fue una excelente opción.

\- Sí, creo que pienso lo mismo.

\- ¿Crees que podamos repetir? 

\- Por supuesto, sólo deja que Raphael tome un descanso -dijo Splinter con una sonrisa.

\- En ese caso, lo esperaré con muchas ansias. 


	52. Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ Leo x Raph ] [ROTTMNT] [Sweet]

Cuando entró Leo al laboratorio de Donnie tras escuchar su urgente llamado, Leo se quedó completamente en blanco y con la boca abierta a más no poder. Incluso Mikey, quien le había acompañado por haber interrumpido su sesión de patinaje. El dúo no pudo creer lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos: Raphael, el líder descuidado y bastante relajado, tenía un bulto en el plastrón, mientras que con compasión y alegría tímida miraba al culpable por aquel descuido. 

—Y bien, Leo. ¿Puedes explicar lo que pasó? Aunque la respuesta no la dudo —comentó Donatello con una sonrisa más que maliciosa mentando un claro 'te lo dije'.

—¿¡C-Cómo sabes que he sido yo?! —exclamó en un intento por defenderse, aunque su rostro se pintó rápidamente de rojo mientras trataba de evitar el contacto visual con su hermano con ahora una semilla germinando en su interior. 

—Obviamente me lo ha dicho Raph. Además, creo que es muy claro lo que ha ocurrido. Lo hiciste cuando te dije que reprimieras tus instintos, pero como siempre... ¡nunca escuchan a Donatello!

—¡Wow! —manifestó con asombro Mikey acercándose al mayor de los cuatro para luego tocar el vientre suave con un dedo, a lo que inmediatamente Raph sintió cosquillas y pronto sus mejillas se adornaron de un adorable carmín—. ¿De verdad es un bebé lo que tienes allí dentro?

—S-Sí, eso dijo Donnie —rió avergonzadamente después de haber recordado las calurosas noches que había pasado con Leo para que al final de la temporada de calor brotara su fruto. 

—Y bien, papi luchón —agregó burlonamente Donatello—. ¿Qué es lo que harás? Obviamente Splinter no puede saberlo. ¡Nos aniquilará si se entera que sus propios hijos tuvieron encuentros carnales a la media noche! ¡No quiero perder a los dos hermanos que menos odio...! —Susurró— ...Eh, da igual —dijo luego de reconocer lo que había mencionado. 

Leonardo estaba helado hasta los huesos, sintió que un balde de agua sumamente helada había caído sobre sus hombres y que ahora sus piernas se habían vuelto tabiques, mientras que un entumecimiento se apoderaba de sus regiones inferiores. Apretó las manos y se mordió el labio inferior. Su mente se abarrotó de innumerables pensamientos acerca de cómo lo tomaría Splinter y, peor aún, con lo que había comentado el genio. Temeroso, se mordió las uñas y sudó a mares. Sin embargo, supo Leo que no era omento para entrar en pánico, se tragó ese amargó sabor en la lengua y caminó en dirección a su hermano delicado. Una vez con él, apartó a Mikey, puesto que necesitaba tratar ese asunto, aunque no a solas. 

—¡Raph! ¿Qué haremos ahora? Sé que soy responsable del bebé que esperas...esperamos, pero la verdad... no sé si puedas cargar con esto.

Raphael le miró en silencio para luego arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo, presintió que él no quería que cargara con una responsabilidad tan grande, después de todo, eran jóvenes y, mucho peor, ninjas que combatían el mal en varias ocasiones; entonces barruntó algo terrible que pasaba por los pensamientos trastocados de su hermano. 

—Leo, sé que es extraño tanto para ti y como para mí, especialmente para mí. Pero, creo que a pesar de todo, me gustaría tenerlo. 

—¿E-Estás seguro? 

—Sí —afirmó con seguridad en sus hermosos ojos mientras cogía sus manos suavemente—. Estoy seguro que aunque seamos muy jóvenes, podremos hacerlo. 

Leonardo no supo qué decir, su portentoso optimismo y dulzura le acaramelaron el corazón, tanto como para olvidarse de las consecuencias que tendría con el roedor. Incluso, se sintió completamente envalentonado, dispuesto a enfrentarse contra cualquier corrosivo comentario que pudiera escupir Splinter. Apretó suavemente sus manos y sonrió, sellando así lo que tanto clamaban sus cándidos ojos.

Más tarde, Leonardo y Raphael estaban conversando con su padre respecto a dicho asunto y, cuando mencionaron lo del bebé dentro del fornido líder, Spliner se congeló completamente y miró de pies a cabeza a Raph, comprendiendo aquel bulto que había notado hace más de una semana. Por un instante se sintió extraño, con un revoltijo violento en el estómago ante tan inesperada noticia, sin embargo, luego del choque de ideas y moral en su mente, suspiró y sonrió, afirmando que estaba de acuerdo con su relación, también mencionó que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse debido a que en realidad no eran hermanos de sangre; aunque eso no lo salvó del evidente estupor que había sufrido. Incluso, Abril se había enterado de la noticia también y como muestra de alegría inmensa y felicidad por la feliz pareja, les regaló ropa y biberones para el futuro ninja.

Pasados los próximos meses, Raph se encontraba en el laboratorio del genio, pujando y apretando con fuerza la mano de Leonardo, mientras que éste luchaba por no vociferar ante la descomunal fuerza que ejercía en su delgada mano. Donatello tuvo que hacer el trabajo más difícil y turbador de todos, recibir al bebé mientras. Mikey, por otro lado, estaba más que nervioso, pero Abril le consoló diciendo que todo estaría bien y que su hermano no iba a morir. Después de casi una media hora, Raph pudo cargar a su pequeño ninja en brazos. 

Una pequeña tortuga de su mismo color, pero con franjas amarillas en los brazos y las piernas y dos rojas en la cara tal cual Leonardo, aunque con una forma similar a la de Leo y el caparazón al de Raph. La mirada del líder se iluminó por completo tras ver a su adorable retoño y depositó un lindo y tierno beso sobre su cabecita, mientras que el varón abría sus delicados ojos para posarlos en él. Leo se acercó para contemplarle con asombro y miedo a la vez, pero cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con él, sintió que el corazón se le derritió. Los otros presentes también se llenaron de ternura tras verle.

Leo no pudo creer que aquel descuido que había ocurrido durante una fría noche en una misión contra el Barón Draxum terminaría en esa grata sorpresa. Y pensó qué tan diferente sería su vida ahora si Raph nunca hubiese actuado impensadamente para atacar al yokai en su laboratorio clandestino. 


End file.
